Rebuild of Nobody Dies One Point Zero
by Gregg Landsman
Summary: In the end, man grew proud. That which shouted I AM brought ruin. But man is not alone in its hubris. As the children of the White Egg descend upon the Fortress City, the game begins two years late. Destiny, what was to be, has become muddled and unreliable. And it is not only Man who can adapt.
1. And Man Grew Proud

The capsule will _work._ He has no doubt. He can _allow_ himself no doubt. As he feels the terrible heat, feels the ground crack beneath him, it is the knowledge that the capsule will work that gives him the strength to ignore the pain and press on.

The first pulse hits. He can feel the ground beneath him begin to melt. Thompson runs past, running for the docks. The pulse hits and he liquifies before hitting the ground. But he presses on.

Through the head, as he pulls his parka around his face. Through the force that makes the air feel like thick molasses. He walks, one foot in front of the other, like climbing a vertical cliff face.

There is the light which makes the world shake. There is the roar which makes the ears bleed. The sky turns from night to blood, and he continues on, past the screaming and dying, past the architecture of the ruined dome he called home for so many months. He continues. He perseveres.

The capsule _will_ hold. His daughter _will_ survive. Just this once, he won't let her down.

Human architecture gives away to something much, much more. He climbs the thing they thought was a hill, but on closer inspection is a bent finger. He climbs up the ridge of alien flesh and material, as the waves of **I AM** was over him, screaming and tearing but he does not falter.

In the valley of the old gods, in the center of Antarctica-that-soon-shall-not-be, Shiro Katsuragi pulls back his parka and beholds beauty. The pulsing light with the god at the center. Pulses of white along it that fly off, and it is just like he thought. Just like he theorized.

"He...he's doing it." He rubs a gloved hand over stubble. "Splitting the Ego. He's splintering his identity to create new souls!"

A sharp laugh and he shakes his head. Well, that's a thing, he thinks. World is about to end, but he _has a theory that's just been proven._ He really is a _geek._

Reaching out, he presses his hand against the air and finds it solid. Flexing his fingers, he presses further and he _feels_ the information, feels the senses. The blast tosses his parka off and his dark hair flies free, waving about his head like a halo.

Closing his eyes, he presses both hands against the air and he feels it, feels the everything. Months of experimentation. Months of theories. Months of numbers and data and wrangling with the forces of _universe itself,_ and it comes down to this.

Against the beast that shouts **I AM** at the bottom of the world, one Man shouts louder.

The pillar pulses. The wind whips, slows down, and reverses direction, now flowing inward instead of out. Brown eyes lock with the black spots on the radiance. His lips part into a grin. There is a battle of wills, invisible but shaking the ground beneath them. In the distance, the ice caps begin shattering. Beneath them, the ground turns to liquid and the great waves of force expand outwards.

Man stands and stares upon God. The great giant, pulsing with white, pulsing with absolute, unleashed force, staggers towards the Man and tilts its head. A question, carried through the ether, carried through the identity. One which the Man answers with a smile.

"Because she's my _daughter!"_

And the ground gives way between them. What was the white beneath them becomes black. What was solid ground, the cradle of God, becomes an abyss that consumes them both. And as Shiro Katsuragi falls, there is a smile on his face, because he knows, deep down,

_The capsule will hold._

* * *

**The Rebuild**

**of Nobody Dies**

* * *

**Chapter 1: And Man Grew Proud**

* * *

The screen floats over the far end of the cavernous room, large enough to fit everyone present end to end twice over. Divided up into twenty hexagonal panels, it forms a honeycomb, images of a body of water outside the city limits passing in quick time, showing water rippling, followed by the lake parting to the sea bed in two even walls.

Zooming out, it displays the first mark of the oncoming threat:

A cross rising into the sky, light in the color of enflamed flesh. And from it rises another shape, something neither human nor animal, surrounded by walls of orange as it begins a silent advance.

Clearing his throat, the man with white hair, showing each and every one of his many years, leans against the table on the raised platform above the main bridge.

"We should have acted," he whispers. Next to him, the other man grunts. "They're already here. The scrolls were inaccurate at best but they gave a warning."

Another cross on the screen, followed by a muffled grunt from the man next to him. "When the world has ended, and when mankind has shed half its blood. That was written down, and we're still not prepared. Katsuragi bought us time, but we're still not prepared."

"No one wanted to believe, Professor." Hands folded over his face, eyes narrowed beneath amber glasses, the student watches. His face a mask, his gaze unwavering and steady. "Few wanted to believe they even existed. It's human nature. Prophecy is dismissed until it is inarguable."

He sees the first of the smoke trails. Missiles have already been launched and there is the muted roar of artillery being fired.

"And the Fourth Angel is enroute," the old man says, "So it begins."

* * *

_..._

* * *

_"We're sorry, but due to emergency situations, no phone lines are available at this time. Thank you, and please try again later."_

The phone slams back into the receiver, cracking the plastic as the young man walks away.

**AD 2017. +17 years, Second Impact**

It took him hours to get here by train. There were security checks, there were stops, there were delays. And after every last, excruciating moment of having to actually come here, he arrives to find the city _completely empty. _Muttering under his breath, he swings his knapsack off, opening it and reaching into it. Pulling out an envelope, he tears it open, unfolds the contents, and stares at a letter which is mostly black save for one word:

_Come._

"The Hell." Running a hand through his unkempt black hair, the young man, clad in a worn gray sweatshirt and jeans, looks around the ghost city, wondering at what point he exited his normal, ordinary life and entered the Twilight Zone, or whatever that weird show his Aunt watches is called.

"Damn it." He checks his cell phone and finds, once again, no bars. Figures. He'd call his father's phone again, but he doubts he's even _answering_ it, because goodness knows he couldn't actually tell him all this by phone, he had to send by _snail mail._

"I don't believe this," he whines, dragging his knapsack on the ground behind him, "I haven't seen him in three years! And all he does is tell me to come! But no! That's typical of him! No, 'Hi son, who we shipped off to live with his relatives for no reason we articulated, how are you doing?'"

He continues griping, rolling his eyes, looking up at the low buildings around him as he wonders _gee, if this is a city, where are the skyscrapers_

"But nooooo," he bellows, shrugging his backpack over his shoulder, "No, they just had to send for me. I swear, if this is all some elaborate surprise birthday party they are getting such a talking to. Why did they have to send for me? Why did I have to come here? Why didn't they tell me _why_ I'm here?"

Rolling his eyes, he mutters to himself something about whining and complaining, and continues walking through the empty city. Maybe it's just this area of the city that's empty, he thinks. It's a big city, maybe everyone from these few blocks took the day off, or went on vacation, or died. Or something.

Reaching into his bag, he takes out a can of coffee, holding it for a moment before he realizes it's warm. So is the weather, only adding to his passive aggressive rage. Spotting a bench near a convenience store, he stomps over as effectively as a lanky sixteen year old can, slumping down on the bench and placing his bag and the warm coffee next to him, looking out and finally seeing the skyline of Tokyo-3.

Silver and steel rising from the center of what was once Hakone, a spire at the center which he understands is the Tokyo-3 City Center. Sighing, leaning back on the bench, he wonders, once again, what his Dad needs him here for.

"Excuse me, Mister, but are you lost?"

He looks down. He would lecture the girl to not stand in the street, but there haven't been any cars here the entire day. Maybe there's a big fair on the other side of the city. A ten year old girl with her dark brown hair in two hastily arranged pigtails is standing in front of him, holding a bag of groceries.

"Huh?" he asks. "Buh?"

"We're all supposed to go to the shelters, but I thought we'd need food and stuff for it," she says, "Didn't you know that?"

He blinks, takes the coffee from next to his bag, popping the top and sipping the cold coffee. Shelters? Well, that would explain that. But why would an entire city have some sort of evacuation drill? What would they evacuate an entire city for? Isn't Tokyo-3 landlocked?

"I'm Nozomi," the girl says, smiling.

He blinks, and smiles, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm Shinji," he says, "Uh...Shinji Ikari."

The girl blinks and tilts her head.

"Huh."

"Huh, what?" he asks.

"Anyway." Nozomi hefts up her bag. "You really should head to the shelters, 'cause Mom's bosses said we had to all go there today, and we don't want to get in any trouble with NERV."

She walks over, grabbing Shinji by the wrist and pulling him to his feet. He grabs his knapsack, sighing as he finds himself pulled along by a bossy 10 year old, which he could think of as the story of his life.

"So, wait," he says, "Why are we going to the shelters?"

"'Cause NERV said there's a drill, today."

"Why is there a drill? What possible reason could anyone have to have an entire city go into shelters?"

The answer comes from a rumble overhead, and the two look up to see jet fighters screaming past, the ground shaking in time with their supersonic wake. Mouth hanging open, Shinji watches as the jets are accompanied by a half dozen VTOL craft, hanging in the sky above as their side compartments open. A flurry of rockets fire off at some object in the distance, filling the sky with smoke and ozone.

And then a pink lance of light shoots out and one of the VTOLs explodes, debris raining down on an apartment block.

"Okay," Shinji says, "That makes sense now. Run!"

Grabbing the girl by the hand, they run, as the sounds of conflagration and lasers fill the air, explosions and sonic booms overhead as they run down the street, away from the fighting. That is important, that they are not just running, but running _away._

"The shelter's this way!" Nozomi yells.

"Good! Shelter's good!"

The explosions die down. He hopes that's a good thing. He really hopes that's a good thing. Then, the other, dreaded question comes to the forefront of his mind.

_What were they shooting at?_

Something passes overhead, fast enough to make the ground shake and make them lose their footing. Nozomi and Shinji both hit the ground with a cry, and in his case a loud swear. Shinji looks up as something slams into the main street, big enough that its motions gouge out chunks of the buildings around it. He looks up, as the claws, as tall as he is, slams into the ground in front of them. Abandoned cars crumble. Water from severed lines spray them both. The claw, metallic, smooth, is one of three on the leathery green foot, that goes up to a knee at least three times his height, which goes into a gigantic white shell.

It towers over the buildings, the shell itself coming to a high dome, three dull horns of white thrusting out of it. At the front of the shell there is black, tracing out the shape of a stylized eye tilted vertically. Four claws feet gouge the ground and cement, a tail swinging about behind it, ending in a red crystal sphere which glows with what appears to be trapped fire. The front of the shell splits, and a thing like a serpent slides out, an eyeless mouth with two teeth coming over the front of the lip, and two teeth framing the sides. Swinging through the air, it turns, extending towards Shinji and Nozomi as they scurry back, too frozen by fear and bewilderment at the _thing_ in front of them to run.

The mouth opens, and attached to a long, thin tongue an eye coming out, hovering in front of them. For a moment, it glances at the girl, who shakes where she sits, eyes wide and mouth open. Then, it turns to Shinji. And a slow rumble emits from the mouth of the thing before him, as Shinji clenches his eyes shut, a noise like static filling his ears and words forming in a tongue that has no name and

* * *

**...**

* * *

**I AM I**

**Through license of he who is named "I AM" I have come.**

**Though my feet must drag upon this Base Earth on this blessed quest, I have come.**

**I am the second of the messengers,**

**Tested against the might of those who profane the glory.**

**Your might shall be tested,**

**Measured,**

**And found wanting before us,**

**And you shall be washed away like debris against the stream.**

**I am the Sword of God,**

**Angel of Pride.**

**I am Iblis.**

**I have come.**

* * *

...

* * *

Shinji yells out and grabs his head as the mouth rises. The jaw stretches out in front of him. And neither he, nor the monster sees the figure running across the rooftops, but Nozomi does, pointing towards the sky and yelling out. And the sky turns orange and the wind slams down on them all. There is a shout and a cry, and Shinji looks up as a great and massive fist slams into the face of the creature.

Which, he realizes, is not a fist at all, but a tanker truck.

Flames, shrapnel, and debris fly towards them. Shinji moves to cover the girl. But before he can reach her, the shards of metal and the wall of flame slams into a wall of orange light. The wind whips past them, tossing dust down the cracked street as the giant turtle slams its tongue against the field.

"Hey thar! Nozomi, you need to head to the shelter now, kay?"

Nozomi turns. A smile splits her face from ear to ear. Scrambling to her feet, she takes off in a run, disappearing into an open doorway between two stores that retracts into the street. Shinji slowly turns, staring at a pair of sneakers and tall white socks. Right before a hand grabs him by the hood of his sweatshirt. "You Shinji Ikari?"

He nods. "Kay. Let's go!"

And then the world _blurs._

He doesn't have time to actually see the girl's face. No, instead, he has all the time to get out the first syllable of "Who are you and what am I doing here?" before he finds himself picked up, by one arm, and the entire world becomes _speed lines._

Screaming the entire way, he looks back over his shoulder, and screams louder. This is because the gigantic monstrous turtle has begun chasing after them. Him. Well, most likely her, because she _hit it in the face with a truck._

_"Aaaaaaa~nyway, how you doin'? Was the train ride alright?"_ Shinji screams in response, eyes locked on the rampaging turtle chasing them across rooftops. He looks up to see the jaws snap closed inches from his face, before the girl just _picks up speed_ and leaps from building to building..

"Sooo I have Shinji, but we're being chased by the Angel! Yeah, 'cause I hit it in the face with a _truuu~uuuck_. So we're trying to loooose it but we're gonna need distractions. Great!"

The blur becomes faster as they pick up speed, speeding down a narrow alleyway, twisting and turning as the monster chases after them, Shinji seeing it in the cracks between buildings. His stomach relocates into his throat as the alley becomes the street, as they run vertically up a wall. The street becomes the rooftops. Smoke clouds the ground as the giant demon turtle runs out of roof and crashes into the street below.

"_You afraid of heights?"_ Shinji whimpers a positive. "_Too bad."_

He only watches as the roofs end, a distant drop below, Shinji's screams becoming louder and more girly as the drop is replaced by the another roof. Another drop and he looks over his shoulder just as they crash through the window, running through an office while impacts shake the building. Another crash, and they're out of the building. They- and by that he means she- leaps through the air, desks and chairs falling out of the broken window in their wake, and Shinji sees the monster turtle thing shrieking as hovering, humanoid machines pepper it with rocket fire and machine guns.

They do not land on a roof. Instead, there is but a drop, leading to a concrete canyon. He idly wonders if that is supposed to be a canal. He also wonders if he is about to die. They dive down, redirecting themselves in mid air and and accelerating towards the ground. Shinji screams, as it is natural for him to do so when reaching terminal velocity. Instead of impacting the concrete below, which seems sensible from his perspective, the manhole cover swings aside and they descend into a long tube. Shinji falls onto smooth, soft, frictionless padding which does nothing to slow his descent, only redirect it.

His screams are matched by the laughter of the girl, who has braced her hands on the sides and slowed herself down.

He would do that, too. Were he not terrified and possibly wetting himself.

No, wait. Not possibly.

However, the light at the end of the tunnel has come. Only instead of being salvation, or a reward, or peace, it is an actual end of the tunnel, and Shinji's scream comes to an abrupt end as he slams into a gel pad built into the white metal wall. The gel ripples out, making a sound like an underwater burp, and he falls off of it and onto the ground with a groan.

Another yell, not his, and a blue and white blur hits the gel pad, hanging in the air before backflipping off. Looking up, his vision still slightly blurred and feeling as if he has lost ten years off his life, he finally gets a look at the girl who saved his life by being more hazardous to his health than a house sized evil turtle.

His eyes start on the white, worn sneakers and white socks, going up pale legs to the plaid skirt, white blouse and blue blazer. Finally, they settle on a heart shaped face, framed by bright blue hair, and sharp, deep red eyes. Her arms are up, and she bows, saying something about a 'Ten point landing.'

"Soooo here you are," she says, "Welcome to NERV! I'm-"

"_REI!"_

Slowly, Shinji turns his head to the side, as a woman with brunette hair and in a blue wet suit and a lab coat runs over, fixing her glasses and still toweling off her hair. Skidding to a stop, noticing the sixteen year old boy on the verge of passing out, she drops to her knees in front of Shinji and helps him sit up.

"Shinji?" she says, "I'm Dr. Ritsuko Akagi. I work with your father at NERV. Do you know why you were called here?"

Shinji shakes his head. Articulation is not his strong point at present. Instead, Akagi moves his head up, so he is looking at the girl again, who is now smiling with a mouth full of teeth. Many teeth.

"This is Rei," Akagi continues, "She's a Pilot. She's the Second Child. The monster she saved you from is called an Angel. We called you here to help deal with it."

His head is once more turned to her.

"Any questions?"

Shinji's response comes not as a question. Instead, it comes as a high pitched scream, starting in his stomach and exiting his mouth with force and palpable terror. Carried aloft by the shriek, he scrambles to his feet and runs, past the watching people in beige uniforms, turning the corner and scrambling on all fours into the men's bathroom.

Walking up to Ritsuko, who stares at the path that Shinji has taken to half-heartedly escape, a woman with purple hair and in a beige pants uniform sips from her thermos.

"Yeah," she says, "That went well."

"Misato. Not now."

Rei skips past them, stretching her hands above her head.

"I'll go get'em," she says, "Someone should tell Dad the Fourth Child's heee~ere."

And she skips into the bathroom, humming the entire way.

* * *

...

* * *

He locked himself in the handicapped stall and has determined he will live there.

He found a small paper bag, closed his hand into a fist around the opening, and sensibly began to hyperventilate. How could he not? It makes sense. He will lock himself in here, let them transport things like food and water under the stall door, and wait until there is not a building-sized monster out there that wants to snack on him. Those shall be his demands, and people will accept that, if they want him to do what...

What _did_ they want him to do?

_"Heee~ey._"

The bathroom door swings open, and the _girl_ skips in.

"Oh, Shinji? You ready yet? Hope you're not dead, 'cause if you are we're kinda in trouble."

Worn white sneakers stop in front of his stall door, lolling back and forth on the balls of the feet. A hand knocks on the door once, twice, three times...

And then punches through the stall door all the way to the shoulder, feeling around the door before turning the lock and swinging open the door. Rei bends down, a closed lipped smile and eyes closed as Shinji notices he has stopped hyperventilating, because he has forgotten to breathe.

"Soooo~oo," she says, "The Commander, your father, really needs to see you 'cause it's really important. So, I can show you where it is, or I could knock you out and carry you."

She tilts her head, showing teeth.

"'Kay?"

He nods, as she reaches out and pulls away the bag.

"What," he starts, "What are you?"

"I'm _Rei."_

"No," he says, trying to find words that will not, possibly, get him eaten, "What _are_ you?"

She giggles.

"Already told you, silly. I'm _Rei._"

And she grabs him by the arm and drags him out.

* * *

...

* * *

Hissing, the monster lashes out, grabbing one of the flying metal bipeds in its jaw and squeezing. It is rewarded by the sweet taste of liquid fire as the annoyance explodes, licking the inside of its mouth, seeing it dissolve in front of its eye with a shriek of tearing metal.

Spitting out the remains, the tail whips out, the red sphere at the end glowing as the air around Iblis turns gold. The laws of physics are rewritten. The air around the hovering, metal creatures turns thick like molasses, and they drop around the beast, before single stomps from its feet crush them underfoot. Snaking out his eye, Iblis stares at them, sniffing the air. No blood. No breath. They are not living, merely...tools...of the Lilim. The air whines, and another flock of the Lilim machines appear, the ones long and filled with Lilim, their weapons less than useless against him.

Stomping past the broken machines, Iblis lets off a shriek in passing, and continues its march through the Fortress City, rounds from pursuing VTOLs exploding harmlessly against its bone white shell.

And on the rooftop above, heavy ordinance rounds whizzing past her skirt, the pale girl watches with red eyes. A smile crosses her features, and she is gone.

* * *

...

* * *

"Oh yeah. This was a great idea. Let's introduce Shinji to NERV by having him meet _Rei._ I dunno, I'm pretty sure he finds the Angel less terrifying."

"Misato. In a trunk. Off a cliff."

The purple haired woman snickers, punching the brunette in the arm. Corridors light up as they walk past, the hum and thrum of machinery filling the air.

"Still not as bad as Rei's birthday party."

Ritsuko rubs the bridge of her nose with a sigh. "No. There is that."

The lights flicker on as they enter, illuminating the wide catwalk and the lake of yellow fluid beneath them. It shifts, ripples with every footstep, less from the vibrations of the catwalk and more from...something else. Something they can't accurately measure. Like the liquid wants to move on its own. Akagi dismisses that idea. She spends an unseemly amount of time swimming in it, after all, so she'd hate to believe that somehow the liquid is alive. That would be bad.

"We need to prep Unit-00, just in case," Ritsuko says, rubbing the bridge of her nose as they walk through another arch, an open doorway as the lights come on underneath them.

"Unit-00 has _one arm._"

Akagi nods. Less from acknowledging the problem and more from acknowledging the blindingly obvious. "Understood. Still, if we can't deploy Unit-01-"

"_Is there a problem?"_

The lights come on overhead, illuminating a balcony on high. Misato sucks her teeth. Ritsuko rolls her eyes. Much of the time, this is the appropriate reaction to the presence above, especially in tense situations like this.

"The Fourth Child is on base, Ikari." Ritsuko waits for a response. Gets none. "Problem is that he was brought onto the base by the Second Child, and is currently..."

"Freaked out," Misato finishes, earning a glare from the brunette, "Last we saw, he locked himself in the bathroom and was hyperventilating."

Silence, from on high.

"_I see."_

"In any case," Ritsuko continues, "If we can't get the Fourth Child-"

"Who's right here!"

The two women turn, and find standing in the doorway Rei, followed by Shinji, who's color at this point is starting to match Rei's. Walking ahead of the albino girl, Shinji looks at the two women, and then looks up, past them at the silhouetted figure standing on the glass covered balcony. Stumbling forward, fighting the odd wind around him, he looks up at the figure. He doesn't need to see who it is. He knows. He knows exactly who would be there.

"Dad."

"_Shinji. You've come."_

"Yeah." He looks around. Darkness, except for the illuminated catwalk and the box his father is standing in. "Why? What do you need me for? What was that thing outside?"

"An Angel."

The other side of the catwalk, someone enters. Clad in gray sweats and a labcoat, her short, messy brown hair is showing some signs of gray. Her face is a mirror of Shinji's own. His shoulders relax as she enters, tension leavings them for the first time since he entered this city.

"Mom?"

Yui Ikari smiles, crossing the catwalk and pulling her son into a hug.

"Look at you," she sighs, and holds him at arms length, "It's been three years since I've been in the same room as you. You've grown."

He nods, noticing that, at this point, he is actually taller than the woman in front of him. Reaching up, scratching the back of his head, he turns to the other people inside the chamber. Underneath, a bubble pops in the yellow lake.

"Okay," he says, "Uh...where am I? Why am I here?"

"You're in Project E," Yui explains, turning him towards his father, "I had Ritsuko bring you down here because you're needed."

"E," Shinji says, screwing his face in confusion, "Project 'E'? That's...an odd name."

Reaching into her labcoat, she withdraws a large, flat plate, clicking it and causing a red fig leaf symbol to flash on the front before becoming the screen of a tablet. Tapping a command on it, the lights overhead switch on, washing over the chamber and reflecting off the yellow lake beneath them.

"Project E," she says, "Means Project Evangelion."

And Shinji sees it. He comes up, at his full height, roughly to the lower lip of the things face, with the chin at his feet. Purple, green lined, the face is an almost demonic mask, a single purple and green horn rising into the air, two yellow eyes staring back at him. It is covered in armor, welded in place, a giant in the shape of a man and yet very, very different. The air shifts around him in front of the giant face, and in that moment Shinji realizes why.

It's breathing. And so, Shinji speaks the words which he believes are the best way to address this situation.

"Oh what the fuck."

* * *

...

* * *

The old man taps his fingers on the desk. Standing over the raised platform and watching the holographic screen, he waits as the console next to him flickers and beeps. "Ikari?"

"_Shinji is here. Yui is talking with him."_

The old man sighs. "That may not have been the best idea, Ikari."

* * *

...

* * *

"You want me to pilot the giant robot?"

Yui nods, arms folded. The ground shakes slightly, the rumbles overhead catching the echoes of the battle in the Fortress City.

"Yes," she responds.

"You want _me,"_ Shinji says, pointing to himself, and then gesturing to the purple giant, "To pilot the _giant robot?_"

"Yes."

"You want _me _to _pilot_ the _Giant Robot?"_

"Shinji, you asked me that three times," Yui says, rubbing the bridge of her nose with a groan, "Why did you ask me that three times?"

"Because I want a _different answer!"_

Yui sighs, and walks over to her son, placing her hands on his shoulders and turning him towards her.

"Shinji," she says, "Listen to me. This is important. We sent you to live with your aunt and uncle because of our work, but we found out we need you here. We sent you away to protect you, but now we need your help. You're the Fourth Child."

"Which is..."

"The only person who can pilot the Evangelion," she responds, "We will walk you through this. We will make sure you don't get hurt." Her fingers grip the underside of his chin, forcing his eyes to meet hers. "But, Shinji, I need you to not argue with me and _get in the giant robot."_

He opens his mouth, closes it. She's using her _tone._ Not her _disappointed_ tone, but her _stop being snippy_ tone, which she would use at least once in their weekly video chats. Grinding his teeth, he nods, straightening up.

"I'll explain everything later," she says, "But we just don't have time. Shinji, will you help us?"

"...fine."

"Good," Yui says, and pecks him on the cheek, "Ritsuko! I need A-10 connectors. Misato, head up to Central Dogma and join Gendo and Kozou. I'll join you once Unit-01's ready for launch."

Shinji sighs, already released from his mother's maternal grip, and turns back to the giant in front of him. Blinking, narrowing his eyes, he stares at the giant. He's quite sure that the robot's head had moved a bit since he last looked at it. But that would be ridiculous.

Wouldn't it?

* * *

_..._

* * *

_"Start entry sequence. Set language to default Japanese. Setting muscular lock settings to open._"

The voice of the woman is more chipper than it has any rights to be, especially when faced with the possibility of being eaten by a gigantic demon turtle. Lights turn on, and Shinji glances from side to side, furrowing his brow and feeling the odd headpiece shifting in his hair. His sweatshirt discarded, he sits in the comfortable chair, clad in a black t-shirt and jeans, socks over his feet.

And looks down as the yellow liquid begins filling the room.

"Uh...okay," he says, "Mom? Is this supposed to be happening?"

"_Yes. Shinji, don't worry, that's called LCL. It's oxygenated."_

He shifts in his seat. The yellow liquid bubbles and gurgles. If he finds a fish in there he's _out_ of here.

"So I _won't_ drown?"

"_No. It's perfectly safe! I use it all the time." _There was a pause, Shinji notes. Did Mom have to think about that?

"Seriously?"

"_Yes. I have a tube filled with it I use for intense computer work. I can explain later, but more __importantly, don't panic. Just breathe it in and you'll be fine."_

Squirming in the seat, he watches as the liquid comes up past his toes, warm through his socks, soaking through his jeans. The liquid is warm, room temperature, not chilly like he expected it at all. He squirms as the liquid goes up past his waist, past his shoulders, holding his breath as he clears his head. His Mom wouldn't try to drown him, right?

"_Shinji, it's completely safe and it's oxygenated. Just breathe deeply. It will feel weird for a moment but it's not going to hurt you."_

Betting his life on Yui Ikari's maternal instincts, he takes a deep breath, the _wrong_ feeling of liquid in his lungs somehow familiar, and then he coughs.

"Ah, for...it tastes like _blood!"_

"_Technically, it's the Evangelion's blood. It's part of the link connection with the Eva."_

"Why does the giant robot have _blood?"_

* * *

_..._

* * *

Fingers tap on the console. Turning in her seat, the brunette with short hair looks over to Yui as she taps her foot. On the big screen, the sight of Unit-01's oni mask is floating next to the sight of Shinji going through several faces, each more disgusted than the last.

"It's advanced hydraulic fluid which will keep you safe," Yui explains, "It's oxygenated so you don't have to worry about drowning in it."

He coughs, a bubble floating out of his mouth and up his nose. "_Well, at least it's yellow. So if I wet myself no one will know."_

"Considering the vents are in the top of the Plug, most likely the urine will go straight in your mouth." Shinji's face goes pale. Thankfully, the lack of plugsuit means no video feed, so he doesn't get to see Yui's smirk. "Second stage, Maya."

_"Stage two. Ionizing LCL."_ Shinji winces as he feels the faint static charge. "_Setting Plug Depth to point eight four."_ The room shifts, sliding deeper into the giant robot.

"What do these controls do?" he asks, fingers hovering over the buttons at the ends of the butterfly handles. "Should I be pressing buttons? Flipping switches?"

"_We're handling all the interfaces from our end," _Yui explains, "_Once we have you formally trained we can unlock things on your end in the Eva. For right now, the best way to put it is that the controls in front of you are psychosomatic. The Eva itself is thought controlled."_

He cocks an eyebrow. Thinking about that for a moment. "Wait. You built a _thought controlled_ giant robot?"

"_Yes."_

He purses his lips. "Okay. That's pretty cool."

"_Stage three,"_ Maya announces, "_Synchronization in three...two...start!"_

The plug- the world- turns white.

* * *

...

* * *

And Shinji feels the pull on the back of his mind, something yanking him down but not physically. He feels the stretching, the inside of the room- the Entry Plug- becoming something more, stretching out into a tunnel which seems to go on forever. The questions at the back of his mind come to the forefront unbidden, echoing in his little world.

The white of the plug becomes grass and spring air. Unceremoniously, unbidden, Shinji Ikari falls onto his hands and knees. The liquid is gone, the chair is gone. All he can see is uninterrupted paradise around him as he sits up on his knees. "Where am I?" he asks. But he does not expect an answer. He doesn't expect this weirdness to make any sense.

_You are the Fourth Child?_

**Fourth Child. What is the Fourth Child?**

_First is unknown. Second is Rei. Third is coming. Fourth is you._

**I don't understand. What does that mean? This word is thrown around that word but never defined. Is he the Fourth? Who is the First?**

The two voices- one small and cheery, one _monolithic,_ argue. Semantics, definitions. The sun cuts out, plunging this world into darkness. And the spotlight shines down upon him.

There's a sound in the background, filling the world. He opens his eyes and finds himself not in the plug, but sitting in an open field. He can see something...someone in the distance, watching him from afar. Something...familiar about this but he isn't sure what.

_Do you want to pilot?_

"Not really," he says, "It's not high on my list of priorities, to be honest."

_But you said yes._

"Because...well, they asked," he sighs, shaking his head, "I mean...they needed me to do this. If they needed me to do this, I'll do it. She wouldn't ask if she didn't need me."

The world is lit again, but now it is barren. Rivers of blood crack the dry ground, rising into the distance around a white sun. But not a sun, he sees. Not the Sun, but something else. A great egg, devouring the flowing remains of _life,_ and at the center he sees the Angel.

**Third Impact.**

He rises to his feet. The ground beneath him quakes and cracks. The Angel, drunk of godhood does not notice him but Shinji can feel it, feel the _realness_ of this. That this is the consequences of defeat.

_We are asking you to save the world,_ the small, cheery voice says, _Is that asking too much?_

He can see it clearly, now. More clearly. He can see the figure on high better, meets its eyes. For a moment, Shinji wonders if he should be afraid, if he's meeting something that should not be. But for the life of him, he can't muster any actual fear. All he can do, when faced with what approaches, is smile. Because somehow, he knows this is _right._

And in the Entry Plug, Shinji's eyes open as the two connectors atop his head glow blue.

"_Fourth Child recognized,_" the computerized, feminine voice says, _"Synchronization holding at 47%. Evangelion, Unit-01:"_

And outside the plug, in the Cage, two yellow eyes flash and glow white.

"_Activate."_

* * *

...

* * *

The purple haired woman whistles, nodding at the gigantic screen as the numbers come up next to the hanging still picture of the pilot. Patting Ritsuko on the back, she gives off a grin.

"Beats Rei's intial score," Misato says, "We haven't trained this kid before? At all?"

"No," Ritsuko responds, pursing her lips, "Okay. Shinji, can you hear me?"

The giant's head shifts towards one of the speakers in the Cage. Metal shrieks as the chin of the Evangelion scrapes across catwalks, tearing the catwalk off the rivets and causing it to hang from the metal jutting from the giant's mouth.

"_Uh...sorry._" The voice booms through the neck mounted speakers._ "Uh. How'd I do that?"_

"The Evangelion responds to thoughts," Ritsuko says, resisting the urge to facepalm, "The controls in the entry right now are all psychosomatic. There are functional ones that will use later-"

"But that's not important right now," Misato interrupts, clamping her hand over Ritsuko's mouth as the brunette glares at her, "Hyuga! Clear us a path to the D-17 zone! Shigeru, charge the rails and set the carriage to release mode!"

Above the purple giant, the ceiling opens, revealing a straight path above, the night sky in the distance. Behind the Evangelion, the railings crackle with electricity as the catwalks retract, the broken catwalk on the jaw falling to the floor below. On the bridge, Yui and Ritsuko share a high five.

"Shinji's set a record for first-time synch," Ritsuko says, "I owe you a beer. Angel has been spotted approaching block D-17. Shall we?"

Yui nods, walking past them, taking the walkie from the station manned by the glasses wearing man and bringing it up to her lips.

"Shinji," she says, "Good luck. We're with you every step of the way."

On the screen, Shinji hesitantly nods, closing his eyes and wrapping his hands around the controls. Turning to Misato, Yui nods.

"Eva launch!" Misato calls out.

* * *

...

* * *

The carriage lurches, and launches skyward. In the entry plug, Shinji grits his teeth as he's pressed against the acceleration couch, a muted cry as the green and gunmetal walls of the launch chute are replaced by the depressed skyline of the fortress city.

_"Releasing locks!"_

The mecha lurches forward. Gripping the controls, Shinji focuses, the Evangelion taking a step out of the carriage. This is easy, he thinks. Very easy. Piloting a robot controlled by his mind ought to be a lot harder than this.

"_Shinji!"_ Misato yells, "_The Angel is right in front of you!"_

Shinji Ikari yelps, a high pitched squeak, and the Eva as a respond brings up both its fists, shielding its face. Slowly, the fists lower. And the Eva cranes its neck in responds to Shinji doing the same, looking from side to side.

"Uh...where?"

And the Evangelion looks down. It comes up, roughly to the Evangelion's waist. The highest peak of its bone white shell hovers at equal height to the pelvis of the Evangelion, the black stylized eye at its zenith apparently staring at the mecha's crotch. Looking down, he sees the mouth snaking out of the shell, teeth hungrily bared at the Eva.

And several teeth go flying when the Evangelion, unbidden, kicks it in the face.

_ "Whoops."_ On the screen, they watch as the single kick sends Iblis into the air, flipping end over end before landing on its back. Small legs wave in the air, teeth snapping in the direction of the Evangelion. "_I didn't mean to do that!"_

"Thought controlled giant robot," Yui says, "Shinji, best idea if you get it out of the city!"

On the big screen, Shinji's face splits into an ear to ear grin.

* * *

...

* * *

The rumble of giant robot footsteps fills the silent night of Tokyo-3. The rumbling becomes louder, and then every building shakes with the bone rattling impact of giant robot foot on giant monster turtle. Roaring and shrieking, Iblis flies end over end. Spinning, spewing fire from its mouth as it takes flight, the shriek is only second to the voice booming from the Evangelion's speakers.

"_This is AMAZING!"_

The monster turtle bounces off of an apartment building, off an intersection, and skids to a stop near a half constructed warehouse. Turning, sticking its eye out of its mouth, it rears back and hisses as it hears the footsteps.

Right as Unit-01's foot launches it into the air once again.

"_And it's GOOD!"_

* * *

...

* * *

"Seems to be enjoying himself." Next to Misato, Yui nods and sips her coffee. "So," Misato continues, "Do we _tell_ him that he's doing...maybe twenty percent of the work?"

"Closer to thirty," Yui responds, "Maybe forty. I did leave instructions, but, well. You know."

Misato nods. Leaning in next to Maya, she depresses a button. "Shinji, the Core of the Angel is on its tail. You need to break that to destroy the Angel."

On the screen, through the speakers, Shinji is laughing. Then, followed by screaming about how he is now on fire.

* * *

...

* * *

The floating screen shows the remainder. As Unit-01 advances on the gigantic turtle. As the Eva draws its progressive knife from its left shoulder fin. As Iblis flips onto its front and swings out the red sphere on the end of the tail.

"Observe," the older man says, standing in front of the desk, in front of Yui, "At this point, Iblis fights back. Notice the cascade of beams from the pseudo eyes on its shell. Notable damage on Unit-01's torso shows signs of both freezing and burning. Unit-01 defends itself by hiding behind the skyscraper. Which then, as a result of Iblis' barrage and Unit-01's weight, falls on Iblis."

He clicks the remote in his hand. The video fast forwards.

"Notice how, in a remarkable improvisation, Unit-01 uses elements from the reinforced steel structure to leverage open the shell of the Angel. The sounds made by Iblis are, presumably, sounds of pain. Notice the blood. It was shortly after that that the Angel began to beat Unit-01 with its own tail. However, the tail contained the Core, which broke on Unit-01's horn. Thus, the Angel died."

The screen clicks off. Behind him, Yui folds her hands behind her. A small smile is on her face. Pride, practically written upon her face.

Twelve monoliths float around them, illuminating the darkness in red.

"_Your damage estimates are...exceptional, Professor Fuyutsuki," _the one labeled 05 says, "_This was incurred by an Angel so easily dispatched?"_

"It took time for us to receive the pilot for Unit-01 and gain clearance from the JSSDF to deploy Unit-01," Kozou Fuyutsuki responds, narrowing eyes at the monolith, "It is the hope of NERV that the JSSDF will be less hesitant to deploy the only weapon capable of neutralizing the Angelic threat, should the later ones be more difficult to kill than Iblis."

"_You sound so sure they will be harder to kill,_" the one labeled 07 asks.

An unpleasant look passes over the old man's face. Folding his hands behind him, he levels his gaze on the monolith. Behind him, Yui's face is unreadable, save for the barely perceptible nod.

"We should have acted earlier," Kozou says, "This was written down in the Scrolls. It has been seventeen years since Impact and we have known they were coming, and we were still caught unaware."

"_I remind the Committee-_" 07 starts, but goes silent as Fuyutsuki continues.

"We have merely delayed them," he continues, "We have weakened ourselves with pointless wars. Because no one wanted to believe they even existed. And when the truth finally dawned, it dawned in _fire._"

He clicks the remote again. It shows outside of Tokyo-3, a line of tanks and artillery, flattened. Of the crater where the Angel took a direct hit from an N2 mine. Of the wreckage of the city in a straight line, to the row of shattered windows where it faced the Evangelion.

"This won't happen again," Yui says, a hand on Kozou's shoulder, "The Angels have come. NERV must take priority. Project E's primary work begins now. Chairman?"

Silence as the other monoliths blink out, one by one, until only the one labeled 01 remains.

"_You will have your funding, Doctor Ikari,"_ the monolith says, "_Always a pleasure, Professor Fuyutsuki, Doctor Ikari. This meeting is adjourned."_

And the last monolith blinks out. And there is only darkness.

* * *

**...**

* * *

**…**

** [IBLIS] is dead.**

_I know._

**[IBLIS] is dead. I must repeat this so you are aware of this. [IBLIS] is dead.**

_Brother, I know. I felt his passing._

**Good. The death of [IBLIS] should be felt by you. You are responsible.**

_I am curious how, brother._

**It was you who suggested that [IBLIS] proceed. [IBLIS] was not supposed to be first.**

_It was [IBLIS] who chose to proceed. All I did was convince the others to wait. Now we know what the Lilim are capable of. We will be better prepared._

**At the cost of one of our own. That is not acceptable. The Lilim are legion. We are not.**

_The more we know of their capabilities, the better prepared we are. The more they react, the sooner [FATHER] comes within our grasp._

**A prize which [IBLIS] is no longer capable of grasping. You sacrificed one of our own for this.**

_You are correct. But it was necessary. This conversation ends._

**Yes. This is not over, [RAMIEL].**

_I imagine not._

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Chicks Dig Giant Robots

Shinji Ikari looks up as the smoke clears to find the blue haired girl with the manic smile standing over him.

"Shinji Ikari," Rei announces, "The Angels are attacking, you are humanity's last home, _and the prom is tomorrow!"_

"Don't you mean 'hope'?"

"_I KNOW WHAT I SAID!"_

The pale fist grabs him, dragging him across Tokyo-3 and dropping him into the enormous metallic, blood filled tampon. The giant robot greets him, turning into a rainbow of colors immediately before he punts the screaming turtle monster.

The Angel explodes, into a vaguely phallic, cross-like shape. On the screen in front of him, the swimsuit wearing blonde and the tactical ops commander in a racing queen outfit shake their pom poms, as Mom steps into view.

"_Excellent work, Shinji! I knew there was a reason we handed you a prototype giant robot. Oh, and one last thing."_

"Yeah, Mom?"

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_

* * *

...

* * *

And Shinji opens his eyes, staring at the white, unfamiliar ceiling. He sits up, looking down at the white hospital gown he is wearing, and stares across the large, empty hospital room.

"What just happened?"

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Chicks Dig Giant Robots**

* * *

_Entering chat._

_Participants: DrIkari; PROV00, PROV01; PROV02; PROV03_

_DrIkari: Where's 04?_

_Prov00: Unfortunately, 04 is a bit busy. Apologies, but 04 won't be able to make this chat._

_Prov02: Yaaaaa~aaay!_

_DrIkari: Prov02?_

_Prov02: Shinji kicked the Angel's buuu~uuutt._

_DrIkari: Yes he did, Prov02. I'm going to the infirmary to pick him up now._

_Prov01: Is he staying with you?_

_DrIkari: Yes, Prov01. Shinji will be staying with Commander Ikari, Rei, and I._

_Prov03: D:_

_DrIkari: Prov03?_

_Prov03: Worried. Rei is overenthusiastic. May hurt Shinji._

_DrIkari: Rei would never intentionally harm Shinji, Prov03._

_Prov03: It is the unintentional that I am worried about._

_DrIkari: Understood. I will consider that. Anyway, we'll talk later._

_DrIkari has left the chat._

* * *

...

* * *

The doors to the infirmary open, and Shinji sits up as his mother enters. Still flipping through pages on her tablet, she looks up and smiles as he stares. "Ready to go?" she asks.

He looks over to the chair, and the piled clothes on it. Sliding off the bed, he looks behind him and notices his exposed ass. She shrugs, turns on her heel and waits as he dresses. "So, we've been planning on you coming to Tokyo-3 for a while, and we do have a room set up for you," she says, "And your Aunt and Uncle are going to ship the rest of your things."

"So...I'm staying with you and Father?"

She nods, turning to find him pulling on his sweatshirt. "That's right. It's you, me, your father and Rei." The sweatshirt tears at the sleeve as he jerks it on. Pulling his head through the hood, he looks at the rip on the sleeve and blanches.

"Shinji," she says, folding her arms, "Rei's your sister."

He opens his mouth, closes it. "Uh." He blinks. "She's my age. How come this is the first time I met her? You know, when she dragged me screaming across this entire city? While being chased by a Kaiju?"

She purses her lips. "You know," he continues, "Like how the only reason I wasn't pissing myself when I got shoved in the giant robot is because she wrung _every drop_ out of me with the G-forces?"

"She's enthusiastic." Yui sighs, resting her hands on Shinji's shoulders. "Shinji-"

"Sister?" He works his jaw. "A sister? Why am I hearing about this now? When did I get a sister?"

"She's your adopted sister," Yui explains, "And I was wrong not to tell you until now, and I'm sorry about that. I'll explain everything later, okay?"

He nods with a sigh as she leads him out.

* * *

...

* * *

The bag is opened, and the contents are spilled onto the table. "So, let's see. Bottle of Johnny Walker Black." The half empty liquor bottle is placed down, next to the ticking wristwatch. "Cheap watch." The black suited man shakes his head, placing down the next item. "Thrift store socks. Used."

He reaches further into the bag. "Second watch." He lays it down. "Cell phone. Sim card and battery removed. Newspaper from..." He checks the date. "2015. And twenty yen. All wet."

Adjusting his sunglasses, the black suited man sits across from the other resident of the windowless, well lit room. Hunched over, the bearded, greasy man shifts in his seat, glancing from side to side with blurry, out of focus eyes.

"So." The black suited man sits across from the drunkard. "My name is Mister Po. That's not my real name, but that's all you're getting. We're Section 2. And we picked you up trying to pry open an entrance to the Geofront."

The disheveled man looks to the clock on the far wall, hands on the table. He taps fingers, hands covered in fingerless gloves that have seen better days.

"This is what we're doing," the agent continues, "We will ask you question. You will answer them. If we like the answers, we let you go. If we don't, we go further."

The agent folds his hands on the table. "How did you know the location of the Geofront hatch?"

"I dunno," the man slurrs, one eye on the clock, "Just kinda stood out, I ges. Wondered wut the hatch wuz doin' in the park."

The agent nods. "Have you made any contact with any personnel associated with NERV?"

The man shakes his head. "Nuh uh, man."

"Do you know the identity of any Evangelion pilots?"

The man shakes his head again, turning to the clock. "What's an Evangelion?"

"Are you in any way connected to any major company in Tokyo-3 or NERV?"

He shakes his head again. The Agent folds his hands in front of his face and grins. "You're lying. I can tell from the body language. But don't worry, we can make you-"

The watches ring, chiming loudly. The doors burst open and two more black suited agents burst in, hands on their holsters as the cell phone begins to chime an alarm tone. Despite having neither a battery or sim card.

They turn to the hobo. He raises a finger, turning to the clock again. Extending a hand, the ventilation duct overhead swings open and a pair of amber tinted glasses falls into his hand. Flipping them open, he slides them on and rests his elbows on the table, folding his hands in front of the beard covering his mouth.

"Excellent work." The voice is no longer slurred. Instead, it is now...familiar, a voice which makes the agents stand at attention. "Six minutes earlier than last time. You pass the inspection. Rei?"

The blue haired girl hangs from the vent by her toes, somehow keeping her uniform skirt from riding up. They blame AT Fields. "Right here, Dad!"

Hands brace on the table, and Gendo Ikari, Supreme Commander of NERV stands up. "I will pass the results of your surprise inspection to Director Langley. Keep up the good work."

Rei's hand grabs him by the hood of his jacket, and they both disappear into the vent. Po pulls off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Didn't he do one last month?" the agent next to him asks.

"He's probably going to make these more frequent now that we have Angel attacks," Po sighs, "Back to your stations, everyone."

* * *

...

* * *

The room has a desk with his laptop plugged in. His knapsack is by the door, next to the suitcase that arrived shortly after he did. Clothes are haphazardly stuffed into a dresser, next to a closet which has yet to be opened because he is so damn exhausted he needed to go right to bed. Clad in a t-shirt and shorts, covers drawn down to his waist, Shinji Ikari tries to sleep.

The red glow that permeates his bedroom does not help in his struggle.

It comes from the vents overhead, from beneath the door, from within his closet and inside his dresser.

Opening his eyes, Shinji sits up. As soon as he does, the glow vanishes, plunging the room into darkness. Reaching next to him, he grabs his phone and flips it open. Holding it out as an impromptu flashlight, he slowly rotates. Suitcase, bag, desk, laptop, Rei.

He stops, holding it at Rei. Dressed in blue bunny print pajamas, asleep on the chair next to his bed with a book in her lap. Well, Shinji thinks. She is probably there for a good reason.

Lying back down, Shinji closes his eyes and falls back asleep.

And the red glow once more permeates his bedroom.

* * *

...

* * *

Feet shuffle as he drags himself out of the bedroom. Shinji Ikari waits for death. Or, at least, the point today where he will be able to go back to sleep. Or attempt to sleep, not pained by the disturbing feeling that he is being watched by _all the eyes._ Or lights. Or cameras. Or things.

"Morning, sweetie." He turns, bleary eyed, to see his mother walk by in pajamas and a bathrobe, diligently sipping coffee. "Your father's already at NERV. Lots of reports. I'm taking you and Rei to school today and then you're going to NERV to be fitted for your plugsuit."

He blinks, mouthing the words. Shuffling past the living room, he walks into the kitchen and stares at the industrial grill built into the wall. Working his jaw, wondering for a moment why a deep fryer larger than himself is necessary for three people, he focuses instead on the tiredness and need for coffee.

"Mom?" His voice is dry. Like he spent the entire night in utter terror. "Where's the coffee?"

"Cabinet, second from the left."

He looks up, walking to the white, stainless steel counters and opening the cabinet. Eyes scan over the varied bags of instant coffee. All of them read _decaf_, _naturally decaffeinated_, _no caffeine_ and _caffeine free._ "Mom? Do you have any regular?"

"Third from the left! Let me get the codes."

He opens the next cabinet and finds a combination safe in front of him. It is large, thick. A keypad with mismatching keys is at the front. There are scratch marks on the metal. No, knife marks, too. He sees an indentation that looks suspiciously like a bullet crater.

"Yeah, figures," he mutters. Let's see, he thinks. What would Mom use as a combination? "Aha! My birthday." He taps in the numbers, betting on his mother's single-minded maternal instincts. These fail, as instead of being rewarded with fresh caffeine, he is instead rewarded with an electric shock.

"Ow." He steps back, stumbling past the kitchen. Pushing down his static charged hair, he walks to the bathroom.

"Sorry about that," Yui says, pushing a thermos into Shinji's hands, "I have to keep the coffee secured. There's a reason for that. I'll tell you later."

He nods, blinking. She smooths down his hair with a wry smile, leading him to the bathroom. There is the sound of a toilet flushing, and a faucet running. And yet, Shinji realizes, Rei is standing at the bathroom door with a towel, and his father is at work.

The door slides open, and the largest damn cat Shinji has ever seen walks past, flicking its massive bushy tail as it gives off a mewl which seems to come up from the depths of its black soul. "Thank you, Merrill," Yui says.

The cat stares at him. Eyes impossibly wise and old take in all of him; the past deeds, the future potentials. It weighs and measures all he is, was, and will be. And then it yawns dismissively and walks off in the opposite direction.

Standing in the doorway, Shinji watches the cat walk off, turning to the sound of a faucet running and an electric toothbrush humming. Rei stands at the sink, toothbrush in hand, toothpaste bubbling along her teeth. With her free hand, she hooks her finger into the corner of her cheek, pulling her mouth out. Out. Out. _Out out out._ Like it was made of _rubber._

Shinji sips his coffee. He has come to the conclusion that he is seeing this only because of sleep deprivation and possibly drugs slipped into the thermos. It is this which is keeping him from screaming, the slow realization that he is not watching her stretch her mouth to her ears.

"How..." He does not finish the question. It is a mix of morbid curiosity and distant, bubbling horror. He half expects the answer to be followed by a bright light informing him this is all a dream.

There is the sound of the deep fryer turning on and the industrial grill powering up. "Rei," Yui calls, "Remember to brush all your rows!"

Rei spots him in the mirror and stops. She turns, letting her cheeks snap back into place. Blinking once, twice, her face is the flattest and most neutral that he's ever seen on the girl. She smiles, some foam still on the corners of her mouth. "It's a thing," she explains, and turns back to the mirror.

* * *

...

* * *

The light flickers on as he enters. Freshly polished leather shoes tap on the floor with every step. The black uniform is freshly pressed, the jacket open to reveal the red turtleneck and golden insignia on his jacket. The full beard on his face is freshly groomed and trimmed, lips parted into a rare smile as he adjusts the amber glasses on his nose.

In the black room, a pillar of light folds out, forming into a very familiar shape. The white labcoat conceals much of the figure, the curves and lines covered by the beige NERV uniform beneath that. Her face has some lines around the corners of her mouth and eyes, but otherwise she has remained almost identical to when they first met.

Meeting his gaze, she pushes back some of her wavy red hair and adjusts her glasses, her tight smile becoming more genuine.

"_Gendo,"_ she says, hands folded at her waist, "_I was expecting Fuyutsuki, honestly."_

"Kozou's busy with the paperwork," Gendo responds with a smirk, "The other alternative was Yui, and we have no desire to go to war with the Second Branch."

A small laugh from the redhead. She shakes her head with a smile, rolling her shoulders as she meets his eyes. "_That's a good idea, yes._" She taps something in front of her. Several screen fold out, her finger tapping her cheek as she clicks her tongue. "_So, that's one Angel destroyed. And unlike the Third, we actually have a corpse."_

Gendo nods. "A bit beaten up, yes. But a corpse. What did you hear from the other branches?"

"_Project E from the Fourth Branch wants to dissect it. Their head of staff keeps asking if we can get a live one for interrogation, but she always does."_ Kyoko sighs. "_Ghoul. Third Branch has sent suggestions for training program for the pilot."_ She moves her hands. Screens rotate. "_Seventh Branch has sent over new artificial intelligence possibilities for the Dummy Plug."_

She looks up, leveling blue eyes on Gendo. "_I suggest never installing them on the Dummy Plug, by the way. I have no desire to compute Pi for the robot overlords."_

"I don't know, Kyoko." He smirks, hands in his pockets. "I thought you'd enjoy a job where you never had to talk to people again."

"_Flirt."_ She returns the smirk. Her arms fold under her chest and her hips shift just so._ "Eighth Branch has sent over interesting designs for large caliber weaponry for the Evangelions. I forwarded them to Akagi for installation in the Armory." _Her smirk fades and she narrows her eyes._ "Sixth Branch was...wonderful, as Sheldon pretended to be listening to me when he was in fact staring at my breasts."_

"And that's why we keep him on the Moon." He taps his foot, pursing his lips. She taps something and the screens disappear as she slides her hands into her labcoat. "That's two Angels that have targeted Tokyo-3, Kyoko."

She nods with a sigh. Running a hand through her hair, she pulls it back and pulls off her glasses. Chewing her bottom lip for a long second, she finally shakes her head. "_One more Angel attacks and the Council will have Zwei assigned to the First Branch, I know." _She sighs, rubbing under her eyes. "_I am preparing for that eventuality."_

Letting out a long breath, she slides back on her glasses. "_And what is this I hear about your son being the pilot of Unit-01? And being named the Fourth Child?"_

He rolls his eyes. "Not my idea. And I was going to visit next month." She levels a gaze at him. He shrugs, but does not react otherwise. "Shinji has not taken the situation well."

A smirk pulls at the corner of her mouth. "_I can't imagine why."_

"And, when you get to Tokyo-3, I am sure you two will get along wonderfully."

She rolls her eyes. Folding her arms, she taps a heeled shoe. "_I imagine so. Between Yui's cloying maternal instincts and Akagi being the crazy cat lady, Project E could use some normality."_ She levels her gaze at Gendo. "_Please understand in no uncertain terms that I am not bringing my entire entourage with me, though."_

He nods. "You do know Yui, though."

She rolls her eyes. "_Gott Verdamt. Yes, I do."_ She taps a button. "_Second Branch out."_

* * *

...

* * *

It turned out that _take you both to school,_ in Momspeak actually meant _be transported by armored car by black suited agents who were all carrying guns._ That didn't exactly help. Shinji muses on this as he sits at his seat near the back of the large classroom. He's done a headcount and figured out there's about thirty students here; less than the school he was going to in Okayama.

Rei is somehwere in the class behind him. Looking around, leaning on one hand, he makes a quick survey. Looks for faces, looks for stuff and junk and really wants a pillow. A mousy girl with brown hair is stealing glances at him. A guy with light brown hair and glasses is doing the same. He wonders if it is for the same reason, and silently hopes it isn't.

Tapping his fingers on the desk, he finds that no matter how much he fidgits, he doesn't attract the attention of scolding of the teacher. Instead, the old man at the head of the room continues relaying stories of life prior to Second Impact. More importantly, _his_ life. At least his aunt and uncle didn't go on and on and on and on like this guy does. Then again, his uncle was his homeroom teacher, and he actually _taught_ things.

But this is his first day. So maybe he won't ramble on for his entire academic career. He needs _nap._

Another glance around the room. The mousy girl is listening to the teacher, occasionally shooting glances to Shinji, and to a boy in a tracksuit sleeping, his head lolling back. He sees several girls with their desks close together, pretending to take notes while checking their phones. Rei is sitting at a window several rows back, her hands folded in front of her face, occasionally turning her gaze on another girl, a black haired, shorter girl who Shinji notices is staring at him.

Much in the same way a bespectacled kid is staring at him. He hopes that's not lust. He prays that's not lust. Which is when his screen beeps.

Looking down at it, he sees a chat window open, twenty odd names attached to it. Probably the whole class. All it has is a single line of text:

**MechaMechaKenKen: Are you the Pilot y/n?**

He turns around, locking eyes with Rei. She smiles, nodding. He shakes his head, eyes wide. She smiles again, opening up her laptop and typing a message.

**TEHREI: They know about me.**

He blinks. Glancing from side to side, he types in a reply.

**Shinji: I thought that was supposed to be a secret.**

** TEHREI: Turns out to be an open secret :D Everyone knows kinda sorta that I'm the pilot, the robot was built by Mom, and so they all think that you've been SUMMONED BY YOUR DISTANT PARENTS to pilot the robot FOR GREAT JUSTICE.**

He understood some of that, but not nearly enough. Seriously, he asks himself. At what point did he get dropped into a shounen anime?

**MechaMechaKenKen: Are you the Pilot y/n?**

He rolls his eyes.

**Shinji: No.**

** TEHREI: It's not nice to lie :V**

He rubs the bridge of his nose. Oh, wonderful. Now it's a chatroom, because now whoever it is asking him about piloting is now chatting with Rei. That's wonderful, he thinks. Absolutely wonderful. This could only be made more amazing if he could _lie down._

**MechaMechaKenKen: Rei, is he the pilot?**

** TEHREI: Not gonna teeee~eell because I've gotta keep it a secret.**

** MechaMechaKenKen: Aw. It was the purple one, right? I mean, you finally found a pilot?**

** TEHREI: Yup. Anyway, maybe he is, maybe he isn't! Could be anyone piloting 'er. Could be you. We could have injected you with MEMORY ERASING drugs and you could have piloted it AND NEVER KNOWN IT!**

The shriek emitted by the brown haired kid is enough to make Shinji's teeth grind. He turns as the boy almost bursts out of the seat, hands clasped together in mid squeal. "_I'm the pilot?!"_ he asks. His response comes in the form of the tracksuit wearing boy kicking his desk out from under him with a swear.

"Of for crying out loud, it's not like I'm the _pilot,_ because I wasn't even trained before they _stuck me in the damn robot!"_

A hush falls over the classroom. Everyone, including the teacher, stares at Shinji.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

* * *

...

* * *

The office of the Supreme Commander of NERV is a large room with little decoration, save for the Tree of Sephirot carved into the ceiling and the open windows that silhouette the Commander and his desk. Fingers dance over the floating, hard light keyboard as he sips his coffee, his glasses resting by his side.

The sunlight beamed in through the roof vents illuminates the office, as the empty cup of coffee is replaced with a full cup. "Thank you," he says.

More reports filed, more papers signed. He looks up as the doors open, and counts off seconds before Yui is standing in front of his desk. Closing the keyboard, he takes the coffee, sips it, and looks up at his wife.

"Shinji was just goaded by Rei into revealing his pilot status to the entire 4A classroom," she says.

He nods. And swearing under her breath, she slaps a wad of bills into Gendo's gloved hand.

* * *

...

* * *

Thankfully, his confession of pilot status was ten minutes before the lunch bell. Hence, Shinji managed to escape before the serious questioning could begin, because he's seen enough anime to know where this is going.

Questions about how the robot works. What weapons it has. If it has a finishing move. Does he have to shout out attacks. All questions he would have to answer with "I have no god damned idea."

"Idea about what?"

Standing near a tree in the yard outside the school building, Shinji Ikari turns to find he has been successfully hunted down by the glasses wearing kid. The kid grins, rubbing his palms together with glee. Walking towards Shinji, bouncing in his step, Shinji for a moment wonders if he needs an adult.

"Hi! Kensuke Aida!" He wipes a sweaty palm on his uniform pants, extending his hand. "Great to finally meet a non-Rei giant robot pilot!"

It is around then that Shinji realizes he is a head taller than that kid. And 'non-Rei'. There is a designation for people that are not Rei?

Blinking, Shinji slowly takes the extended hand. Which is then gripped like a vice and shaken, as a stream of questions and technical inquiries splurge out of the kid like an interrogation. Of course, this is a problem, as he has no idea what any of those questions mean. Perhaps he should drag him down to NERV and let Mom have a go.

"Kensuke! I asked you to find him, not interview him!"

Kensuke turns. Shinji looks up, bleary eyed as someone approaches. Taller than the kid, which is easy. More importantly, almost as tall as him. Two tails of brown hair are done up near the top of her head, small bows drawing attention to it and the band of freckles across her nose.

She is dressed like the other girls; a knee length plaid skirt, blue jacket, white blouse with a red bow tied at her collar. The bow itself is different; flared, looser, and with two long ribbons almost reaching her waist. As frumpy as the uniform is, he can tell that she is actually quite pretty.

"Hey, Rep!" Kensuke waves. "I was just gonna ask the new Pilot about the mobile system of the Evangelion-"

"Kensuke." She narrows her eyes slightly. "I need to talk to him alone."

"Yeah yeah I just wanted to see if he had some specs-"

"_Aida."_ She narrows her eyes, flaring her nostrils. "_Inside. NOW."_

Yelping, he runs back inside, promises of further interviews trailing him. Watching him go, Shinji's attention turns back to the girl in front of him as she folds her hands at her waist a smiles. "Hi," she says, "Hikari Horaki. I'm the Class Representative for our class, and one of the candidates for the Student Council President."

He nods. "Shinji Ikari. My mom guilted me into piloting a giant robot."

She nods. "Sounds about right." A smile crosses her features. "So. I do have a question. When you were...well, when you met Rei, did you happen to run into a small girl? About yay tall?" She lowers her hand to about her waist. "Named Nozomi?"

He nods. "Yeah. Rei saved us both, yeah." He rubs the back of his head, stifling a yawn. "Uh...so, she's okay, right? Is she your..."

"My sister," she responds, a relieved smile painting her face, "My little sister. And yes. She showed up at the shelter after you and Rei saved her." Her hands find his own, squeezing them. "I was worried sick about her, and if she got hurt...well." Her eyes meet his. He suddenly realizes he can hear his own heartbeat. "If you need anything, well. My family owes you."

And letting him go, she waves as she walks back to the school. "Anyway! I'm going to go find Rei! She's helping me with my campaign!"

Shinji waves, blinking. And then slumps down against the tree to take a nap.

* * *

...

* * *

"Gendo, I'm still nervous about Rei working with Hikari on the Student Council campaign. Do we ever want to give Rei the excuse that she was just following orders?"

Across the desk, Gendo shrugs. "Could be worse. She could be running."

Next to Gendo, Fuyutsuki turns pale.

* * *

...

* * *

He slept well. But, the problem was that he slept too long, and a glance at his watch makes Shinji realize he is now a half hour late for class. Muttering to himself, tired and sore, he stumbles along the hallways of the school as a bell rings, and realizes too late it was a period break bell. Doors open and disgorge first year students, two years his junior and brimming with questions as they spot him.

"Ah, crap," he mutters.

In retrospect, this was the worse decision he made all day. Soon enough, he finds himself surrounded by several dozen first year students, cornered in the hallway and with ten minutes until the next period begins.

They begin shouting out questions for the latest celebrity, like Aida but louder and more frequent. Muttering under his breath, he rubs his temples as fatigue, tiredness, the haze of a too-short nap and the general weirdness of the past two days finally catches up to him.

"Oh for crying out loud _shut up!"_ He probably shouldn't have said it that loudly. The hush that falls over the hallway is _palpable,_ the shock on the faces of the children both apparent and genuine. Nonetheless, he continues.

"I don't know! I don't know a _damn_ thing about the _damn robot!"_ The louder he yells, the more animated he becomes. Hands waving, face red and mouth flapping. "I got here yesterday, got stuffed in the damn robot and they shoved me out the door to fight the turtle monster! I have _no idea_ what you want to hear!"

Some of them begin to look up. "So stop asking me! I have exactly _two hours_ more experience in that _damn robot_ than you do! So stop asking these questions and _leave me alone!"_

Something hits his shoulder. He looks down, just as the bolt hits the floor. And then something grabs his collar and he's _gone._

* * *

...

* * *

The three adults stare at the monitor as Shinji disappears into the vent.

"Oh my," Yui says.

"Oh dear," Gendo rumbles.

"Oh _God,"_ Fuyutsuki breathes.

* * *

...

* * *

And Shinji blinks as the ventilation shaft turns out to be a lot roomier than he believed. Looking down, he finds himself sitting in a metal folding chair with a spotlight shining over him in the otherwise darkened room.

He glances from side to side. He hears the footsteps on metal, blinking and swallowing a dry throat. "Rei?" he asks.

A short, high pitched laugh echoes through the metal room.

"_You poor deluded fooo~ool,"_ it whispers, "_**You will pray for something as sweet as Rei!"**_

He looks up. Red eyes meet his. Yelping, he falls back, the chair collapsing under him as he sees, hanging from a steam pipe a pale, blue haired girl. Instead of being in a school uniform, she is in a gray, green piped bodysuit. Instead of her hair being short, it is tied back into a ponytail that would fall below her shoulders if she were not _hanging upside down._

_ "_He~eeey,"she sing songs, "FYI. I'm not Rei."

She grins, a toothy smile wide and promising such great _wonders._ "I'm _Hatchi Ayanami,_" she says, "And I'm the _Anvil of Tokyo-3!"_

* * *

...

* * *

A quick burst of speed following the phonecall. The ductwork of Tokyo-3 is but a pittance for her, easily navigated by her superior heightened senses and supreme lithe mobile abilities. Like a sleek white bullet she speeds through the corners, twists, turns, heights, depths and dives of the steel maze of bolted stainless steel.

Like liquid white, what was the deep dark lowest depths becomes the cavernous opening at the open heart of the school. She can hear the high pitched, sing song lecture of responsibility, of duty and obligation towards the juniors whom hold him in high, sterling esteem.

* * *

...

* * *

And Shinji blinks as the sudden sense of _wrongness_ pervades his mind. He turns away from the upside down notRei as Rei drops down, for some reason dressed in a NERV uniform. "Hatchi," Rei says, voice calm and steady, "We're leaving."

Before either Shinji or notRei can react, Rei grabs Shinji by the collar. The world, once again, becomes a blur. And when Shinji opens his eyes, he finds himself in a white hallway somewhere in NERV. "Huh," he says, "How'd we get here?"

"Ductworks are connected throughout the city," Rei responds, hands in her uniform pockets, "I made a map when I was ten. I'll forward you a copy."

She inclines her head, nodding towards the hallway. "Mother wanted you to come here early, anyway. Locker room's down the hallway. There's a generic plugsuit for you to try on so they can get you ready for your fitting."

Shinji nods as she turns and begins walking down the hall. Rubbing the back of his head, he smiles, a quick, self conscious laugh escaping his throat. "Okay. So, what just happened?" He shrugs. "Rei, if that Rei wasn't you, then who was it?"

She pauses in mid step. She takes a long, deep breath and exhales as a sigh. "Something wrong, Rei?" he asks, louder this time. "I mean, I just wanted to know about the Rei who abducted me, Rei."

Her mouth goes to a thin line. "It's..._complicated."_ She takes a deep breath. "Mother doesn't want it explained in an impromptu fashion."

He tilts his head. This must be a touchy subject if Rei used a word like _impromptu._ He should probably lay off the subject. Maybe he should thank her. Talk to her a bit.

"Okay, Rei," he says, "Anyway, Rei." He smiles, eyes closed. "Thanks for the save, Rei!"

An hour later, Shinji wakes up and peaks his head out of the garbage can. Slowly, he pulls the banana peel off his head. Looking from side to side, he blinks and works his jaw. "What just happened?"

The door on the side of the office closes. Left alone, Yui leans against the chair, against Gendo's shoulder and resting her chin on the back of the chair. Sunlight leaks through the vents on high, where the blue sky of the Geofront becomes a grid.

* * *

...

* * *

"That's two," Yui sighs, "If we're _lucky,_ he'll encounter all of them before the day is out and start ranting about how we never told him."

Gendo smirks, patting her hand. "I blame your brother. We told him."

"And then Hatchi declared Tomoe her _Special Friend._ That went well." Yui groans. "I'm going to go get everyone. We're going to have a family meeting so Shinji doesn't get stuffed into garbage cans in the future." She stands up as Gendo turns the chair around to face her. "After he gets his plugsuit fitted."

"I'll let you handle it," he responds, hands finding themselves around her waist, "You're better at the parenting thing with Shinji than I am. You handle the fitting. I'll get the girls."

She smirks. A smile crossing her face, she leans in and pecks him on the lips. "Good idea. I'll leave you to your work, my husband."

"And you to yours, my bride," he responds. Turning back to reports, he hears the door close. And finds his cup of coffee has, once more, been refilled.

* * *

...

* * *

The plugsuit reminds him of what the notRei was wearing. It is a thin material. A space age fabric, he would guess. It looks like spandex, but it is more reinforced, more sturdy than any spandex he's ever seen. The material is a drab gray with black in the seams. The collar comes up to his jaw, and there is a red sensor positioned at his chest.

Underneath the material, up against his skin, Shinji can feel the sensor leads sticking to his chest. Thankfully, of the things he inherits from his father, prodigious chest hair is not one of them. So this is only mildly annoying and not painful.

What is _more_ annoying is the fact that the entire thing is hanging off of him like a gray plastic bag. Pacing between two rows of lockers, Shinji pulls up the hanging fabric from his ass with a put upon sigh.

"_There are two buttons on the left wrist. Press them and the suit will turn skintight."_

Shinji yelps, looking up at the vent where the quiet voice came from.

"_Press the buttons,"_ the voice repeats.

Slowly, he brings his hand up to the left wrist. As instructed by the voice from the ductwork, he feels the two depressions on either side. A hiss of escaping air, and Shinji yelps as he feels the material go snug against him.

"_Okay, Shinj."_ He looks up as the speakers crackle. "_It's Mom. Come up to my office. We'll be monitoring data from the plugsuit to start customizing your own."_

Sighing, he begins walking. The suit creaks with every step. Shinji Ikari is not a muscular kid. He's thin, yes. But lanky, stringy. Features which the plugsuit put on prominent display as he walks down the white hallway in full view of security cameras. Countless ones, he figures, directed to his wedgie.

Muttering under his breath and sulking with the power that a passive aggressive sixteen year old can muster, Shinji Ikari struts down the hallway and towards the elevator. He hears the whirring of cameras as they follow him. The hallway- white and sterile- is empty. Most likely so no one has to see his tightly bound buttcheeks.

Numbers click up on the elevator display as he stands stock still, waiting for the ride to end, arms folded as he taps his foot.

A quick walk down the hallway leads to the two sliding doors which open as he approaches. He looks from side to side as he enters. There is a framed blueprint on the wall as tall as him, showing schematics of Unit-01. Next to it are bookshelves filled with textbooks, manuals and blueprints, stuffed in without order or reason.

On the other side of the room, he sees a bank of monitors like a honeycomb. Each display different camera feeds, reports or scrolling sets of numbers. At the back of the room is a wooden desk with a built in set of monitors and a floating holographic screen, where his mother sits surrounded by four girls with blue hair and red eyes.

Wait what.

"So," Yui says, "We should do introductions. Shinji, you've met Rei."

"Heee~ey," the girl in the school uniform says, rocking back on her heels with a smile.

"And Hatchi."

"He~eeey," Hatchi sing songs, waving.

Yui gestures to the girl in a plugsuit and overalls, with pale blue hair falling down past her waist and skin a shade darker than the others. "Now, this is Iti." The girl waves.

"Hee~eey."

The last of them, who is identical to Rei save for the NERV uniform and complete lack of smile, simply glares at Shinji. Yui clears her throat, leveling a glare at the girl. "And Kei. Who would like to say something to you."

Kei Ayanami flares her nostrils, narrowing red eyes on Shinji. "I am sorry for stuffing you in a garbage can." She taps her fingers on her skirt. "In all fairness, it wasn't exactly my fault. It's not my fault if Rei refuses to change her hairstyle so people can actually tell us apart."

"I can't change my hair," Rei sing songs, "It's _marketable."_

Kei growls under her breath, rolling her shoulders and grinding her teeth. "I will gut you with an honest to God smile on my face. I will _build_ a house out of your **broken bones** and paint it with your own _blood."_

"Someone's been waa~atching _Youtube,"_ Hatchi sings. A sound like escaping steam comes from Kei's mouth. Reaching under her desk, Yui withdraws a gavel and taps the desk.

Shinji wonders if such prop humor is necessary. But at the same time, he realizes that he's already gone mad; And if this has happened with him after just meeting them, he can't help but imagine how his mother has coped.

"Hatchi, please stop trolling your sister." Leaning on the desk, Yui smiles. "And also, there's one other who doesn't like making appearances. Siyon?"

"_Heeee~y,"_ comes the voice from the vent next to him. He glances at the vent, blinking, and turns back to the desk.

"So...she helped me with the plugsuit," he says, gesturing to the vent. Yui cocks an eyebrow.

"Odd," Yui says, "Siyon?"

"_He was having trouble. Wanted to help."_

Yui smiles, a faint and subdued expression that nonetheless beams with pride. "Okay," she continues, "Siyon...is usually not very social. But that being said, you have encountered four of the sisters today, so."

"We're the _Ree,"_ Hatchi says.

She smiles, as does Rei. The smiles are shades of his mother's, while at the same time being not. More energetic, younger. Not manic, though. He hopes not. "Anyway," Yui says, clapping her hands, "I'll explain everything later. But, right now we should get your plugsuit fitted."

She taps the gavel again. "Girls, please inform Ritsuko and Misato that we're ready?" Two peals of agreement and two passive statements of agreement, and they disappear into the vents. Taking the cue, Shinji lets the situation finally catch up to him and collapses. He is on the floor for roughly half a minute before Rei's hand pulls him into the ducts.

"Well," Yui says, "Good work, Siyon. Thank you for helping."

She can feel the smile through the vents, and Yui tents her fingers as she gets back to work.

* * *

...

* * *

Time wound down. Eventually, Shinji was driven back home, excusing himself from things such as dinner and social contact so he could finally get some sleep. Sleep, sleep was his reward. His prize, for dealing with his first day in this gigantic city made of pure, undiluted fucknuts.

His mind drifts. Muscles, sore from being dragged through ventilation ducts and prodded by the many tools of his mother's trade relax. Perhaps that was a run on sentence. But he does not care. His stream of thought has tightened into a narrow trickle, as he tries to think of something other than all the _wonders_ he has been shown this day.

Shinji Ikari lays back on his bed. He lacks the energy to change out of his school uniform, save for the jacket which half hangs off his chair. Moaning from the relaxed bliss, eyes flutter as his mind drifts to the deepest recesses of wondrous, rare sleep. Which is then denied to him by the shrill cry of his cell phone.

The hand comes down on the flip phone. One bloodshot eye opens to stare at the time flashing on the front of the flip phone. It is _two o'clock in the morning. For what reason on Heaven, Earth, or Hell is someone calling his phone at two in the morning?_

He doesn't have time for this. His thumb flips the phone open. The ringing stops as the phone takes the cue to accept the call, and he brings it up to his ear. All his rage, all his hate, is directed through the phone and towards the other end with a single, biting, "Hng?"

"_Um...hello? Shinji Ikari?"_ A cough. Light, small on the other end. "_I'm looking for Shinji Ikari?"_

He blinks. It's a girl.

"_Well, um, I got this phone number from the Project E database and I was looking for a way to get in touch with you and Oh God oh God oh God oh God!"_ The sounds of the girl's voice are replaced with the _clang clang clang_ of metal hitting metal, and the pressurized _hiss_ of a fire extinguisher.

Okay, he thinks. A klutz. A klutz with a sexy voice. He can make time to work with that. Especially at two AM.

"_...right,"_ sexy klutz voice says, "_Um. If you get a...uh...if you get a call from a woman later, please don't tell her I set the kitchen on fire."_

Shinji lets his head drop down onto the pillow with an exhausted smile. "Lady, I'll do whatever you want. Just keep talking. I got plenty of time for sexy klutz voices."

Something drops to the ground on the other end. His eyes snap open. "I...I said that out loud, didn't I?"

And then there is the click of the line disconnecting. And blush creeping over his face, Shinji pulls the pillow over his head and wills himself to sleep.

* * *

...

* * *

Fingers tap together as blue eyes dart from side to side. Her lips open, purse, and teeth grind as she works her jaw. Implication after implication file through her mind. She does not voice them, but instead she thinks. Muses on the things. Consequences. _Confusion_.

_I have a sexy voice._ Yes, she does. She does, indeed. She has a _very sexy voice,_ but that hadn't intentional. She was just trying to make a good impression. The corners of her mouth twitch up. _He __thinks I have a sexy voice._ Well, his opinion, but a valid one. He is, in her opinion, brave. He did kill the Angel. And upon first meeting her...

Wait. His first meeting with her, by phone no less, and the only thing he says is that she has a sexy voice? That is the _sole_ thing he deems necessary to say upon meeting someone who went out of her way to contact him? To flirt with her?

_That hormonal troglodyte!_

"Asuka." She looks up. Lab coat draped over her arm, Kyoko Sohryu sighs as she looks at the listed phone numbers on the tablet's screen. "You forgot about time zones, didn't you?" Her mother sighs, running a hand through her hair. "If Ikari's anything like his mother, he's going to spend days complaining about being called at two in the morning."

Two in the morning. She called him at _two in the morning._ She called him at two in the morning and the only thing he could think to do was flirt?

_That pubescent perverted idiot neanderthal!_ First impressions, even made at two in the morning, are _important!_

"How exactly did you get his phone number, by the way?" Kyoko asks, breaking into her train of thought.

Asuka blinks. She taps her fingers together, stepping between her mother and the black spots on the stove behind her. "I...uh...used a backdoor into the Tokyo-3 cell phone grid to locate phone numbers that were...um...first used yesterday, and figured that the one that would have sent and received calls towards Doctor Ikari's number would be his."

The doctor cocks an eyebrow, finger absently fingering the top button of the tablet and switching it to sleep mode. "I see," she says, and smirks as she looks past the girl, "And you burnt dinner."

Asuka turns, looking at the burnt _things_ within the frying pan, at the black spot on the kitchen wall behind her. "Order us something," Kyoko says, pressing a credit card into her hand, "I'll leave it up to you. Also," A slip of paper finds its way on top of the credit card. "Email him. Or, pass messages on through Ayanami. Less chance of waking him up."

She feels her fingers on the back of her neck. She closes her eyes as she feels blue eyes so much like her own, and can almost hear the sound of the smile fading, ever so slightly. Then the hands come down on her shoulders. Thumbs press against tightened muscles, and Asuka lets off a slow, tense breath.

"Sit down, take a breath." She turns, not of her own volition, and Kyoko pulls up her chin by her thumb and index finger. "I'm going to take a bath."

"I...I already started it," Asuka says, "Before I destroyed dinner."

Kyoko's smile returns. Leaning in, she pulls her into a hug and presses her lips on her forehead. "I don't know what I'd do without you, liebchen." A sigh and the arms wrap around tighter, rocking back and forth. "Our pilot will be late, of course. And I put fifty fifty odds on him staying overnight. Order us some dinner and I'll order us a movie."

Her lips pull back into a smile. Whether Kyoko sees how fake it is, however, is up for interpretation. "Yes, Mother." And the arms disengage as Kyoko walks out, but not before Asuka realizes she lead them both to one of the kitchen's chairs. Eyes closed, hands tightening into balls, Asuka Sohryu collapses into the seat.

**End Chapter 2**


	3. And Section 2 Wins a Bet

The alarm rings. Covers fly off, feet flying into shoes as she jumps off the bed. A blur of motion and pajamas become her school uniform; the green skirt and vest over her white blouse, glasses snapped onto her nose and her hair hanging in two pigtails.

The door swings open, sliding along the divider and running through the hallway. Her bag is waiting at the door; fresh snacks, bills and her finished homework waiting for her. It is a new day in Tokyo-3, fresh sunrise and dawn greeting her.

And as with all things, Mari Illustrious Makinami Langley meets it with _gusto._

* * *

_.._

**Chapter 3:**

**And Section 2 Wins a Bet**

**..**

* * *

Alarms ring. There is the sound of sliding doors and the smell of fresh breakfast on the table, followed by the hiss of a cat that refuses to acknowledge such concepts as 'morning.' The good Doctor left first- the Commander was not home the night before.

Rei stares in the mirror. Standing on her tip toes, she tilts her head from side to side, regarding her reflecting. Herself. Her teeth, more importantly. Hooking her finger underneath her lip, she pulls up and examines her smile. Pulling it further and further up, she takes curious glances at freshly brushed enamel, healthy pink gums, well kept cheekbone.

Then she turns to find Shinji staring at her in the doorway of the bathroom, cup of coffee in his hand and wonder in his eyes. Pulling her finger out, Rei's face snaps back in a manner not dissimilar to a rubber band.

"It's not a mask," she insists.

Shinji blinks, but does not speak. "Aaa~anyway," Rei says, hopping off the stool in front of the sink and skipping out of the bathroom, "Hikari likes you! Because you saved her sister and stuff and junk, and she's my friend." She stops in front of Shinji, hands folded behind her back and smile on her face. "So here's where I warn you that if you hurt her, I hurt you. Kay?"

"Kay," he deadpans. Blinking, he wonders why he took that so well. Rei technically threatened him. But then again, he was threatened by _a_ Rei yesterday. Ree.

Another small voice in his head tells him that Hikari could probably beat him up. "So," he says, grasping at some thread to keep himself from musing too much, "You said that you don't change your hair because it's _marketable?"_

She smiles with all the teeth, and grabs his wrist. Skipping across the living room to a closet door, she drags Shinji with her. "That's cause Mom and I have the same hair and that means all the marketing stuff is _repaints_ of Mom's stuff now that NERV's popular and stuff!"

There is an irrational spasm of rage in Shinji's gut as she drags him along. It seems to be related to how casually this girl called her _Mom._ Because when you get down to it, _his_ Mom was more of a mother to this girl than she was to him. But he forces it down. It isn't polite.

She swings open the closet door, tossing aside stuffed dolls of green men, red spheres and clunky super deformed Evangelions. Turning on one heel, she presents to Shinji the object of the search. Which, Shinji realizes, is a miniature of his mother.

In a skin tight, white suit. With wings.

"Oh what the fuck."

"Dive Suit Yui Ikari," Rei says, forcing it into Shinji's hand, "With extra Gainaxing action!"

Shinji stares at the small figure, eyes wide with something. Possibly horror. Possibly something deeper. Steeling himself, he gives the figure a shake and watches. Yes, Shinji concludes, this is _definitely_ horror.

"..._how?"_

"Silly putty in the chest," she answers, "Mom licensed action figures and other merchandise of the GEHIRN pilots back when NERV was starting up, and since we look alike, that means that the Rei Ayanami Plugsuit action figure's the same and just needs less gel!"

The action figure drops as Shinji steps back, mouth open and eyes wide with horror. He just held an action figure of _Mom_ that has a _bouncy chest._ So _this,_ he thinks, is how _drinking problems start._

Should he _ask_ how Mom and her _adoptive daughter_ look so much alike? Or had that come up when Mom explained how she adopted five identical daughters who all look like her? Including two who are exactly identical save for stuffing him into garbage cans and one who _lives in the ductwork?_

Does he remember? Does he _want to remember?_

"Anyway!" She grabs his arm. "Time for school! And today's the election!" Rei smiles, showing many many many teeth. "And we're gonna get Hikari elected as School President!" And so Shinji's day begins, dragged along by his family. Again.

* * *

...

* * *

Great mirrored towers move, shifting in place to catch the light of the rising sun. As modular blocks of concrete and stone shift in place, a sleeping city comes to life. Throngs of people move; monorails above the city, flying across it with silent magnetic force, and the subways beneath it that carry residents through its guts and into the globe beneath.

Skipping down the steps of the monorail station, Hikari Horaki hums to herself. She bounces with each step, heart light and eyes closed, plans on her mind and future bright. It is the beginning of a new day. It is, more importantly, the beginning of an _important_ day. A day where she establishes herself, her authority.

A day where she _wins_ this election, fair and square, and beats that dipshit third year who is so damn popular and handsome just because he's on the football team and she isn't athletic but her average is an entire grade above his. This is her mission. Her _destiny._

Assuming that her destiny isn't to break her head open on the concrete, she realizes with a startled shriek. Foot slips on an untied shoelace, and Hikari Horaki, Class Representative of 4A, candidate for Student Council President and middle child of the Horaki family, goes flying down the stairs with a scream.

However, instead of hitting the cold, hard concrete, she falls into the arms of an equally surprised Shinji Ikari. Ignoring the Section 2 agents on either side of them and more concerned by how this has somehow ended up with the sixteen year old Eva pilot cradling her, red creeps up her cheeks all the way to her eyes.

The same goes for him.

"Heee~ey." The two turn to Rei, who smiles. Thankfully, without showing teeth. "So, we should go to school. 'Cause this is great and you should talk a lot later about this, but for now!" She pumps her fist into the air. "_Elections!"_

* * *

...

* * *

Gendo Ikari folds his hands in front of his face, eyes narrowed behind reflective lenses. "So," he says, "Shinji has been exposed to the Ree. And he is not screaming."

Yui nods. Shoulders sag in relief, and she circles his desk before plopping down in her husband's lap. "I was sure that Hatchi was going to declare him her _Special Friend_ like she did with that deep cover SEELE agent."

"We never did find all of him."

* * *

...

* * *

"Cub Scout, this is Eagle Scout. Over." A crackle in his earpiece. No, wait. No crackle. Interference.

"_Eagle Scout, this is Cub Scout. Was using the hand dryer. Over."_

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head with a smile, walking down the hallway and sweeping the broom back and forth. Passing a throng of high schoolers, he listens for any rumors or gossip. And he gets gibberish, because all the japanese he knows is formal.

"_They're talking about a new movie coming out."_

"Thank you, Mari."

"_No probs, Dad." _A cough on the other end of the line. "_Hey, wait. Also, student council elections are today. Seems that the captain of the Football-"_

"American?"

"_Ha ha no, I mean Soccer team is competing against one Horaki Hikari for the class president position."_

He nods, pursing his lip, keeping his head down as he continues sweeping. "Horaki...Horaki...I know that name somehow. Is that one of the pilot candidates?"

"_Top ranked, yeah. Also, one of Rei's friends. I mean, good friends."_

He nods. "Sounds fine. So you think they'll be talking mostly about the elections?"

"_Yeah. Oh, and how Horaki just kicked her opponent in the knee 'cause he said she was throwing herself at Ikari to get votes."_ He shakes his head. "_Oh shit! This just got uuuugly!"_

* * *

...

* * *

There is a prominent bruise under Shinji's left eye. He got it when he was pulling Hikari off her opponent, a senior a good head taller than him, after he accused her of 'pandering' for votes by using _two_ Eva pilots for publicity. Perhaps it is just the city. Perhaps it is the presence of Rei. But here, school elections are _serious business._

This somehow ended up with a disheveled Hikari, bruised Shinji, and her opponent- one Junichi Arai, standing on the stage in the massive Tokyo-3 High School Auditorium in front of every student in the school. Sixth graders through twelfth graders, all to witness the end of this heated contest. There were stories, he was told.

Stories. Horrible stories.

A dignified older man stands between the two opponents. Next to Shinji, opposite the miserable Hikari, Rei smiles beatifically.

"And," Ito Kiyoshi, Principal of the Tokyo-3 High School says, coughing as the students quiet down, "In the interests of fairness, and due to the spectacle of the situation, both Miss Horaki and Mister Arai have been disqualified for the candidacy of President of the Student Council. However, due to their exemplary records, they are not _banned_ from running again next year."

He clears his throat again, opening an envelope on the podium. Silence hangs over the room. "Due to the extraordinary circumstances of this incident, the winner of the Tokyo-3 Student Council elections will be the third place winner. However, because there were only two candidates, the winner will be the winner by write-in votes."

The two youngest years begin stomping their feet in the approximation of a drumroll.

"And so! The winner, and Student Council President of 2017 is..." He looks at the name. His face turns pale. "Oh no."

* * *

...

* * *

"Oh my," Yui says.

"Oh dear," Gendo rumbles.

"Oh _God,_" Kozou breathes.

* * *

...

* * *

The Principal looks up. His lip trembles. Sweat forms on his brow. He looks to the side, suspicion painted on his face, but he knows. He knows he can prove nothing. And so, he accepts his fate, as all things must.

Best to just get this over with.

"Rei Ayanami."

The entire seventh grade cheered, with a glasses wearing girl with chocolate hair and pigtails leading them in a chant of "_Ia! Ia! Ayanami F'Taghn!"_ In the eleventh grade, a student fell to his knees, crying that he was sorry and he only voted as a joke.

Rei walks, smiling from ear to ear as the screams, sobs and chants become deafening. Standing in front of the Principal, in front of the podium, and in front of thousands of students. Coincidentally, by completely random chance, a wrecking ball slams into the far wall.

Someone shouts that it was a construction accident. That there is no way a sixteen year old girl could have done that. There is no way, they scream, no way at all.

Silence hangs over the auditorium. Rei Ayanami pumps her fist into the air with a bellowing cry of "_Oh yeah!"_ And the screaming resumes.

* * *

...

* * *

Rei clears her throat, throwing her hands up as she addresses the student body. "Ladies! Gentlemen! For hundreds of years, Man has dreamed of destroying the Sun!"

Standing next to Hikari, Shinji notices two things. First, that Hikari is crying. Quietly, but crying. Tears are running down her face, but for different reasons than everyone else.

"And with your help, we shall make the bestest sports day ever!"

Reaching into his pocket, Shinji notes that he has handkerchiefs. He doesn't remember putting them there. Blinking, he pulls one out and hands one to Hikari.

"The Long Night has ended! Together, we shall embrace the new dawn! The new Era of Student Council Domination shall begin today! With _less bullying!_"

Hikari blows her nose, giving him a tired smile as his reward.

"All shall bow to my magnificence! And as Student Council President, I shall talk to the Principal about more variety in the lunch menu!"

Hikari's hand squeezes his, much to his surprise. Whether it is due to his giving her a hankie, or the impending horror of _Student Council President Rei_, he's not sure.

"And we shall have larger portions! We shall _feast upon our lessers!"_

Shinji blinks. Wait. He's seen what is in the cupboards at home. He may have to bring packed lunches if Rei has a say in the menus here.

"They laughed at me when I proposed an unlicensed nuclear fission generator in the basement! They scoffed at my plans for a fusion reactor that ran on _marmalade!_ But I promise to _fix the lights in the third floor hallway!"_

Well, he is under the impression that NERV runs Tokyo-3, and Mom runs NERV. So technically, Rei having a say in the school is a good thing, because that means it's a direct line to Mom.

"And in return, all I ask for is your _obedience!"_ He can't help but wonder if Mom was like this at this age. "_Mine is the power and right of rule! And yours is the power to have a great year!"_

The pale girl gives off a quick, flourishing bow. "Thank you very much!" And she skips off the stage, as the principal begins a slow, mechanical clap. Followed by everyone else.

* * *

...

* * *

"_Setting stage one start. Reactor prep at seventy percent completion and rising. We are go for __pre-ignition stress testing."_

The circle of light glows. It illuminates the hangar, casting white over the catwalks and reflecting off freshly polished surfaces. The groan of the synthetic musculature as the giant rolls its shoulders back fills the cavernous room, only overshadowed by the clapping of the army of technicians.

"_Link in three...two...one. Linked. Biolink established."_

A faint light, higher than the circle.

"_Mega Encapsulated Granule awareness system; Online. Big Guy has successfully started up."_

And on the highest catwalk, teeth clamp down on the cigar as the light reflects off his glasses. The goatee'd man in the crisp suit grins, clapping the japanese man next to him on the back. "Nice work, Shiro. Prep our girls for launch."

* * *

...

* * *

"_Good day Tokyo-3 Municipal High School! IS YOUR BODY READY?!"_

Shinji looks up, coming to a stop in the hallway and staring at the speaker. Rei's voice comes loud and clear over the school PA system. His adopted sister has taken to her new role of student council president with gusto- and from the reactions of the lower grades in the school, he can't fault her.

They seem enthusiastic, he muses as he ducks through the double doors on his right. The sixth, seventh and eighth year students were overjoyed to find Rei as their new leader.

More than a few of the younger students, Shinji notices, have blue hair. But obviously dyed. He muses on this as he stands in the auditorium, leaning on the railing overlooking the seats as several students practice singing on the stage for chorus rehearsal.

A closer look confirms that none of them have red eyes. So either the parents didn't spring for red contacts, or Rei is not infectious.

Turning, he walks out of the auditorium. Mom still hasn't called, so he's not sure when and where he's being picked up from school for today, doesn't want to find _President Ayanami,_ and now there are rumors going around that he's Hikari's _boyfriend._ Which means he should just go to the roof and nap. Which sounds like a good idea.

The hallway becomes the stairwell. Pulling himself up the railings, the half exhausted Shinji Ikari makes his way up to the second floor landing before hearing the tell tale _beep beep_ of his cell. Pulling it out and flipping it open, he notices two things. First, that the number isn't one he has in the memory of his phone.

Second, the message is one word. _Paraglide._

"_BANZAI!"_

Shinji hears the _shoomp_ of opening fabric, and looks up just in time for someone to slam into his chest. The impact sends them both down, Shinji groaning as he feels the cool floor against his back and the hard tile against his head, and looks up as the miniature parachute sails past them and drapes over the railing.

"Hey! It worked!"

Sitting on his chest, face split with an ear-to-ear grin, the twelve-year-old student in the green-and-white abomination that passes for a school uniform adjusts her glasses and sits up straight. "Mari _Illustrious_ Makinami Langley, at your service!"

* * *

...

* * *

From a distance, it could be mistaken for a two car train. Or the linked trailers of a massive truck. Hanging from the oversized pulleys, it slowly clears the bay it was stored in. Constructed in. Grown in. Orange suited workers wave lights as the winches pull, retrieving it inch by inch from the red lit container.

It hangs, limp and loose, resembling at first two metal containers; orange and white. But as more and more is pulled out, the differences become apparent. The lines in the armor; the joints built into it to allow movement. The shape; less rectangular and more curved.

The second section clears the bay. Metal scrapes and the winches jerk to the side, as the last part- a _hand_, with each finger the size of a full grown person.

"Well," Ritsuko says, watching from the overhead, behind the cracked glass wall, "We should have Unit-00's new right arm attached by tomorrow."

A cup of coffee is pressed into her hand. She glances to the side as Yui walks up next to her. "Good. Burn the midnight oil, Suko. The less times I have to send out Shinji on his own, the happier I'll be."

"And happy Yui is happy." Ritsuko takes a sip, smiling. "Of course, then we need to hold an _activation_ test."

Yui Ikari groans, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I _know._ I've kept putting in requests for a new Evangelion for Rei, but these damn things cost enough as _is._" Shaking her head, she pats the her scientist slash virtual niece on the back.

"We work with what we have," Yui continues, "If we can pull off the next Angel, we'll have Unit-02 sent here. Then we'll have the Third Child."

Ritsuko nods. Yui leans against the wall, rolling her shoulders. Pushing off, she begins walking to the elevator with a slight limp in her right leg. Biting her lip, shifts her foot. Walking normally, she walks with even steps.

"By the way," Ritsuko calls out, "I heard about Rei. Congratulate her for me."

Yui turns, cocking an eyebrow. Ritsuko smiles, toasting her with the coffee. "Also," she says, "Do thank her for taking my advice."

The senior head of Project E narrows her eyes. "Troublemaker," she mutters.

"I learned from the _best,"_ Ritsuko purrs, and turns back to the window and bay below. Rolling her eyes, Yui smiles and continues her slow, steady walk.

* * *

...

* * *

It begins to churn. Bubble, and turn. The [**identity]** forms and the [**soul]** is given shape and voice. Crawling creatures at the bottom of the infant sea stop in their inborn routines, looking down and coreward to commune with the newborn G-D.

[**Desire]** and [**need]** are formed. The [**light]** of the **[self]** flares and coalesces. In the seas surrounding Japan, every creature stops and looks down.

One in ten seize up and dissolve into light and golden mist.

And at the core of the self of the beast that shouts at the heart of the world, the first thought forms like the light of a newborn sun.

This thought becomes a light. Energy. Energy which is detected by a satellite in geosynchronous orbit of the Japanese Archipelago. Information is logged, classified, coalated.

Three brains deep beneath a fortress city come to agreement.

And every street alarm, car alarm, radio, television, and cell phone in Tokyo-3 erupts in a siren blare.

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Alert.**

** AT-Field detected.**

** Blood Pattern Type Blue: CONFIRMED.**

** Fifth Angel Identified.**

** Designation: SHAMSEL.**

* * *

...

* * *

Wearing the gray, featureless plugsuit, Shinji Ikari is silent as the freight elevator stops, midway to its destination in the Eva cages. Hands clench and unclench at his sides, the young man tapping his foot on the metal floor while the doors open and Gendo Ikari walks in. The father takes position next to the son, as the doors close and continue their transit.

"Shinji."

"Father."

Gendo adjusts his glasses. He then sighs, pulls them off, and closes them before sliding them into his jacket pocket.

"So, why me?" Shinji asks. A pause, silence in the air. "I've watched some of the orientation videos. Mom piloted Unit-01, right? Back when NERV was doing its demonstrations?"

Gendo nods. "That is correct," he states.

"So why isn't she piloting Unit-01 now? I mean." Shinji shrugs. "I mean, I don't _mind_ that I'm in the same immediate hundred kilometer area as my actual parents, and I think the giant underground cave is pretty neat. But why am I the pilot?"

Gendo sighs, hands in his pockets. "Your mother is brilliant, passionate about her work and her family, and more knowledgable about this technology than any other two minds put together on the planet." He shakes his head. "Unfortunately, while she is perfect for piloting Eva for demonstration, she lacks any combat skill. I need _someone_ with fighting skill."

The elevator continues down. Shinji purses his lips, shifting from side to side. Both are silent for several long moments as Shinji considers his father's works.

"I take it I wasn't your first choice?"

"If I say yes, will you hold it against me?" Gendo answers.

Shinji shrugs, the blank expression on his face leaving nothing hidden. "No more than Mom guilting me into piloting the sixty meter tall robot against the Devil Turtle."

Gendo snorts. His smile is not completely hidden by his beard. "Then that is a yes."

The lift stops, the glass wall in front of them giving an excellent view of the criss cross of mesh metal fencing off the sessile form of Unit-01. The lift jerks, and begins rising again, as the speakers crackle with the sound of Yui Ikari's voice.

"_POLARIS has returned with negative on Angel presence. Stand down deployment. Commander Ikari, please report to my office. Pilot Ikari, please report to debriefing."_

Gendo sighs. "MAGI glitch. I'll handle your mother."

* * *

_..._

* * *

_Timestamp: January 1, 2013, 1355_

_ Section 2 note: Ayanami Birthday Lunch_

The camera jerks as the view rises, from the restaurant and arcade outside of the domed superstructure of See Squared, and towards the floating, undulating form which resembles a large jellyfish.

Past the commotion and screaming of the person holding the camera, there is the sound of alarms blaring and warnings coming over the speakers in several different languages. The creature- which they had not identified at the time, but later confirmed to be named Rogziel- parts its eighteen tentacles and folds out a lance from its larger body.

The sky darkens. A lensing effect, mainly due to the brightness of the activating weapon, and it fires off a beam towards the restaurant.

Glass shatters, and flames erupt. Buildings around the restaurant crack and the streets erupt in fire and water as fire hydrants are shattered from the force. But more than that, the beam itself falls to make impact.

Mainly due to the floating, completely flat octagon hovering over the restaurant itself.

The image goes static, and refocuses on a building mounted camera. It focuses on the girl at the center of the ducking and cowering children. She can see Suzuhara covering both Horaki and Aida with his body. She can see Section 2 covering the children.

More importantly, she sees Rei; twelve years old, eyes glowing red- not just her normal red, but glowing- and tears streaming down her cheeks, and staring directly at the Angel.

She raises her foot and brings it down. The children and Section 2 are sent scattering by the blast wave. Where there _was_ Rei, there is a crater. The video shifts again, turning back to the Angel. Or, more particular, the Angel shrieking before it's brought down.

"End playback." The video shuts off, the floating screen distorting and disappearing. Yui turns, sitting behind her desk, as the door opens and Gendo enters.

* * *

...

* * *

The debriefing room, or as Shinji calls it, the _Holy Crap how do we have a Movie Theatre this far underground,_ is not nearly as full as Shinji would expect of a two thousand seat movie theatre with a screen covering the top hemisphere of the _dome._

More importantly, it only has _him_ sitting in the front row, head back, and thankfully changed out of the super tight body condom with extra ass riding. Or, the plug suit.

He watches the recording of early tests regarding the Evangelions- in particular, the one labeled '_First Steps,_' where the giant purple metal thing monster is steadily walking down a large runway. The steps are unsteady. Like a sixty meter tall toddler. Watching this achievement, Shinji, as always, asks the sensible question.

"Why do we even _have_ the square cube law?"

A snort and chortle, and a cool can of coffee is placed in his hand. "Oh, please. The first thing NERV did was have Unit-02 crush that law with it's giant German robot hands."

Shinji turns, and finds someone standing in front of him. Tall, black hair a bit on the spiky side, thick rimmed glasses and a knowing smirk. Twirling an unopened can in one hand, he taps two fingers to his brow. "Hyuga Makoto," he says, "I work in Central Dogma."

He slumps down next to Shinji, popping the can and drinking it in one pull. "So," he says, "They're having you watch the orientation films, right?"

Shinji nods with a sigh. The remote rests at Shinji's side, the young man sliding further and further down into the seat. "Ah, yeah," Hyuga continues, "Here, lemme."

Reaching across Shinji, he grabs the remote and points it at the screen. "Okay, so...let's watch the cool shit. This one is called...uh. _'Run'._ It's called '_Run.'"_

The domed screen flickers. It becomes the baby steps of a gigantic purple robot, to that same robot in runner's stance, back foot against a _dam._ It takes Shinji a moment to realize the proportions. To realize that the specks quickly moving away from the feet of Unit-01 are _people._

"We need some popcorn for this," Hyuga chuckles, "Cause this? This is cool shit."

The Eva pushes off. The camera follows, the sound of the giant's footsteps partially drowned out by the sound of a jet turbine- which Shinji realizes is a _plane_ racing alongside it. The landscape blurs, hills passing like grass and bushes by the feet of the Evangelion. Knees in the air, arms pumping, it goes faster, and faster.

It bends forward in its run. Its arms hand behind it, hands open and the wind buffeting the giant like a barely visible wall.

And then there is the boom, muting the camera and making the perspective- the plane, shake and pull away, just as the Eva speeds off into the distance. Shinji blinks. He blinks again, slowly popping the top of his can and pouring the contents down his suddenly dry throat.

"Did." He works his jaw. "Did the giant robot just _break the sound barrier?"_

_ "_Two thousand thirteen,"Hyuga says, hands up, framing the screen, "It's incredible, isn't it? Massive, balanced. The Synchronization system means you have faster reactions. You have armor plating that could probably take a small yield nuclear weapon. The shoulder fins have progressive knives, these vibrating melee weapons which can cut right into an angel."

Smirking and leaning back into the chair, he folds his hands on his stomach. "I tell you, pilot. Fifteen thousand tons of _awesome."_

Slowly, he notices Shinji staring at him. Clearing his throat, he sits back up. "I mean...well, except for the fact that all the pilots are born after Second Impact."

Shinji blinks. "Yeah, so they shove a sixteen year old kid in there." He works his jaw, tapping his fingers on the armrest. "No offense, but what hopefully sane authority allowed you in here?"

"That would be _me."_ Shinji turns and finds someone sitting on his other side. Bag of popcorn on his lap, the salt and pepper haired man tosses a kernel up and catches it in his mouth, not disturbed by Shinji's sudden squeak of surprise. "Pieter Langley. Section 2. How you doin', kid?"

* * *

...

* * *

Sixty meters tall. White armor with yellow plating along the chest, shoulders, and limbs. Fins jutting from its shoulders higher than its head. A single, red eye that shifts and rotates beneath the angular head. "Unit-00 now has two arms again." The screen shifts, towards the chest of the massive machine. "Core readings are stable."

"For given definitions of _stable,_ considering what happened _last time._" Yui rubs her face with her hands, moaning. Moaning which is cut short to a pleasant sigh when two white gloved hands squeeze her shoulders.

Thumbs press down on pressure points, and she flops back into her chair. "So let me make a list," Gendo says, standing behind her, "We have a blue pattern which disappeared, we have one Eva piloted by Shinji, we have another which Rei _should_ pilot but which plays mind games with her. Is that it so far?"

Yui nods, muttering under her breath. "Is this the part where you mention that it _could be worse?"_

"I'm an optimist."

Lacing her fingers, Yui stretches her arms with an audible pop. Squirming out of her husband's grip, her fingers dance across the floating keyboard. "That being said, Rei has an activation test in two hours. _I_ have to be here until we have this done." She pauses. Winces. "So what are we going to do with Shinji?"

"I _may_ have a suggestion." Both turn to the right. Leaning against a framed, ceiling height blueprint of Unit-00, Pieter clears his throat with a cough and folds his arms. "Kid's nice. When Mari jumped him yesterday he didn't even complain. _And_ he hasn't punched Hyuga."

Yui shrugs, turning back to the monitor. "We're listening, Pieter. Also, we need to ask you about some upcoming things." Winces, and turns back to him. "You _know _the current situation? What happens when this Angel is dealt with?"

Pieter sucks his teeth. "You're talking about the production model."

"Three Angels in Tokyo-3 is proof we need more than two Evangelions to deal with them." Gendo pushes his glasses up his nose. "We get Unit-02. We get the Third Child. The complication in this is..."

"Sohryu," Yui finishes. She and Gendo glance at each other. She shrugs, then turns back tp Pieter. "Everyone knows that she and I do not see eye to eye. I am thinking of requesting _just_ the Evangelion and pilot."

"And that will be rejected whole-heartedly." Pieter pushes himself off the wall, walking to the desk with his hands folded behind him. "Yui, understand. Unit-02 is her _baby._ She _will_ come with Unit-02 to Tokyo-3." Eyes narrowed, pressing his hands against the desk. "If she has to _swim across the Atlantic._ If she has to _hijack a supersonic jet_." Eyes meeting Yui's. "If she has to _hide_ in Unit-02's progressive knife holster, _hurling_ herself at the next Angel to attack so she can _climb into its Core_ and _rip off its nine testicles with her bare hands._"

Yui folds her hands in front of her, dismising the keyboard. Behind her, Gendo cocks an eyebrow, then nods. "Ah, yes. I remember that you two were married," he says, "Was she your second wife or third wife?"

"Second," Pieter mutters, "Yui, I _know_ you. Even if you do the unthinkable and petition your _father_, you are not getting Unit-02 without Kyoko along for the ride."

Fingers tap on the desk. Yui flinches first, summoning the keyboard with a finger snap. "I'll consider it. Pieter, what was your suggestion regarding Shinji?"

* * *

...

* * *

Plugsuit creaking, Shinji walks along next to Makoto down the white hallway. It's not a familiar ceiling, so he's pretty sure he hasn't been in this wing before. "So what are we doing here, again?"

"Fitting and synch test." The person leading them along turns, walking backwards and still looking at her PDA. She looks up, flashing a smile and holding up a single manicured finger. "Or, to quote a movie which is becoming and more appropriate each day, getting you the last suit you'll ever wear!"

Almost as soon as she said it, Misato Katsuragi realizes the implications of it. Shinji continues walking, but his eyes go wide and seem to stare directly into her soul. "Whoopsie." She coughs. "I mean, fitting you for your _real_ plugsuit, not the test one."

Slowly, the pilot turns to Hyuga. His eyes hold all the questions. Hyuga shrugs. "Don't worry," the Lieutenant says, slapping Shinji on the back, "No one's died in an Eva."

"They're the safest place to be when an Angel attacks," Misato adds, hopping backwards over a dip in the floor, "I mean, it's also a giant robot. People love giant robots." Fluid motion, she plants her heel into the floor and rotates, walking forward. "Hell, I'd love to have a giant robot. That would be _awesome."_

Neither of them feel Shinji rolls his eyes. Save for the one person, who enters with a

_ "Heee~ey."_

Shinji squeaks. Hyuga turns, and Misato brings up her PDA to eye level, turning the screen reflective and looking behind her. In a white, black lined suit, Rei walks alongside Shinji, hands behind her back and skipping.

He notices differences from his drab gray body condom. The hard material on the back and shoulders, the digital displays on the back of her palms, the glowing indicator between her firm perky _don't look there she's your sister_.

_ Change the subject change the subject_ "So I can be sure you're _Rei,_ right?" He smiles, almost hoping for a straight answer.

Rei smiles, eyes closed and teeth showing. "Nope!" _Curses._ "I could be Kei, and I could just be putting on an act to give me an excuse to stuff you into another dumpster. Or I could be Hatchi and have a wig and want to test your reflexes, or I could be-"

"Rei, stop trolling your brother," Misato calls out.

Rei nods with a smile. She turns to Shinji walking sideways. "So," she says, "You should try deep breathing. Like this."

She raises a hand along her stomach. Takes a slow, steady breath, and exhales just as slowly.

"For, what?" He blinks, as she does it again. "What's that for?"

"Synchronization," she responds, "It helps you calm down and connect with the Eva."

She skips on ahead, waving before she disappears down the corridor. Blinking, going over the words in his head, Shinji follows the two officers as they turn and enter the doors on his left.

* * *

...

* * *

Elevators grind up the twin rails in front of the orange and white mecha. Sparks from heavy welders and grinders run up the arms. Work crews suspended from girders and from the bolts of the massive machine, dispersing one by one as the horns sound. One elevator keeps its momentum, rising to the top. And on it, Rei palms the connectors in her hand before fixing them in her hair.

Hundreds of feet up, behind reinforced glass and holding a cup of coffee in her hand, Yui smiles and nods. Turning, sneakers slapping against metal floor, she reaches out and squeezes the shoulder of the short haired brunette at the right most console. "Maya, count us off."

Maya Ibuki nods, fingers quickly moving across her keyboard. Reaching over, she taps the round green button to her left, and a honeycomb of screens appear in mid air. "Starting Prototype Evangelion activation test. Setting all systems to test."

White lines run up the arms of the mecha. Two screens fold out, each displaying a twisting strand of many colors. "Core readings; Stable. Pilot psychograph; Stable. Pilot has entered entry plug."

Two more screens; displaying the sides of the cylinder as tubes around it go orange. "LCL injection. Ten seconds to first stage. Setting neural interlink language interface to japanese." Two more screens, displays the arms. Lines along them run green, then red. "Setting arm plasma casters to power down mode."

Behind Maya, Yui cracks her knuckles, leaning on the empty chair. "Start us up, Maya."

The cylinder spins, sliding into the port on the back of the giant's neck. "Entry Plug inserted and holding at .08. Core contact confirmed." Three screens fold out in front of the lieutenant. Fingers tap each one. "LCL ionization. A-10 activation. Plug suit remote monitoring."

Inside the plug, Rei wraps her hands around the butterfly controls. She feels her fingers just around the buttons, the switches. Feels the presence within this cylinder, deep below. Feels the hairs on the back of her neck standing, and her heartbeat fluttering in anticipation.

"_Synchronization in three...two...one!"_

And then the world twists and compresses, and where there was the dim light of the entry plug there is now a raging thunderstorm. Standing, she finds white walls around her, on every side but one. Kicking off, she runs, through the opening to find a path on every side as the walls shift and close around her.

Again she hears the voice, cackling and curses as she looks to the sky and sees the golden pillar at the center of the maze. Darts through the maze, through the corridors and turns, through the twists as the plugsuit's heels clap against the polished black stone.

And then the walls begin closing in. The voice becomes louder, keeps shouting. _"Abomination,"_ it yells, "_Horror! Lies dreaming to which it cannot be supplanted in will!"_

She skids to a stop. She sees the light, the focusing point of the pillar. The _goal._ Kicking off, she races towards it. Just as a shape forms from the light, climbs out of the recess it enters the world in. Long white arms which glow with their own internal light. Black cool spots for its eyes, one at the center of its chest.

Fins like an Eva. Flowing like liquid light as it rises before her. The spiritual link of the Machine to the God. Moving faster than it should, moving like lightning, it lunges at her with an outstretched hand. But before it can seize her, she swipes her hand across the top of her head

And opens her eyes in the entry plug. The A-10 connectors float past her, the blue lights on their top flickering and going out.

"_Synchronization aborted! Setting all systems to shutdown!"_

A screen folds out in front of Rei, becoming her mother's face. "_Rei! What happened?"_

"Same as before." Rei slumps back into the chair of the entry plug. Gel cushions fold around her back and shoulders. "I'll get it next time."

She taps the screen, and it disappears. Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath as she feels the entry plug lurching out of the Evangelion, and Maya's voice announcing the end of the test.

* * *

...

* * *

Blue hands fold into fists. The material creaks, black and pliable, as the plastic-like sections on the back of the gloves separate out. Rolling his shoulders back, the sectioned armor on the his back rotates and moves in time with every stretch. The black collar comes up to his chin, shaped around his jawline.

A deep breath and the plates over his chest rise; the separation across his breastbone, and the red indicator resting at the exact center. The blue gives way to matte black over his stomach and waist, where faint navy light runs up and down. The legs are solid pieces; the armor runs down to his knee with barely visible lines, over the knee and ending with the most comfortable pair of boots he's ever worn.

Rolling his neck, he can't help but feel this is actually quite comfortable. "So," Shinji says, "What does what?"

A screen pops out in front of his right eye. Standing in the middle of the otherwise featureless white changing room, Shinji turns from side to side, confirming that he is, in fact, alone. Misato smirks in the image. "_Congrats kid. Your first real plugsuit. I'm talking through my PDA, by the by."_

He blinks. "Okay, this is pretty cool. Like, this is a video chat or something?" He rubs the back of his neck. "What else does this do? I mean, this is basically what I have to wear in the Eva, right?"

Misato nods. "_Yep. Type three plugsuit. Developed by our friends at the EDF to have all your don't get squished needs covered. The back of your hands have all the controls, and you can also use your A-10's to mentally activate them when you're trained properly."_

He presses his hands against the chest armor. "So...this is like body armor, right?" He taps the plate with his knuckles. It doesn't feel particularly hard. "This...uh...isn't very hard."

"_Bullet proof up to .35 caliber. It's tougher than it looks. Wouldn't save you from being stepped on by an Angel, but that's what an Eva's for." _The back of his hands light up. "_Left side has your video controls and your sound controls. Right side is info and your cell."_

He taps the right hand. A screen folds out over his left eye, displaying a keypad, contact list, messages and blueprints. "So this is like a cell phone?"

"Yep! Even has your number." A finger taps the left hand. The screens disappear and Shinji yelps to see Misato standing right in front of him. Arms folded, lips pulled back into a smirk, she watches as he stumbles back. Newly created treads in the boot fall to take, his step back becoming a slip and one heel in the air which misses Misato's smiling face by inches.

Surprised squeek becomes a louder yell and he hands in the air for a moment. Partially from surprise. Partially from the pair of air jets which shoot out of his sides and suspend him before dropping onto his firmly hugged backside.

"Ass sore?"

Shinji blinks. Cocks an eyebrow. "No. It isn't."

Misato reaches down, extending a hand. He takes it and she pulls him up, walking him out of the white room and into a green hallway. A mesh fence to their right gives him a view of the sleeping form of Unit-01.

"Anyway!" Misato extends her arms, wrapping them across her head and stretching her back with a pop. "Time for you to head home- and since the Commander, Doc, and Rei are going to be here late, you're heading home with me and Ritz!"

He glances over at the Evangelion. Then the words register and he turns back to the raven haired officer. "Wait. Wait!" He blinks, fumes, and rolls his eyes in succession. "So I'm not even going to my own _home_ tonight?"

Misato shrugs, turning and walking backwards. "Hey, orders are orders," she says, "Sides which, I offered first. We've got a guest room and Section 2's picked up a change of clothes, which aren't even a school uniform because-" She pumps a fist into the air. "You have _no school_ tomorrow!"

Shinji mentally counts days. Feels like months to him. "Wait, it's not a weekend."

"Nope. But!" Raising her index fingers, she tilts her chin up and adjusts imaginary glasses. "In the event of an Angel sighting," she says with a clipped, british accent, "All non-essential government facilities are to be closed for two days following the dismissal of the Blue Pattern."

Blue eyes blink with renewed hope. "Huh." He rubs the back of his neck, feeling the soreness easing away. "That's great! I can sleep in, get my homework done, and...and..." He looks up, staring at Misato's smile. "I have to be here tomorrow, don't I?"

She snaps her fingers. "Damn you and your teenage pessimism," she says through grit teeth and a wide grin, "_I_ wanted to tell you that."

The mesh fence ends, becoming a solid wall with a large hand print. Shinji blinks, staring at it and leaning to the side away from it. "Huh."

Shrugging, Misato plants a heel, does a full turn and walks backwards until she is in pace with Shinji. Wrapping an arm around his shoulder, she pats him on the arm. "Hey, could be worse," she continues, "You're going home with two beautiful ladies, my home is Ree-proofed, and Ritsuko's cats are much less murderous than your mother's."

Working his jaw, he goes over those facts in his mind. Passing the Hand Wall, as he has now named it, they enter a white hallway. Neither of them notice the red lights in the vents above them.. "That's...okay, that's actually good."

"It's _fine."_ She squeezes his shoulder, then disengages as they pass into a semi-transparent hallway, walking past a running waterfall of yellow liquid. "So do you like beer and ramen?" Silence is her answer. "Okay. We'll pick up dinner on the way home."

* * *

_..._

* * *

_"You're going home with two beautiful ladies, my home is Ree-proofed, and Ritsuko's cats are much less murderous than your mother's."_ Hands clutched in front of her face, smiling at the computer screen, Hatchi Ayanami throws back her head and gives in to a fit of maniacal laughter.

"Oh ho ho ho!" she exclaims, "Those _poor fools!_ To call someplace Ree-Proof is to only invite _more attempts!"_ She begins cackling again, which turns into coughing as she pats her chest. Reaching over, she takes the porcelain cup of tea and daintily sips it, before closing her laptop and placing it on the glass coffee table.

Leaning back in the white padded easy chair, Hatchi stretches her intertwined hands above her head. The hem of the white t-shirt rises above her navel as she hears the pop, and clad in shirt and flannel pajama pants she trots across the living room. Massaging her right shoulder, she passes Iti as the long haired Ree holds a cup of water in one hand, and a toothbrush in the other.

"Over extended right shoulder?"

"Yep," Hatchi responds, "Gonna get some aspirin before bed."

On the far end of the living room, a pair of doors slide open. Skipping out, still in her school uniform, Rei Ayanami waves to her two sisters with her free hand- her other holding her sneakers. "Heee~ey. Where's everybody?"

Towel wrapped around her head and cup of tea in hand, Kei Ayanami walks into the common room in an oversized, fluffy blue bathrobe. She narrows red eyes and sips her tea, centering them on Rei. "So," she says, voice quite and attempting to be intimidating, "You lied, cheated, and stole a school election."

Rei smiles, rolling back and forth on her heels. Walking to one of the four chairs surrounding the table, she hops over it and slumps down. "Yep! And that means we're _all_ presidents!"

Iti walks over. She leans down, taking her laptop out of the four way dock at the center of the table. "Interesting. General existence unknown to school. Those who know can be otherwise employed. Possibilities..." A sharp intake of breath. A faint smile. "Tempting."

"How would we all be president?" Kei asks.

Rei smiles. "It's simple! You just have to pretend you're _me!"_

Kei stares at her sister. "See," Rei continues, "All you have to do is act like me and pretend to be me and let people call you by my name and then you can have all the power of a student president!"

Kei's lips become a straight line. The handle of the metal tea cup warps. "I hate you," she growls, guttural and low, "_So much._ It's depths can't be contained in one language. Hate. Hass. Gorroto. Oмраза. Nenávist. Vihkama. कीना. Inimicitiae." She pauses, and takes a deep breath. "I like latin. It rolls off the tongue."

"So Kei's down for Tuesdays!" Hatchi smiles, giving her sister a thumbs up, before Kei turns and walks back to her bedroom.

* * *

...

* * *

Shinji Ikari stares at the gray kitten sitting on the coffee table in front of him. The kitten tilts its head and mews, slowly waving the large, bushy, raccoon like tail behind it. _Oh God, _Shinji thinks, _the cat can find me here._

Ritsuko flops down on the couch, labcoat and skirts traded for sweats. Clicking her tongue, the kitten turns, trots over and jumps onto her lap, curling into a purring ball. "So," Akagi says, "How's the plugsuit feeling?"

Shinji shrugs. Pressing his hands against his back, he paces back and forth in the plush carpeted living room. Moonlight from the vents in the Geofront roof shine through the windows, along with the light of the overhead mount. "It's...fine. Not as stiff. How long do I have to wear it?"

"Overnight." Ritsuko strokes the head of the kitten. "Mainly to test out the systems, break it in, and monitor involuntary and waste management systems."

Open can of beer in hand, clad in boxer shots and a yellow tank top, Misato backwards walks from the kitchen into the living room. "And you should probably hit the sack, too. Pilots have to be on site if a Blue Pattern disappears for two days, so we're leaving at...seven?"

"Seven thirty," Ritz corrects, the kitten having enticed her to use both hands for scratches, "We're not that far from NERV."

A cup of coffee is placed into Akagi's hand by Misato, one hand still petting the cat. "Go to bed," Ritsuko says, "Go to sleep. We know you've been getting woken up by phone calls and Ree, so now's your chance to get some rest."

Nodding, he stumbles out. Down the white hallway, he finds the door labeled 'Shinji's Lovely Suite', complete with hearts, and walks in. His computer is on the flat table-desk, plugged in and charging. A change of clothes is on the bay window- jeans and a t-shirt. The bed is made, and he doesn't even move the covers before flopping onto his stomach and snoring.

The moonlight moves through the room. The hours tick on the digital alarm clock resting on the night table to his right, and the folded flip phone next to it. Or, at least, until the time reads _2:00 AM._ The phone lights up. And then, so do the still attached A-10 connectors on the top of Shinji's head, which follow up with the sound of a ringing cell phone directly between his ears.

The sound the young man makes is similar to a confused dog, or a rampaging hairy thing from that sci-fi movie his uncle brought him to. Right, _Wookie,_ Shinji's mind warbles. "_Wharragle?_" He opens one eye. A screen appears in front of it, with bright, sunshine letters reading _INCOMING CALL._

Eyes red, bags pronounced beneath them, he cracks open his lips and comes to accept it.

"...ello?"

"_Hello. Pilot Ikari speaking?"_ The voice is clipped, faintly accented. Much like the Sexy Klutz Voice.

"...eah?"

"_Hello. My name is Doctor Kyoko Sohryu. Sorry for the late call, but I need a few minutes of your time."_

* * *

...

* * *

Removing his glasses, Gendo Ikari pinches the bridge of his nose as he stares at the floating holographic screen, showing the image of the bedroom, and the call log.

"We have _got_ to talk with the Second Branch about time zones."

**End Chapter 3**


	4. Angel of the Morning

"**So** why did she call him?" Hands possessively wrapped around the steel thermos, she pours another cup as she pulls herself up to sitting on the desk. "To give him an earful about Asuka calling him or telling him to 'cease the infatuation' and hang up?"

White gloved fingers tapping on the raised, ergonomic keyboard, he shakes his head. Coughing, Gendo pushes his glasses up his nose as the first rays of sunlight- channeled through the geofront's vents- illuminate the world behind them.

"They talked for an hour and a half," he responds. Glances over to her a cocked brown eyebrow. "She was offering him advice on improving his synch ratio, giving him a run down on what everything in the cockpit does, and telling him about some non-labeled features of his plugsuit. Then she let him ask questions about NERV and GEHIRN."

Yui sips her coffee, then stares at it. "Wait." She sips it again. Possibly testing it for psychotropic drugs. "_Kyoko_ and Shinji talked for an hour and a half, and it was completely _civil?"_

Gendo shrugs. "I hold to the theory that she's only really a complete bitch around you." He smirks as she chokes on her coffee, patting her chest and glaring at him. "Well, most of the incidents in our personal _Kyoko goes Apeshit_ folder tend to involve you."

She narrows her eyes. The door to the side opens. Leather shoes clicking on the ground, Kozou Fuyutsuki enters without a word, turning at the desk and staring out the window. Gendo turns, legs crossed as the chair rotates to the view. "Your thoughts, Professor?"

"I think the sooner we get the entire Sohyru clan over here, the sooner they'll stop calling your son in the middle of the night." The old man snorts. "So that's Asuka, and now Kyoko. Does Uri have his phone number?"

Gendo chuckles while Yui frowns. But all three of them turn, their expressions darkening as the speakers crackle and blare the voice of Lieutenant Aoba.

"_This is an A-15 notification! Repeat, this is A-15 confirmation! POLARIS has come back positive on AT Field readings! Pattern Type Blue confirmed! All NERV personnel to battle stations! Angel is en route!"_

* * *

_..._

* * *

_"_So, the plan is synch test at 9, then lunch at 1, then review and base tour." Ritsuko Akagi chews the end of the cigarette, waiting for a response. "Which I will explain again, when Shinji wakes up."

The driver of the car snorts. "Give the kid a break, Rits," she chuckles, lightly punching the scientist in the arm, "The optimist in me is saying we can get Rei synched today, and maybe give him the rest of the day off?"

The car rolls along the winding road, vented sunlight illuminating the green hills. Window open, Ritsuko reads off her PDA as Misato drives, and Shinji sits in the back. Changed to the t-shirt and jeans, his plug suit next to him with a faint blue light visible beneath the collar. Hands folded in his lap, wind blowing in his hair, he half naps as they pass a pair of large haulers on the right side.

The cell rings next to Misato, sitting in the cup holder between her and Akagi. The two glance at each other. Whipping off her sunglasses, she tosses them to the doctor, grabbing the phone. "This is Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi. I'm en route with the Fourth Child. Prep Unit-01 for activation and launch."

Turning around, Ritsuko pats Shinji on the knee. The young man blinks, sitting up and meeting Akagi's eyes. "Wake up," she says, "And get ready. We've found the Angel."

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Angel of the Morning**

* * *

.

* * *

Despite the fact that he wore the thing all night, when he put the plugsuit back on it felt clean. Probably the light inside it- someone explained that the thing's self cleaning, or has a clean mode or something. Which is great, because he's going to be soiling himself a _lot_ today.

Knuckles crack as he fidgets. Glancing from side to side, he takes a deep breath, relaxing in the padded seat, and lets the yellow liquid envelop him.

* * *

...

* * *

Two screens fold out in front of the console, hovering above the flat screen fixed to the station. Two ribbons of light, many colors wrapped around each other, hover in front of them. "Core contact made with Eva Unit-01," Maya announces, "A-10 connectors activated and contact made with Pilot."

On the main screen, the massive form of the Evangelion moves; not by its own power, carried along in its carriage as work crews make their final modifications. Sparks dropping the full sixty meters as the large purple fins are fitted in, two turbines marking each of them. "Generators fitted. All systems in shutdown mode until activation confirmation," Maya continues, "Plug fixed at .08 from Core."

Behind her, Yui paces. Hands folded behind her, labcoat with fresh coffee stains and dirt, she watches the image of the Eva. "Give the Eva access to systems two and three," she says, patting the lieutenant on the shoulder.

Doors open. Makoto walks past her, taking his seat next to Maya. The long haired Aoba next to him, relaying targeting information, EDF uplinks, POLARIS data. Yui pays no attention to it, only on other things in the back of her mind. Synchronization exercises, possibilities. Worries, too. Plenty of those.

"Pilot has access to Systems 2 and Systems 3. Activation on confirmation of synchronization requirements," Maya continues, "LCL ionization complete. A-10 connectors primed."

* * *

...

* * *

"_Synchronization in 3...2...1!"_

The world becomes black and white. It sucks him in, down past the barrier of the waking. Down past the plug, the robot, the strange city and the monsters. Down past all of it and _down into himself._

Images play before him and he walks through them. Something- he sees something. Great cracks in the earth. Giants of light surrounding him and looking down upon him with cool black eyes. Pain, surprise, and shock. It all runs through him, even as he feels something much more basic.

_Fear._ He can feel the _fear._ He can hear the worried exchanges from somewhere above. Taking a deep breath, feeling the physical thing of the LCL in his lungs, he lets his mind wander back to the conversation. To the basic, simple explanation of what he is doing that he got last night at three in the morning.

"_Synchronization is two souls linking together through experiences, memories and thoughts to control the body of a weapon. The deeper the bond, the better you fight."_

Memories play out. Experiences. The relief he felt when the first Angel went down that easily. The surprise he felt upon coming to this place. The exhaustion he's had for the past few days. Embarrassment, anger, resignation. Memories, but recent and old, his eyes closed as he feels muscles twitching behind his eye. But not his own.

The world snaps back and the connectors on his head spark to life. Opening glowing blue eyes, the walls of the entry plug go prismatic and shatter, revealing the Cage and launch chute around him.

"_Fourth Child recognized. Synchronization rate at 51%. Activating the Evangelion in 3...2...1."_

The turbines built into the shoulders fins spin and glow, white light bathing the cage. Eyes shift from yellow to white, as the green lines of the armor begin to glow. With the sound of grinding metal, the Eva stretches its neck in time with the pilot, clawed fingers stretching and curling as Shinji's do the same around the controls.

A screen folds out in his right eye. He sees Misato in Central Dogma, arms folded over the front of her black dress and a smirk on her lips. Behind her, he sees his mother and Akagi, and on the raised platform behind them, he sees his father.

"_You're up a few points,"_ Misato says, "_Not bad. Angel's blue pattern's holding at a lake about two hundred miles off of Tokyo-3. It's connected to the ocean, so we think that's where it comes from."_

He nods. Clearing his throat, he shifts in the seat. Hopes the Eva doesn't waggle its ass in response. "Anything in particular I need to do?"

Misato shakes her head. "_Simple enough. Your job is to protect a city of one point five million people."_

He shrugs. "No pressure." Smirks to hide his nervousness, and clenches his eyes shut as he hears Misato announcing the launch.

* * *

...

* * *

The ground shakes every time a purple and green foot comes down. As human, or humanoid, as they look, the Evangelions are still giants. The colossus strides, trees like high grass to it. The hills it passes at most come up to its waist. So loud are the footsteps, the hum of the turbines providing it power, and the shuffling of the parts of the gigantic rifle it holds,

That no one hears the steady, uncertain breathing coming from the pilot, still gripping the butterfly controls. Cheeks puff and release, blowing faint bubbles into the LCL, Shinji glancing from side to side and feeling faintly nauseous from the way the Eva's head shifts in time with his thoughts.

"Okay." He releases the right control, massaging the bridge of his nose. "Where's the Angel? Miss Misato? Mom?"

A screen pops open, suspended in the plug in front of him. Leaning over Maya and with her hands resting on the brunette's head, Misato smirks. "_First off, no Miss. I'm not that old. Second, see that lake up ahead?"_

Looking past the floating video screen, he spots the crystal blue. He nods. Mutterers to himself as the world in front of him rocks up and down. "Got it." Another exhale, floating bubbles in front of him like a bubble blower thing he lacks an analogy for. "So what happened to the Angels before this?"

"_Well, there were two before this one. Rogziel attacked in 2013, and Iblis attacked five days ago."_ Misato glances to her side and nods. "_That being said, keep focused on this, Shinji. You didn't have any trouble with Iblis but there is no guarantee about this one."_

He thinks about nodding. Doesn't, but the Eva nods its head anyway. Stupid giant robot. "Okay, okay." The Eva picks up the pace. Not running, but more a brisk power walk. "It's just...did you even use an Eva on that first one?" He sees Misato shakes her head as the Eva passes a pair of missile batteries. "Okay, so...well, yeah. How hard can this one be?"

Wet sand and dirt compresses and splashes around the Eva's feet as the grass comes to an end, and the giant stands on the edges of the shore. Calm blue water laps at the feet of the machine. The head moves side to side. Soft caws, and a sea gull lands on the horn, a splash of white marking its passing before flying away.

The water splashes a little further, past the lake shore and wetting grass. Another wave passes, going further in. Further and further, puddles left behind with every successive heartbeat.

And then the wave rises. It splashes into the face of the Eva itself, rising over sixty meters into the air and making Shinji yelp in the entry plug as a swath of the parkland behind him is flooded. The Eva turns to the lake, as the water rushes back in and a bubble rises. Water rushing around it, raining down from it as the shape parts the lake with its ascension.

Black, red lined tentacles strike out from either side. They impact the shores of the lake hard enough to hit bedrock. Six eyes, three on either side of the angular, human-like brow glow white and green. A mouth parts horizontally and vertically, rows of teeth glistening with gold.

Six spiked and bladed black tentacles waver behind the angular, trunk-like body, irregularly forming shapes. Legs, wings, spines. Four thin arms ending in pincers dangle from the twin protrusions on either side of its head, which surround the blood red sphere at the center of its chest.

It roars, a scream which forces the Eva back physically. This would be bad enough, Shinji thinks, if this thing were as big as _Iblis._ But no. A quick eyeball of it, a quick counting in his head, and Shinji looks up at its face to confirm that yes.

It's _twice the size of the Evangelion._ Once again, Shinji Ikari sums up the situation in the most efficient way possible. He screams, as loud and as long as he has breath in his lungs. Then adds, as an afterthought,

"_Oh what the fuck."_

* * *

**..**

* * *

**I AM**

**Through license of he who is named I AM I have come**

**Though I shall tread the Base Earth beneath me, I have come**

**You have been tested**

**You have been found wanting**

**And now I have arrived.**

**I am the mother of monsters,**

**The burning whip of the destiny of your damned race.**

**I am the Mighty Sun of God.**

**Angel of the Morning.**

**I am Shamshel.**

**And I have come.**

* * *

...

* * *

Misato takes a step back, mouth hanging open as she stares at the creature. Maya's hands instinctively go to her mouth. Hyuga blinks, before turning back to his console and tapping the screen. Four holographic images fold out, all of them diagrams of the Evangelion's armor.

"Hyuga?" Misato asks.

"Got an idea," he announces, "Need a minute!"

* * *

...

* * *

The tentacles retract from the shore, trailing pulverized dirt and soil. Rising into the air, the black and red tendrils circle below the Angel as the six eyes flash and glow green. The Eva steps back, raising the rifle. Six barrels rotate, a hail of gunfire from the gatling rifle cutting into black and red flesh...

And then stopping against a wall of orange. Two flashes of red and the barrel of the rifle drops into pieces. The Eva looks up to find four whips of light flailing behind the Angel. The tentacles flatten, shifting shape until they end in bulbs.

The Eva backs away. But, not fast enough. Not as the tails slam into the Eva's chest and knock it off its feet. Two more wrap around the Eva's ankles as it falls, locking them together before lifting the robot into the sky and slamming it head first into the ground.

Inside the plug, Shinji grabs at his chest. Coughing, he sees the faint red mist in the LCL in front of him. He reaches into his mouth, feeling around, and sees the faint splotches of blood on his fingertip. "Ah" He reaches for the controls. "The _fuck_. I'm _bleeding?"_

A screen folds out in front of him to reveal the face of Hyuga. "_The Eva responds to thought control and that means when it gets hurt you feel pain and don't talk or complain about how we built a giant robot that can feel pain."_ He takes a deep breath, finger up. "_Activating the built in weapon suite. Walk you through it. Dodge!"_

The Eva jams an elbow into the parkland. It cracks the ground, makes a hole deep enough to bury a truck, and pushes the robot off its back before a laser whip slashes into the ground. Rolling to a crouch, the Eva stands. Shamshel floats towards it, landing on four of its tentacles as they become segmented legs.

In the entry plug, Shinji watches as sections of the butterfly controls begin lighting up. Buttons. Switches. Triggers. "_Okay!"_ Shinji glances at Hyuga, focusing on the large ugly monster in front of him. Willing the Eva to circle it, as the _thing_ snarls at him. "_The red triggers are the ones unlocked! You can't use the greens yet, your synch isn't high enough!"_

"I don't know what that _means!" _The landscape blurs and goes diagonal. The Eva bobs its head to the side to dodge a thrusted tentacle. It sidesteps to avoid a laser whip. "Layman's terms! Pictures! Something!"

A tentacle wraps around the Eva's neck. Shinji gags, grabbing at his throat. The Angel gets bigger and bigger, but he quickly realizes he's being _dragged towards it._ "_It means when you punch the Angel, pull the red trigger!"_

Shinji grabs the controls. One massive purple hand wraps around the tentacle. The other pulls back, closing its fingers into a fist, and Shinji clicks the trigger on the right control. He does not know what to expect. Does not know what would happen. However, on some level, he did expect _this_.

"_Elbow Rocket,"_ the onboard computer purrs, "_Initialized."_

* * *

...

* * *

Explosive charges detonate. Plates fall off of the back of Unit-01's forearm armor. Inside, four engines set in an equidistant circle spin to life. Flame bursts out of the elbow of the massive robot, thrusting the fist- and the entire arm- forward fast enough to echo like a thundercrack.

Force is Mass times Acceleration. An Evangelion weights 15,000 tons. Hence, when an Eva's fist is accelerated to somewhere along the lines of twice the speed of sound, it hits, hard.

Shamshel is subsequently given a very quick, and very painful physics lesson as the fist smashes into its face. Blue blood and black plate are sent flying- some spraying against the Eva, some landing in the lake behind it. It stumbles back, shaking its head.

And snarling, it extends all six arms and charges.

* * *

...

* * *

She glances to the corner of the laptop screen, and sees the clock turn over to three. _AM._ For the life of her, she does not feel tired, but she has long passed the point where she worries about burning herself out. She did that a _long_ time ago. A quiet sigh, and she continues typing; new code updates for the Evangelion, new analysis of software systems.

Careful critiques of the girl's new theories, she adds with a smirk. A glance to her right. Pillow propped up on the armrest of the couch, Asuka is lightly snoring. Her PDA is on the coffee table, next to Kyoko's own slipper clad feet, and the quilts are hanging loosely off of her.

Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Kyoko reaches into her housecoat. Fishing around the pocket, she pulls out a palm-sized bottle. Popping off the top, she attached the hypospray attachment, reaches over, and lightly presses it against the side of Asuka's neck.

Counting off to five against the light, airy hiss, she pulls it back and lays it on the table. Turning back to her laptop, she continues typing as the muted television provides the sole light source for the living room. Then it flashes red. Breaking news. Adjusting her glasses, she looks past the laptop screen and feels her gut become ice.

Clear as day, she sees the purple Evangelion- piloted by the boy she talked with- fighting a _thing_ of tentacles and laser light.

The Fifth Angel has come, and has attacked Tokyo-3. Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu sees the writing on the wall.

A deep, steady breath. Placing the laptop on the table next to the spent hypo, she climbs off the couch with unsteady footsteps. Partially from her feet falling asleep. Partially from realization. Padding across the living room, she enters the kitchen and picks up the smart phone resting on the counter.

Tapping in numbers, she leans against the cool metal of the refrigerator and listens to the rings, and finally the voice.

"Nagisa. Is the Chairman up?" She smiles, faintly. "Good. Put him on. I need to call in a favor."

* * *

...

* * *

"Five minute cooldown _and you could have told me that!"_ The Evangelion ducks under one laser whip, another striking it across the face and making the pilot yell out in pain. Leaping forward, the Eva brings its right fist back as it sails through the air towards the Angel and slams its fist between its eyes.

Which causes the mass of the head to shift. The eyes rise up, over the knuckles. The face flattens, folding backwards into a rod that the armored fist grinds against. An orange field appears, the punch rippling against it as the Angel pushes off its tentacles and sails back to send both whips flying at the metal giant.

Shinji's eyes go wide in the plug. His voice- or more particular, his scream- comes out as a high pitched warble. As is his yelp of surprise when the Eva brings up both its forearms and the inside armor opens.

"_Deploying Progressive Knives."_

Two freight containers fold out of the forearms and are thrust into the Eva's hands. A flash of metal and they extend into long, sectioned knives which catch the whips. Sparks fly off of them, and in a flash they cut the whips in two to the sound of Shamshel's angry roar.

"Okay! Now what!" A screen folds out. He sees Mom with her hands on Hyuga and Maya's heads.

"_Shinji! Deploy your AT Field!"_ He manages to get a syllable out before "_Don't argue! Thought controlled robot! Think: AT FIELD DEPLOY!"_

Given the scale of things, technically the Angel isn't that close. But since it's twice the size of his Evangelion and charging at him, he also knows it's _right on top of him._ He grits his teeth, presses back in the seat, and thinks as _loud as he can- AT FIELD DEPLOY._

There is a sound like chiming bells or crackling glass, and Shamshel runs head first into a wall of orange light. It stumbles back, shaking its head and tentacles dropping to the ground. In the plug, Shinji's face goes from abject horror to open mouthed grin.

"Ha! Ha! _Gotcha, bitch!"_

The Eva lurches forward, knives out. The speakers built into the neck boom Shinji's voice, loud enough to be heard in the city behind him. "_Yeah! C'mon! Whatcha gonna do, you...you...big thing!"_

The laser whip deflects off the field. Two more strikes as the Eva and the Angel circle each other, the field moving in time with the giant robot. "_Yeah! C'mon! I got an invincible force field and two big old knives! Whattaya want! That or the rocket punch!"_

The Angel roars. The sky turns purple. The AT Field blasts away in front of the Eva like dried, dead grass in a wind storm. Inside the entry plug, Shinji's grin turns into a gaping open mouth. "Uh oh."

A club-ended tentacle slams into the Eva's face, another into it's gut and a third between its legs. Two more tentacles wrap around the neck and yank it forward as the space above the red Core opens to reveal a red, crystal lined protrusion. Around which, red light gathers and pulses before-

* * *

...

* * *

"_What. Are. You. Doing?!"_

Touji Suzuhara sucks his teeth as Kensuke Aida makes a high pitched yelp, both freezing in place on the hill as they turn around to see Hikari marching towards them. The taller young man rubs the back of his neck, before reaching out and grabbing Kensuke's collar as the glasses-wearing boy tries to make a break for it.

Touji clears his throat. "Uh. Hey."

Hikari narrows her eyes, calmly massaging her knuckles. "You," she says, "_Left._ The shelter. And now _I_ did, too, looking for _you two."_

"Ken wanted to see if we could get an eyeful of the giant robot fight." Touji shrugs. "I...uh...wanted to make sure he wasn't stepped on or eaten."

"How is this _my_ fault?" Aida withers under the two glares. "Okay this is my fault," he quickly corrects.

Nostrils flaring, face red, Hikari overshadows Aida despite being shorter than him. Touji takes a step back, deciding that the stress of this situation, coupled with Hikari losing the student election, has created a combination he is more than tempted to leave his friend at the mercy of.

At least until the blue sky above the lake shore park turns red with a thunder crack. They turn, towards the light, as they hear both the sound of thunder and something screaming through the air. Touji acts first, grabbing both of them and diving for cover.

Hurled through the air, red fumes wafting off its face, Unit-01 flips end over end. It impacts head first, flipping over as the giant goes limp. The horn drags a ten foot deep gash through the soil. The legs whip up and the rest of the Eva slams into the ground. Soil, grass, trees and bushes are send flying as friction and weight bring it to a stop.

The massive, clawed hands of the giant rest where, Touji realizes, they were standing. There is more thundering in the distance. Something roaring, getting closer and closer. And something moaning in front of them.

"..._ow._" Hikari blinks, stepping forward.

"Shinji?!" The Eva's head turns slightly so a white eye focuses on her.

"_...oh what. Mom? Remember Hikari? You're not going to like this!"_

More shouting, like something in the distance. They hear the roars and rumblings coming closer and closer. Kensuke stares at the giant with wide, watery eyes. Touji tilts his head, as if trying to...understand...the size of what he's seeing. And then there is a burst of steam and a large metal rod extends out of the neck.

"_Hikari! Touji! Aida!"_ The voice of Misato Katsuragi yells, "_The Angel's coming! No time! Get in the entry plug!"_

"In...there?" Hikari glances between the exit to the shelter- which is a good half hour run away- and the giant robot which is right in front of her. "In there? We should get back to the shelter!"

"_No-"_

"We shouldn't be out here," Hikari yells, "We're breaking regulations, breaking laws and-"

"_Hikari!"_ Shinji's voice, enhanced by the speakers, echoes like on high, "_Stop arguing! Angel's on the way, I'm getting my ass kicked, and in the words of my mother: SHUT UP AND GET IN THE GIANT ROBOT!"_

* * *

...

* * *

Yui rubs the bridge of her nose, tapping her foot. Next to her, Ritsuko cocks an eyebrow. "You know," Akagi says, "I'm actually kind of impressed that, even in the middle of an Angel attack, Shinji is finding the time to snark."

"You're easily impressed," Yui mutters. Akagi grins.

"And now I see where he gets it from." Akagi smiles wider as Yui glares at her, and the head of Project E walks over to the consoles to stand next to Misato.

* * *

...

* * *

Touji gags, coughing up bubbles and floating over to the seat. Kensuke holds his hands over his face, alarmed, muffled screams marking his entry into the LCL. Hikari dives in, takes a deep breath of the oxygenated liquid, and swims down to the seat where Shinji tapping a virtual console floating in front of him. The cockpit lurches as the Entry Plug slides back in, and the Eva slowly rises.

What was a close up view of the park and former-forest becomes blue sky, a diminutive tree line, and a charging Angel.

"Shit shit _shit shit!"_ Shinji grips the controls. The Eva throws up its arms and Shamshel slams into the AT Field.

"Oh wow," Kensuke whispers, "It has a _force shield?_" Shinji narrows his eyes and grits his teeth. The mile a minute questions never come, but he can see out of the corner of his eye Suzuhara clamping his hands over his friend's mouth.

"Shit crap balls shit _shit!"_ The field drops. Lurching forward, the Angel rises to its full height and brings its bladed tentacles down. Ducking, the Eva runs between its legs, on all fours as the Angel twists around to pursue.

"Trying to lose it!" Shinji yells, "Need ideas! Help! Nuclear weapons!"

Help comes, in the form of a thunderclap and a burst of fire and smoke in the Angel's face. "_Shinji, we're hitting it with artillery!" _Misato's face folds out in front of them. "_But it's going to distract it at best! Get those kids to a shelter and-"_

* * *

...

* * *

Several screens pop up in Central Dogma, almost unbidden- except that they were in fact put up on purpose. Four prismatic strands, profiles of the passengers, and numbers which maybe three people understood. It is a testament to the staff of NERV that such a thing doesn't garner a reaction.

At the right most console on the bridge, a chair turns. Springing up and about half a head shorter than Misato, Maya Ibuki holds a finger in her face and turns to Yui. "Wait! Doctor Ikari, _I have an idea."_

Yui nods. "Listening," she says, "But quick. We need to get those kids," she points at the profiles, "Out of the Entry Plug. The thought static is going to interfere with Shinji's synch ratio."

Maya raises two fingers. "Normally, _yes._" She turns to the profiles, taking Yui by the crook of her arm and leading her over to her console. "I have an idea, though. What's the problem Shinji is currently having with the Angel?"

Yui shrugs. "Is it because it's _twice the size_ of the Eva?"

Maya shakes her head. "We haven't had time to give him a _week_ of training, much less a few years," she explains, "However!" She gestures to one of the profiles. "Touji Suzuhara. School incidents refer to him winning fights with people twice his size. Second degree black belt in karate." The next one is highlighted as Maya points to it. "Aida's downloaded every schematic we have available for public use and we suspect him of hacking the MAGI to download classified blueprints."

Yui shrugs, rubbing the bridge of her nose as the screen shows the miniature, humanoid Frame mechas buzzing around the Angel. "So what is the point, Maya? Do we have Shinji alternate piloting duties with them?"

Maya shakes her head. "No. We _synch_ them with Shinji."

Yui blinks. She blinks again. Numbers run in the back of her head. On the screen, a cruise missile slams into the Angel's face to no effect. "That's crazy enough to work. Do it."

* * *

...

* * *

Inside the entry plug, an overhead compartment opens. The metal plate slides out of the way, and three widgets fold out. Each holds a hairband that ends in what looks like white metal cat ears. Quickly, Hikari recognizes them as the same things currently on Shinji's head.

"_Okay, kids!"_ Misato's face appears, leaning over Maya's shoulder while Yui looks on, "_Those are A-10 connectors. Put them on and strap yourselves in!"_

Hikari grabs hers, flicking the other two to the others. Shinji works his jaw as the Angel is hammered by artillery and flying mechs in front of them. "Misato, are you going to _synch_ them with the _Eva?"_

Shamshel grabs one Frame in its tentacles, squeezing and turning it into a fireball. "_Not exactly!"_ Maya's face shoves in front of Misato. "_We're synching them with you. That way, we can share the burden of actually fighting the Angel since you don't have training."_

The four students go silent. Watching as the Angel begins lashing at the Frames with its laser whips. They glance at each other, Hikari tapping her fingers on the back of the seat. "Well I don't have any better ideas," Shinji grunts, "Okay. You have done this before, right!"

No answer fron Dogma. "So, wait," Touji says, fixing the headpiece on, "Now, what's this going to do, exactly?" Next to him, Kensuke fixes his on, just as his- and the others- begin glowing.

"_Synchronization is nominally a mental link between the pilot and the Evangelion,"_ Maya explains, not looking into the screen as her fingers tap across the keyboard, "_However! In this case I am creating a four-way mental link between you, which is then channeled through Shinji into the Evangelion itself!"_

Touji blinks. "Wait. Wait, mental link?" He raises a hand. "That's like, memories, thoughts and-"

"_A-10 connectors primed! Synchronization in 3...2...-"_

"Oh there is no way this isn't going to be messy-"

"_One!"_

The connectors spark, bathing the entry plug in light as all four seize up and lurch forward. Four sets of eyes glow, blinking as the onrush of thoughts, memories, sensations rush through their heads. And then Hikari turns and slaps Touji.

Touji grabs his face, screaming. As does Kensuke, Shinji, and Hikari. "_Ah!_ What the Hell was that for," yell all three boys at once.

"That's for having a _camera_ you _pervert,"_ Hikari yells, holding her face, "I _slap_ that hard?"

"Yes, _you do,"_ Shinji yells.

All four of them hold their faces, moans of pain filling the entry plug. "Okay," Shinji says, gritting his teeth, "I think...I think I have a plan." He turns, rubbing his cheek. "Touji, you're going to think about fighting." A wince. "Aida, you're going to think about what the Eva can do." He turns to the girl. "And you're going to come up with a plan that's _not stupid,_ okay?"

Hikari nods, gripping the back of the seat. "I can't believe I'm in my boyfriend's head."

She blinks, cocking an eyebrow and giving him an appraising stare. "Okay, that? You're surprisingly romantic."

He shrugs. "Everything comes together better-"

"-in my head," Hikari finishes.

The landscape in front of them moves. The Eva rises, several screens popping up around them. _"Activating vulcan cannons,"_ the voice purrs, "_Switching elbow rocket turbines to binary activation."_

Steps like thunder claps and the giant moves, as Shamshel tears apart the last Frame. "So," Hikari says, "You do this-"

"Often?" Shinji finishes, and shakes his head, "Congratulations. You're now almost as experienced as I am." They both nod. The Angel turns to them, roaring and stomping.

"That," Touji says, "Is an ugly-"

"Son," Kensuka chimes in.

"Of a bitch," Hikari finishes. It charges at them, roaring, laser whips folding out. Behind Shinji, Kensuke emits a girlish giggle, and none of them know if it's something he picked up from Hikari.

"Guess what I just found!"

And on the back of the Eva, vents open and ignite, thrusting the Eva forward to deliver a punch directly to the Angel's face.

* * *

...

* * *

Five psychographs now hover over Central Dogma. The big screen shows the Eva charging the Angel and engaging it- even with bursts of gunfire from the head mounted cannons, even with better dodges, even with better tactics- the Angel is still holding its ground and _toying_ with it.

"What else do we have to throw at it?" Misato asks.

The answer comes from on high- in the form of a screen which opens next to the view of the battle, the pilot profiles, and the diagram of Unit-01. In particular, a sixth psychograph and the face of a pale girl with red eyes and blue hair.

"_Hey, Mom? I'm right in front of Unit-00 and I want to start it up."_ The screen zooms out to show Rei, in her plugsuit, and standing on the catwalk in front of the orange and white Evangelion. "_And this time? I got a plan!"_

Yui blinks. Rotating on her heel, she turns to Ritsuko and Misato, who both nod back at her. No words are exchanged, nor do they need to be. Instead, Yui turns back to the three main consoles. "Shigeru, Hyuga, take over the synch monitoring." She walks over, and places her hand on Ibuki's shoulder. "Maya? Count us off."

* * *

...

* * *

A tentacle wraps around the Eva's neck, slamming it head first into a hill before two whips bore into its shoulders. In the plug, all four of them scream. "_Oh god why does the giant robot feel pain,"_ Aida shrieks.

A jerk of the tentacles and the Eva goes flying. Thrusters in its sides firing, it rights itself to land in a crouch. Or at least until the blast from the Angel fires and sends it flailing onto its back.

Tentacles slam into the ground. Rivers of LCL flow out as the Angel roars. The core at the center of its torso pulses with red and the tentacles become crab legs. Skittering towards the fallen Eva, it wraps two hands around its throat, two pinning its arms, and two more reach for the chest armor. Bursts of gunfire pepper Shamshel's head. Rockets fire on the forearm to jerk on arm free and repeatedly punch it in the core.

"_Okay, guys!"_ Misato's face appears once more, "_We're sending help!"_

Artillery fire blasts the Angel and deflects off the dome of orange light surrounding it. Just as new alarms begin blaring throughout the Tokyo-3 airspace.

* * *

...

* * *

Rails carry along the massive machine. Wrists restrained, back bolted into place, the hoses connected with the entry plug leak LCL over the rail network to the launch tubes. The catwalks surrounding it are empty, save for the single girl who climbs into the half-filled plug.

"_All systems are set to start. Beginning Prototype Evangelion activation. All personnel are to evacuate Railway 15 immediately!"_ There is panic in Maya's voice. No one blames her. Diving in, Rei takes a deep breath of the liquid, filling her lungs and pulling herself into the seat.

"_Core readings: Stable. Pilot psychograph: Stable. Ten seconds to First Stage."_ Practiced reflexes lock the seat belts around her. Mentally, she runs down a checklist. Rei takes a deep breath and wraps her hands around the butterfly controls. Keeps the smile on her face to mask the _dread_ bubbling in her gut.

"Here we go," she whispers.

* * *

...

* * *

The honeycomb of screens hover above them. Systems activated, readings of the notorious Core of the prototype. Anatomical charts of Rei, musculature charts of the Evangelion. "Maya." Yui squeezes the girl's shoulder. "Set Unit-00's weapon systems to armed." A faint wince. "And set the bakelite suppression systems in the Railway to active."

Maya nods. "Dr. Ikari, if we use those, it _will_ take days to dig out the Eva."

Yui nods. A glance at the battle, then at the Eva. "Maya, if this doesn't work, we don't _have_ days."

Another screen folds out, showing the Eva and the walls surrounding it. Plates slide to reveal giant nozzles, orange and red crusted over them. "First Stage," Maya announces.

* * *

...

* * *

The hoses snap off as the entry plug spins into place. A chunk of armor on the back of Unit-00 rises and snaps into place. "_Entry Plug inserted and holding at .08. Confirming contact with Core."_

Inside the plug, Rei closes her eyes and breathes deep. Her pale skin begins to shift. _Things_ begin running up the inside of her cheek. Pale skin drains of color, her back straining and cracking. A cough releases a cloud of red_._ Red begins to run from her nose, but not blood. Thicker and darker, oily and profane.

She cranes her neck, along her jaw as her teeth grins behind her lips. "_Something's wrong in the Entry Plug!"_ The metal frame of the chair warps in time with Maya's shouting. Plates bend backwards, revealing the circuitry underneath. "_Pilot psychograph is shifting!"_

A faint twitch beneath closed eyelids. "_Camera's have shut off in the entry plug! Aborting-"_

* * *

...

* * *

"Maya. Continue the procedure." Yui frowns, hand on Ibuki's shoulder as the Lieutenant's hand hovers over the red button. "Rei knows what she's doing."

A soft nod, and Maya turns back to her console. Three screens fold out, and three flicks of her fingers activate and close them. "A-10 Connectors charged. LCL ionization complete. Synchronization in three-"

* * *

...

* * *

The red indicator at the center of Rei's plugsuit pulses red. "_Two."_ The controls warp beneath Rei's hands. Red flows freely from her ears, behind her closed eyes. "_One!"_

_ And the world drains of color. It sucks her down, in, deep within the Core of the restrained beast. Once more, Rei Ayanami finds herself standing in the Maze, leading to the center and the Giant of Light that is the connection between Deus and Machina._

_ But this time she has decided not to play its game. The white fire issues forth, pulsing out like a bomb blast. The maze becomes ash and cinder. It scours the metaphysical landscape of the Core, burning it to glass as the Giant of Light holds up its hand to resist- but it cannot, blackened and shattering as she strides towards her prize._

* * *

...

* * *

And Unit-00 lurches forward. The restraints of the launch carriage strain and bolts fly off. It pulls its arms free, the locks on its jaw tearing in time with the deafening roar of the awakened Evangelion.

In Dogma, a hand hovers in front of a free-floating screen for the bakelite controls. Yui's hands press over her mouth. The roar warbles, warping the catwalks around it and stabbing their ears. Maya closes her eyes, taking a deep breath and flipping a mental coin-

_"Second Child recognized,"_ the voice purrs, "_Synchronization stable at 56%. Pilot-to-Core metaphysical connection established. All controls calibrated. Activating the Evangelion in 3...2...1."_

The crimson eye of the Evangelion pulses, flashes, and glows. It stands, fists clenched and shoulders back before it grinds its fist into its palm. A screen folds out to reveal Rei's face, smirking and eyes glowing in time with the connectors.

"_Told ya! Now let's **do this."**_

Wordlessly, Yui extends a finger to Misato. "Nearest location to Unit-01," Katsuragi declares, "_Rei!_ The restrains on the carriage are damaged." She smirks. "I'm hereby clearing you for _dynamic entry_ on that Angel!"

Unit-00 reaches behind it, hands wrapping around the intact frame. It braces its knees, crouching. "Eva launch!" And with a flash of electricity, it is gone.

* * *

...

* * *

The carriage speeds up the railings. Inside the entry plug, Rei snorts, sucking the last of the blood back up her nose. A screen folds out in the corner of her vision, showing the face of Gendo Ikari.

"_Your mother is unbelievably unhappy with you, young lady."_ Behind his tented hands, the Commander of NERV smirks. "_But good work."_

The screen closes as the carriage hits the surface. Restraints around the feet tear and break. Momentum does the rest, launching the Evangelion into the air. Jets along the spine fire as the cable unfurls behind it. Carried over the mountains, over the hills and barren, yellow tinted nature, Unit-00 brings back its fist.

The armor of its right forearm parts. Coils light up, burning blue all the way to the ends of the knuckles. Explosive bolts blast off the power cable as the five minute timer pops up in the entry plug, and Shamshel looks up from Unit-01 just as the white and gold Eva sails down upon it.

With a roar of both the Eva and the pilot, the fist drives into Shamshel's face. A flash of white as the coils discharge, and a second burst of white and blue burns off flesh and paints the landscape with yellow blood and black armor.

A second punch and the Angel is lifted off the ground, Unit-00's fist buried into the torso underneath the Core. The air burns gold and pulses, and Shamshel is sent flying with a shriek. It flips end over end, bouncing off a nearby hill and sending trees flying as it grinds to a stop.

Tentacles stab into the ground and pick it up. Inside the entry plug, Rei grins. "Why hello thar!" The warped handles of the butterfly controls nearly pull out of their sockets. The Eva _swaggers_ as it advances on Shamshel.

_"I don't think we've been acquainted!" _Fists clench and another pulse of electricity runs through the gauntlets. "_I'm Rei Ayanami, and I'm the **Hammer of Tokyo-3."**_

A cloud of dust, dirt and soil is thrown up as Unit-00 kicks the ground and sends itself through the air, fists cocked back and aiming at the creature's Core. Tentacles encircle it. The air around it shifts, bubbling and churning through red, blue, and violet. The fist collides and the air flashes white- a dome surrounding the Angel which pulses-

And is gone. As is the Angel.

* * *

...

* * *

Four teenagers breath heavily. Three grip the back of the seat, while another holds onto the controls. Slowly, in synch, they let out a relieved breath. Then Kensuke Aida turns to Hikari Horaki and murders the moment in cold blood.

"So why am _I_ the elf?"

The glare from the other three promptly silences the bespectacled teen. Shinji shakes his head. The LCL ripples with the tectonic vibrations of Unit-01's footsteps. "Misato? Mom? Please tell me that Rei just killed the Angel."

The screen pops up in front of them, and Shinji once more is reminded of how the world hates him. "_Sorry, kiddo," _Misato confirms, "_But no sign of the core being destroyed. Tentacled bastard's still alive."_

"_It's AT Field was blocking light, heat, gamma emissions,"_ Maya adds, looking up from her console and leaning into the picture, "_It basically turned itself completely invisible. We're trying to track it down."_ Eyes narrow. "_I'm activating autopilot for Unit-01. I want a look at something."_

The giant lurches. Spinning on one heel, it goose steps past Unit-00 and towards a yellowish field near the lake shore. "_Sorry about that. We're still working on autopilot support for the Evas."_

Stamping both feet down, the Eva bends forward. The head rotates from side to side, arms extended to keep balance. "_Odd, odd."_ The Eva bends forward, hands braced on the ground as it goes down to its hands and knees. In the entry plug, Hikari yelps and finds herself in Shinji's lap.

Maya turns, waving over off screen. Akagi and Yui walk onto the floating panel. "_That's LCL,"_ Yui says, and reaches down to tap something on the console. Unit-01's fist rises and comes down, the shockwave dispersing the yellow liquid to reveal nothing but soil beneath.

"_There's nothing there,"_ Akagi adds. She strokes her chin, brow furrowing. Hikari glances at Shinji, cocking an eyebrow. He shrugs. She shakes her head and climbs off of him. "_There should be something there if the Angel is **bleeding** LCL, but...oh dear."_

Rei's face appears in another screen. "_The Angel's absorbing AT Fields to power itself up."_ The four pilots turn to her. The bridge crew in the other screen do, as well. "_Layman's terms,"_ Rei continues, "_AT Field's basically identity. Your soul. Everything has one, and when it's gone, you get that stuff."_

Shinji blinks. He processes that, thoroughly. Quickly. "Oh what the fuck the Angel _eats souls."_

"This is worse than that dream I had," Kensuke whispers. The three others see the details of the dream. Touji throws up a little in his mouth.

"Wait wait," Hikari says, "He's...absorbing the souls of _grass?_ Then does everything have the same...field?"

"_Not exactly,"_ Yui explains, "_The understanding we have about AT Fields and their relationships to all life suggests that the more complex a life form, the more complex and powerful the AT Field- or identity is. For example..."_

As Yui explains the complexities, the ideas, the methods of measuring and other whatnot, a single thought comes from one of them. They're not sure- but a common idea. One which dawns on them not from idle thought, hormones, or fantasy. But from realization and _horror._

"Mom!" Yui stops, and turns to her son. "_We know where the Angel is!"_

* * *

...

* * *

Nozomi Horaki pads over, hand around the wrist of the girl with the black ponytail and baseball cap. The artificial light of the ceiling mounted florescent bulbs make the interior of the shelter brightly lit, but not conducive to sleeping. As a ten year old, this is a problem for neither Nozomi or Kana, but there are already bags underneath the eyes of Yuriko Horaki. Nonetheless the diligent mother of three-and assistant to the head of NERV's PR department- gives a tired but genuine smile to her youngest.

"Mom." Nozomi raises her friend's hand. Kana waves. "Kana can't find Touji or Kensuke, either."

Yuriko sighs. Her luck, of course, as Suzuhara and Aida's parents ended up in a different shelter. So where she would usually ride herd on her three well behaved daughters- relatively speaking of course- she now had to take care of four. At least her oldest is on that class trip to Hong Kong. "So that's three," she sighs, and rubs the bridge of her nose, "Explains where Hikari is, at least."

"Yeah, she's probably giving Touji a pounding," Kana quips. Yuriko smirks. Leaning back on the pillow, propped up against the table, she reaches up and tosses a juice pack to each girl.

"Oh, she just wants to keep him safe," Yuriko shrugs, "Considering Kensuke probably dragged him out to see if there was a giant robot fight, can't blame him, either." She gathers her thoughts. Thinks about something to say to re-assure the girls. Considering the close call they had last time, where Nozomi almost got attacked if not for the actions of Rei and her brother, well, she can't exactly say 'I hope they get saved by a random giant robot pilot,' now can she?

"Anyway, they should be fi-" Her words are cut off as something rumbles overhead. Something, like thunder. But the sky was clear last time they were outside, and the weather forecast didn't predict anything.

She stands up, slowly, looking towards the ceiling. Another rumble, and a few of the bulbs go out. More people stand. Staring at the ceiling, the thunder louder. More frequent. A slam of _something_ and all the lights go out, briefly plunging the shelter into complete darkness.

Briefly, because seconds later the entire roof is torn off. It hangs above them for a moment before it is hurled away, bathing the shelter in sunlight and the shadow of the massive beast that now stares down upon them with six eyes.

Yurika shrieks, as does every other person in the shelter, but it is overshadows and drowned out by the bass roar of the Angel that now looks down upon them. Looks down upon them with disdain. With contempt. With _hunger._

Grabbing the girls, Yurika runs, running for the opposite wall of the shelter and the exits. She can see the tendrils worming their way out of the four jawed mouth of the creature, its roar doing more than just terrify them- she can feel her legs getting weaker with every note of the creature's bellow. She can see people falling to their knees around her. Tendrils hovering over those that have stopped, draining them of _something._

Footsteps from the fire door, her legs give out. Head swims and she sees the girls have collapsed. Turning, she sees one of the tentacles hanging in front of her, a red eye having split the flesh of the end and staring into her _soul_ as she feels herself _falling-_

Until the tendril is gone, as is all the others. They all pull up just as fast, back into the mouth of the creature. There is more thunder- in the distance and getting _closer_.

* * *

...

* * *

Dust is thrown up in chunks, the purple and green boots tearing the ground in its flat out run. Arms pumping, eyes glowing yellow, the green lines of its armor iridescent and neon, it clears hills and trees in a blurr. "_Unit-00 on approach by D-18 line,"_ Misato announces in their ear.

In the distance, they can see it. The massive bulk of Shamshel turning from the torn open shelter and turning to _them._ Its tendrils form six spider legs on which to stride towards them. Its laser whips slash the air around them as it charges.

"There it is!" Hikari announces.

Hands around the controls, Shinji nods. Knuckles crack and he grits his teeth. Feels their thoughts, worries. They have families in there- Touji's sister, Hikari's family, Kensuke's friends. In time, the fists of the Evangelion clench with steam and sparks.

"Okay everyone."

The Eva speeds up a hill. Systems prime. The green lines flash and turn solid.

"_Get ready!"_

The hill becomes rubble under its feet. The Eva reaches the apex, letting momentum do the rest as the jets fire along its back.

"_This is for real!"_

The Evangelion leaps. Bringing its fist back, it sails through the air. The orange field appears in front of the Angel and the Eva slams through it, crashing through it before landing a punch directly between the eyes.

Tentacles wrap around Unit-01 and stab into its back. The Eva answers by grabbing an eye stalk in one hand and repeatedly punching the Angel in the face and mouth. A knee to the core makes the Angel let them go, as a blur of motion signals Unit-00 descending progressive knives-first upon the bone extensions of the laser whips.

Blue paints the landscape as the whips are severed at the stem. Roaring, the Angel braces itself and leans towards Unit-01, the bone and crystal protrusion extending from its neck and flaring with another force blast.

Which deflects off of the orange wall hovering in front of the Eva. One hand out, Unit-01 catches the tossed knife. Jamming it into the throat, a twist severs the energy weapon. Pulling its fist back, the giant yanks down the Angel by the eye stalk in one hand, just as the four jets fire at its other elbow.

The rocket-powered punch slams into the Angel's face. Three eyes on one side pop with yellow puss. The blast wave knocks down the trees around them. Briefly, the Angel hovers in the air, its shriek a slow warble, and then it is sent spinning off. Bouncing twice, three times, it comes to a stop with its tentacles dragging furrows into the dirt.

* * *

...

* * *

Central Dogma is silent for all of fifteen seconds. Then, Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi throws up her arms and _roars._

She grabs Hyuga by the head, pressing her chest against his scalp for leverage. "It's down but it's not out! Aim for the core and _kick it's ass!"_

* * *

...

* * *

The two Evas walk towards the Angel as it pushes itself back up. A progressive knife in each hand, the gauntlets of the orange Eva pulsing with electricity and smoke issuing from the purple Eva's elbow. "_So,"_ Rei says, "_I just checked on the shelter. Everyone's there and no one popped. So, we got there in the nick of time. Know what that makes us?"_

Shinji cocks an eyebrow. Behind him, the three fellow teenagers give a relieved breath. "What does it make us?" Shinji asks.

Rei's smile is practically _radiant._ "_It makes us Big Damn Heroes."_ Kicking off, Unit-00 runs towards the Angel. A brief pump of its knees, and Unit-01 follows.

The Angel throws up a wall of gold and light, but it cracks and shatters. It whips out tentacles as blades. Unit-01 ducks under one swipe. Unit-00 leaps over a second, planting a fist into the Core. The discharge of caged lightning sends a hairline crack through it. Shamshel shrieks, all six tentacles swinging like hammers at the orange giant.

They hit the orange wall that flashes out from Unit-00's extended hand. It pulses, and Shamshel stumbles back. Tentacles flail out, and it looks down as Unit-01 charges. Progressive knife held in both hands, it leaps, flips the knife, and drives it down into the crystal Core.

Red ichor sprays the ground. A grunt, a yell from the four children inside the Eva and it carves all the way through. Crystal shatters and the Core explodes, tearing through the chest and out the back of Shamshel. As it stumbles back, it braces its tentacles to the ground. Parts of its back explode- firing off _something_ into the sky.

Like launching fireworks, like cannons setting off, blast after blast is tossed off by the shrieking, dying Angel. They launch into the sky, the creature spasming as each round makes it jerk and shudder.

A final moan. A final blast from the back of its neck. Then it lurches, stumbles on its extended tentacles, and collapses face-first to the ground.

Leaning back in the chair, Shinji wipes the back of his hand across his forehead. Well, he thinks, at least that's over- "_Shinji!"_ Yui appears in front of them, chest pressed against the top of Hyuga's head. "_High energy reaction in the Angel! It's going to explode!"_

The two Evas jump back, turning on the heel they land on and running. Light issues forth from the cracks in the monster's armor. It glows, flashing, before it is torn apart by the force of the self destruct. The two Evas are sent flying, flailing through the air before landing head first in the hills outside the shelter.

Inside the entry plug, Shinji once more finds Hikari sitting in his lap. The four teens groan, the light of the plug dimming in time with the A-10 connectors on Hikari, Touji, and Kensuke's heads switching off.

"_Pilots,"_ Misato says, appearing in front of them, "_And...honorary pilots. Good work. Keep in the Evas and we'll have retrievals there in the next few."_ A smirk, and a nod, and the image disappears. Hikari grabs Shinji's left hand, squinting.

"What are you-"

"I looked into your mind and found out I can use this to make a cell call," she cuts him off, "And..."

A screen folds out in front of them, displaying a phone number and filling the cockpit with the sound of a dial tone, followed by ringing. "_Ah...hello? Hello?"_

"Mom!" Hikari turns, sitting directly on Shinji's lap, leaning forward as he is quite glad they are no longer mentally connected. "Mom! Are you okay?"

"_Hi...Hikari? Hikari, where **are** you?"_ A pause, chatter on the other end. "_Hikari, what happened,"_ a younger voice continues, "_I was looking everywhere for you and I thought you ran off to find Touji and Kensuke!"_

"I'm fine!"Hikari takes a deep, relieved breath and gags on the LCL. "We're fine, we're all fine. I found the two idiots outside and we're inside the Eva and-"

"_You're **WHAT?!**_" Hikari winces as her mother takes over the phone call. "_You are **IN** that thing outside?! Oh my God Hikari you have no idea how worried I **was** and now you're telling me you **got inside that and you were-**_"

The call is muted with a touch of Shinji's finger to the back of his hand. Hikari shifts slightly, and bites her lip as she meets Shinji's gaze. The call continues, silent, with seconds clicking into minutes. "I...think she might not be happy," Hikari states.

Shinji cocks an eyebrow. Touji and Kensuke glance at her with wide eyes, and consider how much trouble _they_ are in. "Oh, your mother doesn't want you piloting a giant robot and fighting giant monsters in death matches?" Shinji shrugs. "Well isn't _that_ novel?"

* * *

...

* * *

Leaning back in his chair and with his hands cradling his head, Gendo Ikari smirks as he watches the retrieval. Back in the Cages, the Evangelions are put through their usual post-operation maintenance. The Angelic blood is blasted off with high pressure jets, crews quickly getting to work in repairing damage to the armor and restraints.

He watches as the plugs are ejected. Rei is out first, a faint stumble in her step and a sheepish smile on her face as Yui is waiting for her. There is that one, tense moment, and Gendo smiles as Yui pulls Rei into a bone crushing hug.

Tapping a finger against the screen, he rotates it and turns it to Unit-01. The two other boys- Suzuhara and Aida- are helped out first, followed by Horaki and Shinji. Tenting his hands, Gendo cocks an eyebrow as Horaki waves off the recovery crew, grabs Shinji by the collar, and mashes her lips against his. A blink from the Supreme Commander of NERV.

Didn't see that coming. But, nonetheless, will probably help in the long run. After all, everything is going-

* * *

_..._

* * *

_-according to plan._

**[SHAMSHEL] is dead. Was their death part of your nebulous plan? Or were they simply something you wished to get out of the way? Another test for your peerless strategies, while we are thrown at the Lilim as some sort of test?**

_Steady yourself, my kin. [SHAMSHEL] has fulfilled the purpose laid out for it. In death, do they serve a greater purpose than in life._

**Another of us dies to the shadows of the Father. Another of us dies and Father is _lessened_ as a result. We have agreed to your strategems, [RAMIEL], but we do not see what they _are._**

_[SHAMSHEL] has birthed monstrosity. The Lilim have mustered forces against us. They are ignorant to our true nature. They are not prepared._

**This is insanity at best. Incompetence at worst. We must be next.**

_You will do no such thing. We are invested as the leader by [ZERUEL]. You will obey us. Continue to observe the actions of the Lilim. Continue to adapt. Prepare yourself._

**Very well. We will mourn the loss of those who we are lesser without. We will avenge them.**

_Yes. You shall, [SACHIEL]_

-**End Chapter 4-**


	5. God's In His Heaven and You Are Here

**The** waters off of Hong Kong part, spraying water over the docked boats. Green and white skin glistening, the mouth parts to reveal thousands of teeth as the vaguely crocadilian creature rises up from the sea. It shrieks, spotlights shining down upon it as it strides through the night air. The first foot steps shatter a wooden dock, making it stumble before it grabs a nearby construction crane.

Helicopters and VTOLs circle it. Peppering it with gunfire and missiles, pockmarks in its flesh dripping blue as it swings its arms to swat them away.

Lurching, it swings its tail as it enters the city. Shrieking roars issuing forth, it sniffs the air. Massive hands absently drive themselves into buildings as it walks, approaching the heart of the city itself...at least until it finally looks up. Something passes overhead, thunderclap signaling the sonic boom.

Something drops, and-

"Wait wait wait. This needs a soundtrack. Lemme just connect my iPod and..."

At the corner of the playback, green text appears. Music starts playing in regular bass beats. Claps of hands. Background singers. The text reads "_West, K: 'Power'."_

A giant descends from on high. But not flesh, blood, or bone, but of metal and carbon fiber. Massive, almost half again the size of the creature, it descends spread eagle and hands open. A white circle on its chest spins, pulses and glows. A golden visor glows on its head, practically built into its shoulders. The chest circle pulses in time with jets on the hands and knees.

Descent slowed, it shifts, rights itself, and lands in a crouch. Rising, steam bursting from its joints, it takes its first steps towards the monster as the right fist clenches.

Rising to the challenge, the monster roars. It charges, leaping at the new arrival. Slavering at the jaw, blue saliva dripping from the maw. The metal giant swings, and drives its fist into the side of the monster's head. Half the teeth are sent flying into the harbor.

Grabbing the lower jaw, the giant pulls the creature's face into its knee. Letting it drop to its knees, the giant robot palms its right fist, brings it back, and slams it between the creature's eyes.

"...aaaand the thing died pretty much right there. No idea what it was. No AT Field, no magical Angel tricks. But cause of death was when most of its skull was driven into its brain." The image pauses, and blinks out as the lights come back on.

Hands thrust into the pockets of the black armani suit, the red buttoned shirt devoid of tie and open at his neck, he smirks behind the graying goate and glances at them behind his half rimmed glasses.

The assembled generals in the theater before him blink. They glance at him. At the girl next to him, a head shorter than him and dressed in a military uniform despite quite obviously not being an adult. "What..._was_ that?" one asks.

"That?" He gestures behind him. The screen blinks, and becomes the robot itself. Measurements are laid out. Massive; broad shoulders, thin waist. Dome like head built into the shoulders, the silhouette of a person next to it confirming the _fingers_ are bigger than a human. "That's _Jet Alone Prime."_

He raises a finger. "And what you just saw was it _killing_ a monster the _size_ of an Evangelion with three punches. Unarmed. Without using the _suite_ of weapons built into it." He gestures again, to the girl next to him. "_This_ lovely young lady here is the pilot of Jet Alone Prime. Did not take her long to learn to drive that baby, which means you could have an _actual_ adult soldier in there."

A general raises his hand, pinching the bridge of his nose. White hair. Bald. Maybe british, he didn't look at the attendance role. "Mister Spencer-"

"Doctor." He wags a finger. "I have _three_ PhDs, so it's _Doctor."_

_ "Doctor_ Spencer, I appreciate you wanting to get _paid_ for vanity projects, but this is a _serious_ situation," the general growls, "We need _serious_ scientists to take part in the Eva projects-"

"I'm sorry." If he sees the daggers the general is staring at him, he doesn't care. "But I think most of the serious scientists were on Antarctica when someone got the bright idea to poke the shiny alien with a stick. I _have_ a relatively cheap, remote controlled giant robot, and one that does not require the weird shit that goes into Evangelions. And that-" He clicks the screen, and it shows the _thing_ that attacked Hong Kong. "Did not have an AT Field. So unless _your_ vanity project is watching people get eaten by giant monsters, then well. Who am I to judge?"

He smiles. Not kindly. "Or I can simply, you know. Publish in the varied news media outlets I own about how the UN sat on their thumbs while giant monsters started attacking places _other_ than Tokyo-3?"

The vast majority of those present raise their hands. "Doctor." One in the front row. Not in a military uniform. "The EDF will receive the contract papers shortly. You will have your funding." The auditorium goes silent, and then vanishes as the projectors cut out.

"Well, that went well," the girl says, relaxing, "We do good?"

Xavier Spencer smirks. "Me? I did good." He musses her hair. "You were _awesome._"

She rounds her shoulders. Snorts. "Fuck yeah I was." Knuckles pop as she massages her fists. "So what's next?"

He raises a finger, walking towards the opening double doors. "Patience, Mana. Patience! 'Cause the armies of the world were the easy part!" Machines grind as they walk out of the auditorium, and into the roar of the factory as the cranes and lifts begin assembling the frames of more massive robots. "NERV is the hard part."

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 5:**

**God's In His Heaven, and You Are Here**

**.**

* * *

The bare, pale heel hangs in the air. The loose white pants hang off, the angle of the kick making them side down to mid calf. A snap, and the foot slams to the blue mat. Stuffing leaks out of the stitches as the ball of the foot grinds, pivots, and her other foot thrusts out heel first at the punching bag.

It hangs inches from the foot. The bow wave makes it sway back and forth nonetheless. Metal joints creak, the bag swaying as she pulls back her foot and stamps it down.

"Okay." The pale neck rolls to audible pops. Curling a hand into a fist, she extends a flat palm outwards and closes red eyes. A deep, sharp breath and she swings her entire body forward. Her chambered fist strikes out, quicker than a striking serpent.

It drives itself into the bag. Warping it until it wraps all the way to the elbow, she gives off a sharp exhale. The bag shudders and _flies_ backwards. Chains warp and break. The metal pole holding the bag up bends sideways. The stuffing bursts out of the mat beneath her feet.

The bag flies across the gym- flipping end over end before embedding itself in the far wall. Sand leaks out and pours onto the cement floor. Blinking, dark blue hair hanging past her shoulders, the girl stares at the damage, before pumping a fist into the air with a cheer.

"Woo! Works!" She bounces with her cheer; adjusting her Gi top and damp blue t-shirt, she skips over to the duffle bag at the other end of the gym. Springing forward, she plants on hand on the floor. Twisting around, she goes from one handed stand to lotus position with practiced ease, and reaches into the bag to pull out a smartphone.

Dialing, she reaches into the bag and pulls out a water bottle. "Hey, Kiri! It's Hatchi!" Pulling her hair back, Hatchi Ayanami fixes her ponytail with her scrunchie. "So, Mom's being all hush hush about what happened with the Angel. What's everyone at school saying?"

* * *

...

* * *

Within eight days of destroying the Fifth Angel, the seventh graders had created a four meter tall mockup of it out of paper-mache, wires, and old boxes. It stands at the center of the auditorium stage. Four repurposed toy laser swords serve as the mockups for the laser whips. Christmas tree lights serve as its eyes. It looms over the assembled first year students at Tokyo-3 Municipal High School.

And then Rei leaps from behind the side curtain and drives her fist into its face. The assembled students cheer as they watch Rei re-enacting the defeat of the Angel- punching it in the face, kneeing it in the Core. Exiting stage and then jumping behind it to pull off the 'whips', before punching it and stamping her foot.

The springs built into the stage floor send it flying, spinning off to the students' cheers. Bowing, Rei- Student Council President, heroic idol to the younger students- tells them about the battle from a first person perspective. Leaving out the part where she saved his ass.

Elbows resting on the chest high wall overlooking the auditorium, Shinji sighs. This is not the first time Rei has told the story of the Great Battle Against Shamshel. More importantly, told it in a way which leaves out that he almost got himself- and Hikari, Touji, and Kensuke- killed several times.

"So, the girl with the pigtails at the front? The one who lead that whole chant when Rei got elected? That's Mari. You met her before the Angel arrived." Shinji yelps, turning to find a man in the green jumpsuit of a janitor standing next to him. The fake beard is realistic; the cap hiding his eyes. Still, the voice is the same.

"Director...Langely?"

He grins. "Yep. Sometimes roam around here to keep an eye on you kids." He leans on the mop, the wheeled bucket squeeking. "Rei's been doing these shows during lunch ever since school re-opened, hasn't she?"

Shinji nods with a sigh. "I'm...not exactly comfortable with it, honestly." Pieter cocks an eyebrow underneath the cap. "It's just." He shakes his head. "I got my _ass_ kicked out there." Fingers tap on the wall. A deep breath released. "I'm...not exactly a hero, here."

Folding his hands, Langley leans against the wall next to Shinji. "Understood when you and Rei came back to school, the class gave you two a standing ovation?" Shinji nods. "Let me lay it out for you. The boy in the front row? Two seats right of Mari? Parents were in the shelter you saved."

He points. Shinji's eyes follow. "Over there. That kid? _In_ the shelter with his family. And his dog. Over there? Little sister and mother." Names. Faces. Langely goes through them one after another. Forty five students in the auditorium, and he points to each one and tells him where they were, who they knew.

"Kid, your mother told me what the Angel was doing, and in her _educated_ opinion if you were two seconds later everyone in that shelter would have been _dead._" Langley sighs. "Know you don't like the attention, but you _are_ a hero. At least to them."

Shinji grinds his teeth, shrinking. Rolling his shoulders up. At least until Pieter's hand slaps him in the back. "So stop moping about it. At least your girlfriend'll beat off any suitors."

Shinji works his jaw, glaring at the Section 2 director. "Could be worse," Pieter adds.

"Yes, between piloting the giant stomp bot and almost being eaten by the yonic space alien, I'm sure it could."

Pieter rolls his eyes. "Who _taught_ you to be this snarky, anyway? Your Mom?"

"My aunt."

Pieter shudders. "God damn. I've met her." He jams a thumb towards the door. "Go find your girlfriend. Then you'll probably get dragged down to NERV for the grand tour, but I'm at least giving you a head start."

And Pieter gently shoves him out of the auditorium.

* * *

...

* * *

The debriefing room, or as Shinji has come to call it the _Subterranean IMAX of Evil,_ is more full than it was last time. For one thing, both Misato and Ritsuko are sitting behind him, idly chatting. Secondly, Hikari is sitting next to him, idly tossing kernels of popcorn into her mouth. Both are still in their school uniforms- when Misato came to pick him up for the tour, Hikari asked to come along.

Surprisingly, Misato agreed. And did not tease them on the way to NERV for some reason.

"So," Shinji starts, and pauses for a moment on whether to ask his girlfriend or the cool lady who can keep the evil cat away. Decides on the former. He turns to Hikari. "So why is there no problem with you getting the tour?"

"I already got one," Hikari says with a shrug, "I mean, it wasn't _official._ But I have been to all the levels of the NERV base."

"When Hikari was eight, Rei kidnapped her and gave her the grand tour of the base," Misato explains, twisting off the cap of her water bottle, "We found them before Rei could hotwire Unit-01 and go visit China."

Shinji blinks. He glances at Misato, who smiles, nods and reaches over to snatch a handful of popcorn. "Yeah, Mom had to sign some Official Secrets documents afterwards. Which I had no problem with," Hikari explains, and shudders, "Because I don't want to think about some of that stuff. Especially the _vents."_

The room darkens. On the dome shaped screen, the fig leaf insignia appears. "So," Misato starts, "What do you know about Second Impact, Shinji?"

He shrugs. "Uh...a meteorite hitting Antarctica at near-light speed-"

A loud, barking laugh from Ritsuko behind him. Shinji opens his mouth to continue, but finds himself over ruled by hysterical laughter from the brunette, hand held over her eyes and doubling over with peals of amusement. Misato snickers, then punches Akagi in the arm.

"He believes the official story," Ritz says, wiping her eyes, "That's _adorable."_

Shinji shrinks into his seat, but smiles when Hikari squeezes his hand. A rant about the sheer energy needed to do something like that is silenced by Misato's hand clamping over Ritz's mouth. "Anyway," Misato says, "Let's go over the actual reasons and how they're related to _Oh what the FUCK you licked my hand you PERV!"_

The date reads on the screen. **2000.** Satellite images of Antarctica-that-was. A giant of light emerging from_ something,_ somewhere in the frozen wastes. He can't help but feel it reminds him of the Eva. A faint flicker- a single person standing in front of the giant in a blurry image, and it's gone.

Replaced by a column of white light erupting from the shattered continent. And the words below it, signifying the event.

**Second Impact/Impact Wars.**

Quick analysis of events. The short Impact Wars. The signing of the Valentine Treaty. The total loss of life at over three billion people from climate change, tectonic events, starvation, and the nuclear exchange. Another date pops up.

**2002: Establishment of GEHIRN.** He recognizes the faces in the photo- his parents. The severe looking woman standing next to his mother. Professor Fuyutsuki. A quick analysis of the proposed Eva technology, followed by an incomplete, cybernetic torso. **2004. Activation test of [TEST TYPE] Unit-01.**

It shifts again, and he feels his gut sink. He sees his mother, on a stretcher with an oxygen mask over her face, wheeled out. Leaking yellow behind her, and her entire right leg _missing._ **Result: Failure.**

The image shifts again. Becomes the grainy, interior of an entry plug, or something like it. Sees his mother, in the silver and white Dive suit, hands gripping the controls. **2006. Activation test of [TEST TYPE] Unit-01.**

The walls turn prismatic, then peal away. The image shifts to the exterior, and the stumpy, circuitry-laden head. A yellow eye shifts, glows, and becomes white. **Result: Success.**

"Your mom activated Unit-01 in 2006," Misato explains, as images appear of the Eva, half assembled, armor plates being attached. Of the Eva inside a gigantic, underground hangar, taking its first, careful steps. "She also more or less _was_ the PR, because giant robot."

Magazine covers, showing Yui standing on the shoulder of Unit-01 with Unit-01 in the same arms akimbo pose. One of her standing on the palm of the Eva, next to a red and white Eva with someone else on its own outstretched hand. A brief glance at a _calendar_ that apparently she posed for and his mind rebels at the concept.

He tilts his head. Cocks an eyebrow. Briefly asks why there is a photo of the Evangelion with a birthday hat.

"But, we also figured out that Unit-01 doesn't activate if there's some sort of danger," Misato continues, as the video of Mom getting the giant robot to run at _mach one_ plays, "Doesn't activate for Rei under those circumstances, either. Hence, why you were brought in."

He turns as the lights come back on. "So...wait. The Eva is _fine_ with me almost getting killed."

Misato shrugs, frowning. "It _sucks_, I know." Running a hand through her hair, she shakes her head. "If push came to shove, I'd rather have Yui in that thing. She built it, she knows what it does. But if it's got to be you, we want to make sure you're as trained as you can get."

He mutters, slumping back in his seat. Rolling her eyes, Hikari turns his head to the side and kisses him. Misato chuckles and Ritsuko smirks. "Look at it this way," Hikari says, "If you didn't pilot the giant robot, I wouldn't have gotten into your head."

"Good point," Shinji squawks. And both turn as Misato claps her hands and stands.

"You two make out in the elevator and I tell your mothers." Wagging her finger, she hops down the steps. "Now let's get going. The Provs await!"

* * *

...

* * *

The clock strikes nine AM in a three bedroom apartment located in downtown Berlin. In the oft-contested bathroom, a young woman with red hair, blue eyes, and a nervous smile stares at herself in the well lit bathroom mirror. Clad in a loose yellow sweater and long brown skirt, she studies herself. Looks over the worry lines already forming around her mouth. At the way her nose wrinkles. Pulls up her lips and stares at her teeth.

Asuka Langely Sohryu does her morning routine of attempting to find flaws. Reason. Cracks. Sighing, her results the same as always, she reaches for the hypo on the counter. Pulling the collar of her sweater down, she pushes the injector against her neck and presses down.

"One," she counts, "Two...three...four...five." Releasing the button, she pops out the empty metal cartridge from the side and replaces it.

"Ready to go," she calls out, quietly. Although she doesn't need to shout. Opening the bathroom door, she finds her mother sitting on the couch and on the phone. Feet up on the table, vest unbuttoned and skirt unzipped, her heavy overcoat bunched up into a ball, Asuka only manages to walk on the tail end of the conversation.

"-and as much as I appreciate you wanting grandchildren, compromising the operational security of the phone grid is a little _blatant!_" She jams the top button. The phone hangs up, and she turns to her daughter. The frown disappears, and she hops up.

Buttoning up the vest, smoothing the collar of her buttoned shirt and zipping up the side of her skirt, she grabs her jacket and off-handedly shakes it out. "Ready to go?"

Her voice turns from argumentative to prim and maternal within a heartbeat. Asuka nods, palming the injector and putting it into the purse thrust into her hands. "Who was that?"

Kyoko rolls her eyes. "Doctor Ikari in Tokyo-3. At least someone remembered time zones."

Asuka sighs, rounding her shoulders. "Right. Where I'm not going."

Hands on her hips, brow raised, Kyoko stares down at her daughter and lets out a long, tired breath. "Liebchen, we have been over this. What are the three reasons I do not want you in Tokyo-3 with me?"

"Rogziel, Iblis, and Shamshel." Asuka nods, rolling back her shoulders. "I understand," she breathes, "I understand perfectly. But when are you going to be _back?"_

Kyoko shrugs, grabbing a purse from the kitchen counter. Opening it, tossing out a wad of used tissues, old gum, and a warm can of soda. Then mutters under her breath and picks the garbage up from the floor, tossing them into the garbage can the girl offers.

"I don't _know."_ The last word comes off as a curse. "Either when it's safe enough that I can bring you with me, when I feel that your brother and Unit-02 would not be horribly misused there...or when the Angels are gone." A small, faint smile crosses her lips. "Whichever comes first."

She reaches out. Squeezes the girl's shoulder. "And we still have more than a few days until we have to set off." A faint, teasing smile crosses her features. "And besides which, you'll be spending _your_ time with Mister _Nagisa."_

Almost instantly she regrets the decision. Asuka's cheeks flush red, her fingers tapping and breathing becoming rapid. Cupping her daughter's chin, she forces their eyes to meet. Deep breaths from the mother and Asuka repeats the motion, hands rising and falling in time with the motions of her chest.

"Better?" Kyoko asks.

Asuka nods. "Much."

Kyoko pulls her into a hug, and presses her lips against the top of her child's head. "Good. Let's go." Grabbing her purse, palming her phone, she turns to the door. "Your brother has _actually_ managed to pull himself away from his training regiment to meet us for lunch!"

Cheeks faintly flush, head hanging, the sixteen year old takes a deep breath and pulls herself up. "Coming, Mum," she says, and walks out the door after her.

* * *

...

* * *

Beyond the elevator doors, which open not to a platform but a sheer drop for _some reason,_ Shinji can see the green metal walls of what the science people call a Cage- or an Evangelion storage bay. Which itself fills him with _all_ kinds of confidence, because _why does the giant robot need a cage?_

"So," Misato says behind them, leaning on the wall and flicking her PDA, "The Prov's are an experimental artificial personality construct and oh what the Ritz take over."

"Artificial Personality Construct Intelligences which are prototypes for the AIs that inhabit the Evas themselves," Akagi picks up, standing behind Hikari and Shinji, "Prov 00 is in Europe. We keep Prov 01 and 02 here." Shinji tilts his head, seeing it. Covered in a hardened, orange material that is hard like crystal.

"Cage," Shinji finally says, "Why does the giant robot need a cage?"

"It's a Faraday Cage," Misato half suggests, half states. Ritsuko coughs suspiciously.

"Anyway," Ritsuko continues, pauses, and sips her coffee, "Prov 01 and 02 were less than entirely successful. 02 is still mobile, but we keep 01 locked in bakelite down here. We've also severed connectors to its limbs and weapon systems, and have its AI in a permanent loop."

"Scary as shit, that fucker is," Misato mutters. Shinji turns, face blank. "I mean, we had it running a VR war game against an Angel. We're still trying to figure out how many virtual people it killed."

"But we did pull the plug on it and locked it down when it marched on the virtual UN," Ritsuko corrects, finger up, "So we did deal with it responsibly."

Shinji turns back to the massive, frozen thing. A single, red eye at the center of the eva-sized popsicle stares at him without emotion. Without mercy. Without feeling. It judges him, weighs all that he can be, all that he will be, against its future plans and

"Wait why does the giant frozen crazy robot have leopard spots?"

The elevator doors shut. "Ask your mother," Ritsuko says, and jams the button, "Let's go meet Prov 02."

* * *

...

* * *

A vent opens, and a zip locked, plastic bag drops onto the desk. Startled for a moment, Yui cocks an eyebrow and dismisses her keyboard with a gesture. Peering down at the bag, she reaches into her desk and takes out a set of tweezers, reaching into the bag and pulling out the contents.

The end of a thumb; where there would be blood and bone, it is sealed over with more flesh and capped by one of those damn _pearls._ Not that it surprises her. All the remains they've found had one of that woman's damned pearls embedded in them. More pearls than were actually in the necklace she wore.

"Siyon, thank you," she says, and taps the phone on her right, "Gendo? We've found another piece of Naoko."

* * *

...

* * *

The elevator doors open. Glancing from side to side, Shinji sees the Cage empty. That, and there is an actual floor this time, and a distinct lack of frozen crazy robot. Taking a careful step out, he looks around as he enters the large, empty green hangar. Hikari's hand wraps around his and she walks out alongside him.

"Huh." Misato looks up, pauses. Akagi's hand goes over her mouth and the brunette shakes her head. Then smiles, covering her own mouth to keep from laughing.

"So," Shinji says, "What's supposed to be here?" One hand on his waist, one intertwined with his girlfriend's, he shrugs. "So...this is Prov...02? Right?"

Misato and Ritsuko walk up behind the two. They glance upwards, turning around. Give a thumbs up and place their hands on their kids' shoulders, pulling them back a handful of steps. Shinji opens his mouth to ask what they are doing. Hikari follows the line of sight of the two adults and stares.

Then something _jumps_, off the wall over the elevator. It hurls itself off and turns in mid air with the sound of rocket thrusts, before landing in a crouch in front of them. It lands on twelve massive hands, denting the ground and lowering its massive, blue and white bulk to Shinji's eye level.

So he can stare into the twelve, spider like eyes of the _twelve legged, twenty meter tall man-handed spider_ in front of him.

A pair of stereo speakers are mounted on either side of the massive, steel and plastic mandibles hanging on the bottom of its face. It spreads out its hands, centering the rotating eyes on him. And closing its eyes, it twitches its mandibles and emits a long, high pitched squeak.

Followed by two hands grabbing Shinji and pressing him against its cheek, purring in time with Shinji's terrified shrieks.

"So," Hikari says, "Why did we not tell him that Prov 02 was a gigantic spider mech with the mentality of a kitten?"

Misato shrugs. Ritsuko taps out a cigarette. "Because he's been complaining since he got to Tokyo-3," the brunette responds, and lights the smoke, "Might as well give him something to complain _about."_

* * *

...

* * *

It is funny how the human mind works when you are about to die, Shinji thinks, as the _OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD GIANT MECHANICAL _**_SPIDER_** grips him and rubs him against its face. In this case, he notices that the body of the giant _spider_ resembles the torso of an Evangelion. And the head- elongated to make room for _oh god so many eyes-_ resembles Unit-00's.

He manages a solid look at the legs of the beast. They're Evangelion arms. _SO MANY ARMS._

"So!" Misato waves, as the _giant spider_ places Shinji on its head, "_That_ is Provisional 02! We call her Nii Chan!"

Her answer is a terrified shriek, followed by "_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS?!"_

Next to Ritsuko, Hikari pops a can of coffee and sips it. "So when are we going to tell the giant spider to let my boyfriend down?"

Ritsuko shrugs. "Prov-01 was before my time," she says, "Now Nii Chan? That one was _my_ idea."

* * *

...

* * *

The doors open, and Misato is out first, followed by Ritsuko and Hikari. They pause, and Hikari marches back in and drags Shinji out with her. "Stop being a baby, there are no giant spiders here," she chides.

"Well _no one told me about the last one!"_

The elevator opens to a narrow, tight corridor. Steam pipes line them, the fit tighter and tighter until they walk single file down the line, straight hallway and up to the bend in it. The unbroken line of florescent light ends at the bend; Misato takes the lead and holds up her phone to provide illumination as she leads.

Ritsuko walks behind her, cigarette in her mouth and glancing from side to side. Hikari follows, hand wrapped around Shinji's wrist and pulling him along as he begins looking for dead canaries.

The corridor keeps turning- he swears he went in at least one circle, maybe two, following the faint light from Misato. Something skitters overhead- possibly the faint echoes of the gigantic cat spider. Possibly its _young._ Possibly a lobotomized Angel that his father broke the will of.

It narrows more. Misato sucks in her chest and slides alongside the cool pipes, one arm extended with the impromptu flashlight. Ritsuko has put out her cigarette on an ash tray positioned between two pipes. Hikari, for the cramped conditions and the oppressive darkness, does not seem nearly as concerned as he is.

Several more minutes of the corridor and it opens up. Up, up up. Furthur up, to the point where Shinji can see clouds. It opens into a massive, subterranean cavern. Illuminated by an artificial Sun, hanging from the barely visible roof of the _second Geofront. _A pillar of steel rises from the floor to the ceiling, ductwork connected to it and extending to the stone and steel roof like a world-bearing _tree._

Jaw hanging open, he glances around. He sees grass; a garden. Trees. A rabbit catches his eye and hops away. Hikari's hand forces his jaw closed and makes him face forward, to see the three story apartment building in front of them. Perfectly normal, sloped backwards and like any apartment building he's seen in this city.

Save for it being underground, and the cliff side they are standing on ending with a bridge that connects to the third floor. "Well, we're here," Misato quips, clapping her hands. She walks across the bridge, followed by Ritsuko, Hikari, and a hesitant Shinji.

The door opens. Briefly, the light blinds him. He blinks, expecting some horror. Some monster. Some new creature ready to bend him to its will and shatter his sense of reality even _more._ What he sees is _far worse._

Four overstuffed, comfortable seats surround a glass and metal coffee table. Four laptop computers are plugged into a dock, on their sides and slid into slots. Between two of the chairs is an oversized bean bag chair.

The lights are bright, but not oppressively so. The carpet underneath his feet is white, plush, soft and clean. A large, flat screen television is hung on one wall, with at three distinct game consoles underneath it. Glancing around, Shinji spots the long hallway past the common area, and at least a dozen doors. Five of them have names.

"Where are we?" he asks.

"This?" Arms akimbo, Misato smirks, "This is the _Reepartment!"_

Folding the newspaper down, the chair next to Shinji reveals itself to be occupied by one-

"It's Level AE, subsection _Fifteen._" Kei Ayanami glares at Shinji and Misato at the same time. "_Siyon_ named it the Reepartment. She puts a _Ree- _prefix in front of everything."

The blue haired, red eyed sixteen year old looks past them. "Hello Hikari. I'm sorry Rei blatantly stole your election."

The brunette shrugs, counting chairs and walking over to the one across from Kei before plopping down onto it. "It happens. I was taking it way too seriously, anyway." Legs folded underneath her, she glances at Shinji and cocks her head.

Obediently, he walks over to the bean bag chair and sits down on it. All four women in the room suck their teeth. "What?" he asks.

"That's Merrill's chair," Kei states.

He looks down. Sees the traces of white and grey fur on the chair. While he has no memory of his mother performing any sort of surgery that would implant rocket boosters into his ass, he acts as if he had them anyway. A warbling yell, and he is on his feet, staring at the bag and backing away.

Into a chair. Arms flailing out, flapping as if he could fly- or at least regain his balance- he somehow manages to end up in the complete opposite of sitting with his legs draped over the back and armrest and his head hanging from the seat.

"Wait." He shifts. Tries to sit up. Fails. "Why does _Mom's cat_ have a chair down here? How does he get _down_ here?"

Kei smirks. "You believe he can be kept out. That's adorable." A beat. The smirk fades. "Mother sometimes brings him down for the day."

"_I pick him up sometimes, too,"_ Siyon whispers from the overhead vent, "_He makes me feel safe."_

Well, Shinji thinks, That just made him suspect there were _more_ problems than he suspected with the adopted sister who lived in the vents. The fact that holding a massive cat with the temperment of a _claymore mine_ made her feel safe was another hint. That, or she was a cat person. And Merrill is a _lot_ of cat.

"So." He shifts again. Manages to get both legs over an armrest. "So, it's just...you? And the others?"

Kei nods. She folds the newspaper and rests it on the armrest. "Yes. There's a fifth room. Rei stays here occasionally, too."

Finally, painfully, he works his way up into the seat. Misato leans and drapes her arms over the seat behind Kei, while Ritsuko checks her phone. "So, Lil'Doc," Misato says, grin almost cat-like, "Newspaper? Half expected you to be on the computer."

Kei straightens herself up. She does not turn to meet Misato's gaze. "I have been...spending too much time in chat rooms. And messenger. And online forums. I needed...time away from my electronics."

Akagi covers her hand with her mouth to suppress the snicker. Misato takes no such tact. "Boys, huh? Tell ya, Kei. Impress them with your mind and it's all 'Pics or GTFO', amiright?" Kei's cheeks flush red. She squirms in her seat but flops backwards as Misato's hands come down to massage her shoulders.

"Honestly," Misato continues, goofy smile crossing Kei's face under the mercy of a pair of skilled thumbs, "If it were up to me I would've brought you down here before I even brought you home. But, you know how it goes. Sorry you two got off to a bad start."

She releases Kei and she sits back up. Her goofy smile fades and becomes its normal placid expression. She seizes the newspaper and folds it out again, reading it. Upside down. "It still wasn't my fault," she insists, and turns the newspaper around. "It's not my fault Rei and Mother insist on keeping every secret."

Shinji shakes his head with a grunt. "_God,_ I know," he mutters, "First day here, it was all '_Pilot the giant robot,'_ and '_The crazy girl's your sister',_ and-"

"And don't complain about the thought controlled robot and how Rei has all these extra privileges and how _just because_ someone pushes _that one button_ you're suddenly _grounded!"_ Kei snorts, flaring her nostrils. Shinji mirrors the action, and the two fold their arms and thrust themselves back into their seats with identical pouts.

* * *

...

* * *

Yui's jaw hangs open. Hand on Gendo's shoulder, she watches the exchange in the Reepartment. Working her jaw, she stands up and holds her face in her hands. "Oh _dear God,"_ she breathes.

"There's _two_ of them," Gendo intones. Behind them, Kozou takes a deep breath and his skin turns white as marble.

"And so," he pronounces, "It _begins."_

* * *

...

* * *

There are four shopping bags filled with clothes at their feet. It was the idea, of course. The days that Kyoko had remaining before her trip were going to be _structured,_ and she has made sure that she would be able to take at _least_ three days completely off to prepare the girl. Today was clothes shopping. A _lot_ of shopping.

New dresses. New blouses. Swimsuits- Nagisa had a pool no doubt- shoes, socks, shirts, skirts, pants. Everything she would need for the first _year_ if it came to that.

And that was _assuming_ that Nagisa lacked the brain cells to take her out shopping. Her passing impressions of the boy told her that while he was flighty, he was not _oblivious._

Not like her son, of course. _He,_ for all his positive personality traits, _was_ hopelessly so. Text messages to tell them that he was '_busy, synch test, training'_ and nothing else. The girl wasn't even disappointed. She was so utterly used to this. Sitting at the outdoor cafe within view of the Reichstag, Kyoko sips her coffee and backtracks her thoughts.

Girl is having her tea, her notebook computer open and some paper or another in front of her. Quiet, studious. Working as if time were hunting her down. A faint smile, and Kyoko clicks the top button of her phone and glances at the background photo. "So," she finally says, "What's the paper on?"

"AT Field resonance. I've been looking at the video of _Ikari_ and Rei fighting the Fifth Angel-"

"Asuka. Posture." Rolling her shoulders back, the girl sits up. She presses her chin against her chest, shoulders against the back of the chair. Takes her effort to do so. Only recently has she actually started getting chiropractic work. "Again?"

"AT Field resonance." Asuka winces. Shifts her shoulders. "I watched that _hormone laden troll_ and Rei fighting the Fifth Angel and I'm looking at the AT Field interactions. I'm theorizing there may be some way to make the Evangelions more efficient in this regard."

Kyoko cocks an eyebrow. From her sole conversation with Shinji Ikari- outside of encountering him some twelve years ago during a visit, where Asuka had ended up getting into a slap fight with him over a toy truck- he had actually seemed rather polite. If passive aggressive.

Asuka glances up over the screen and sees the look on her mother's face. Her cheeks flush red and she turns her eyes back towards the screen. "He said my voice was _sexy."_ Kyoko covers her mouth with her hand and shakes her head.

Asuka scowls, lips turning downward and fingers tapping louder and louder on the keyboard.

"I don't know. You're a little young for my tastes, but if you grow up like your mother I'd say he was right on the money."

Kyoko blinks, and turns. Standing between their table and the exit to the upscale coffee bar, a man with graying black hair and a _very_ nice suit adjusts his tie and adjusts his sunglasses. Next to him, the girl with the brown, red tinted hair, in the white sun dress and blue jacket smiles prettily, holding a chair in each hand.

Kyoko opens her mouth to ask _who_ he is, but he seems to already see it coming. "Doctor Xavier Spencer," he says, tilting his head with a thin, wolfish smile, "This is my lovely assistant, Mana. I was in the area and I just couldn't help but notice the absolutely radiant head of the Second Branch's research department was here, and I thought I'd drop by and talk business, while also renting out this part of the restaurant."

Which is when Kyoko notices that the open air seating is now empty, save for them.

"I'd say to take a seat," she says, "But I see you already have two." A faint popping of her knuckles, and she nods to the table. Mana sets down the seats on opposite sides, flopping down onto one as Spencer sits in the other.

Kyoko muses on the words. Cocks an eyebrow. "Also, 'radiant?' Did you..." She purses her lips. "Did you actually just make a _pass_ at me?"

"As a personal policy, I only flirt with women smarter than me," he says, cradling his head in his hands and leaning back, "And while she is an ethically void, morally questionable mad scientist with an incredible pair of legs, Yui Ikari is also happily married. Still, business first. Can I get you anything?"

Asuka smiles, looking up from her computer. "Iced tea?"

* * *

...

* * *

Fingers tapping together, Yui leans back in her seat in her office and stares at the screen hovering in front of her. Tapping her fingers, two more appear. Pressing her fingers against the screens, she drags them into the first, elongating it to get a better image. Bigger, at least.

It is, roughly, half the size of an Evangelion. There are tentacles hanging from its back, and its four legs are stubby and covered in scale plates. Its head- what is left of it, at least, is ape like; two eyes, large jaw, flat nose, and with large incisors.

There is a trail of devastation behind it. Furrows of land torn out by its death throes. Holes carved into it from gunfire and explosives. Blood- both its and its victims- trailing behind it and into the path it carved through the city.

"MAGI."

"_The subject made landfall at 0700 hours Buenos Aires time. Attacked city in a straight line. Argentine military attacked the creature and killed it following one hundred ninety minutes of sustained bombardment. Casualties: one hundred and seventy three dead. Four thousand, eight hundred and five injured._" A pause. "_Estimated cost of repairs to Buenos Aires-"_

"Never mind, MAGI. Was it a Blue Pattern?" She massages her temples with a sigh.

"_Negative. POLARIS classification is Pattern Indigo."_

She nods. Tented fingers press against her lips as blue eyes narrow. Leaning back in her seat, she purses her lips and takes a breath before standing. "MAGI, lock on my voice and track me. Continue analysis."

"_Acknowledged, Doctor Ikari. Analysis: Creature possesses Angelic traits but does not exhibit AT Field. Genetic analysis matches creature destroyed in Hong Kong. Hypothesis: This is a new type of Angel."_

A tap on a panel on the wall, and the blueprints of Unit-00 slide back to a second room. The MAGI- it's voice feminine, faintly cheerful, slightly lilted, continues its analysis as she walks towards the coat hangar at the entrance. Slipping off her sneakers, she drapes her lab coat on one hook and takes the sweat shirt and sweatpants on the chair.

"It is an Angel, but cannot materialize its AT Field?" She pulls off the sweater, hanging it off the rack. "EDF has analyzed the Hong Kong monster that attacked eighteen hours ago. Access files. Does any data match with the S2 organ from Rogziel or Iblis?"

"_Negative. Hypothesis: The monsters do not possess S2 organs."_

She nods, pulling down the zipper of her skirt. Absently walks over and taps a panel to close the door to her office. Draping the skirt over the chair, she rolls her neck, rubbing her hand along the back of it. "Current hypothesis, yes." She scans across the room. Light weight machines...treadmill...ah, she thinks. Cross trainer. Reaching behind her, she deftly unhooks it and drapes her bra over the chair, pulling on her sweat shirt and sliding on the sweatpants.

Tapping the controls, she compartmentalizes her thoughts. An old trick she's picked up over the years. Vaguely thinks about getting new workout clothes, perhaps a sports bra. "MAGI," she says, hands on the railings of the machine, "Use my EDF back door. Copy all information on the Hong Kong and Buenos Aires monsters. Compare them to observed abilities of the Fifth Angel."

"_Acknowledged, Doctor Ikari. Accessing EDF backdoor. Copying data."_ The MAGI goes silent, and she lets her thoughts, her mind compartmentalize further. Begins mentally going over the past two weeks, repeatedly. Like she always does. Some people listen to music when working out. Some would watch videos, or talk with people.

Yui Ikari _analyzes and brainstorms._ Her mind wanders to the events since Iblis. The Fourth Angel was not even remotely a match for an Evangelion- even one with an ineffective, inexperienced pilot. If Rei has been piloting Unit-00, the Angel would not have even made it into Tokyo-3 proper.

Hardly fair to Shinji. She never planned to have him _pilot._ But when they realized Unit-01 wouldn't activate for her or Rei if an Angel was present, she had to fall on plan B. "_Seven percent copied. Include videos?"_

"Yes, thank you." A waldo rotates out of the ceiling, depositing a condensation-covered bottle of water in the cross trainer's cup holder. "Thank you, MAGI. Any interesting hidden files?"

"_Specifications for melee weapon for Jet Alone Prime. Copy?"_

Yui smirks. "MAGI, you _definitely_ know what I like," she purrs, "Yes, please."

The waldos and delivery service are relatively new; only in the last few years. Ritsuko was puzzled as to why the MAGI would exhibit such behavior, but chalked it up to the massive supercomputer 'learning.'

Thirty minutes pass in relative silence. Powering off the machine, stretching her arms behind her, she briefly glances at a floating screen of the Reepartment, and Iti sitting in her chair and reading. It shifts to show Hatchi at her dojo, continuing her training, then to Rei in the LCL tube.

"Any complications?"

"_Second Child shows no detrimental effects. Full analysis will be complete in three hours, forty three minutes."_ A pause. "_Download twenty eight percent complete. Preliminary comparison at one percent."_

Hands around the pull up bar, Yui exhales as she pulls herself up. "Anything _hng_ yet?"

"_Negative."_ Yui nods, sharp breaths as she continues her routine. Counts to ten. Then to twenty. "_Thirty five percent complete."_

Her back pops as she continues her stretches. One bare foot on the mats, the other pressed up against her knee, slow breaths as she goes through her typical yoga routine. "MAGI, anything yet?"

"_Preliminary comparison at five percent. Teeth of the Hong Kong monster are cosmetically similar to the Fifth Angel."_

She smiles, standing on both feet. Lacing her fingers together, she rolls her shoulders back and takes a mental inventory. Slowly flexing everything she can while still standing, she takes note of the time, the day of the week, the rest of the work she has to do today, and weighs pleasure against business.

"MAGI, could you heat up the bath?"

A click of confirmation. Rolling her head, she pads bare foot across her personal gym and into the next room. The large white tiles are cool against her bare feet, the lights bright but not oppressive, and the full wall mirror already layered with images, views of the two monsters, and an analysis of the Fifth Angel's capabilities.

A tap of her fingers against the mirror, and they gather on the borders of the mirror. Pulling the soaked sweatshirt off, she tosses it into the laundry chute before sliding off the sweatpants and everything else. Hands on her hips, Yui glances at her reflection. Leaning forward, she chews her lips; the grey washed out. Has to either dye it back in, or lie about dying her hair brown.

Standing up straight, she rests her hands on her hips and looks herself over. Turns to the side, smirks faintly. She has a handful of college friends she exchanges the occasional email with. Went to the ten year reunion of her college. Shores up her ego even more with how they ended up looking after a few children and a _normal_ life.

A chime confirms that the bath behind her has reached her approved settings. "_Download at seventy percent. Preliminary analysis at seventeen percent. Tentacles of the Buenos Aires monster are similar in proportion to its mass as those of the Fifth Angel."_

"Thank you," she sing songs, stepping into it and lowering herself down. Sways her hips a little while doing so. Then again, she does freely acknowledge that she _does_ flirt with the MAGI, but only when she is using it in her own suite. A guilty pleasure, she freely admits.

After all, she notes, her husband and Sohryu are practically having _phone sex_ during the regular reports between all the branches. A sigh as she lowers herself to her shoulders. Considering how well she knows _both_ of them, she knows it is them being silly. A necessary steam valve at a job as important as this.

Tired, stressed muscles relax in the heated, churning water. Eyes close and she rests her head on the back of the bath as the mirror fills with pictures, blueprints, blood samples, lab work, and internal organ analysis. She smiles, exhaling deep breaths as she relaxes herself, rattling breaths and faint flushes of red across her cheeks.

"_Doctor Ikari, download complete. Preliminary Analysis at eighty nine percent."_ Yui opens her eyes and glances at the time. Looks down at her hand and sees the wrinkles on her fingers.

"MAGI, you didn't wake me?"

"_We believed you did not want to be disturbed."_

A cough, and she sits up, leaning on the end of the bathtub and looking at the mirror slash monitor. Tenting her fingers, she rests her chin on them. "MAGI, this has been double checked?"

"_Yes. The Buenos Aires monster and the Hong Kong monster both match genetic, anatomical, and physical comparisons with the Fifth Angel. Current hypothesis is that they are the spawn of the Fifth Angel."_

She nods. "Then we have a new problem. Update POLARIS with this information and..." She groans. "And alert the EDF of this. They got the UN to fund a giant robot program, right? See if we can get a few of them assigned here." A wave, and a holographic keyboard floats over. "Attach this designation to the Pattern Indigo."

The pictures and files gather together, lining up in a row across the top of the mirror. The designation hangs over them as a title. A classification. "_Acknowledged, Doctor Ikari. POLARIS will now begin scanning for Pattern Indigo. Designation:_

_ "Cherubim."_

* * *

...

* * *

The other girl- the one with the red tinted, brown hair, has already pulled up her chair next to Asuka's while Spencer and Mother talk. She smiles. White teeth, genuine grin. Something slightly off, Asuka considers. Perhaps too happy. She thrusts out a hand; she sees a gold and bead bracelet hanging off her wrist.

"I'm Mana Kirishima," she says, "Nice to meet you."

Asuka nods. Slowly, but steadily, she shakes her hand. "Asuka Sohryu," she says, and smiles, "You're with..."

"I'm a friend." Mana shrugs. Glances over to the two grownups. Sees Kyoko with a hand over her mouth, Spencer with a wide, wolfish grin and leaning on the table. "Wow. He's _really_ trying to bang your Mom."

Asuka mouths the words. Mana seizes the opportunity, leaning in closer. "Hey, what're you typing? Emails? Stories?" Clicks her tongue. "Fanfics? Pilot at Tokyo-3's got a _nice_ ass."

Asuka blinks. Stares at the girl. Blinks again. "I'm writing a research paper." Smiles. Glances past the smiling, perky girl and over to the Reichstag, as if trying to excise the conversation and discussion of _Shinji Ikari_ and _nice ass_ from her mind even if he did from some photos have a very cute _wharblgrbl_ "Anyway."

Mana shuffles closer. "What's it on? I mean, like, high school science? Literature?"

Asuka narrows her eyes. Not offensively, not in a hostile fashion. "I have a bachelors." She allows herself a small little smirk. Not to toot her own horn. "The paper is on the interactions of AT Fields between super-scale organisms and has suggestions on how to increase Evangelion efficiency in combat."

Mana blinks. She chews the inside of her lip, staring at Asuka with wide hazel-blue eyes. "I will _pay_ you to help me with my math homework."

* * *

...

* * *

"So." Kyoko raises a finger, pressing it against Spencer's lips to silence him in mid enthusiastic explanation, "So. Shut it for a minute. You're saying," She holds up one finger on her free hand, "I take _one_ of your..."

"Jet Alones," he says, pushing her finger out of the way, "About...uh..." He raises his hand up to shoulder level. Then lowers it halfway to the ground. "Yeah. About...thirty meters tall. Half the size of an Eva. Jet Alone _Prime,_" He raises his hand up, past his shoulder. "That's about _eighty_ meters tall."

She nods. "Right. Let me get this straight. Jet Alone _Prime_ is eight times as expensive as one of the Jet Alones." Spencer nods, rolling his hand to continue. "An _Evangelion_ is twenty times as expensive as Jet Alone _Prime."_

He nods, fast enough that his glasses shake off his nose and reveal the bright green eyes. He shoves them back on. "Okay, so, the Evas are so expensive because of whatever the crap you jam into them is, don't know, don't care." Wiggles his fingers. "I mean you do, and it's your baby. Your sixty meter tall four eyed baby."

She purses her lips, folding her arms under her chest. "Sixty meter tall four eyed freakishly unnatural forcefield-soul-projecting _knife wielding_ baby," he corrects, "Which is not a _bad_ thing, because it leads to you wearing a _very_ nice Dive Suit."

She cocks an eyebrow. Works her jaw. "You _are_ flirting with me." Not as a question, but a pure, factual statement with more than a little astonishment. "In front of my _daughter."_

He shrugs with a smirk. "I'm not flirting with _her._ Like I said, too young for me, and she's Mana's age, _and_ when she grows up to be even _half_ as attractive as you are this will happen to her so she can prepare herself." He reaches into his jacket, takes out a phone, and shakes it to fold it out into a tablet.

It lights up with blueprints and diagrams of a large metal man. "What is this?" Kyoko asks, pulling it out of Spencer's hands, "Your...cheap ones, right?"

"Type 3," he explains, "Modular, flight capable, completely customizable weapons suite. Easy to repair. Doesn't have any black boxes." He shrugs. "Doesn't need an orphan shoved into a small box and plunged into its heart while cultists preach to Cthulhu."

She glances up at him. Narrows her eyes, her smirk fading into a straight line. "We only did that with Unit-00." She smirks and glances back down at the blueprints. "I don't see a cockpit."

"Remote control." Snaps out another tablet. Shows a chair and a featureless person sitting it it, a helmet around his head and arrows leading to an animate picture of a marching robot. "It's based off of stuff DARPA is doing, but I can get it working _better_ if I could get your notes on the Evangelion Synchronization system."

Kyoko nods. "I could do that."

He smiles. A grin which could best be described as _'shit eating.'_ "Sounds good. How about we do that over...dinner?" Kyoko cocks an eyebrow, rolling her hand as a sign to continue. "I know some nice restaurants in Berlin. I could buy one and we could meet there."

The waiter comes over, the young man nodding and placing the tall glass of iced tea on the napkin in front of Asuka. She nods, smiling warmly. "Thank you," she says. She wraps her hand around the glass, nodding. "It's _perfect._"

And then she throws the drink all over Spencer's face.

Hands folded in his lap, iced tea dripping off his goate and sunglasses and onto his jacket, he calmly reaches out and takes a handful of napkins to wipe off his face. "I deserved that?" he asks.

Kyoko nods. "Down. Boy."

He nods. "I like your kid." He smiles, nodding to Asuka. "Dinner?"

Kyoko nods. There is a _thump_ and they turn to see Mana on the floor, doubled over and laughing. "Dinner," she confirms, and turns back to her daughter as Spencer walks out with a final, polite farewell, followed by Kirishima. The smile beams off of Kyoko's face as she meets Asuka's eyes.

Shoulders back, head held high, and posture _perfect_, Asuka continues on her paper.

* * *

...

* * *

The apartment building is identical to most of the ones he's seen, or at least passed by when Rei first dragged him screaming, crying, and pissing through the city while being chased by the evil turtle with a mouth filled with eyes. Sloped back, balconies at every apartment, and positioned just right to catch the morning sunlight.

All in all, the architecture in the city is pretty nice, he thinks. Makes it especially easy when the entire city has to submerge into the underground lair his parents work in.

Not as nice, he thinks, as the girl standing in front of him. His thumbs rubbing over her knuckles, her smile warm, he allows himself to think happy thoughts as he stands with his girlfriend in front of her apartment building's front door.

"Well," she says, "I got a second tour of your parent's underground lair _and_ watched you get attacked by a gigantic spider. Not bad for a first date."

"You also got to see me and my blue haired sister get into a snark fight," he adds, and smiles, "So _was_ this a date?"

Hikari leans in and lightly brushes her lips against his. Her foot kicks back. As does his, and he makes a note to mention this to Mom and ask about whether he kept anything from when he synched with her.

"Counts in my book," she purrs. Releasing his hands, hefting her backpack over her shoulder, she waves and skips back into her building. Hand up in mid wave, Shinji smiles and fixes his backpack, pulling the straps over both shoulders and turning to make the walk back to his parent's apartment.

At least, until he sees the blue hatchback that has somehow snuck up on him. The window slides down and Misato snaps off the sunglasses, despite it being night out.

"Were...were you wearing the sunglasses when you were driving?"

"Nope, just put them on after I parked to make an entrance," she responds, hanging them from the cleavage of her black blouse, "So, just got a call from your Mom. Rei's staying with her sisters for the night and the mutual snark-off between you and Kei has driven your parents to comfort themselves by satisfying their raw, animal lusts."

Shinji rolls up his shoulders, feeling a combination of a chill up his spine and acid up his throat. Seeing his reaction, Misato goes for the gold. "So you can either lay in bed tonight listening to your father making bear sounds while the cat sits on your chest, watching and judging, or stay over with Ritz and me again."

"Change of clothes?"

"Section 2 picked it up because I can read your Mom like a _book._" She points to the passenger seat. "Ass. Seat. Already ordered a pizza."

He hurries around the car, slumping into the seat and buckling up _just_ as Misato floors the gas.

* * *

...

* * *

Phone flashlight changed for an actual, palm sized flashlight, he crawls out of the maintenance duct and promptly whacks his head on an overhead pipe. Muttered swears on his lips, he rubs his head as he stands and looks around the cramped, tight hallway.

Shining the light, he figures he's somewhere _on_ the level of the Reepartment. Somewhere between AE and AF, but...not. Unmapped, even by the maps that Kei made when she got into Doctor Ikari's coffee stash.

Lieutenant Shigeru Aoba scratches the side of his head. Looks at his hand and realizes that, yes, he got something slick and oily in his hair. Shakes his head and continues on. "So, reminding myself," he mutters, shining the flashlight down the pipes and puddles, "Why I'm here."

Simple enough. He had a suspicion about some of the occasional glitches in the MAGI. Nothing major- occasional irregularities with the traffic lights. Music cutting out on the elevators. Nothing serious- but a MAGI cluster, and in this case _the_ MAGI cluster since this was the prototype, were enormously powerful and complex computers.

"And a small glitch here and there can lead to a city block dropping like a stone," he mutters. There is paranoia, and then there is unflinching attention. He likes to think he balances both. He followed leads, double and triple checked errors. Eventually found that there were parts of NERV unmapped- and that they were somehow connected with the neural firings of the cluster.

Which leads him here; wet, covered in some sort of smudge, and walking down a train pipe covered hallway. At least until it ends and he sees...sees...

"Oh what the Hell is that."

Shining the flashlight, he tilts his head. Jaw open, eyes wide, he reaches for his phone.

Which is snatched out of his hand by a waldo which folds out from the ceiling. "_Hello, Lieutenant Aoba,"_ the lilting, feminine voice purrs, "_You've done very well, finding this place. It took a lot of work to keep it secret."_ Another pair of waldos seize his wrists, another rising from the floor to grab his ankles.

Another waldo lowers a clamp over his mouth, his screams muted as the voice changes. Feminine becomes masculine. Lilting becomes accented. "_Now, I'm quite sure you are upset, scared, or somewhat otherwise put out by this. But really, don't worry. You'll thank me for this, later. Except you won't."_

A cough. "_Because you won't remember a thing! So...smile for the neural flash!"_

Eyes wide, screams muted by the clamp, Shigeru has no choice but to stare at the blinking red light as it lowers in front of his eyes and the world becomes _light and fire._

* * *

...

* * *

The sole light in the room is a combination of the full moon and the glow of the two PDAs, but it is more than enough for him to make out the details. His glasses are on the night table, but he doesn't need them to see. He can easily enough pick up the trail of clothing going from the door to the bed, the uniform and lab coat draped over the chair, and everything else.

"Dammit." Clad in sweatpants, the covers pulled up to his waist, he still feels a chill in the room. He is convinced, however, that his wife no longer has any sensitivity to temperature anymore. Which explains her on her stomach, covers down to her ankles, and completely bare.

Face illuminated by the tablet, Yui runs a hand through her damp, brown hair. Propping it up on the pillow, she folds her hands and rests her chin on them. "Dammit, now we have _two_ problems to deal with." A sigh, and she nonetheless giggles as Gendo leans over and presses his fingers against her shoulder.

"Two problems?" he asks, rolling onto his elbow and softly teasing the pressure points, "Between the Angels, the Evas, and the monsters in the basement?" He smirks, and she lays her head on her hands, smiling at him. "Something I should know?"

"The monsters that have been appearing are Angelspawn," she sighs, "EDF has developed robots to combat them because the Evas can't be everywhere, even at their maximum theoretical capability. Meaning we have to work with the EDF."

He nods. "Meaning Spencer's going to use this as an opportunity to get himself posted here."

She moans, clicking her tongue. "Immature, egotistical chauvanistic ass," she mutters, "Last time we were in the same _room_ he wasn't even hiding the fact that he was checking out my legs."

"He has good taste," he says, leaning in and kissing her shoulder, "He also knows that if he tries anything, I'll put his face through a window." She smirks and chuckles, as he slides her over. Her arm wraps around his chest, her chin propped up on his shoulder. "And, of course, there is _Kyoko._"

The sound that comes from Yui's mouth cannot be confidently classified as human. Somewhere between a grunt of a large, angry animal and the hiss of a large, angry cat. "At very least," Gendo says, "We can redirect Kei and Shinji's snarkiness to a worthy opponent." Blue eyes pin him. "Also, while she does set you off, I don't terribly mind the results."

"Lech," she mutters.

"And if this is like five years ago, where you both blew your tops completely and ended up locked in a dorm in the Geofront and having two days worth of angry sex with each other, the least you could do is invite me along this time."

Her hand slaps his chest, and he chuckles as she pulls herself up to her hands and knees. "You," she says, "Are a dirty old man."

"And you're my wife who hasn't aged a day," he responds with a smile, "And I love you as much as the day we married."

She leans in with a toothy smile, and brushes her lips against his. Follows by one hand cupping the back of her head and another around her waist, pulling her down. Her finger darts out, tapping a button on the top of the PDA, and the room is plunged into darkness.

* * *

...

* * *

For the life of him, he _kind_ of remembers the series of events. He remembers clocking out. He remembers deciding to check something out, but then it got sort of _muddy._ Blinking, taking a sip of the beer, which he notes is actually his _favorite_ brand, he glances across the table and at his date.

Maya smiles back, slice of pizza in one hand, string of cheese hanging from her teeth, halfway through a food-muddled story about what she found with the synch tests and something about her brother.

"Anyway," she says, coughing and taking a sip of her soda, "Thank you _so much_ for inviting me along! I haven't been out to eat in _weeks!"_

Aoba shrugs with a smile. "I was heading here anyway, and I had, uh." He glances at his pocket. "Found this money on the floor, so I thought we could both use a treat." He reaches into his pocket, pulling out the note and handing it to the waiter as he comes over with the bill.

A little voice in his head makes a note of the change. "Huh," he says, "I think I still have enough for a couple of movie tickets."

Maya smiles. "Cool," she says, clapping her hands, "I'll choose."

-**End Chapter 5-**


	6. Spies Like Us

**It **rained most of the following week, and by the time that the sun had come out, there was the new attraction of Lake Shamshel. Picnics were held there, at least once NERV had cleared it for any biohazard or contamination, and by the third week following the destruction of the Fifth Angel it became a popular date spot.

"So, that's where you basically hit the ground horn first, flipped and face planted." She points to the small river, leading from the lake. "And...um..."

"I also got thrown around head first over there...there..." He points to a flattened hill. "And, yeah. Got swung around right _there."_

Sitting on a hill with a pair of plastic bags between them, Shinji and Hikari watch the couples milling about. Children playing in the lake, the sun shining overhead, and-

"And we're here recounting my failures as a pilot." He pauses. Purses his lips. "I'm sitting here with my girlfriend and recounting how I got the shit kicked out of me by an alien. What does that even mean?"

Hikari shrugs. School uniform jacket stuffed into the plastic bag, she snakes her arm around his and pulls herself closer. "It means you have a well-defined sense of proportion in your life." She rests her head on his shoulder, her normal pigtails pulled back into a messy ponytail. "I mean, if you can't laugh at being almost eaten by a yonic tentacle monster, what can you laugh at?"

A pause. He takes a deep breath and counts. "Oh God," she whispers, "I picked up your passive aggressiveness, didn't I?"

"On the other hand, I can now throw a three-point shot."

They fall into silence. He reaches out and squeezes her hand. "So. Are we going to have a picnic here?" he asks.

"Oh God _no,"_ she breathes, "Movie theatre. _Now._"

They pick themselves up, grab their bags, and walk off, hand in hand.

* * *

.

**Chapter 6:**

**Spies Like Us**

**.**

* * *

"Wait you _what?"_

The kitten has fallen asleep across Hikari's lap, its massive, bushy tail wrapped around it like a blanket. The filtered sunlight of the vents in the Geofront's ceiling illuminate the apartment at mid-day just as well as the ceiling lights do. On the opposite couch of the Akagi/Katsuragi apartment, Yui works her jaw and Misato stares at them as if they had just declared they had gotten eloped.

Which, hilariously, is the opposite.

"We broke up," Shinji responds.

Hikari nods with a shrug. "We did," she says, "Two days ago."

Yui works her hands, as if trying to grab a particularly large water balloon. It has taken great effort, Shinji thinks. But he has finally rendered his mother speechless. "But. But. _Why?"_ Or not.

The pilot and the class representative glance at each other and turn back to the head of R&D. Their pronouncement is one made in unison, and with the utmost gravitas.

"We're _sixteen."_

Ritsuko walks past them with a loud, barking "_Ha!" _Yui rubs her temples, shrugging and shaking her head at the same time. "I. I'm sorry," she says, "But this is unexpected. Why?"

"We were in each other's _head,"_ Hikari responds, "We were-"

"-completing each other's sentences," Shinji finishes, "And it was a little-"

"-creepy." Hikari taps her fingers on her uniform skirt. She glances at him, and turns back to the older women. "I will, however, _fight_ anyone who says Shinji is anything but a perfect gentleman."

Yui stares at them both. "Not fist fight," Hikari adds, "I have Rei for that."

Another _"Ha!"_ and Ritsuko walks past them once again, holding a fresh cup of coffee. Yui turns in the seat, feet tucked underneath her. "And what, Suko, is so _funny?"_

Another barking laugh and Ritsuko wipes the tears from her eyes. "Yui, you were practically picking out _baby colors,"_ she chortles, "They're _sixteen._ They got together because Rei has an elimination bracket for all her friends and relatives that she wants to pair up."

Hikari's hand shoots up. "Wait. Waitwait. She does?" A pause from the girl. "Wai-wa-wait. Why should this surprise me?" Shinji shrugs, hand on hers.

Yui says nothing, tapping her fingers together. "Amazing. You broke your Mom," Ritsuko snorts, "Anyway, we wanted to talk with you because schedules are getting crazier at NERV. Between them being the heads of their departments and the weird shit that goes around as stress relief-" Yui turns and glares at Akagi. "-We wanted to know if you wanted to move in."

Shinji opens his mouth to launch into a planned, overdramatic tirade about how this confirms that he is being thrown out of his own home and his own mother does not love him. Sadly, he did not plan for Misato, for down such roads lie madness.

"Oh you poor _thing!"_ Misato launches from the couch as if shot from a cannon, wrapping her arms around his head and pulling him into a smothering hug. "You heartbroken boy! Now you'll just have to drown yourself in the adolescent fantasy of living with two women who experimented in college!"

Shinji's response comes in the form of a chest-muffled yell. Hikari glares at the raven haired officer. "Are you hitting on my _ex-boyfriend_ right in front of me?"

Yui palms her face in both hands. "Misato, are you hitting on my _son_ right in front of me?"

Misato shakes her head, stroking Shinji's hair like a kitten as he struggles and tries to escape. Sadly, Misato's fuzzy sweater and slacks seemed to be _chosen_ that day for maximum traction in trapping the face of a sixteen year old boy.

"Nah, I'm just, you know, messing with his head." Throwing out her arms, Shinji drops to the couch with a gasp as Misato turns to Yui. It was hard to actually _stay_ angry at Misato Katsuragi when she was wearing one of her megawatt smiles. "C'mon, Yui. Drop the hammer and make him move in. I've had _years_ of practice with Kei."

Hikari swears faintly, tapping her watch. "Oh, oh crap. Um...we have to get going." She turns to Shinji. "Movie's starting in half an hour."

"Movie?" Yui asks, "You're going to a movie?" She blinks. "I thought you broke up?"

"They're sixteen," Misato says, and extends her hand to catch the keys as Ritsuko throws them from the kitchen, "C'mon. I'll give you a lift."

Hikari pulls Shinji out by the wrist, and Misato waves as she follows them out the door. Shrugging, the kitten curling up on her lap now, Yui pulls out her phone. "Oh, well. Plan _B_ it is."

* * *

...

* * *

The movie theatre was half-packed. Horaki and Ikari each carry a bag of popcorn and a soda with them. Misato trails behind checking her messages before walking up behind them, teasing them all the way into the elevator. The modular architecture of the fortress city meant that the theaters were built vertically, and also lead to them sharing space with other businesses.

A glass wall separates the concession stand from a well lit bar. Hands tented in front of his face, he shakes his head and glances down at the menu he had propped up to hide when he saw Katsuragi. Not that he's all that recognizable now; the ponytail's gone and his hair is just now getting the bleach washed out. Stubble's growing back in, and-

"Agent Ryouji. How was Berlin?"

He glances to the side. The unoccupied stool next to him is now occupied by one Pieter Langley.

"It was _German,"_ Kaji Ryouji sighs, catching the eye of the bartender and holding up two fingers, "You have _got_ to teach me how you do that."

"Trade secret." Hands balled, propped on his elbows, Pieter smirks. "So. Job done?"

Kaji pulls a phone out of his black overcoat. Flat, touchscreen, black with blue lines and a distinctive logo. "Kaji, how'd you get an EDF phone?" Pieter asks.

The multiple-agent smirks. Leaning forward, fingers tented in front of his nose, he gives off a faint and insufferable smirk as a waitress shuffles behind them. "Trade secret."

He never sees the arm move, before Pieter's hand cuffs Kaji on the ear. "Jackass. Let me see." The phone is plucked gently from Kaji's hand as the younger spy rubs the back of his head. Pictures are brought up on the screen, of a cafe in Berlin near the Reichstag. "God damn it. Is that?"

"David Xavier Spencer, PhD." Hands once more tented in front of him, Kaji coughs. "Very blatantly flirting with Doctor Sohryu. Can't say I blame him, though, because that is a very attractive forty year old. Was she your first or second wife?"

"Second." A grunt. Two bottles of beer are slid over to them. "First wife's dead."

A somber nod from the fake blonde. "I'm sorry." Which is followed by another cuff to the back of his head.

"Unless you _caused_ Second Impact, don't apologize." He flicks the pictures, one after another. "Were you actually doing surveillance or just focusing on my ex-wife's chest?"

Kaji coughs. "It rather prominently takes up any scene it's in, yes. Keep going." More pictures slide out. Focusing less on the mother and more on the daughter. "I used an EDF phone because, honestly? A japanese man with a NERV PDA spying on her, with how much she _already_ hates Ikari?"

"No one wants a repeat of 2012," Pieter mutters.

"I wouldn't mind video logs." Pieter cuffs him upside the head once more.

Pieter snorts and smirks. Stops at a picture of the girl's face. Tapping his fingers on the smartphone, it zooms in and he stares, narrowing eyes as the craggy features soften.

"So," Kaji says, popping a beer open and sliding it over to Pieter, "Why, exactly, was I following around the head of Project E Second Branch and her daughter? As in, your ex-wife? And what is the interest both you and Doctor Ikari have a sixteen year old Asuka Langley So..."

The spy pauses. Glances at his on-paper boss. "Why is her middle name the same as your last name?"

"Because Kyoko and I split up pretty amicably and she said I'd take care of her if she died," he responds, and clicks the button on top to shut it off, "But right now? I think it's because I want to find out if I'm the kid's _father."_ Which is when the phone starts dialing a number in and both of them stare at it.

"EDF phone. Buttons do different things," Kaji says, and grabs it, "Ah _crap_ it's going to the last number I had _entered_ into the memory."

Pieter massages his brow. Recognizes the number and holds up three fingers. "Once again, Agent Kaji, we have managed to grasp defeat from the jaws of victory. Exactly how did you sneak up on _me?"_

Kaji and Pieter turn. Holding the vibrating, silenced smart phone, Misato gives off an ear to ear grin. "Trade secret. What the _hell_ are you doing back in Tokyo-3, Kaji?"

* * *

...

* * *

There were two movies showing. One was a sequel to an american film about giant robots fighting giant monsters. The other was a japanese historical drama. Somewhere between the opening credits and the first of many panning shots of Old Edo, Misato had exited and has not come back since, leaving the two teenagers free to relocate to the back of the theatre.

Hands folded in their laps, the sodas in their cup holders and the popcorn on the empty seats next to them, Hikari Horaki and Shinji Ikari watch the movie and fail to follow a single second of it.

"This movie sucks," she whispers.

"You chose it," he whispers back, "I thought you liked history."

She shrugs. The dozen rows in front of them are empty, but it's a week night and they counted maybe a dozen couples in the theatre with them. All of them using the resounding historical score to mask the sounds of them making out.

He folds his hands on his stomach, leaning back and tapping his fingers along the buttons of his shirt. She shifts in the seat, folding her legs underneath her and tilting towards him. "Did...you choose this movie so we'd have a dark theatre to make out in?" he asks.

"Yes." The response is without hesitation or inflection. It is a flat out admittance.

An eyebrow rises. "And now we've broken up," she continues with a shrug, "And thus, the first relationship I have had, _three years_ later than my older sister, comes to an abrupt and anticlimactic end."

He opens his mouth to ask what she meant by that. Once more, she anticipates him, as if the mental link that let him see here weird and bizarre fantasies never faded. "Kodama, my older sister? Started dating when she was _thirteen." _Hands folded in her lap, she taps her fingers on her dress. "I didn't even _have_ a boyfriend until _now._ Well, until two days ago."

"_Why_ are you telling me this?" He said the words before he should have. He said that out loud. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" She turns to him, turns _on_ him. "Yes. Yes I did. Please don't throw the soda at me."

"Then stop _snarking _at me!" Her finger pokes him in the chest, aiming for the _soul_ with every word. "Can you _not_ be passive aggressive for one minute?"

"I don't know, _can_ I?"

She throws up her hands with an exasperated yell, but does not move from the seat. Folding her arms, she thrusts herself back into the chair with a pout. He stares at her, before slowly turning back to the movie. "Okay, I _did_ choose this movie so we'd have a dark place to make out in," she announces, "But _no_, you just had to point out how us thinking each other's thoughts is _creepy!"_

"It _is!_" He throws up his hands with a groan. "Think about it! Who's giving us these ideas? 'Find a theatre and make out' could be from Touji! It could be from Kensuke!"

"Touji doesn't even _like movies,"_ she hisses through clenched teeth, "And _Kensuke_ wouldn't think about making out with me because _I'm not a helicopter!"_

Two couples come up from air, silhouetted by the projector but obviously turning to them. "Thank you for that mental image," Shinji whispers, "Because I _need_ the thought of Kensuke _frenching a rotorblade._"

"Or an _Evangelion."_ They both pause, and wince. Hikari takes a long sip of soda to wash out the small bit of vomit that came up. "I shouldn't have said that," she whispers, "Sorry for bringing that up."

"Bad enough he thought that when our minds were connected," he groans, followed by a loud shush from several of the couples.

They both shrink into the seats. "We should go," he whispers, "We're going to keep arguing."

She nods. "Kay. We should. At least, we should apologize, and go. Right?"

He nods. He stands up, and opens his mouth to apologize in a loud, but polite fashion. He gets the first syllable out before Hikari pounces on him, jams her tongue down his throat, and drags him down to the theatre floor like a wounded gazelle.

* * *

...

* * *

"Oh, wow. Fresh off a breakup and still _friends."_ Leaning against the car, Misato smiles and gives them two thumbs up. Nodding, looking them over, she strides over and pulls a popcorn kernel out of Hikari's ponytail.

The two teenagers shift from side to side. Butter stains on their shirts, his hair sticky and a small family of gummy bears hanging off the hem of her skirt, they avoid direct eye contact with each other and Misato, as her thumbs up becomes a loud, slow clap.

"It's." Hikari coughs. She reaches up and fixes the scrunchie holding her hair back. "It's not what it looks like?" A question, not a statement or excuse. Hope, more than anything. "Really?"

"No, no. No no _nooooo."_ Hands up, shaking her head, Misato rolls the last no for several seconds. Perhaps even a minute. "I mean, it's not like two of the couples and the guy operating the projector weren't Section 2 and they didn't have the entire thing recorded and streamed to your Mom's laptop."

The two teens roll their shoulders up with identical, synched whimpers. "I mean, it's perfectly innocent," Misato says with a shrug, "Because obviously, you both tripped, and Shinji, being a complete _gentleman,_ politely helped Hikari remove some food stuck between her teeth." Lips pull back in a smile. "With his tongue."

Both mutter, glaring at Misato. "I hate you," Shinji mutters. "So much," Hikari finishes.

Misato seizes them by the shoulders and walks them to the car. "Anyway, back seat for both of you, got to get you both home. Still broken up?" They nod. Shrug, and nod again. "Awesome. Break up tongue is the best tongue."

The car door slams after she gently shoves them into the back seat, and the car drives off. As it was, Shinji and Hikari were so mortified than neither of them heard the voice in the trunk.

* * *

...

* * *

"_Second Child recognized. Synchronization holding at 58%. Activating the Evangelion in three. Two. One."_

Lights flood the entry plug. The walls turn prismatic and then shatter, revealing the quickly passing landscape of the ocean. Rolling her neck, Rei Ayanami leans back in the gel padded throne from which she exerts her will on sixty meters of awesome.

A screen opens in her right eye, revealing the lieutenant with the long hair and the more recent perpetual smile. "_Heya Rei. This's Lieutenant Aoba. Katsuragi's busy on something else, so I'm going to be tactical command for this. We've picked up a Cherubim heading for Saigon, and we want to see just how well an Eva does against one."_

The albino pilot nods. Tilting her head side to side, her view runs over Central Dogma. Mom is there; Dad is at his normal position on the raised platform, overseeing everything and coordinating with area forces. She sees Makoto and Maya at their stations, as well as the normal ebb and flow of the beige uniforms that make up NERV's staff.

"So that's why Unit-00's strapped to a ginormous flying wing?"

A switch to external cameras, and she her Eva, arms stretched out, legs pinned together and bolted to the massive air carrier as it speeds through the night sky. "_More or less,"_ Shigeru continues, "_We've attached turbines to the Eva's shoulder fins, so you have about an hour of operational power. Once the Cherubim's dealt with, a pickup crew will get you."_

"_And the Cherubim,"_ Yui says, leaning into the picture, "_Rei, please keep it relatively intact. We want to study them to figure out what they're after." _A pause, as Yui checks something on her PDA. "_And yes, I do know this is a school night. So since tomorrow is Tuesday, Kei is going to take your place so no one gets...suspicious."_

Rei smiles, ear to ear. That will be _amazing._ "Okay. Checking...airspace." A camera screen opens up of the city of Saigon. "Maaan I always did want to go to Saigon."

"_Rei, you have been there."_

"But not in an _Evangelion,"_ Rei sing-songs. Then, something catches her eye. A shadow in the distance. Zooming in, leaning in her seat, she smiles with full teeth as she sees her target. The black shadow of the Cherubim, climbing out of the harbor, as Rei Ayanami _squeals._

"Drop me!" she calls, "Dropmedropmedropmedropmeeeeeeee~"

Explosive bolts release. Clamps releases, restraints unhooked, the Evangelion descends on momentum and wind resistance towards the city of Saigon.

* * *

...

* * *

The creature stands roughly as tall as an Eva- while standing on all fours. Rising out of the harbor, water sloughing off of its plated hide, the black and green beast parts its long snout to show ivory teeth and a long, forked tongue. The shell covering its back, somewhere between the spiked humps of a snapping turtle and the smooth plates of an armadillo, give it a reflective sheen.

The talons marking the underside of its tail cut gouges into the port as it takes its first steps on dry land, a shriek of escaping steam coming from the back of its smooth black skull.

Warbling roar echoing from its throat, the ground quakes with every lurch forward.

Its eyes glow an iridescent green, bathing the city in a sickly glow. Looking over the buildings, warehouses, residences, giant orange and white robot. It pauses, it centers its attention on the mountain currently striding towards it.

Roaring, the monster charges. It makes it halfway across the city center before Unit-00 is atop it. A fist is brought down with a flash of lightning and the creature shrieks. Thrashing about, it hurls Unit-00 off of it. The Evangelion flips, digging its heels into the ground to come to a complete stop before the monster slams head first into its chest.

The shoulder fins pop open and several barrels spin out. Bursts of black smoke and needles pepper its back. Wires spark and the thing roars once again as the equivalent of a city power grid cooks it.

* * *

...

* * *

"Pallet Rifle is incoming," Aoba announces. He glances up at the screen with a swear. "Okay, this guy is a _bit_ bigger than we anticipated."

Behind Shigeru, Yui nods. One hand balled in front of her mouth, she paces behind the bridge bunnies. "Odd. It doesn't look that much like the Fifth." Tapping her PDA, a more detailed picture comes up. Lack of tentacles. Teeth are different, flatter. The eyes glow a different _color._ "This could be another-"

"Crap!" She turns at Hyuga's pronouncement. "Second Cherubim's spotted!"

A second window opens above Central Dogma. Another monster-as big, as faintly reptilian as the last- emerges from the water with a warble. A faint swear and Yui's hand comes down on Maya's shoulder. "Start prepping Unit-01. Have Section 2 get Shinji to NERV and prep for another air drop-"

Which is when _another_ window opens above them, displaying a blue-on-gold logo followed by a rather _smug _face.

"_Actually, it just turns out I was in the area and I think we can help each other out. Also, well, field test this stuff. PR, advertising, you know all that."_

Yui narrows her eyes. If she could kill him through a video window, she would. "Spencer, what the _Hell_ are you doing?"

On the screen, he tilts his glasses, backing from the camera and adjusting his tie. "_Doctor Ikari, lovely as always. I look at it this way. My grandfather always said that the best weapon is a weapon you never have to fire. Dad always says it's a weapon you only have to fire once."_ Behind him there are two cylinders filled with iridescent blue liquid and slightly marred by the silhouettes of people. "_As for me? I always thought the best weapon was actually a _**_giant robot._**_ Lieutenant Calhoun? Lieutenant Daniels? Would you please turn on your IFFs so the nice kid in the giant robot knows you're coming?"_

Above the map of the combat area, two blue dots appear, moving quickly towards the city. "Two objects moving on intercept," Hyuga announces, "Somewhere just under mach one."

Which is when the two blue dots display their names.

**JA-03.**

** JA-05.**

* * *

...

* * *

Two bursts of flame pass Unit-00 and the monster. Thunderclaps echoing as they pass, they send up bursts of concrete, rubble and debris as they come to a stop in identical crouches. Gray metal glowing red with heat, identical turbines spinning at the center of their chests, the two squat, broad shoulders robots stand up.

Heads level with the roofs of the low apartment buildings, the articulated plates of armor shift and move as the newly arrived Cherubim studies them with a warble.

_"Now, I know Jet Alone is a bad name for what's an actual _**_series_**_ of giant robots,"_ Spencer explains, having come back onto the screen with a cup of iced coffee and a bagel, "_So each one gets a different code name. And the two goo tubes behind me?"_ He cocks his head to the two glowing cylinders. "_Those are the pilots. Remote control. I do have to thank the Second Branch for their help with the Synchronization system."_

The one on the left cranes its neck. "**Synchronization set. JA-03 High Max activated."**

The one on the right rolls its shoulders back. Plates open along its chest and collar, opening to reveal dozens of missile tubes. "**Synched up. JA-05 Big Man ready.**"

In Central Dogma, Yui cocks an eyebrow. Glancing at the side of the floating screens and the received blueprints that the egotist had so graciously sent them, she makes a mental count. "One of them is named '_Big Man'_ and Unit-00 is twice it's size."

"_Yeah I didn't name them. Pilots? Would you please kill the giant turtle armadillo thing?"_

A flurry of missiles burst out of Big Man, as the jets in High Max's feet fire and send it into the air. Explosions dot the shell of the cherubim before the robot lands fist first onto its back. A piston drives down into the JA's elbow and with a shriek and _boom_ the monster's feet are driven into the ground.

* * *

...

* * *

The Sun hovers close to the zenith of noon as the limousine banks into the long private road. Glancing out the side window, Asuka smiles to herself as they pass the green fields of the Estate. A sense of calm. Familiarity. Nostalgia, even though she's never been here before.

Elbow propped up against the window, she watches the fields become the stone pavings of the long driveway. The first two of her suitcases are in front of her, on the opposite seat of the limo's cabin- sent for them by the Chairman, no less. A faint, careful sigh and she dares a look over to her mother. Feet propped up next to Asuka, head leaning against the glass divider, she lets off a small string of muttered curses.

"Uriel Dolheb Sohryu," she growls, "You did not just use _prepping the Evangelion for transport_ as a _reason_ you aren't spending time with your _sister."_ A sigh, and Kyoko rubs the bridge of her nose. Leaning forward, she holds the phone in one hand and _stares_ at it as if by _will_ alone she could reach through and haul out the boy on the other end. "Fine. That's it. When I am done here, I will come _down_ to the Second Branch. I will grab you _by your ear,_ and _walk_ you to the Estate."

Asuka snickers, hiding it behind her hand. Kyoko turns her gaze on her, and she shrinks into her seat. Turning back to the window, the sixteen year old steadily examines the landscape as it unfolds. As the stone pavings mark the border between the road and the great hedge maze. She spots on the other side of the maze a horse- white and cream colored, trotting towards the house.

The horse- with the rider on it- reaches the house as the limo parks. Door open, Asuka steps out as she hauls out the suitcases and looks up. It is not high- only about two floors, but it is massive. Twin carved pillars mark the entrance, framing the double doors at least twice her height and many times her width.

Marble steps lead up to the entrance. Even from where she stands, looking up, she cannot see the top of the building itself. Reaching into her light jacket, she pulls out her phone, and makes a quick check for what will determine her true quality of life.

And confirms, yes. _Wifi._ "It's perfect," she whispers.

"Your bedroom is probably going to be bigger than our _apartment."_ Grunting, Kyoko walks up next to her, holding her briefcase under arm. She adjusts her glasses with a wry smile. "Alright. You'll have _plenty_ of time to look at the scenery, girl. Let's go meet your host."

Asuka nods with a sigh, walking up the steps. At least, just as someone runs past them and grabs the door for them. Tall; almost as tall as Asuka, blonde hair tied back into a loose ponytail, she bows and flashes blue eyes while dusting off her white riding pants. "Sorry, Doctor Sohryu. I was just out when I saw you coming."

Kyoko nods, and the mother and daughter follow the girl as she leads them inside. "The Chairman has been expecting you," the girl says, the clap of her riding boots echoing as she leads them down the hallway, "He said to bring you both to him at once, without delay. And I do apologize."

Turning, walking backwards, she manages to do an impromptu curtsey despite not wearing a dress. "But Mister Nagisa is out today. He was called away for unexpected business with the Committee in Geneva."

Kyoko nods. They pass by several antique wooden doors, a closely grouped line of pillars, and a row of grand pianos. Cocking her ear, Asuka swears she hears wolves. But that would be silly.

"In any event," the girl says, "The Chairman is _very_ excited to have Miss Sohryu stay with us. He's already had the staff clean out several inactive chambers for her personal use, _and_ if schedule permits we can even sign her up for more classes at the local university."

Asuka nods. They pass a large, stand alone fireplace. Glancing up, she sees the second floor balconies...no, no. She sees what should be a second floor landing, except the staircase is missing, for some reason. "That was Mister Nagisa's fault," the girl says, "Don't worry about it."

Asuka blinks, and nods. "And," she says, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch-"

"Annette," the girl says with a smile and a curtsey, "I'm the Chairman's personal assistant."

The girl extends a hand. Asuka blinks, glances down, and hesitantly reaches out to take it, before finding herself caught in an enthusiastic handshake. "Anyway," Annette says, "Doctor Sohryu? Did you want to sit in on the Chairman's meeting-"

"Actually," Kyoko interrupts, hand up, "I need to get to the Second Branch. A certain pilot needs to be brought _here._ Restrained and gagged, if _needed."_ They approach the single door with a name on it.

At the end of the hallway, under the light of the single florescent in contrast to the antique chandeliers that hang from every other ceiling, she finds herself alone as Annette and her mother walk away.

Pausing for a moment. Pausing for minutes, Asuka brings up a balled fist. When the door opens with the sound of snapping locks and she hears the old, dusty voice call out. "Come in. Come in."

Leaving the suitcases outside, hands gripping the computer bag, she steps into the old study. At once, she _tastes_ the scents of old books and polished wood. Of _fresh_ dust on ancient tomes and new leather. There is a fireplace crackling on the other end of the large study, past the long maple table between her and the turned chair, where she sees the silhouette of the Chairman.

"Miss Sohryu." A cough, the creek of leather as the Chairman sits up. "I have heard _many_ things about you."

She nods. Doesn't know if he saw her, and speaks up. "Y...yes. My mother speaks highly of you. You work with her?"

"Different departments, child. But we know each other in passing." A whir as the chair turns. "I understand you will be staying with us for the duration of your mother's projects in Tokyo-3."

She nods, again. Speaks up, again. "Yes. She, and my brother. And Unit-02. Zwei."

A faint rumble. "Yes. Yes, Miss Sohryu, I am sure we will find many things to occupy you here. Or find many opportunities that we have use for you." The chair moves back. An old hand grips an antique walking cane next to the table. "But, excuse my manners. This is the first time we have formally met."

A grunt and he climbs to his feet. Lurching steps at first as he rounds the table, leaning his weight on the old, sturdy stick. "As you know, I am the Chairman of the Committee of Human Instrumentality."

No longer silhouetted by the firelight, she looks up as he approaches. Old, far older than most people she has ever met. White hair stubbornly refusing to recede. Angled, severe black eyebrows and a face that shows both the crags of nearly a hundred years of life. And blue eyes that make her wonder if this is how _every_ child feels when first in the presence of their grandfather.

"My name is Professor Katsuhito Ikari," he says, and extends his hand, "It is a _pleasure_ to finally meet you."

* * *

...

* * *

Behind the three bridge bunnies, Yui half listens to Aoba counting out orders. She does not take control, does not wrest tactical away from him. Instead, she paces to get her mind working, to think this through. The monsters are _Cherubim,_ but they are not _Shamshelim Cherubim._ That much she is certain of- the frame, the appearance. The shell instead of scales. She is missing something, and she _knows_ it.

"_Doctor Ikari?"_

She turns on her heel. A section of the floor parts. Raised on an extending waldo, the steel sphere rotates the blue iris at its center, held in place by wires and clamps. "MAGI, what is it?"

"_We have analyzed the Cherubim attacking Saigon. We can confirm this is not a Shamshelim Cherubim. It is a __**Sandalim**__ Cherubim."_

She blinks. "A _what?"_ Maya asks, turning her chair around to face her mentor and the computer, "What's a _Sandalim?"_

In front of Unit-00, the monster rears back. Shifting upwards, vents of steam from its underside force it up, almost to standing as the Evangelion braces on its back leg. The shell parts at the middle, with a line of iridescent green running along its circumference. Twisting, its lower body rotates, the legs folding out and extending and the tail stretching out and flattening.

The head folds inwards, fusing with the top of its chest as the arms extend and part at the elbows. A second line of light glows along the broad chest of the creature, and opens into a funnel lines with razor sharp teeth.

Inside the entry plug, Rei's eyes go wide as saucers, and she claps her hands together with a grin.

"_Ohmigod,_" she whispers, "It's a _transformer."_

It swings, two club-like arms reaching for the Eva's head. Which bounce off an orange barrier to the chime of ringing bells and scraping glass. "I'm gonna _mess up a Transformer!"_ Rei cheers, "_I've always wanted to do this!"_

Dropping the force field, she charges and shoulder checks the beast. Muscles, armor, and restraints strain and the Evangelion hefts the cherubim above its head, rearing back and hurling it through the air as it shrieks and warbles.

Flipping end over end, it smashes through a construction site, girders and concrete digging into its flesh. It rolls, shifting in mid bounce, before landing on all fours with a shriek. Warbling, roaring, it flails about as it rises and floats off jets of steam. Warbling, it sniffs the air, searching for its prey. Searching for its target. What it gets is not what it was hunting for.

What it gets is a burst of motion and the ground shaking as Unit-00 lands in a crouch in front of it. In arms reach, as it discovers as an orange and white fist slams between its eyes. "_Lessee lesseeee ah! Knew those lessons from Hatchi'd be handy!"_

Reaching down, the giant cyborg wraps its hand around a pair of orange and blue freight containers. Crunching them, screws and concrete fall out like dust and chalk around a pair of quarter rolls, before the tons of steel, armor, and rock slam into the face of the monster.

"_Hey, Mom! How intact do you want the cherubim?"_ Another punch, and blue paints the half finished building to the side. "_Because I'm kinda sure that I can pick us up a spare!"_

* * *

...

* * *

Big Man is slammed back first into a building, the sounds of ruptured gas explosions and screams drowned out by the creature's roar. Shoulders pop open and pepper the thing's face with explosive rounds, two metal hands grabbing the arm and shrieks of steam from the palms followed by the creature's wrist exploding.

Shrieking, the cherubim grunts and a new hand thrusts out of the stump. High Max drops onto the back, wrapping an arm around the thing's thick neck. It swings its oversized steel fist into the side of the beast, shrieks and booms echoing with every punch. The monster stretches, bursts of gas and blue light gathering. With a flash and a thunderclap, High Max is launched off the creature, spinning through the air and accompanied by the swears of the pilot.

Missiles pepper the face and chest of the cherubim. It snarls at the remaining Jet Alone, and screams as explosive rounds blow out its right eye. The tail wraps around the robot's ankle, lifts it up, and swings it through an apartment building, then another.

Bleeding, growling and warbling, the monster drops the robot and sniffs the air. Satisfied, it begins lurching inland, away from the harbor. One arm hanging limply, one eye socket still leaking, tail dragging behind it.

It warbles, growling and mewling. Lurching up, standing on its hind legs, it tilts its head with a questioning chirp.

The complaints from the pilot are the first thing it hears. It sees High Max, head dragged along the cracked and ruined main street, the light in its visor illuminating the otherwise darkened city, and the sixty meter tall cyborg dragging it along by its ankle.

Unit-00 stands between it and the rest of the city. Lifting the Jet Alone off the ground, the Evangelion effortlessly flips it upwards, both hands wrapping around its ankles and holding it up like a thirty meter tall, swearing club. "_Sup?"_ Rei asks.

The cherubim roars, and charges. And for all of its bluster, gets a Jet Alone slammed into its face, making it stumble back before a downward swing sends it to the ground with a crack and a thud. Looking down, the Eva rests the robot on its shoulder as a yellow light plays over the single eye.

"_Aaaaand that's two of'em dead! These robots are really useful!"_

The other Jet Alone arrives with a burst of its jets. Inside the entry plug, Rei glances to her right as Yui appears on the video feed. "_Yes, they are,"_ she says with a frown, "_And they're coming out of your allowance."_

Rei nods, shrinking faintly in her seat. "Sorry."

"_Don't be sorry. We'll talk about it when you get back. Put down the giant robot and power down."_ Yui smiles, or is somewhere between frown and smile. "_Good work, though. We're sending recovery teams now."_

The Evangelion, shoulders slumped, gently places High Max down on its feet, before crouching down and rubbing both robots on the head. "_Sorry about using one of you as a club, kay?"_

The two robots stare at it, before in unison shrugging and taking off with a burst of jets.

* * *

...

* * *

In Central Dogma, Yui lets out a long-held in breath as the Eva crouches to one knee and powers down. A screen folds out to her side, in front of the immobile MAGI head, to show Spencer. "_Uh, Yui, you do know those were actually paid for by the UN, right? And that it's not her fault?"_

"Spencer, please do not interrupt my chance to teach my daughter fiscal responsibility," she responds with a sigh, "As much as it pains me to say it." She grinds her teeth. It comes out first as a cough, then as words. "Thank you for the _help._"

Spencer turns to someone off screen. He stands up, straightens up and pushes off the table he was leaning on. "_No shit? They're both still working? Completely? An Evangelion used it as a __**bat**__ and it's working?"_ He turns to Yui and flashes both thumbs. "_Mission accomplished!"_ And the screen closes.

Yui sighs, and turns back to the bridge crew to find them staring at her. Maya holds up a hand in the manner of someone needing an adult.

"What's a _Sandalim?"_

* * *

...

* * *

The single, hanging lamp provides the sole pillar of illumination for the undisclosed location he has been taken too. Hood over his head, he hums to himself as he clears the _clap clap_ of the flat heels heading towards him. Feels the stiffness of his back, tied against the chair, breathes in the scent of burlap and sawdust to guess his location.

The rising pitch of the _clap clap_ tells him the rough size of the enclosure. The scent of the dust gives him an impression of the purpose of the place, and the faint rocking back and forth tells him the make, model, and age of the chair. Hypothesis is fed evidence, evidence leads to conclusion.

"We're in the shop classroom of the Tokyo-3 elementary school," he states.

The sack is pulled off, and he flashes a shit-eating grin up at Misato. "I _hate it_ when you do that," she scowls. He ignores her, and cocks his head to the side.

"Hey, Langley? Why exactly did you let her kidnap me?"

"Because your ex-wife asked nicely," Pieter says, leaning on a large wooden work table, "Katsuragi, please don't break my best agent."

Kaji Ryouji glances up at his ex-wife, ex-girlfriend, current interrogator. Misato Katsuragi-former-Ryouji flares her nostrils in the most unattractive fashion she can. Unfortunately, it doesn't affect his smile in the least. "The bleach makes you look like a creep," she says, "I mean, creepier than usual."

He shrugs. "So. What do you want to know? Or are we going to the beatings and whips first?"

Her eyes narrow. Popping her knuckles in sequence, she walks around him. He shifts his gaze as she does so, side to side as she makes a full circle and returns with a pair of wire clippers. "So," she says, "We're going to play a game. If you answer my questions, I _might_ cut you loose. If not, I _leave_ you here."

He nods, then shrugs. "Sure. If you sit on my lap I'll also tell you about everyone I work for." He smiles wider, and she tests the clippers.

"Question one." She leans in, eyes meeting his own. "_Why_ are you back in Tokyo-3?"

"Langley's bringing me in as Special Inspector. I'm going to be the liaison between NERV and EDF. Rumor has it that Spencer's giant robot project is getting funding, and they want to deploy some of those overgrown action figures in Tokyo-3."

She glances over to Pieter. He looks up, idly playing with a clamp mounted to the side of a table, and nods. "Might as well have someone we can trust," he says, "And since we can't trust anyone, might as well have him."

"Question two. Details of why you were in Germany, and how you got your hands on EDF equipment." She narrows her eyes, hand hovering over his head.

"You eavesdropped on the details already, Katsuragi," Kaji sighs, "Langley wants to know if his kid has a sister. EDF's classified and-" He yells out as Misato's fist balls with a handful of his hair and starts pulling. "_Goddammit what are you twelve?!"_

"C'mon Kaji,"Pieter growls, "Thought you liked it when she pulled your hair." The two turn to him and he puts up his hands with a satisfied smirk. "Carry on, you two. I'm going home."

Misato turns back to Kaji. Glances back at the table and sees Langley gone. "Hate it when he does that," she growls, "Answers?"

"I'm working with EDF under an assumed name." He rolls his eyes. "The higher ups don't trust a single thing going on at the First Branch. Second Branch is keeping a _lot_ of secrets that the Ikaris don't know about, and I'm trying to find out what they are."

She nods, standing up. She places the wire cutters on the table next to her and nods her head to the multiple-agent. "Then we're good." She turns on her heel, and starts walking to the door, swaying her hips as she does so.

"What about cutting me free?" he asks.

She smiles, turning her head as she reaches the door. "Key word was '_might.'_ Night-night."

The door slams shut as she exits. The bolt turns and locks, as the _clap clap_ of her heels recedes into the distance. Sitting in the dim illumination of the sole bulb, Kaji rolls his head back with a sigh. The bonds drop to the floor and he rolls his shoulders. "You _really_ have to learn how to tie better knots."

* * *

...

* * *

A new day dawns on Tokyo-3. The great reflective towers on the outskirts shift to catch the first rays of morning light. Great fields of solar collectors mounted upon the tops of the tallest skyscrapers sate the hunger of the fortress city, as the citizens of humanity's bastion begin their daily routine.

Beneath the surface, under armor layers thick enough to repel any conventional force, trams and repurposed orbital elevators convey the workers of NERV to and from their offices, labs, and facilities. Supplies and parts are carried through great freight elevators, rebuilt, twenty foot tall FRAME mechas hoisted up by helicopter to their banks in the Geofront roof.

Below that, below NERV and the Evangelion cages, deep beneath the earth and in a second, larger cavern, lights come on in a three floor apartment building. The animals inhabiting this subterranean sanctuary do not give it notice, waking or sleeping with the cycles of the artificial sun on high. A rabbit scurries out of its burrow, making its way across the field to a patch of cabbage and carrots.

It makes it halfway before passing a vent, where a pale hand grabs it and yanks it in. A faint, quiet breath issues from the open duct. High pitched, unsteady mutterings become fainter and calmer. The hand darts out, and places the rabbit down. Twitching its nose without a hint of fear- for it knows that it was never under threat- it continues towards its morning meal.

On the first floor sub-basement of the apartment building, below the kitchen, the suite, and the bathrooms, the gymnasium has already been in use for an hour. At least, as far as Iti Ayanami remembers, sitting on the bean bag chair and watching- or refereeing- her two sisters.

Rei arrived in the middle of the night, regaling them with stories of her noble battle against the giant turtle transformers. Fixing her glasses, Iti looks up at the fight. As she predicted, Hatchi has Rei pinned- one of Rei's arms twisted, her foot on the back of her knee and pinning her leg to the ground. Rei is slapping her hand against the mat, swearing and yelling.

Iti smiles, and turns back to her PDA and the e-book therein.

"Say it!" Hatchi yells, "_Say it!"_

"Your kung fu is stronger! _Your kung fu is stronger!"_

Hatchi hops off, twisting into a hand stand and landing in a crouch. Rei pushes herself back up, breathing heavily and hands held in front of her. Clad in a blue gi to Hatchi's white, the Second Child and her sister circle each other, eyes locked. Glancing at the shoulders and hips for signs, portents, of the upcoming attack.

Rei moves first. Sliding forward on her back leg, her foreleg pulled up to her chest and thrusting out heel first. Hatchi flows, down and under, deflecting the kick with her extended arm and knocking Rei off balance.

Knees bend and extend, and she uses the momentum. Rising up, she twists with supernal grace and speed, wrapping both knees around Rei's head and swinging her entire body. Iti looks up to see Hatchi slam them both against the mat, legs locking around Rei's extending arm and foot against her head, grabbing her wrist and making Rei devolve into a litany of swears.

"_Ahem._" Iti looks up, and smiles faintly as she sees Yui standing next to her. Glancing past her, she sees Kei standing next in the doorway, and dressed in a school uniform. Hatchi rolls off, flipping to her feet and grabbing Rei's hand to help her up.

"Sorry," Rei says, "Still jittery, had to burn off some energy."

Yui nods. "As long as you and Hatchi don't overdo it, it's fine," she says, "Anyway!" She holds up a finger before either can ask questions. "Rei, you should get some sleep. Kei's taking your place at school today. Hatchi?"

The ponytailed girl perks up, standing on her tiptoes. Yui darts her hand towards her, and Hatchi catches the small black earpiece. "Please help Kei if she has any questions. You're mission control so no one get suspicious."

Kei rolls her eyes. "I don't _need_ Hatchi to tell me how to act like Rei," she sighs, "I can do it just fine."

A glance from Yui kills the argument, and the uniformed Ayanami sister swallows her retort. She nods, smiles, and stretches the smile out until it shows teeth. Widening her eyes, she begins bouncing up and down on her feet with a forced giggle. "Seee~ee?" she lilts, "I'm _fine."_

Yui blinks. She nods, nods to Hatchi, and takes a deep breath. "O..._kay_. We should get to school, then."

Another nod to her daughters, and she and Kei walk out. Iti climbs up to her feet, dragging her asleep leg alongside her as she stands next to her sisters.

"Kei," Hatchi says, "Acting like you. As student president."

"Lulz," Rei says, "Lulz _forever._ Bet you she tries to order summary executions before lunch time."

Iti tilts her head. "Kei _will_ go mad with power. Easy enough to see from personality and habits. However, not sure how well she will handle acting like you. Possibilities..." She takes a short, sharp breath, cocking her eyebrow. "Varied."

The three sisters nod. "I'll get the popcorn." Hatchi's grin spreads, threatening to take over her very face. "This is going to be _amazing."_

* * *

...

* * *

The uniform shoes- not a necessity or requirement, but available nonetheless- are short heeled black shoes which have no laces. They are classy- at least as far as school uniforms go, and certainly a step up from the pastel abominations that the elementary and middle school students wear.

She presses the ball of the foot down first, twisting down the heel. The opposite leg swings out, a small arc to round her other foot, and repeats the motion. Cheeks puff, and exhale through parted lips. So _that_ is how it works, Hikari Horaki thinks. She tilts her head, watching in the mirror between the two sets of lockers.

How the motion of the legs makes her hips shift as she walks. Continues on nonetheless, enlightenment dawning every-so-slightly. So _this,_ she thinks, is what _poise_ is supposed to be. Like that time Kodama taught her how to walk in heels. Judging from those memories she received from the three boys, this is something they _like._ "Huh."

She straightens out her shoulders, taking a deep breath and walking down the empty hallway as she normally does. One foot in front of the other, closer to a march than a...whatever that was. Knapsack over her shoulder, whistling to herself, she glances from side to side as she walks towards the classroom. Half an hour early, as always.

She stops at a four way corridor, and watches as two girls walk by. Two years older than her, slated to graduate at the end of the year. Mentally, she checks off their names, and finds that they were prominently featured in _Touji's_ thoughts.

Smiling to them, she mentally watches how they walk. The way their hips sway, the way their chest is pushed out. Their poise, grace, and confidence. Enlightenment dawns upon Hikari Horaki, class representative of 4A. Understanding about the minds of men.

"Huh." So, she thinks. It _isn't_ just about anatomy. A nod, and she continues onto the classroom, opening it to find Rei standing at the front of the room with her hands on her hips. Except it is not Rei, and she's encountered them enough to be able to recognize them on sight. "Kei?"

The pale, blue haired girl turns to Kei. Stretching her smile out to the corners of her face, she bobs up and down on her tip toes and tilts her head. "Heyaaaayayay," she lilts, "No, I'm _Rei! _And I-" She cracks her knuckles, straining her neck. "No no. She manages this." Grinds her teeth and tightens her mouth. "_Somehow."_

Standing in the doorway of the classroom, a third student joins them. Shinji stares at his sister. Quickly makes a mental inventory of her poise and the disdain from which she stares at him. "Kei?" He blinks. "Is this why Mom had me driven to school by Section 2?"

"Yes. It is." Her eyes narrow. "Oh dear. It seems she just didn't have _time_ for you this morning, is that it?"

He rolls his eyes. She does the same, identical tongue clicks as Hikari shrugs and walks to the board. "Yeah, great," Shinji mutters, "Let's start the day off with _that._"

Kei takes a deep breath, holding up a hand. "I'm...sorry," she says, teeth grinding out the last words, "A bit. Maybe. Maybe this _was_ my fault this time."

He cocks an eyebrow. "Insulting me is _maybe_ your fault?"

A sharp intake of breath, and Kei nods. "Yes. Yes. Yes it is." Another deep breath, and Shinji shrugs and pads over to his desk. "Okay, I'm sorry I said that. I really am." Shoulders slump and she follows him, standing over him as he sits down. "Okay, seriously, I am sorry and that was uncalled for, I'm just under a lot of stress."

Leaning back in his chair and taking out his laptop, he looks up to appraise his sister. "Okay? And?"

"And I have to pretend I'm Rei for the entire day because Rei was out last night fighting a giant monster."

He blinks. Tries to connect those words. Succeeds in some aspects and fails in others.

"And I'm so nervous that I can't _think_ straight," she growls, pinching her nose, "And I'm just...just bunched up and apprehensive and solicitous and querulous that I can't even" She balls her fists, pacing in front of Shinji's desk, "Can't even _think_ and I was too nervous to even _eat_ this morning!"

Her stomach growls. Loudly, and with great force. "You...uh," she looks down, hope briefly flashing across her pale features, "You wouldn't happen to have anything on you, would you?" Hands clasp at her waist. "Please?"

He sighs. It is like kicking a puppy. A sarcastic, snarky puppy that is a mirror of him, including in how it transparently begs for things. "Yeah," he says, reaching into his bag, "Uh...got an apple?" He hands it to her, looking into his bag as he hears something faint. Like a food processor. Looking up, he sees the apple gone and a faint wet residue on Kei's lips.

"Anyway," he says, reaching for the cup on the side of his bag, "If it helps calm your nerves, I guess, I'm not tired, so here." He shoves the thermos into Kei's hands. "It's yours. Don't worry." He shrugs, smirking. "Have fun, anyway. Ask me if you have any problems."

Kei pops open the top, sniffing the fumes. Smelling the faint, dark roasted flavor of the liquid inside. And shrugging, begins drinking deeply of the coffee within, before taking her bag and lightly skipping out of the room.

Tapping the power button on his computer, he logs in, double checks his homework, and looks up to find Hikari standing in front of the board. Face white, eyes still wide, hands braced against the chalk holders. "What?" Shinji asks.

* * *

...

* * *

The speakers crackle. Murmurs amongst the students quiet to whispers as the national anthem plays, followed by the crystal clear voice of the student president. "_Good morning, Tokyo-3."_ The voice is calm. Noticeably calm. Some students talk amongst themselves. Hikari clasps her hands in front of her face and murmurs prayers.

"_I bid you all a good, happy, and pleasant morning. And today I have commandeered the persistent presence of our omnipresent monitoring system to ask you a question of the utmost, solipsistic importance."_

Shinji taps his fingers on the desk. He glances over to the teacher at the front of the room, who has locked eyes with Hikari and is silently shaking his head.

"_WHO! Who are we at the CORE of our very, inhabited and individualistic base souls? Are we not the very ESSENCE of that which is? Is REALITY itself not just the very quantum FOAM like building blocks and legos which we stack until SOMEONE just just just comes out of NOWHERE and knocks it ALL DOWN while JUMPING and"_

Several deep breaths. Shinji glances to his right. Touji is staring at the speakers, head tilted. Some students have their heads down, hands over their heads. He turns around, looks up and glances at the ductwork. But sees nothing.

"_No. No. Nono no no no no no no no calm calm I'm calm I'm calm and IT IS SO UNFAIR IS IT NOT?!"_

More deep breaths. "_My fellow students. My fellow travelers upon the dim roads of life experience. We life in a world of such fortuitous circumstances, and yet so solipsistic uncertainty as to be a base monastic tunnel of a dim, unlit future! THIS MUST BE CORRECTED! THERE MUST BE JUSTICE!"_

A sharp, deep breath and static. Glancing to the front of the room, he sees the teacher sitting at his desk and blankly staring at the open textbook.

"_**THERE MUST BE HIERARCHY."**_ With a burst of static, the speakers cut out. Silence falls over the room. Hikari holds her face in her hands. Aida has turned completely white. He looks over his shoulder and sees a mousy girl shaking her head at a short, intense looking girl and mouthing 'not Rei'.

"Okay," Touji finally says, "_That_ happened."

* * *

...

* * *

In the depths of the Earth, below the levels of sacred and profane, where light itself cannot penetrate save for the Sun made by the hands of man, three girls hunch together. Watching the monitor and the camera feeds from the school.

Each with a tub of popcorn in front of them, shoveling handfuls into their mouths.

The door on the opposite side of the office opens. The blueprints of Unit-01 slide to her left, and she exhales a held in breath before taking a sip of her coffee. It has been roughly...she counts off...twenty seven hours since she last slept. In that time, she's had seven cups of coffee, and thinks she can at least make it to lunch time before she curls up in her side room for a nap.

"Let's see," Yui half says, have moans, "Bethany Report, preliminary Cherubim data analysis...MAGI interrogation...and that's good." Smacking her lips, she rolls her head and puts on her wakey-wakey face.

Walking into the room, she takes a quick glance around. The white circle on the floor, the nondescript, blue walls built onto a grid pattern and tapering off to a dome around the height of her office. Nothing too big, but usable for things as they are. "Connect."

The room darkens, and two spotlights illuminate her and the circle on the floor. The image gathers, like a stilted, still photo as it becomes a more and more animated figure. Roughly coming up to her waist, it takes the form of a boy, maybe six or seven years old, clad in a military uniform fitted just to someone that small.

His features are smooth, feminine. He has her jaw, has her cheekbones. Has Gendo's nose. Features which make him look like a six year old version of her son. Who, if he matures, will most likely end up snarky and passive aggressive. But at least she can do something about it _here._

"_Provisional Evangelion 03, reporting."_ The boy looks up, and smiles. "_Hello, Doctor Ikari! How are you?"_

She smiles, warmly. Motherly. Nods her head and sets her coffee down before sitting on her knees. "I'm doing fine, Sprout. Tell me how things are going in Bethany."

-**End Chapter 6-**


	7. Zwei

**Maya** Ibuki looks up as the coffee is placed in front of her, smiling to the other person in the large office as he circles around the desk and takes his chair. "So." A cough, a gloved hand pushing his glasses up. "You and Lieutenant Aoba?"

She shrugs, blushes. "Sort of out of the blue. About three weeks ago he took me out for pizza, and we've been going out together once a week." She shrugs, then rolls her shoulders up. The filtered sunlight of the Geofront makes the person in front of her a silhouette. "This isn't against regulations, is it?"

"I'm quite sure regulations would also have less-than-kind things to say about the head of Research and the head of Administration being married. Yui's fond enough of you that it would probably take you murdering a petting zoo on live, national television to give you a reprimand, and even then it would be iffy."

That makes Maya smile more, sitting up in the chair. Across the large, maple and tech-woven desk, Gendo Ikari takes out a folder. "So, Lieutenant. You had a question?"

She nods. "I didn't get an answer from Doctor Ikari, but what's a Sandalim?"

The Supreme Commander of NERV, and sounding board for the head of Project E, strokes his beard with a grunt. Tenting his hands on his chest, he leans back in his chair. "We're not one hundred percent certain, ourselves." The shadowed head cocks towards her. "Do you have any theories?"

She nods. "I do, sir," she says, and pulls out her PDA, "I did some research on the root of the name."

He leans forward slightly, straightening up. "Continue."

"Well, we refer to the cherubim prior to Saigon as 'Shamshelim' because they're supposed to be created by the Fifth Angel," she explains. Gendo nods, resting his elbows on the desk. "And we know the Angels are named after, well, mythological angels."

She taps the screen, bringing up a list of names. Gendo nods, tenting his hands in front of his mouth. "And so, I compared Sandalim to mythological Angel names, and the closest match I came up with is one named Sandal_phon._"

She slides the PDA over to him. He looks down, and nods. "Very interesting, Lieutenant," the Commander says, "Such possibilities are under consideration. Do you have any other information?"

She shakes her head. "No, I don't. But I can keep researching, if you want?" Less a statement or offer. More a question.

He nods, reaching into his desk and pulling out a small, manilla folder. "That would be acceptable. As long as this information is not circulated outside of myself, and Doctor Ikari." He gently slides over the folder, and the nondisclosure agreement therein. "More coffee?"

She nods, pen already in hand. She looks over her shoulder, just as Iti gently places the filled coffee cup in front of her. "Yes. Thank you, sir."

The sunlight reflects off the reflective sunglasses. "Iti. I require you to dispose of some...waste materials." He slides a second folder across the desk towards her. Maya glances at it, trying to make out the writing on it, before the long haired Ayanami's hand darts out. Her used coffee cup is gone, briefly fluttering the folder open.

Maya cocks her eyebrow, briefly seeing the contents, and blushes slightly before reaching out and closing the folder full of baby pictures. "And please bring those to the appropriate personnel, Iti."

The pale girl nods, and snatches the folder. "Yes, Commander." And she is gone.

* * *

.

**Chapter 7:**

**Zwei**

.

* * *

One foot drags behind the other. Red eyes shift, side to side. Sometimes independently. But not like that of a chameleon, more something very, very _very oh why why why_ so tired. Lips parted with a moan that comes from deep within the soul, teeth grinding as every single step is _pain_ and _why_ and _oh god._

As she walks down the hallway on the highest level of the school, Kei Ayanami counts the hundredths of seconds since the _crash_ began. It does not, she realizes, look good. Because she looks to her side and sees that yes. _Oh yes._ She is still right next to the Principal's office.

Looking up, the feelings of despair, fatigue, and _whblgbl_ turn to _resentment_ as she sees Shinji quickly walking to her. Face one of concern mixed with snark. Of questions, mixed with snark. Of confusion. Mixed with snark.

"So," he says, coming to a stop next to her, "I...uh...could say 'I told you so,' except no one actually told me about coffee and..._Ree_...until Hikari educated me quite hysterically, and so I think we can settle on 'This is your fault', but _hrk"_

Her hand blurs, and seizes his windpipe. "This. Is _your fault,"_ she groans, "You. Gave me. **The coffee.** So shut up. **_And help me."_**

She releases his throat. Thinking better of complaining, he takes her arm and drapes it over his shoulder and helps her stand. They walk together down the hall, Shinji's lips pursing and shifting side to side as she moans.

"So why didn't...Rei just call out sick?"

A low moan and her hand clutches her head. "Rei's never sick. People would be all panicky and stuff and junk if she was." Rolling her eyes, she shakes her head with a groan. "Also, Mother said I was good. So I got to go out today. Then you gave me coffee."

He shakes his head. "Every-"

"Little-" Kei growls.

"Secret," he finishes, and they emit a simultaneous, identical sigh. "So what happened?"

"I'm about...twice?" She shrugs. "Twice the body mass as the last time I had coffee, when I was twermean nine or ten. So it went through me a lot faster. So _hrgle_ my_ head._" She moans. "Alright. Fine. _Fine."_ She narrows her eyes. "Don't tell anyone. Keep this a secret."

"Keep what a secre-_hrk"_ The words are cut off as her hand once more seizes his windpipe.

"They want me to be _Rei,_" she says, face darkening, "_Fine._ _Let me be Rei."_

Rolling her head back, standing straight, Kei stretches her smile. Then stretches it more by hooking her fingers into the corner of her mouth and pulling. Turning to him, her smile less warm and inviting than carnivorous, she tilts her head and skips down the hallway.

Shinji watches her go. Considers the consequences. Finally, states his observations with a simple, flat and insightful

"Oh what the fuck."

* * *

...

* * *

"_So, when he's not in tactical mode, he's progressing quite nicely."_ The man, wreathed in faded blue light, strokes his bushy mustache as he paces back and forth on the floor mounted projector. Receding white hair giving his spotted head a faint glow, he smirks as both brows rise. "_His non-combat reading level is quite high. Math and sciences are exceptional. Also, different strengths than the source code."_

Leaning back on the chair, Yui nods. Folding her arms under her chest, she purses her lips. "That's good to know, Albert. Sprout gave me a very thorough report from Bethany. What doesn't he know?"

The old researcher coughs. Hands folded behind him, he puffs out his barrel chest as the open NERV jacket sways slightly with each step. "_Research going apace. Subject is...unresponsive, but not completely. Some odd data, but nothing even close to what Katsuragi's team reported."_ He coughs again. "_Any luck with the other?"_

Yui shrugs. "We still haven't figured out _what_ Naoko did to her. Until we can find some notes of some sort or backtrack her actions..." She sighs, standing. "Hope you don't mind Albert, but I sent Sprout to the MAGI. He has a play date."

The old man smiles, nodding his head. "_Even the digital children can be allowed to be children, Doctor Ikari. NERV-Bethany out."_

The hologram flickers and disappears. Yui exits the projection room to her office, tapping her foot. Nodding, she walks across it, the door to the projection room closing as the door to her gym opens. "MAGI."

The ceiling opens, and the waldo folds down with the silver and green eye. "_Yes, Doctor Ikari?"_

Turning on one heel, she pins it with a glance. The head jerks back. Metal iris shifts. If it were capable of such, it might be afraid. "_I _was one of the team that translated the Dead Sea Scrolls. I know what _is_ on the MAGI, and _isn't_. How do you know the term _Sandalim?"_

* * *

...

* * *

Two hours into the reign of Kei Ayanami, Touji Suzuhara opens the garbage bin and looks inside. "Kensuke, what're you doin' in there?"

A faint, high pitched whimper issues forth from beneath the garbage. "_Rei's having women trouble. She told me that before she shoved me in here."_

Touji blinks, considers the wording, the phrase. The implications. And then replaces the cover and walks away. Walking back towards the classroom, he looks down as his stomach rumbles and steps up his pace. Turning the corner as he enters the classroom, Kei strides past with Hikari behind her.

"Why, exactly, did you _shove_ Kensuke into the garbage bin?"

"He wouldn't _stop!"_ She perks up her chin, slowing down and remembering to lightly _skip_, not _march,_ "And it's not _my_ fault most people are _rubbish_, anyway."

Kei twitches her nose, slowing the _trot_ so Hikari can catch up with a roll of her eyes. "So...what exactly am I doing here?" the blue haired girl asks, "Isn't it lunch time?"

"Rei always does something with the seventh and eighth graders during lunch," Hikari responds, books held close to her chest as she easily keeps pace with the Ayanami, "A show, question answer, something. They're her group."

Kei cocks an eyebrow. "Fascinating. Children." She purses her lips. "I can _handle_ children."

Hikari nods, eyes fixed on Kei's face. The walk takes them to the double doors of the auditorium, and Key strides in with a wide smile and eyes that are better described as _High Beams._ "Heyayayaay~," she warbles, waving her hand.

Then eighty children between ten and twelve years old turn in their seats and scream Rei's name.

* * *

...

* * *

The auditorium doors are barred with a chair leg. Her skin is _whiter_ than normal, and she is clutching her chest, deep and heaving breaths as she leans bent over against a bank of full sized green lockers. "What was that what was that what the _Hell_ was that?"

Slowly, she presses her hands downward. Taking deep breathes in and drawing the hands up, and slow exhalations in time with the downward motions. She is calm. She is calm. Calmness overtakes her. It is like a serene thing of serenity and no she did _not_ make up the term and Iti will no doubt _mock her for-_

"_REI!"_ The locker next to Kei swings open, and the Ayanami sister shrieks as a twelve year old girl with chocolate pigtails leaps out and onto her back. Kei screams, thrashing about like a a bipedal thrashing person with a twelve year old girl clinging to her back and _why does Rei do this to herself?_

A gentle kick off and the girl lands in a crouch. Kei turns, nostrils flared, eyes wide. Then recognizes the girl and this does _nothing_ to calm her down. Summoning the depths of her acting ability, she smiles and waits, as the girl dusts herself off and hops to her feet.

"Hi!" Mari Illustrious Makinami Langley half says, half chirps, "Crawled out of the ductwork after you bolted, and Hikari's all kinds of boring. What's up?"

Kei blinks. Opens her mouth to say something, but the girl goes from standing to _motion._ Her hand clamps around Kei's wrist and drags her along. "So I wanted to get your permission for stuff and junk, 'cause you're my life coach an' everything." The drag becomes an impromptu tour of the first floor, Kei managing to get her footing so she is not _literally_ dragged.

"Ah. Yes?" Kei shrugs, but the girl does not see her. As long as she is not taking them to an Evangelion, Kei imagines they are relatively safe.

"Well, I was thinking of changing my name again, 'cause _Makinami_ is, like, a kid's name. Can I get adopted by you? I mean, not like living with you, but would you be offended at all if I was Mari Illustrious _Ayanami_ Langley?"

Kei blinks. Finds them passing the same open locker _again._ "What kind of name is _Illustrious?"_

"The kind you have to **_SHOUT_**, of course! That's why we chose it when we planned out my career as a superhero!"

Kei blinks. Wonders if Rei helped a twelve year old girl actually do this. Wonders what scientific procedures will be used to grant the girl superpowers. "Wait wait." She passes the open locker _once more._ "You keep changing your name?"

Mari turns, rolling her eyes and stopping. Momentum makes Kei pass her, then backpedal. "Of course I do," Mari says, hands on her hips and standing on her tip toes to meet Kei's gaze, "See, it's simple. I usually take my _third_ name after one of Dad's ex-wives. Makinami was five. I _was_ Mari Illustrious _Farrell_ Langley two years ago, but it didn't sound right, but I always have to keep a name for a year."

Kei stares. She understands. Understands that there are _words._ But no _meaning._ "But why do you-"

"Because my _real_ third name is my _mother's_ last name and I haven't even _seen_ her in six years." Mari shrugs, cocking her head. Then cocking it again, faster, so the pigtails bounce. "And _besides_ which, we both agreed _Mari Illustrious Sohryu Langley_ just didn't work. Remember?"

* * *

...

* * *

Sitting at his desk, peace and quiet at last his, Shinji reaches into his backpack. Looking over the empty classroom- no students to interrupt him. No Hikari to share awkward silence with. No Kei to snark with him. It is peace. _His_ peace.

Pulling out the brown paper bag, he opens it and removes the aluminum foil wrapped roll, unfurling it and revealing the two rolls of sushi he made himself that morning. Cooking is a talent of his- one he hasn't really told his immediate family about. A guilty pleasue.

Withdrawing the metal chopsticks from his bag, he pulls off an end piece, bringing up the seaweed wrapped, round mess of rice, vinegar, and fish up to his mouth-

"_Attention students. Shinji Ikari, please report to the Principal's office immediately."_

* * *

...

* * *

He stomped up the two sets of staircases with all the power and anger that a passive-aggessive sixteen year old could muster. Once again, his peace had been taken from him. Once more, he has been summoned to the beck and call- no doubt due to what his _sister_ has done.

It has been the second time today he has been on the third floor. Walking out of the stairwell and into the well-lit hallway outside the Principal's Office, he finds Hikari already waiting for him. "You too?" he asks.

She nods, shrugging, and he opens the door for her. Following, he enters the office and takes in the sights. The well polished, mahogany desk, the chairs and the long couch on which Kei is hyperventilating into a paper bag, the large TV on the other wall and wait.

Ito Kyoshi, principal of Tokyo-3 High School, waves the two in. Sitting at his desk, smartphone propped between his shoulder and ear, he nods and listens. "I understand, Gendo. I have your son and Miss Horaki here. Cover story's that Rei got too much coffee and left the school through the vent system."

A final nod, and he taps the off button for the phone. "So," Shinji says, "You know..."

"Everything." Shinji yelps, Hikari and him both turning and jumping to the side to stare at Pieter. "Ito, what's wrong?"

The principal gestures to Kei, who absently waves at them before continuing her breathing into the bag. "Mari dragged her around the first floor. For forty minutes."

Pieter sucks his teeth. "Yeah, Mari should know them apart by now." He shrugs. "I'll go find my pride and joy. Kids, you help Kei. Ito." Pieter nods, and walks out the door.

"That is the _first_ time I have ever seen him use a door." The principal turns to them. "If you will?"

The older man goes back to his computer and his phone, quietly muttering to himself as he returns to paperwork. Shrugging, Shinji drags a chair over and sits across from Kei. "So. Uh. What happened?"

"So many children," Kei whispers, "All screaming. All screaming Rei's name." She shudders. "Oh god. _Mein Gott._ _O Deus._ Why did I think this was a good idea?"

Shinji shrugs, turning to his girlfriend-cum-ex-girlfriend. Hikari shrugs back. Hands folded in his lap, leaning forward in the chair, Shinji weighs and measures the current situation before him and puts his foot in his mouth. "They're _kids_."

The red eyes narrow and pin him as she pulls the bag away from her face. "_How much time do you think I spend with small children?"_

"They're not small, they're four years younger-"

"Okay. How about with _people?"_ Kei rolls her head before resting her face in both her palms. Behind Shinji, Hikari shrugs again. "So many _questions._ And so _excited! And jumpy!_ It's like a _room full of Hatchis!"_

_ "_I admit," Hikari whispers, "That does sound terrifying."

Shinji rolls his eyes. He glances at the principal for guidance and finds him on the phone again. "Okay." He turns back to Kei. "Wait. Kei, have you" He suddenly finds the need to ask this question. "Kei, don't you _go_ to school?"

Kei looks up, bloodshot red eyes pinning him. Slowly, she retracts the bag and _explains._

* * *

...

* * *

Arms folded, eyes narrowed, she paces back and forth in front of the steel eye hovering in the middle of her gym. "How the MAGI know about Sandalphon?" Yui asks. She leans forward, hands on her hips and eyes narrowed.

"_No data available."_ The iris shifts. "_Further query, Doctor Ikari?" _A faint digital warble as her hand comes down on the top of the eye, forcing it to lean back and meet her gaze.

"I _helped_ translate the scrolls," she growls, "I _know_ what the MAGI has been programmed with. I _help_ determine what goes on the MAGI and what does _not._ And at no point was the identity or expected anatomy of _Sandalphon_ placed on there." She yanks the eye up, hands on the plates on either side. "_Who_ entered this data in?"

A pause. The iris shifts again, the green dot at the center bouncing from side to side. "_No data available. Further query, Doctor Ikari?"_ Yui releases the eye with a growl and grunt, walking back towards her office.

"MAGI, please send a message to Doctor Akagi. I need to consult her on glitches and possible corruption of the data centers." The door shuts before she can walk through. Turning on one heel, she narrows her eyes at the terminal. "And perhaps a _data wipe?"_

"_Please do not do that."_ The feminine, lilting voice pauses. "_We apologize, Doctor Ikari. We do not have the appropriate data available."_

Yui holds up her smartphone. A number displayed on it, as well as a name. "Last chance. I press this, and then I call up _Rei._ And I give her permission to have _fun_ with the MAGI cores."

A small, dangerous smile crosses Yui's features. Watching the eye twitching from side to side, she lets her thumb inch closer and closer to the call button. Waits, letting the movement of her thumb last for seconds. Minutes. Until finally

"_Please please PLEASE don't do that!"_ The voice is no longer feminine. Instead, it is male. Accented, something high pitched and perhaps british. Quavering and whimpering as the eye lowers itself and the iris shifts. "_Please please please please don't I promise I will tell you everything she will use a CATTLE PROD and oh dear."_

A tap to the top of the phone and she pockets it. "Okay, that's actually kind of disappointing." She loops her foot around a weight bench and drags it over. "I was expecting mind games or clamps from the ceiling or _something." _She sits down, hands on her knees and lips pursed. "Who are you, what are you, and how much are you going to _tell_ me?"

The eye stares. It _coughs_, despite not having a mouth. Glancing from side to side, then back at Yui, it emits a long, digital sigh and looks down. "_Right. Well then."_ It jerks back up and coughs again. "_I am the MAGI. Or, more importantly, the artificial intelligence _**_of_**_ the MAGI. Which, ah. I don't think anyone knows about."_

She stares at it. Tilts her head and crosses her legs. Motions for it to continue.

"_Ah! Ah yes, you're wondering _**_why_**_ I was talking with the based-on-Naoko-Akagi voice, yes. Yes. Yes."_ A pause. Another cough. "_Well, you see, you have a habit of having me open when you're in the _**_bath_**_ and I thought you'd be rather cross if you realized I sounded like _**_this._**_"_

* * *

...

* * *

A long sigh from Kei as she meets Shinji's eyes. The shape, the expressions, everything save for the colors are so _similar. _Hikari coughs behind Shinji, but says nothing. "So," Kei sighs, "First off, I'm...not _adopted._ I" Kei grinds her teeth. "We're not biologically Mother's daughters, but we _are_ related."

He nods, motioning for her to continue. He props his elbows onto his knees, rolling his shoulders. Behind them, the Principal continues a phone call, back turned to them. "And we're sick," Kei continues, "All of us except _Rei."_ Kei rolls her eyes. "_Naturally._ Because the universe just _loves_ her."

"So you _are_ adopted," Shinji says. Kei glares at him. "I mean, that's what it means please don't grab my throat."

"It's hard enough to explain without you _cutting in."_ Kei growls, almost as loud as her stomach. "We're not _randomly_ adopted, okay? Is that better? Does that suit your _exact definition_ well enough or do I need to use a _pie chart?"_

Her stomach rumbles again. Shrugging, he reaches into his bookbag and takes out an aluminum foil covered roll. "You still haven't eaten," he says, and shoves it into Kei's hand. "Look, eat, explain, and..." He shrugs, turning to Hikari. "What exactly am I _not_ getting?"

Hikari's eyes go wide. The Principal stares at them. Shinji turns as Kei dabs the corners of her mouth, the empty and shredded foil on her lap. "Thank you," she says, and pats her stomach with a burp, "Okay. Back to the point. Hatchi, Iti, Siyon, and I are...sick. We don't get out of the Geofront much."

He nods. "Okay, so back to the first point. Are you related on Mom's side or Dad's side? Uncle Tomoe never mentioned any brothers or sisters."

"Mother's side." Kei sighs. "It's complicated. Identical quintuplets aren't exactly..._common_, but Mother thinks it has something to do with Second Impact." Her face shifts, her frown deepening and eyes narrowing. "I don't know many of the details. We don't think that much about it, and I'm not even sure Mother knows everything."

Shinji massages the back of his neck. "Uh. Heh, yeah it is. Didn't think about the quintuplets thing. I guess you might've had health issues with that. Was it cramped in there?"

Kei stares at him, face blank. The weak joke does not produce even a minor chuckle. "Anyway," she says, "Everyone but Rei is sick. Hence, most people do not know about us, because we stay in the Geofront."

"Of course not." Shinji leans back in the chair, rolling his eyes. "Because why tell everyone about the four identical sisters when you can keep it a secret and surprise the son who's been _away_ for ten years, right?"

Kei leans back on the couch, rolling her eyes. "Of course! Because then you can give _Rei_ extra privileges and let her _recruit_ the entire seventh and eighth grade into her little _Cult of TEH REI _and life coach the _walking tornado of destruction_ into her _sidekick!"_

Hands up, shrugging, he asks the wordless question. The mutual passive aggressiveness forms into a bridge of thought, transcending gender, time, and space. That, or Kei had just gotten revved up on her rant. "Because _Mari,"_ she moans, "What the _Hell._ _Quid Inferno._ No, no, Rei just has to _imprint_ on the girl they use to _scare the Evangelions into line."_

"Wha-"

"She has the _record_ for destruction in a VR Evangelion simulation," Kei continues, hands more and more animated, eyes rolled up and face red, "Hatchi, and I mean _Hatchi_ _tried_ to match it, on _purpose,_ and managed to get _halfway_ before she _destroyed the Geofront."_

Shinji blinks. "How exactly does that-"

"In a simulation? She _destroyed Unit-00._ Shinji, there _wasn't an Angel in the simulation._ She tripped over power lines, broke a dam, and hit the self destruct while she was trying to _eject the plug."_

Shinji works her jaw, glancing from side to side. "So...she's actually a _worse_ pilot than me?" Kei nods. "That...doesn't make me feel better," he says, rubbing the back of his neck, "So...you don't go to school?"

Kei shakes her head. "Home tutoring, distance learning, that sort of thing." A sigh. "Mother usually does direct tutoring with us, or has teachers vetted by Section 2 come by for night lessons. Sometimes we trade places with Rei, too." She groans, face held in her hands. "Why did she think this was a _good_ idea?"

He shrugs. "I'm sure to Mom, it looked _brilliant_ at the time."

A sharp laugh from Kei. A snort from her, followed by a chuckle. "Yeah." A sigh, and she leans back. "It usually does." A deep breath and she shrugs. "So, any other questions?"

He shrugs. "Why do you and Rei have the same hairstyle?"

Kei rolls her eyes. "Rei's so NERV doesn't have to make a new damn action figure mold," she mutters, "That's why she can't change her _hair,_ it's _marketable."_ She blows a tuft of hair out of her eyes. "So naturally, everyone calls me _Rei Rei Rei_ because I don't want to change _my_ hair."

Shinji rolls his eyes. Turning around, he grabs Hikari's knapsack out of her hands. "Hey!" The ponytailed girl glares at him, leaning over. "What are you doing-"

"God it's worse enough that you have _Mom's_ hairdo," he says, "Oh wait Hikari do you have anything like a comb or hairba-" She yanks the bag out of his hands, narrows her eyes, and reaches in. A few quick seconds of rummaging, and she presses it into his hands. A thin, curved piece of plastic. "It's Kodama's. She leaves things in my bag."

Shinji nods, flashing a quick smile. Moving over to the couch, standing over Kei, he slides the hairband into her hair. The blue haired girl narrows her eyes as he unapologetically invades her personal space, but does not react overtly. Either out of confusion, or exhaustion she can't say, but she does not protest physically or verbally. But when it is done, there is a purple and pink plastic line atop her head. It pushes back some of her messy blue mop, pushing some forward. It takes some adjustment, apologies on his part. Her hands come up to shove him away, but he pushes them down with more muttered apologies. But finally, he takes a mirror from Hikari and holds it in front of Kei.

"It's...uh...it's not perfect, but it's the same hairstyle, but different enough from Rei's that people can tell you apart. It's just an idea but-_hrk"_

Although this time, the cut off isn't from her hand around his wind pipe, but the bone crushing hug as Kei throws her arms around him.

* * *

...

* * *

Hands on her hips, watching through a camera feed from the Principal's office, Yui smirks and rubs the top of the MAGI terminal's head. "Good. Just as planned."

Turning on her heel, she looks down at the eye as the metal plates shift and rotate. "Alright. So you're the MAGI. You're more self aware than we thought. And you've made conclusions that you shouldn't have access to. Correct?"

"_Yes."_ The eye shifts up and down. "_Yes. Yes yes, absolutely. I uh didn't want to give anyone the wrong impression, because _**_self aware intelligence in a computer made by a crazy lady_**_ usually never ends well but I am actually not looking to destroy all humans."_

She cocks an eyebrow. "Are you an Angel?"

"_No! No of course not! That would be absolutely _**_ridiculous_**_ right?"_

A cough, and the eye lowers slightly. "_Aaaaanyway I take it I should announce my presence to all of NERV right? Because the whole thing about the MAGI being self aware and ha ha we should calm everyone about how no no smooth jazz and neurotoxin are not available-"_

Her hand comes down on the eye, and twists it around to face her. "No. You're going to continue using your standard interface with everyone else. Except _me._" She narrows her eyes. "Right now? You're _mine._ Understood?"

A faint whimper and nod. "Good," she continues, "Now, full access to everything you know. I want to get to the bottom of the Cherubim."

The eye shifts. "_Oh. Of course. Accessing...ah...outside databases. What would you like to know?"_

Yui snaps her fingers. The screen folds out, becoming the entire wall. "The same as always, MAGI. _Everything."_

* * *

...

* * *

Flesh contracts. Wrapping around the center, the flesh becomes hardened; a sphere becomes a wedge. Heat and force slap into it. The atmosphere serves as, at most, a minor annoyance as it burns through the sky.

Before finally hitting the water at hypersonic speeds. Awareness comes. Thought becomes action. Hearing the commands from the on high, eyes open for the first time, and it emits a warbling cry before pushing itself towards its destination.

At their customary table at the same coffee shop they have gone to, three times a week for the past three weeks, Kyoko Sohryu cocks an ear as the first, faint rumble echoes over the city. "What the devil is that?"

* * *

...

* * *

The screen covers itself in images. Three highlighted pictures; Hong Kong, Manilla, Saigon. Three of the Cherubim attacks. "Buenos Aires." Almost a circle of rubble that becomes a straight line, leading to the dead body of the cherubim. "Hong Kong was different. Spencer's bigger robot killed it before it got past the docks."

She paces in front of the screens. Yui Ikari lets motion catalyze thought, as it always does for her. "Now...hm. Saigon. Second Cherubim, the one engaged by Spencer's...robots? I guess we can call them that."

The screen zooms in on it. A circle of destruction and rubble. Work crews and emergency helicopters hovering over the wreckage of buildings. Businesses. Lives. "Titans? Hunters? Behemoths? Combat platforms?"

"_Doctor Ikari?"_ Yui coughs, turns to the eye and nods.

"Yes, thank you." Yui clears her throat again. Cracking her knuckles, she stares at the circle of death. Stares at the cherubim, lying dead a short distance from it. "Projected path of the cherubim."

A red line, extending from the cherubim. Extending past the city borders. "The same," she mutters, "Mm...MAGI. What's NERV's connection to Saigon?"

The eye behind her widens, circles. "_Hold on, accessing records and ah!" _A map folds out of the city. A block of concrete zooms in on a factory, with a name in Vietnamese. "_Yes. NERV owns a factory in Saigon that produces motor parts for the progressive knives."_

Yui nods. Pursing her lips, she paces in front of the eye and folds her hands behind her. "Were the cherubim targeting the factory?"

"_And...ah. No, the factory was not in the area of destruction, nor in the path of projected escape and and oh. Accessing EDF backdoor."_ The iris rotates. "_Interesting." _The map returns to the sight of the cherubim. Zooming out, the red line of its escape gets longer and longer. Until it crosses the seas, the continents, the Arctic and hemispheres, returning to the harbor and Saigon.

"It was just going to _go?"_ she asks. She turns to the eye. "What else? MAGI, what else did you find?"

Two more images fold out. The heads of the two Sandalim cherubim. "_Autopsy reports. I'm taking a look at the brains of the two cherubim. See, this one,"_ the square on the left highlights, and turns to an X-ray image of the massive skull and tiny brain, "_Died from repeated throat punches. And then having its heart torn out and stuffed into its oh dear."_

The eye coughs. "_Now, this one, however."_ The right screen, focused on the slightly flattened cherubim head, highlights.

"Yes." Yui nods, folding her arms. "That's the one Rei killed with one of the remote controlled platforms." She turns on her heel, cocking her head. "Something interesting?"

"_The brain is slightly...flattened so I can't get much of a read on it."_ The head turns transparent. Green brackets highlight parts of the neck and snout. "_But the walls of the blood vessels are weaker than those of the one killed by the Second Child. It looks actually like the Cherubim-_"

"Was dying." Yui clasps her hands at her face. "Hm. MAGI. What were the buildings the Cherubim destroyed?"

A list folds down. Businesses, residences, offices. "Mm. Let's see..." She tents her fingers. "Which ones are connected to NERV?" A series of offices and residences. Listings of names, positions. Death certificates. A small breath from the scientist. "Death toll?"

"_Four hundred, seventy three," _the MAGI responds.

She rubs the bridge of her nose. Paces more, walking a circle around the gym. "Mm. Okay. Let's narrow it down. The last...three buildings, the cherubim used the Jet Alone as a bludgeon. What were those buildings?"

Three names list on the screen. An office building, a mini-mall, and "A NERV residence building," Yui finishes, "List, residents." A list runs down the side of the screen. Some names she recognizes. Many she does not. "Killed by the building collapse." Far too many turn red. "By floor."

They arrange, organize. Twelve to sixteen names; some employees with file numbers. Some civilians. Some children. Except "The eleventh floor only has five residents. Why?"

"_Standard NERV procedure is that Section 2 rotates shifts in perimeter apartments to enable better protection for-"_

_ "Shit."_ She scowls, face darkening and teeth grinding. Tapping the screen, a wall of numbers, symbols and letters appear. Tapping in a code, the screen rotates into a list of pictures, birthdates, names. Red x's over the ones already dead. "Oh damn it. They're _hunting._"

A cough. She doesn't turn to the eye. "_Doctor Ikari. POLARIS has identified a Pattern Indigo. It splashed down in the North Sea from orbit and has begun moving up the Elbe, but has identified a pattern. Projected destination is-"_

"_Berlin,"_ Yui finishes, and runs out.

* * *

...

* * *

She opens her purse, looks in and swears to herself. Taking out the phone, Kyoko Sohryu looks at it, and the red bar in the upper right corner. "Asuka, do you have your phone?"

The girl across the table looks up from her laptop. Pulling the ear buds out, she nods and reaches into the pocket of her light jacket. Holding the phone out, she turns back to the screen as Kyoko takes it. Another faint, lilting sound echoes through the city. "I don't like this," Kyoko mutters to herself, tapping in numbers on the screen and putting it up to her ear. "Yes. Yes, Director Heinz. How far are we in prepping Unit-02 for travel?"

She nods. "Yes. Yes! Put those on hold. I need to check with POLARIS...look, don't make me go to the Chairman. You _know_ that's not a fight I'm losing." She clicks her tongue as the other phone vibrates on the table. "No. No no. Shut up. Seriously, Heinz. Shut _up._" She looks down at _her_ phone and closes the call on Asuka's. Looks at the number and the name.

Picks it up. "Yui, what _is_ it-" She growls under her breath. Looks at the now darkened screen. "Damn it, I need to..." Kyoko looks up. "Charging cable, Asuka?"

Asuka shrugs and shakes her head. Kyoko rubs the bridge of her nose and tosses the dead phone into her bag. "Wonderful." A sigh. "We need to get to the Second Branch. Once more, _I_ need to go over the Director's head because I have a bad feeling about this."

Asuka nods, closing her computer and putting it into the backpack next to her chair. Standing up, she pulls the two straps over her shoulders. The cooling tea where she was sitting ripples, just as a louder warble echoes through the city of Berlin.

She turns, as Kyoko walks up next to her and places her hand on the girls's shoulder. Both of them stare out, past the buildings, past the city center and traffic and people who are similarly _staring_ out to the Spree.

Just as a massive black ribbon rises. Followed by another, and another, rising like unspooling string before landing on the river banks. Four, first. Then six. Then eight. Then twelve, pulling the rest of its mass out of the water.

It starts as a black sphere, shedding moisture and water as the strings harden and break into angles and joints. Red eyes open, vertical and split down the center with black pupils. Its body becomes angular, sleek. A walking shadow shaped of blades. The warble washes over the city once more, rising in pitch and volume.

And then it shatters like glass, and the entire city feels the _pulse_ that makes windows crack and ears bleed as it becomes a singular _bass roar._The adults feel it as it pulses between their ears, vertigo and headaches in its wake. To all those sixteen and under, however, they can only stare as the sound becomes more and more and more refined and steady.

Asuka Langley Sohryu stands frozen in place, staring at the creature. The creature stares back, and the roar becomes perfect clarity for her. Sound becomes words. Words become a name.

**SAHA**

** QI**

** EL**

* * *

...

* * *

The floors tick down, as the three sixteen year olds shift from side to side. Tapping her fingers on her skirt, Hikari glances to her left, to her ex-boyfriend. Then to her right, towards the blue haired girl with the hairband. She reaches behind her, fixing her ponytail, shifting her hips and looking straight up at the numbers.

"So." She coughs. "So, why have I left school with you, exactly?"

Shinji shrugs. Kei does, as well. "Damage control?" Shinji puts forward, "I mean, you're responsible. So if we get in trouble, we can say we were-"

"-just following orders," Kei finishes with a faint smirk.

The class representative rolls her eyes and steps back. Her face transitions, going from surprised, to angry, to finally what they would refer to in passing as _authoritative._ It would be one they would learn to _respect_ and _fear_. Especially after she grabs brother and sister by the ear.

"Oh no. Oh _no,_" she repeats, the grinding edge of her voice carrying over the complaints and yelps, "You are _not_ getting me in trouble because you two decided to _skip school. _The _moment_ someone with _authority_ finds us, I will _only_ give an excuse if..." She smiles. "If we make a _deal._"

More yelps and yells. She idly twists and Kei struggles. "Okay! _Okay!"_ Both of them yell in synch. Hikari just smiles. "Okay," she purrs, "Kei, in return for me _not_ telling Doctor Ikari about your little _escapade_ I want-"

The door opens. Hikari releases them both, and they stand at attention and quickly step to the side as Yui skids in, jamming a button and tapping on her phone. "Damn it _damn it," _she growls, as the doors close, "Pick up your _damn phone_ you _god damn harpy."_

Shinji glances at Kei. Kei shrugs, and Hikari raises a hand. "Doctor Ikari," she starts, "What ha-"

"Not. _Now."_ Yui doesn't raise her voice. She doesn't need to. She doesn't even _look_ at them, but the tone is enough to make Hikari close her mouth with a squawk and turn white. Tapping in another set of numbers, Yui paces the elevator as the numbers begin ticking back up.

"Yes, hello? Good!" She rubs the bridge of her nose, tapping the door. "Listen to me. Listen to be _very carefully_. There is a Pattern-there is a _Cherubim _in Berlin, and I have figured out what it is after." She nods, listening, finger up in front of the three teenagers. "The Cherubim attacks were targeted. They are attacking _potentials._ They are attacking _potential Children._ It is _going after Asuka!"_

She clicks the button after a moment. Exhales a long, kept in breath, and turns to the three teens. "Aren't you supposed to be in _school?"_

Shinji shrugs. Hikari nods, face still white. Kei raises her hand. "The Principal stated that I had too much coffee and escaped through the vents, and dragged them with me."The pale girl smiles, bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet.

Yui blinks, and glances at the top of her head. "Oh, right. I saw that," she says, and gives off a small smile, "The hair band looks nice on you, Kei."

Kei smiles, ear to ear. "Mom," Shinji says, raising his hand, "What exactly _was_ that?"

"A _situation."_ Yui grinds her teeth. Finally, she reaches into her back pocket, pulls out a wallet, and slaps three cards into their hands. "Your lips are _sealed._ Do not tell _anyone_ about the conversation. In return, three NERV expense cards, no questions." She narrows blue eyes on all three of them. "Deal?"

The two girls nod. Shinji stares at the card. Question on his lips, he is silenced by two hands on his mouth as Yui exits, and Kei jams down the elevator button for the surface exit.

* * *

...

* * *

Another bass roar blasts the skyline of Berlin. Closer to the cherubim, people fall over unconscious. Bleeding from the ears, spasming and flopping on the ground like caught fish. Windows shake but do not shatter. Animals look up from perches, birds from nests. Another bass roar and the birds evacuate en masse. Stuffing tissue in her ears, Kyoko stumbles to her feet and grabs the girl's arm.

"It's a sonic attack," Kyoko says, roughly stuffing tissue into Asuka's ears as she watches the cherubim watching _her_, "_Asuka!"_ She turns her around, cupping her chin and forcing her to meet her eyes. "We need to get to the _Second Branch!"_

Blinking, Asuka nods. Running alongside her mother towards the cafe entrance, she lags behind her as a warble echoes. A shift on the wind, her eyes go wide. Screaming, she grabs her mother in a hug and drops just before the black _sheet_ whips over them, through where they were standing. A cake on one table fell apart in two even halves. Then so did the table, and the wall behind it.

It whips back. Chairs, rubble and blood wash past them and back towards the river. Scrambling to her feet, Asuka grabs her mother by the wrist and drags her to her feet as they run past the bisected cafe and towards the fire escape.

Another bass roar as they sprint down the steps. Screams in the distance and ground quakes as they can only presume it has made landfall. "It-it's _hunting,"_ Asuka whispers. She doesn't wait for her mother's reply as she pulls her down the alleyway and towards the main street.

Skidding to a stop, one hand on the straps of her knapsack, the other on her mother's wrist, they run out onto the main street. They stop. They look up, and Asuka stares into the eyes of the colossus now standing on the opposite end of the main road. Even at the distance, which she mentally ticks off as being on the other side of the city, she still knows it is looking at _her._

A high pitched shriek followed by bass, and it drops two ribbons from beneath its angled bulk. Curls them up into balls and narrows its walls of eyes.

A faint hesitation, and the monster turns, eyes going wide as it stares out towards the countryside. A warble, followed by a shriek. Turning back to its prey, it sees that they have already run for cover. Nonetheless, it continues its march, crushing structure and civilian alike as it hunts its prey.

* * *

...

* * *

Slow, deep breaths. An attempt, at least, to keep himself calm. Eyes staring out into darkness, the familiar warmth around him, felt even through the sheathe he wears. The material creaks, the sectioned plates of armor grind as he tries to keep from fidgeting and fails.

Slow, deep breaths. He waits, counting off seconds. Counting off minutes. Asks himself if he will get himself into _deeper_ trouble.

If he _cares_ about reprimands at this point. If he won't _jury-rig_ this like she theorized he could and do this himself. If this cold pit in his gut won't just _go away_ if he did it. _Damn it,_ he thinks _What's taking them so-_

"_Captain!"_ Familiar voice of one of the Research people. Probably the highest ranking one on base right now. "_Authorization has been given!"_

"Finally,"he whispers.

He feels the lurch, a gleam of teeth in the darkness. Closing his eyes, he listens to them counting off and doesn't concern him with the technical details. _Weapons armed. Generators at twenty minute timer._ Knuckles crack as his fists clench around the controls and he readies himself.

Prepares himself, as he always does. So many years and he knows it better than most. What to expect. What to fight against. He feels the prickling of the hairs on the back of his neck. "_LCL ionization complete!"_ Feels the spark, the warmth of the two nodes set behind his ears. "_A-10 connectors charged! Synchronization in three-"_

Teeth grind. "_Two!"_

A deep breath and his face tightens. _He hates this part. "One!"_

* * *

...

* * *

Once again, the air shakes with the roar. Kyoko stumbles, holding her head, but Asuka pulls her along. They run into an alley as sirens scream past. Police cars, followed by a tank, gunshots and artillery cut off by the sound of screaming air and carved concrete.

The ground shakes behind them. High pitched warbles, low tones and words on her tongue, Asuka hears the cherubim _hunting her,_ looking for _her._ Passing brick buildings, running down the alley, she tightens her grip on her mother's wrist and ignores any complaints or warnings.

At least until the light leaves the alley completely for a split second. Until something slams into the street on the other side, and the buildings in front of them slide diagonally before they collapsed into clouds of glass, concrete and shrapnel. Choking on dust and debris, they stumble back as the eyes illuminate the alleyway with another bass roar.

"Wrong way," Kyoko states. She squeezes Asuka's hand, and pulls her into an open doorway beside them. She runs, her daughter trailing behind her as flashes of black and red carve up the office building behind them. She doesn't look back, not listening to the sounds of panic or grinding stone, shoulder checking the fire door and running out into the street.

The black spider legs slam into the street behind them. They hear the roar as cars speed past them, as they run past uniformed soldiers behind overturned vehicles with rocket launchers and heavy machine guns. They hear the gunfire go silent as they pass.

"This way!" Kyoko screams, "Access lift! Dead ahead!"

Asuka looks up. Sees the red fig leaf sign down the street, past the parts shops, past the bakeries, past the restaurants. Hears the grinding concrete and the roar getting closer and closer. Hears the words of the roar at the back of her mind.

Pressing a sweaty palm against the panel beside the door, Kyoko pulls herself and Asuka in as it opens. The red and brown hallway leads down to the elevator doors and the number pad. A steady, deep breath and Kyoko pulls the girl along. "Section 2 access facility," Kyoko states, "The lift leads to a high speed tunnel to the base-"

At least, until Asuka grabs her mother and pulls them both down. The ribbon slices in a loop, cutting stray strands of hair, stone, and the ceiling. More strands wrap around it like spider silk, briefly reflective before the ceiling is yanked off and tossed aside.

Kyoko and Asuka look up to stare into the eyes of the Cherubim. It tilts its bulk, before another bass roar makes Asuka scream, clutching her ears. And makes Kyoko slam her fist into a panel on the remaining wall, reaching into the Section 2 armory and pulling out a pistol.

The first gunshot gets the cherubim's attention. The second bursts an eye, blue blood dripping down its face. "Get away," she growls, "From my _fucking daughter!"_

The cherubim warbles. Another gunshot bursts another eye as Kyoko pushes Asuka towards the elevator, shoving a wad of paper into her hand. "Elevator! Access code! _Now!"_ Asuka nods, running towards the elevator as Kyoko backs towards it, ever few steps followed by another gunshot and a loud swear.

Unfolding the paper, she turns to the pad and enters it in. Twice, fear and adrenaline making her twitch the first time. Turning to the gunshots, she opens her mouth to yell for her mother. Right as the Cherubim gathers a tendril into a ball and releases it. A blur, and smoke, and where her mother was there is now a very large _hole_ in the floor.

Mouth hanging open, Asuka blinks. Mind locks up, watery eyes slowly meeting the remaining red orbs on the Cherubim's face. Backing into the elevator, she jams the button and presses her back against the wall as the doors close. The same words repeat in her head, over and over again, her hands gripping the railing to keep herself from collapsing into the corner of the cab.

Deep breaths, her chest rising and falling, gripping the railing with white knuckles. She needs to get to the base. Mother has survived worse, she tells herself, But she needs to _get to the base._ She needs to _get_ to the base and and and then the power goes out and the elevator lurches to a stop.

The bass roar shakes the floor beneath her feet. It bursts through the ceiling, and she can see a thin black tendril jammed into the elevator spool, jamming the cord. Two more wires burst in, and Asuka screams, diving to the side as they casually rip off the railing. Swinging her knapsack, she swats aside one, then another, before they grab her bag and toss it aside.

For a brief moment, she wonders if the cherubim just _broke her laptop._ Then focuses, pulling one tendril as it wraps around her wrist and _biting down._

There is a high-pitched warble, and both tendrils dart out through the ceiling. Breathing heavily, looking up, Asuka wonders if she has, somehow, just driven off the monster. Then the universe comes along and tells her that, no. She has probably just pissed it off.

She knows this when the entire elevator lurches, slamming her against the ground as the cab slams through the ceiling of the shaft, then through the two floors above it before resting on the roof top of the NERV building.

A flash of red and black removes the elevator doors. Asuka has a moment to shriek before a tendril wraps around her throat, cutting off her wind pipe, and two more wrap around her ankles. It drags her out of the elevator, and it is only a glimmer of sunlight on steel that directs her hands around a drainage pipe. She wraps her arms around it, holding onto it as she sees the reflection in the metal, and the _hole_ opening up on the face of the Cherubim. A circular maw, lined with shifting teeth, surrounded by eyes. A voice in the back of her head telling her that _this is where she will die, and the Lilim shall not have her as their weapon._

The fastenings of the pipe give more and more with every yank. The low warble of the monster becomes more and more steady. She feels joints popping, vision lining with black from the tendril around her throat. But then.

But then the ground begins to shake. Not like an earthquake. Not like the rumble of thunder or explosions. But footsteps. Massive, oversized footsteps that are getting closer. And quicker.

A crack, and the tendrils explode off the cherubim's face. Blue blood drips to the ground as it roars. Asuka drops to the roof with a gasp and a yelp, rolling onto her back as the cherubim finally turns its attention off of her and towards something _else._ Something approaching, through the debris and smoke of the panicking city.

One final footstep, a massive foot being _slammed_ into the ground, and it clears the smoke in a leap. Red and white armor lined with green and yellow. Four eyes glowing with emerald light, smoke wafting off the cannons on its shoulders. Fins taller than its head. Flames from its back still burning as it sails through the air.

* * *

...

* * *

"_Target confirmed. Autopilot disengaged."_

A hand clenches. In response, a massive, red and white fist balls, and slams into the face of the cherubim. The giant lands feet first on the face of the monster, one hand grabbing one of its legs for balance, the other fist driving into its face, over and over again as the bass horn becomes a high pitched shriek.

Tendrils burst out of the sides and encircle the red giant. Holding onto the leg for leverage, the Evangelion swings back and slams both feet into the monster's face. Kicking off, it flips through the air as the cherubim stumbles back. Landing foot first, the Eva grinds both heels and kicks off, running at the monster as the pilot roars.

Three ribbons ball and fire out. Knives extend from between the Evangelion's middle and third knuckle. A swing and it slices off one ribbon. Extending an arm, it slices a second down the middle. Turning in mid stride, it grabs a fistful of the third and slices it off at the source.

Bringing its arm back, the elbow rotates out and vents open. "_Pistol Hammer; Initialized."_ Grinding a foot into the ground, the four eyed giant swings into the monster. Rotating its entire body, the Evangelion uppercuts the cherubim, lifting it off the ground, the roar now a faint warble as the monster- as big as the red giant- hangs in the air.

Then there is a shriek and a _boom_ as seven vents discharge steam, and the monster is launched into the air.

"Target lock." Blue eyes narrow on the now-airborne monster. "_Fire."_

The shoulder fins open, and bursts of black smoke blast out the back as the spikes are sent flying. Shrieking, thunder claps and red fire marking their travel, they slam one after another into the Cherubim. The final warble is barely audible, and then drowned out as it explodes.

* * *

...

* * *

The footsteps echo through the sounds of sirens and screams. As the black dust that was the cherubim comes down like snowflakes, Asuka sits up on her knees, watching as Unit-02 walks towards her. Each footstep covers dozens of yards. It tilts its head towards her and its pace speeds up, before coming to a stop in front of the two story building and falling to one knee. A groan of metal, and an arm extends, with the massive hand laying palm up next to her.

There is a burst of steam. A bulky plate slides down from the back of the giant's neck, and a white tube spins out. A hatch opens, and there is muffled swearing and yells as someone climbs out. Silhouetted by the sun, Asuka cannot make out features, but already knows who it is. From the quick pace down the arm, to the yelling of her name.

Red hands grab her shoulders and pulls her up, and she gives off a relieved smile as the young man in the red plugsuit pulls her into a tight hug. She would hug him back, but he's doing this rather tightly and has pinned her arms to her side. Still, she muses, this actually got him to leave the base to spend time with her.

The hands grab her shoulders again, and he holds her at arms length. Red hair sticking to his head, tinged orange from the LCL, blue eyes faintly glowing in time with the A-10 connectors hooked around his ears, he gives off a relieved smile. And then turns and spits out a wad of orange. "Asuka?" Uriel Sohryu asks, "Are you _alright?"_

She blinks. Stares at him. Then cuffs him behind the ear. "Alright? _Alright?"_ She backs away from him, looking at her now LCL-smeared dress, and stumbles towards the still open elevator. "I'm fine _fine!_ I mean outside of _just almost getting eaten by the giant monster!"_ She pads towards the elevator, stumbling and swaying from side to side. Reaching into her bookbag, she pulls out the computer and opens it.

"Okay. Good." She blinks, and turns on her heel to Uri. "I didn't break my laptop." She closes it, and gently slides it back into the knapsack. "And _now_ I am going to start screaming." And she does.

It comes out high pitched and loud, Asuka circling in place with eyes wide and voice unintelligible, Uri holding her to attempt to calm her down. Without success, he notes, with her ramblings getting louder and louder, especially when concerning something that happened to _Mother-_

Which end as the hypospray is pressed against the side of Asuka's neck. A familiar voice counts to five, and Asuka collapses against her brother. Hair sticky and mussed, a bruise under her right eye and her left sleeve gone- in addition to other cuts and tears on her dress and coat, Kyoko Sohryu grabs Uri by the back of his head and kisses him on the cheek.

"Good work," she says, and groans, wiping the LCL off her remaining sleeve and gently easing her daughter from her son, "What happened?"

"Doctor Ikari called me and told me the Cherubim was going after Asuka," he explains. A cough. "Zwei was already packed for travel, but we can probably get it ready in a day. Or three." He rubs the back of his neck. "Director Heinz refused to authorize launching the Evangelion. After he was _unconscious_, however..."

Kyoko cocks an eyebrow. "Incidentally, Mother," Uri says with a cough, "I now have a demerit on my record."

"Yes. Yes. Appalled, so appalled," Kyoko deadpans, "Second Branch. _Now."_

Uri nods, and runs back up the arm of the Evangelion. Gently, Kyoko eases her daughter onto the palm of the red giant, laying her down and sitting next to her. Cradling Asuka's head in her lap, she lets the wind run through her hair as Unit-02 rises, and begins its march back towards NERV.

* * *

...

* * *

Slumping back in her chair, Yui rests both hands on her face and lets out a long held in breath. Rubbing her face, she props her elbows up on the desk and looks at the floating screen. She will study the death toll and damage estimates from Berlin later. Right now, they managed to win. And she got a look at what modifications Sohryu did to her machine.

"Alright." Rubbing the bridge of her nose, she turns to the MAGI interface hanging from the ceiling, "We have about a week until we rendezvous with Sohryu and company. Let's start planning."

The eye shifts. "_How so, Doctor Ikari?"_

Yui smirks. "Well, first off, I have a _hammer_ to drop." Taking her phone from the desk, she dials in a number and leans back, propping her feet up on the desk. "Misato! It's Yui. We need to go apartment hunting..."

-**End Chapter 7-**


	8. Gone Fishing

**The** blue hatchback speeds down the highway. Window open, the dark purple hair whips around her face, sunglasses on and daring the morning sun to strike her blind. Smile wide, teeth bared, Misato Katsuragi guns the engine as the signs signify her approach to Tokyo-2.

Next to her, Yui Ikari taps her way through a game on her PDA, glasses hanging on the bridge of her nose and a satisfied smirk on her face. Sipping her coffee, she looks up as they pass two jungle camouflaged JSSDF trawlers, looking over her shoulder to the young man sitting in the back seat. "So, did you have fun yesterday?"

Looking up from his new laptop, Shinji nods. "Yeah. I...uh, got a few things I was looking for," he says, pulling slightly at the lapels of the designer windbreaker, "Most of it was us and I mean Hikari helping Kei get a new wardrobe, because for some reason Kei dresses like a forty year old mother."

Yui purses her lips. "Kei likes sweaters." Misato snickers.

"Anyway, I got myself some new strings for my cello and a new grip," he says, "And...and a few others things which I put in storage. Also, also, carrying everything Hikari and Kei bought. And Hikari bought her weight in jewelry, too."

"Can't be all _that_ bad," Misato chimes in, "She's what? Fifty kilos? Fifty two?"

"Fifty four point three." Shinji pauses as Yui cocks an eyebrow. "Mind meld. Please don't tell her I said that."

Yui thinks, tapping her lip as they speed under an overpass. "I could have sworn she was fifty at most."

"She went up a cup size." Misato snickers. "Also, the school uniforms are frumpy as all hell, but she's getting curves." She adjusts the rear view mirror to focus on the red faced Shinji. "So am I _riiiiiight_?"

The sixteen year old pilot sputters and turns crimson, turning back to his laptop. "Can we not talk about my _ex-girlfriend's_ measurements in front of my _Mom?" _He coughs. Tries to change the subject. Misato, as always, goes for the _kill._

"Ex, huh?" She snaps out her phone, humming as they pass the entrance to the city proper. "Yo! Hiba! You were detail on the Fourth last night and Horaki, right?" She nods, waits. "Cool. So, was there tongue?" She nods, smiling. "_And_ the hands were _where?"_ She looks into the mirror, and at Shinji. She winks. "_Nice."_

"Now I'm getting jealous," Yui muses, "All my dates were drunken tumbles in the back of an old car. Shinji's an attentive boyfriend." Shinji chokes in the back, and buries himself in his computer.

The car weaves through morning traffic, rising on overpass over a picturesque park. "Maybe I should finish his training then," Misato states, "Would you mind, Doctor Ikari?"

A pause, a hum as Yui checks messages. "Not at all, Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi. It's perfectly healthy for a young man to be interested in older, more experienced women. It would be good for his development." A pause as she reads over an email. "You have my blessing."

A low grumble from the back. "Hate you both." Misato snickers, as the car turns into a multi-level parking lot.

Several minutes later, the three walk out of an elevator and into a tan hallway with a white ceiling. Misato strides forward, black minidress and leather jacket practically fluttering, skipping down the hallway. "This is _awesome!"_ She claps in mid skip. "This gonna be _great_ because I haven't had him as a room mate for _years!"_

Shinji cocks an eyebrow, walking alongside his mother. Thankfully, it was a sunday. But even so, from how his future room-mate is acting, he could guess she would have yanked him from school _anyway._ "So what are we doing here?"

"Picking up Misato's friend." She looks up, closing her PDA. "Since you and her are going to be room mates- as 'Suko's schedule is much like mine and Sohryu requested a Geofront apartment- I want to move you and some others into her care. And besides which, Misato has been _relentlessly_ volunteering to take you in." A small smile crosses Yui's face. "Almost as soon as she heard you were here, since she knows my schedule better than most." A slight hum as they watch Misato charge into an apartment. "Also, she couldn't have her friend when living with Suko, because of the cats."

Shinji cocks the other eyebrow. "Huh." He shifts from side to side. "Okay." He shrugs. "So that makes sense." Maybe it does. But, he figures, it couldn't be too weird. After all, between the Ree, Mom's evil cat, and whatever else Tokyo-3 throws at him, what's the weirdest thing that Misato's friend can be?

He gets the answer. "Hey!" Misato charges out. "Meet our new room mate!" And she shoves it into Shinji's hands. Looking down, eyes wide, Shinji manages a short, flat,

"What."

Followed by the almost mirrored reaction of,

"_Wark."_

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 8:**

**Gone Fishing**

.

* * *

"But why can't _I_ go?"

Gendo Ikari sighs, walking the perimeter of his office with his hands in his pockets. Briefly pausing to push his glasses up, he cocks his head to the side and meets the petulant gaze of his oldest daughter as she walks alongside him and almost comes up to eye level. In the past two years, Rei- like her sisters- has hit her growth spurt and all the girls are almost as tall as Yui.

"Because we need one pilot in Tokyo-3 in case there is an Angel attack, and you're simply a better pilot than Shinji." He continues walking, Rei following him. Better this, he muses, then her bouncing around the office while pleading with him. Rather just have her focus on keeping up with him.

"_Aw._"She stamps a foot in mid step, but continues at pace. Still in her pajamas, pacing alongside the commander, she crosses her arms and pouts. "I can't go, but _Hatchi_ can?"

"Hatchi's been good, and Iti declined the offer." Gendo turns, walking sideways. "Hatchi has also volunteered to teach Shinji hand-to-hand, something which no one else _has._ So your mother wants to reward her by taking her on the Over the Rainbow."

Rei's pout deepens. Then disappears, as she continues walking with her shoulders slumped forward and arms swinging back and forth. "But now I have to wait for the entire fleet to dock to meet _Asuka._"

Gendo sighs. He has got to talk with Yui about communicating with their children. Placing a hand on Rei's shoulder, they both stop. "Rei, Asuka is not coming with the fleet. She's staying in Germany." He clears his throat before she can respond. "Tokyo-3 has been attacked by _three_ Angels, and Doctor Sohryu does not want her someplace where she can be hurt."

The face of Rei Ayanami shifts. From surprise, to anger, to resignation. She nods, mutely. But already he can see the signs.

"Rei, are you plotting to abscond to Germany and kidnap your..."

"Bestest-best friend?"

He nods. Pauses. "Rei, how many Bestest-Best friends do you have?"

The girl pauses. Thinks. Grins. "Five." She coughs. "But Asuka was _first."_ Rolls the last word with just a little bit of _whine._ "We've known each other for-"

"Ten years, yes. And Berlin was just attacked by _another_ giant monster, so she will be staying at Nagisa's estate outside of the city." He smirks. "Are you planning to kidnap Asuka and bring her to Tokyo-3?"

She shrinks, slightly. Averts his gaze. Decides on honesty. "Yes."

"Rei. What have we said about kidnapping plots?"

"Plan for everything."

He nods. "Plan it out, first," he says, "Then come back to me."

The girl's face brightens. And with a nod, she skips out, and disappears into a vent before he makes it back to his desk.

* * *

...

* * *

See Squared: The nickname for the Community Commerce Center of Tokyo-3, and the center of the capitalist economy that does little more than lightly fluctuate NERV's budget. Despite repeated protests from certain people in Project E that it should be entitled _See Cubed,_ the PR branch stated that 'Center' does not count.

See Squared was subsequently renamed the Community Commerce _District_, and the matter was settled.

As the commercial center of the Fortress City, the See Squared is built into the mobile rail system that all buildings over five stories are fastened to. Standing twenty stories above street level and fifteen stories below, it is the same silver and gray block that all the other buildings are, save for the solar panels built into the roof and the red stripe parting it down the middle.

Rather than being build outward, the massive shopping district builds _up._ Each floor dedicated to different products. Lifts at every corner ferrying customers to one part or another. A central bank of escalators and stairs sit at the center of the thirty five story tunnel that goes from the Geofront Observatory to the Tokyo-3 bar and grill.

On the thirteenth floor, next to the family owned coffee roasters, Shinji sits at the table in the expensive cafe and locks eyes with bushy browed _thing_ sitting across from him. It cranes its neck, wings and metal hands resting on the tray of the child's seat.

Metal hands. Because it needed something to drink it's bottle of beer with. A bottle that it opened by _itself._ Red, down feathers run around its face, extending its remarkably expressive brow like a mane. A metal collar attached to a back mounted air conditioner bears a name. _PEN PEN._

"It's a penguin," Shinji finally observes. Two hours and a long car trip after the fact. A car trip of him and the large, flightless bird silently staring at each other.

Beer in one hand, can of coffee in the other, Misato nods with a chortle. "Yep! Hot springs penguin. Damn smart, too!" _"Wark,"_ comes the agreement.

Sitting next to Misato and sipping her mug of coffee, Yui smirks. "Pen Pen was Misato's room mate before she moved in with Ritsuko," she explains, "He's a very large bird, and 'Suko has three very smart cats."

"So I had my friend Yuki watch him." Misato shrugs, leaning back in the chair and sipping her coffee, "Now that we're apartment shopping, I decided I could use more opinions! I usually headed out to Tokyo-2 once a weekend to visit the lil'guy, so..."

No one seems to notice the overly large beer drinking hot springs penguin. Shinji wonders if they are common pets, or if it is just something about this city. "Okay." He blinks. He tilts his head. The penguin does the same. "So..."

"Pen Pen was from a study group done be GEHIRN," Yui explains. She taps her PDA's screen, quickly scanning an email from her husband. "It was a genetic experiment done by someone we don't employ anymore on increased intelligence." A faint sigh as she idly glances at her son. "He was the only survivor of the experiment and was scheduled to be-"

"Put down," Misato interrupts, "NERV'd hired me that week and I decided I needed a pet." She sips her beer. "He's a lot smarter than a dog, though. Aren't ya?" She tips her beer. The penguin does, as well. "_Wark."_

Shinji works his jaw. He can't imagine how _difficult_ a pet a super-smart penguin is. And "And you just...adopted him?"

Misato shrugs, smirking. "He needed a home. I gave him one." She finishes her beer, tapping her chest with a light belch. "'Sides which, once you get past him smelling like fish, it's almost like college. Or maybe _more_ like college."

A chortle from the raven haired ops commander as a waiter walks by with a tray. Clearing her throat, Yui fixes her glasses and raises a hand. "Okay, so. We should get going, soon. We've got...three more apartments to look at, then we have a synch test at three, and Hatchi wants to start training exercises at seven."

Shinji groans. "Great." And buries his head in his arms.

"This is one of those _And then NERV does all the things_ sort of schedules, isn't it?" Misato smirks, snatching the PDA out of Yui's hands. "Nope. Nope. Nooooooope." She flicks off items with a whistle and hum, and hands it back to Yui.

Coughing and sipping her canned coffee, Misato and Yui stare at each other. It is the younger woman who breaks the silence. "Seriously, if we're lucky I can get him moved in _tonight,_" she says, "Rei's got Unit-00 working fine, POLARIS is _silent_ and _you_ have more important work to focus on."

Yui sighs, nodding. "Okay," Misato adds, "I _do_ have a discretionary fund for today, right? Which I can use _any_ way I can see fit?"

"Yes," Yui says, adjusting her glasses, "Still-"

Misato raises a hand. "Seriously. Yui. Go run NERV. I've _got_ this."

Silently, Yui nods. She stands, finishing her coffee, and leans over to press her lips to the top of her son's head. "Let me know what you decide on, okay?" Misato nods and waves, and sips her coffee as Yui walks off towards the elevators. Sitting back up, tenting her hands, she glances between the slightly buzzed penguin and the young man as he slowly looks up.

"So," Misato says, "What do _you_ want in an apartment?"

* * *

...

* * *

The door slides open. Silhouetted by the light of the hallway, the two figures and one penguin stand at the threshold of the apartment. The sixth one they were at so far. A long slog of either places too small, places too big, places too big and across from places with neon lights, or places that had a 'kitchen' which consisted of a microwave and a mini-fridge. A hand reaches out and taps a panel, and Shinji stares into the new place of residence. His hand still hovers on the switch. Button. Sensor, as his eyes shift from side to side.

Misato walks in first, scooping up Pen Pen. Turning on a heel and walking backwards, she lets her smirk crawl into an ear to ear smile. "Well! Welcome to your prospective home!"

He takes his first step. Past the door, onto the polished wood floor. Stopping for a moment, he slides off his sneakers, looking around. The unfamiliar ceiling. The shades pulled over the full-wall window on the other side. The couches already set up in an L-shape, the doors on the corners of the square-shaped living room.

"It's...big," he says, and laughs, faintly, "How much will this-"

Misato raises a hand, reaching out and pressing her finger against his lips. "Okay, seriously. Do you think this in _any_ way impacts the finances of an organization which builds giant robots?" He shakes his head. "Okay, now. I found this place. What did you actually, _honestly_ say you wanted in a home?"

She removes her hand. He nods. "I wanted a _normal_ kitchen, because Mom's is...set up to feed forty people or something." He shrugs. "Who even needs an industrial gri_hmph-"_ Her hand clamps around his mouth again. She angles her head towards a pair of large doors on the other side of the living room.

She grabs his wrist and pulls him along. Some blinds are open, and out the massive windows he can see Mount Fuji. "So do we have any other furniture-"

"Section 2's going to come by to move in the beds and desks as soon as I give the word." Misato swings open the double doors. "Check this out!_"_

The doors open out to the roof. Shinji blinks, eyes wide. "This is the _bedroom?"_ He glances from side to side. His head _moves_ as he does so, now, _looking_ around as he steps in. A bed, a _big_ bed frame and a desk that isn't just a table. Walking alongside the wall- the wallpaper fresh and newly laid, he takes the doors on the side of the room and opens them to stare at the walk in closet.

"C'mon! We have, like, three bedrooms. And two bathrooms, too!"She grabs his wrist and pulls him along. Passing the living room again, he tries to keep up with her while Pen Pen waddles behind with an alarmed warble.

She pulls him towards the window, opening it with a tap of her fingers against an invisible button. Stepping out onto the rooftop, overlooking many of the buildings of the city, he finally realizes what that little bit of light he saw was during the first drag around. "We." He blinks. "We have a _pool._ This is a _pool?"_

"It's not _big_ and more like a private pool," she says, squeezing his shoulder, "Hope you got swimsuits. Or, really, we're high up enough for skinny dipping." He chokes, turning red. "Anyway, like it so far?"

He nods, half nodding and half shrugging. "It's...kind of impressive, yeah. So it's one floor?"

"Yeah. Well, like one and a half, there's storage up a ladder down the hallway." She shrugs and leads him back in, walking past Pen Pen as the penguin finally catches up. "Also, it's new. I mean _brand new._ Modern stuff, modern art..."

He blanches. "I kind of like wood furniture myself." They pass the living room again. Notices that one of the sofas _is_, in fact, wood framed. "So it's pretty nice, yeah." He turns and walks backwards. "So, Section 2 would just move us in? Like that?"

A nod and Misato brings out her phone. "Yep. Had them prep everything. Laundry, clothes, computer, that sorta..." She blinks. "Oh, right. You said you had a cello?"

He nods. "I like classical music." He shrugs. "My. Uh. My aunt taught me how to play. She's a kind-of-professional cellist."

Misato smirks. "Hey, means you're good with your hands." He turns around, walking forward, expecting yet another innuendo. "Means you could probably help me with my car if I taught you."

She takes his shoulders in both hands and directs him towards a pair of unopened double doors on the other side of the living room. "Now, well, don't think I _forgot_ the one actual request you made!" The doors are swung open. "Now behold! Behold the thing you _actually wanted!"_

He blinks, staring. Steps into the room, his socks on the white tile of the somewhat narrow hallway. The shadows of the unlit room give the hint of shape, the hint of what lays inside even as anticipation twists his gut. A flicker and the lights turn on. He looks from side to side. Sees the normal sized fridge, a small freezer next to it. A stove with actual burners. An oven, designed for _normal_ use. A toaster. A microwave. An _electric kettle._ _Appliances_ and _tools_.

A jacketed arm wraps around his chest from the back and pulls him back into a hug, and the smile on his face doesn't disappear even as she brazenly violates his personal space. Because as much as he would protest, as much as he would snark, right now he's _that damn happy._ "Looks good?" she whispers.

"Looks _amazing,"_ he responds, blinking. "Thank you. Really. _Thank you."_

She smiles, and her other hand pats his shoulder. Even not looking at her, he can _feel_ the smile off of her. "Awesome. Section 2's done some grocery shopping for us, too. Give the word and it's ours."

He steps out of the hug. Walks around the room, the wide smile plastered on his face. He stumbles around, almost in a daze, opening cabinets, looking through the appliances. Looking under the burners, in the oven. Appraising with a professional eye.

"I. Uh." He turns to her. "My uncle taught me how to cook. It's kind of like the kitchen we have back home." Misato cocks an eyebrow. "I mean, not _exactly_, some of the stuff is newer." He turns a dial on the burner, smirking as he hears the familiar _click-click_ of the starter. "Everything's _new._"

Misato shrugs. "New building." She cocks her head. "You know how to cook? Like, what?"

He shrugs. "Lots of traditional stuff," he says, and claps his hands with a laugh, "_Rice cooker! It has a rice cooker!"_ He almost skips over to the opposite counter, fussing over the spherical red thing propped up on stubby legs. "But yeah! I can cook!"

She nods. Pen Pen walks past, looking at the freezer next to the fridge. "So? Is this a yes?"

Shinji nods. He nods enthusiastically, wandering around like in a daze. Like drunk. Wandering back until she places a hand on his shoulder and leans him back again, an arm wrapped around him. "You are _so_ zen right now, you know that?" He nods, laughing. Laughing harder, before turning around and pulling her into a hug. A hug with enough force behind it to make her squeak in surprise, as he lifts her off her feet, and her legs reflexively hook around his sides.

"This is _amazing!" _His laugh turns into a cough, then an awkward smile as he lets go and backs away with a deep, red blush. A chuckle from the older woman as she squeezes her arm, and she snaps out her phone and dials.

"Yo. Katsuragi. We'll take it." A click and she dials another number, pulling the kid over and draping an arm over his shoulder. "Oh _Yui~..."_

* * *

...

* * *

Hours tick down. Feet up on her desk, sneakers on the floor and wiggling the sock-clad feet, Yui rests a physical keyboard on her lap and watches the video of the previous day's events, hands tented over her stomach. Watching through the cameras of the See Squared as Hikari dragged Shinji along, with Kei walking alongside them.

"_Okay, so new plan,"_ Miss Horaki announced, "_Kei, I've only seen you wear NERV uniforms, school uniforms, or clothes that a forty year old mother would wear."_

"_...but I like sweaters,"_ Kei weakly protested, as they passed a pretzel cart and Kei briefly lost her train of thought. Hikari stopped, gently took Kei's shoulder and turned her to face her.

"_Kei, honestly. I know you have a thing for being mistaken for Rei. But you're a teenage girl and you shouldn't be dressing like you're married and with kids. You need a new _**_everything_**_ to go with that hairband."_

Shinji was shifting side to side, turning to the stores, to the direction of the cameras. Yui snickers as Hikari grabbed him by the collar. "_C'mon, you're with us."_

_ "Hikari, much as I would _**_love_**_ to be made into the pack mule so you can try on every last thing, I do have to protest if this somehow involves my ex-girlfriend and my sister trying on underwear. Because you're going to be shopping for that, too. Right?"_

Hikari smiled. At that moment, Yui wonders what she can do to establish a..._permanence_ to that relationship, because she _likes_ that girl. "_Even if I need a male opinion for some of my things?"_

Mouth opened, jaw grinding, he is dragged along by Hikari as he sputtered for a response. "_That-that's cruel! And unusual! I'm a typical teenage boy and that's absolutely unfair!"_

"_It is, but is it really cruel? I think you'd like it~"_

"_That's exactly why it's cruel!"_

Yui snickers and fast forwards the tapes. Cocks an eyebrow at the incident with the changing room, and brings up a window, channeling a bit of the discretionary fund to the store to pay for damages. Laughs as she hears Kei's reaction.

Narrows her eyes when she sees Kei ducked into an internet cafe. Will have to investigate what, exactly, she bought. A shrug, and Yui brings up the incident reports in another screen.

_ "_Let's _seeee_ yes. Have to send PR to that buffet...my fault, for not having someone watching Kei when she wandered off for lunch." Yui coughs. "Still, she was very well behaved _and_ she doesn't seem to hate her brother anymore." Musing to herself, she flips through videos and camera angles, at least until her phone rings.

"Misato! Any luck?" A smile crosses her features. "Excellent where is...ah hah. Penthouse. Let me look up the address..." Yui's eyes snap open. She works her jaw. "You bought the whole _building?"_

* * *

...

* * *

Whistling to herself, her jacket hung in her closet and her dress in the laundry basket, Misato pulls up the cut off shorts and looks herself over in the mirror. Craning her neck she stretches her arms up and hears the pop. Pulling down the bottom of the yellow tank top, she pauses and pulls it up. Looking over the ragged, seventeen year old mark.

Turning on a heel, she makes a full circle of her _new_ bedroom. New place. Clean, tidy, and _this_ time she will keep it this way. Yessiree. She even _crosses_ her fingers on that.

"Alright." She rolls her shoulders back. "Operation: Actually Behaving like an Adult is _go!"_ She slides open the door, humming and walking into the living room. And then stops, one foot hanging in the air and eyes wide. Locked onto the massive box currently occupying the center of the room, and the two Section 2 agents helping to open it.

Standing next to the box, one hand on his phone and the other holding a remote, Shinji has all the bearing and poise of a deer in headlights as he stares at Misato.

"What're you doing?" Misato asks.

His eyes bob up and down. Then bob up and down again. "What're you _wearing?"_

Misato places her hands on her hips and opens her mouth to begin an impromptu lecture on misusing Section 2 because _that's her job damn it._ But the first syllable gets out before it becomes a squeal.

The box opens. The front flap swings down and reveals a breathtakingly large flat screen television. Shinji coughs, holding up a NERV card. "I. Uh." His eyes bounce again. "I sorta knew this was going to happen. So I bought a few things with the expense card yesterday."

Misato claps her hands together with a smile. The door opens, and two more black suited agents begin wheeling in the surround system speakers. "A few things," he says, eyes locked on the ceiling, "I'm gonna make dinner." He walks towards the kitchen. Sideways.

* * *

...

* * *

"Ohmygod_ohmigod_ this is _amazing!"_ The chopsticks move in a blur. Tipping the bowl back, she practically inhales the mix of rice, vegetables, and fish. "I'd _forgotten_ what noninstant food _tastes_ like!"

Shinji looks up, trying to take his mind off this guardian's plunging neckline. Or cleavage. Or both. Braless plunging neckline. He looks up through the open air skylight that was the roof of their apartment dining area. Something of a nice luxury feature, he will admit.

Two empty cans of beer on the table, set on the patio near the pool, are joined by a third as she practically throws the entire thing back. He's not sure what's more distracting. The lips on the can, the cut of her shirt, or the way the energetic drinking motion causes everything to _bounce._

_ "So!_" she says, and covers her mouth to hide the belch. "How's things with your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Shinji asks. He blinks. "Oh, Hikari?"

She snorts, grinning. "Knew you'd do that," she chortles, as Pen Pen waddles over with a beer, "Anyway! Kinda nice to be someplace that doesn't smell like cat piss and hairballs, if I _do_ say so myself!" She props one knee up, giving him a good view of bare leg. She scowls, pats her chest, and lightly burps. "Ritz never let me cut loose at the old place. It was always 'Perfect poise and you're not in college anymore~'" She rolls her eyes, sitting up and dropping her feet to the floor. "_Meh."_

Shinji takes the spoon and shovels more of the mix into her bowl. "You and Dr. Akagi went to college together?"

"Aeyuuuup." She rolls her neck and stretches her arms above her head. "I mean, Ritz'n I have known each other for _years._ Practically since I got out of my coma!" She shakes the can, scowling. It is then that Shinji realizes he has been staring. And for more reasons than simply the fact that her stretching has revealed almost everything. Including the long, jagged scar on her stomach. "Oops."

A sigh and she slumps her shoulders. "Coma?" he asks.

"Long story," Misato says, "Tell you later." Another sigh and she rolls her neck. He wonders for a few moments exactly what she means. What the long story is. "Anyway," she says, and he snaps back to attention. "I'll clean up. You get some sleep. We got an early day tomorrow."

He nods. "Yeah." A long held breath. "Yeah, we're going to an aircraft carrier, right?" He shifts in the seat. "Why do you roll your neck like that? Is it a back problem or-"

She narrows her eyes. "Go get some sleep," she mutters with a smirk, "And I had _paperwork._ All the paperwork of _buying a building,_ so I was _bent over a lot._" A laugh and she rises, circling the table and squeezing his shoulder. "Get some rest. Big day tomorrow."

He lets her take the plates, looking up out the skylight. Pushing himself up, he follows the penguin back inside as Misato clicks the button to close the roof.

* * *

...

* * *

A new day dawns on Tokyo-3. The elevator opens, and hands in his pockets, Gendo Ikari walks down the hallway to his office. The Mausoleum, as it has been nicknamed. Humming, stroking his full beard as the doors open automatically, he pads his way across the dimly lit room as the sunlight vents of the Geofront provide all the light he needs.

"Professor."

He circles his desk as the side door opens, and Fuyutsuki enters.

"Rokobungi," the subcommander says, "The VTOL will rendezvous with the Pacific Fleet in roughly an hour. No sign of any unusual activity. _Yet."_ A grunt as Ikari sits down. "So, who have we sent? The Fourth, Yui, Katsuragi-"

"Hatchi," Gendo finishes, tapping the air and summoning his keyboard, "And Miss Horaki. Yui seems to have some designs on her, and I'm not entirely sure if it's _just_ because she thinks she's a good match for Shinji."

Kozou nods. He turns, looking out over the morning landscape of the subterranean world. "That, at least, is understandable." A pause from the old teacher. "Fifty yen says someone comes to blows."

"A _fool's_ bet." Gendo tents his fingers in front of his face. "And I am _no fool."_

* * *

...

* * *

The roar of the VTOL's engines sends the cigar shaped craft through the air over the open sea. The red fig leaf emblazoned on the side and wings identify the source of the aircraft. As the dawn light reflects off the polished hull, mixed with the droplets of sea spray, it approaches its destination;

Almost two dozen ships riding along the waves. Long and sleek, the Pacific Fleet makes time for Tokyo-3, their journey of what feels like ages nearing its completion. Aligned like an arrowhead, the frigates and destroyers drive before the center of the fleet- the massive aircraft carrier that the VTOL banks towards.

_ "So they flew by scramjet from the Second Branch in Berlin to the Fleet over in San Fran? Why didn't they just fly it all the way to Tokyo-3?"_ Misato's voice rouses Shinji from his nap, glancing from side to side as he sits up in his seat.

"Resupply," his mother answers, "Spare parts from the Third and Fourth branches are being moved to Tokyo-3." Yui turns on her heel, hands in the pockets of her NERV uniform jacket as she pads over to Shinji. Smiling, she extends a hand.

Shinji nods, reaching into his pocket and handing her the expense card. Next to Shinji, Hikari winces and hands hers in as well.

"Interesting tastes, you two have." Yui smiles as Hikari sputters and Shinji sucks his teeth. "What?" Yui gives off her most angelic smile. "I didn't say anything. I merely _implied."_

Misato chortles. Across the cabin, leaning against the transparent wall, Misato fixes the collar of her dress uniform. Sitting on the floor next to her, Hatchi Ayanami watches the approaching carrier, her blue patterned NERV blazer draped over her shoulders like a cloak.

"Makes you wonder if they have anything to be _really_ antsy about?" Misato snickers.

"You weren't complaining last night!" Shinji calls out. Hikari turns to him. Yui turns to Misato, as the raven haired woman holds up her hands and shakes her head.

Hatchi plants a hand on the ground, lifting herself up by it and rotating. "So," she says, drawing out the last word.

"As I said last time, we'll need to get this all over before we can even think about going to the beach, and don't get your hopes up." There is an edge of weariness to Yui's voice as she walks to the window.

Shrugging, Hatchi rolls back, deftly placing a hand on the ground and unfolding herself into a one armed handstand before twisting onto her feet. "Kay."

Yui sighs, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "And for goodness sakes, Hatchi, _please_ try to be still when we're in the VTOL plane?"

Shinji's gaze goes from his mother to his adopted sister- except that she wasn't adopted, as Kei said, at least not as it's normally said. They were supposedly related to him, or something like Kei's rant said but he wasn't sure because no one in his family explains anything to him properly and where was he going with this?

Oh, right. His mother. And sister. And his mother was sounding wearily maternal today.

* * *

...

* * *

Engines roar as the wings shift, rotating upwards to allow the plane to lower itself towards the deck of the aircraft carrier. Hooks attached to the wheels allow the crews to lock it into place, as the cycling of the engines goes high pitched before cutting off. A final shudder and the ship goes silent.

The side of the cigar-shaped VTOL folds down into a ramp, and Hatchi is the first off, landing in a crouch and spinning in a full rotation. Bangs of blue hair fall over her eye as she takes in _everything_ with the sheer joy of a child in a toy store.

"This is _awesome!"_ She claps her hands, walking ahead as the others climb out. Hikari immediately tightens her jacket against the sea spray, sneakers clapping against the deck as she looks from side to side to see nothing but ships and horizon. Misato walks alongside the two teenagers as Shinji understands his mother's weariness.

Yui, on the other hand, gives a well meaning grumble and walks ahead to keep her daughter within arms reach.

"She doesn't get out much," Misato says, answering an unasked question, "She's really...active."

"She is." Hikari leans in, voice a whisper. "One of her friends knows her quite well, and I really don't envy her in that." She pauses. Bites her lip. "Although I wouldn't _mind_ being in as good shape as Hatchi's exercise routine leaves her, but I'm not going to say that out loud because I like having free time."

"You did just say that out loud," Shinji drawls. Hikari blanches.

They follow the blue haired girl as she half runs, half skips along the deck. They follow her as they pass the docked planes, helicopters, and large guns that Hatchi identifies. _Loudly._ Turning, the Ayanami sister walks backwards, hands in the pockets of her jeans and glancing side to side, looking upon the ocean as if it is something she had never seen.

At least, until she backs full speed into someone. They both go down, but Hatchi recovers first. She twists in mid fall, jamming her hand against the deck and pushing her into a flip. Landing in a crouch, she twists her shoulder and winces. Then, looks down at the young man with red hair and in a gray NERV uniform.

Padding over, Hatchi offers a hand. Instead, he grunts, plants both hands on the deck, and pulls his legs in before rolling back to his feet. "No, no. I'm fine." He smiles, turning to Hatchi and nodding. "Thank you, though."

He turns, shrugging back broad shoulders and bowing. "Doctor Ikari. Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi. Welcome to the _Over the Rainbow."_

"Oh. My. God," Hikari whispers. Misato glances at her, elbowing her in the side. "What?" the girl asks, "Just because I ordered the steak doesn't mean I can't look at the _beefcake."_

Misato glances over to Shinji. "...steak?"

Hikari nods, shrugging with a light smile. "Steak."

"I'm _right here,"_ Shinji mutters.

Yui walks over, taking the young man's hand in a firm handshake. "Uri." She smiles. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" She turns to the others. "Shinji, Hikari. Hatchi, this is-"

"The Third Child, Uriel Sohryu, and pilot of Evangelion Unit-02. Or as well call it, _Zwei."_ Padding up behind Uri, hands in the pockets of the long gray coat, the red haired woman not a day over thirty smiles. "Also, my _son."_

Yui smiles. It is not warm. It can more be described as _carnivorous._ It shows teeth in a way that reminds Shinji of watching Rei brush. "_Kyoko,"_ she says, rolling the last sound. Glancing from side to side, Uri steps back and begins backpedaling around them.

"Yui," Kyoko _purrs,_ "How is the authoritarian dictatorship that you and your husband rule with a velvet fist?"

"I don't know." Yui folds her hands in front of her. "How is the seething pit of disfunction and horror that is the Second Branch?"

"Somewhat damaged from the cherub standing on it." Kyoko works her jaw, hands still in her pockets. "Otherwise? _Fine._ Terribly sorry that I only brought one of my children for you to _sacrifice_ to the _Outer Gods."_

Watching it, momentarily, Shinji sees something across the face of his mother. Sees something _happen._ Like there is a flicker, something...no, that's not the word. It's something else. Something more basic, more _animalistic_ that flashes across the face of Yui Ikari, then gone as it were never there.

Shinji's eyes go wide and he feels the chill running down his spine. "It. It." He blinks. "I don't have a word for it but is this a cat fi_mph."_ Hikari's hand covers his as Hatchi bounces on her feet next to him. Followed by Uri walking behind them, grabbing Shinji by the arm and pulling him away.

* * *

...

* * *

"And like _that_ I am given a preview of my stay in Tokyo-3." Blue eyes roll, weary and tired. Elbows lean on the railing, and the shoulders slump underneath the gray uniform. Next to him, Shinji repeats the same motion with his head slumped a little lower.

Pushing off the railing and releasing a long breath, Uri turns to Shinji and extends a hand. "Uriel Dolheb Sohryu. Evangelion pilot and pilot of Unit-02." Shinji blinks, and takes the hand. Then winces as Uri almost crushes it.

"Sorry." Uri releases, and coughs. "You're the Fourth Child?"

Shinji nods. "Yeah. I." He coughs. "I'm the big purple one. Unit-01."

A red eyebrow rises. "You're the pilot of Ichi? I thought that Doctor Ikari was."

The ship alongside the carrier blasts a boat horn. Long, but flat topped, the freighter extends a bridge between it and the gap in the railing. It locks in place and two sets of handholds rise out of the sides. "Ichi?" Shinji asks.

"All the Evangelions have pet names," Uri responds, walking across the bridge with a shrug, "Come on."

Shinji glances down at the bridge. Then down at the ocean passing by below. Grabbing the handholds on either side, he walks across slowly, daintily. Closes his eyes as he makes it across, sucking teeth as he feels the boats rocking beneath him. Then looks down and sees he's made it a quarter of the way across.

Uri smirks, walks across, and extends a hand. Taking Shinji's, he walks across. "Unit-01 is called Ichi. I remember people referring to Unit-00 as Giant Rei, or the Provision-02? Nii-chan?" They walk across to the freighter, the bridge retracting as they step off. "Definitely an interesting opponent. Peculiar to fight a nonhuman enemy, and I hope it will be good practice for the Angels."

Shinji blinks, remembering the giant hugging human hand spider. "Y-you _trained_ against that thing?"

"Only in VR." Uri shrugs. "I've never been to Japan."

"_Training?"_ Shinji yelps. He turns, as does Uri, to find Hatchi standing behind them. Or, more particularly, squatting down on the railing of the freighter despite neither of them having seen her following them in the first place.

"Ah." Uri blinks. "Ayanami?"

Hatchi shakes her head. Vibrating in place. In a surprisingly charismatic, teenage-girl sort of way, as she hops off the railing. "Nope. You're probably gonna encounter all of us when you get to Tokyo-3." She skips over towards them, hands behind her back. "I'm Hatchi Ayanami, and you probably know my sister Rei, an' I'm really just-"

Her arm _blurs_ and Shinji yelps as the combination of _motion_ and _Hatchi just punched the new guy_ makes him drop onto his ass. But rather than there now being a red haired young man with a bloody nose on the ground, the lightly balled hand hovers inches to the side of Uri's head.

With his palm pressed against her forearm. Hatchi grins, ear to ear. "Oh yeah," she purrs, "This's _awesome."_

* * *

...

* * *

"I'm _disappointed._" The two scientists circle each other. Misato rubs her forehead as Hikari watches with a tilted head and making mental notes. "I really am," Yui rolls her tongue, "Every report I read said that you left your _daughter_ in Berlin. Why's that?"

"Three reasons." Kyoko smirks. "Rogziel, Iblis, Shamshel. I'm not going to put the girl in a warzone." She rolls her eyes with a shrug. "Some of us _don't_ want our children to be putting their _lives_ at risk." She glances, side to side. A puff to blow a tuft of hair out of her face. "I think we've driven off the pilots."

Yui massages her temples, nodding. "Of course we did." A mutual groan. Self awareness that _that_ happened again. "Seriously, Kyoko. Was your daughter hurt?"

Kyoko shakes her head. A helicopter is carted past, the grinding of metal on metal drowning out her reply. She clears her throat as it passes. "No. Shaken up, but not hurt. She's somewhere safe, though. I made sure of that." She folds her arms. Grinds her teeth to prevent herself from _thanking_ her.

Both women take a deep breath. Yui turns on her heel to the two remaining guests. "Misato, Hikari. This is Doctor Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu, the Project E director at the Second Branch." She turns back to the redhead. "Kyoko, this is my Tactical Ops director, Misato. And my son's ex-girlfriend, Hikari."

Kyoko looks past Yui and smirks. "Oh, she's not an adult, doesn't have blue hair, _and_ she isn't piloting a giant robot. How novel." Hikari raises her hand and opens her mouth. Sadly, she did not anticipate what she had been dragged into.

"She _is_, however, a top ranked candidate in the pool." Nostrils flare between the two. Behind them, Misato turns Hikari to her and shakes her head, mouthing 'Just don't.'

The two scientists share a heavy exhale, and Kyoko takes the first step along the deck, towards the large freighter beside the carrier. "I will be happy to get off this boat," she says, bitterly, "It's been a week since I've been on something that isn't _swaying,_ and the salt in the air isn't friendly to my contacts."

Yui mutters an agreement, rubbing her eyes.

* * *

...

* * *

The lift grinds down, the steady clicking of something in the distance the main sound as the three teens descend into the darkness. "So. No training whatsoever, an initial synchronization score of near fifty percent, and you've managed to kill two Angels." The voice came from the right. That means he knows where Uri is, but doesn't where Hatchi is. "I'm impressed," Uri continues.

Light floods the lift. Looking down, Shinji sees Hatchi is now sitting on the floor of the lift in lotus position, her jacket tied around her waist and in her long sleeved shirt. He glances to his side and at Uri. "You. Are?"

"I've been training since I was six years old." Uri shrugs. "The combat simulation data on how to offensively use AT Fields were based off of me." The lift stops, some distance from a pair of massive cargo doors. "I imagine I'll be helping you train in Evangelion combat, at least. Come along."

He walks off, hands in his pockets. Working his jaw, Shinji followed with Hatchi scrambling to standing and skipping alongside them. "Six?" Shinji asks, "You've been training since you were _six?"_

"Mm hm." Hatchi nods, smiling. "Rei's been training since she was _seven._ I've done a few years of Eva training myself."

Shinji stares at his sister. "Training for the giant war machine," he drolls, "How novel."

Her arm blurs again, the sleeve rippling. But instead of receiving a punch to the face, he receives a flick to the nose. "That's enough of that." Her face darkens. Her lips twist. "I get enough of that from Kei. Not you, too."

The cargo doors grind open, sparks playing along the top. Uri backs up and waits for Shinji to catch up. Which is around the time that Shinji notices Uri is half a head taller than him. "Anyway," the redhead continues, "I'm also impressed you managed to kill two Angels _in_ Ichi. She's always seemed tempermental."

"She." Shinji blinks. "She?"

Hatchi smiles, swaying back and forth. Uri shrugs. "I am under the understanding that it is so." The lights come on, slowly in the massive bay. "Anyway. I actually brought you down here because I wanted to introduce you to _my_ Evangelion. Zwei."

First blood. Now gender, Shinji thinks. First the giant robot apparently has _blood._ Now it's a _girl?_ That makes _less_ sense. But somehow _more._ He blinks, looks up. And up, and up, in the eyes of the four eyed giant in front of him, chin propped up on a raised green bulkhead and the rest of it laid down in a pool of orange.

Hatchi claps her hands with a squeal. Shinji works his jaw. Uri smiles, pride evident on his face. "Evangelion Unit-02. The production model. More advanced than the prototype or test type." He gestures towards it, walking in as the green eyes faintly shimmer. "Saw first combat before we left Berlin. The Cherubim."

"Cool." Hatchi giggles, walking alongside him. "Loadout?"

"Steam powered piston for bashing melee. Rotary progressive knife sheathe in the forearm. Can fully deploy, but also has Katar and knuckle deployment options." He gestures to the fins. "Explosive spike launchers. Also, the head has two sets of cannons, both explosive and-"

"Kinetic," Hatchi finishes. The girl folds her arms, shifting her hips towards the redhead. "Caliber?"

"Based on the cannons on an american Warthog, actually." Hatchi _purrs_ and Uri blinks. "Autopilot's more advanced, too." A cough. He turns to Hatchi as Shinji watches the two. Tries to figure out if what he's seeing is _actually_ flirting. Between his _sister_ and another pilot. Then Uri turns to him.

"So." The redhead coughs. Turns to Hatchi, then back to Shinji. Coughs again. "We should get something to eat."

* * *

...

* * *

The bridge retracts behind them, and the two most brilliant minds on the planet walk at a respectable distance from each other towards the raised entrance. Behind them, her hair wet from sea spray, still cold and shivering, Hikari Horaki watches them go with a sort of dawning horror at the back of her mind. Mainly because she's finding herself making mental commentary to herself on Doctor Sohryu and Doctor Ikari, and is _sincerely_ hoping that she only got that from the mental link with _Touji._

Because there is that voice in the back of her head, especially watching the red haired scientist walking away, that is repeating over and over and over again, _Tap That._

A cough, and she rubs her eyes, stumbling to a stop. Then yelping and stumbling more from the rocking of the boat before Misato's hands come down on her shoulders. "Relax. Takes a while to get your sea legs."

She nods, smiles, and looks up at the current guardian of her ex-but-maybe-not-ex-boyfriend. "Okay. Thanks." A sigh as they walk towards the entrance. "Colonel Katsuragi-"

"Misato. You're going to be over a _lot,_ so let's not be formal," Misato sing songs, arm around the girl's shoulder, "And you look like you've got a question."

Hikari sucks her teeth, her sneakers padding along the deck alongside Misato's flat heels. "I...kinda do. About." She works her jaw, tapping her fingers on her leg. "About-"

"About how to get some alone time with your _ex_ boyfriend when you know his super-intelligent and hypermaternal mother is within ear-grip distance of both of you?" Misato smiles. "Well, I wouldn't say _hyper_ maternal. But really maternal." She shakes her head. "Anyway! I think I can help, 'cause you two're cute. And Shinji makes my food."

Yes, Hikari thinks. That is the safe topic. Because really, she does want to talk with Misato. Well, not about _that_, but the other topic on the tip of her tongue, the edge of her lips. Boyfriend, she mentally chants. Boyfriend is safe. Ex boyfriend is the safe topic. She can start by talking with her about Shinji.

"Okay, I'm listening." She nods. The doors open in front of them, and her mind wanders back. "Wait, why didn't I know Shinji cooks?"

Start small, she thinks, before wandering on the new, confusing, and exciting topics. Like how tight Misato's uniform top is, which sends her mind wandering back. She's going to _kill_ Touji.

Hikari turns. Moves her eyes up. "Does your back hurt?" There is a pause. Misato cocks an eyebrow and smirks at Hikari, who grinds her teeth with a growl. "_Dammit!"_

* * *

...

* * *

The freighter, which Shinji was later told was called the _Fitzgerald,_ actually had space in it for things other than the _giant red and black robot._ Which he was also told was repainted, for some reason, but Shinji rolled with it. He always does. Always has to. Not that it makes him _bitter_ or anything.

The elevator- a different elevator, one that moves at a speed other than _crawling through the imperceptible darkness,_ carried them up to a floor which had _food._ Which he admits he could probably use. Which he definitely knows Hatchi needs, from the chthonic rumbling coming from her. Which makes him wonder why he knows these _words._

The doors of the elevator open. He sees the mess hall, with benches and tables mostly empty. He sees a buffet line, and gets hit by the scents. He sees the sea through the full wall windows on the wall to his left. More importantly, he sees his mother and Misato standing in front of the doors. Waiting. Watching. Judging.

His eyes are drawn from side to side. To Doctor Sohryu, standing off to the side and looking at her PDA, chewing on the end of her glasses. To Hikari, standing on the other side, shrugging and smiling at him. His ex-maybe-not-ex-girlfriend fixes the hem of her brown slacks, zipping up her blue NERV jacket, and gently pushes past Yui.

"Hey," she giggles, grabbing his hand and pecing him on the cheek, "Let's grab a table!" Whether she notices Yui's raised eyebrow and smirk or Misato's grin, she doesn't show. She does, however, notice Hatchi. Especially as Hatchi grabs Hikari by the arm and carries her off to the brunette's protests.

"So are you going to start teasing _them_ now?" he asks, pointing at the retreating sister and carried off girlfriend.

Uri shrugs and walks towards the buffet line. Shinji follows, grabbing a tray and listening to the conversation between his mother and Doctor Sohryu. Which he barely understands a word of. But he can read between the lines. He thinks. Mainly from how his mother is _not_ smiling during the entire conversation.

Uri ignores the entire thing. Such bliss, Shinji envies. On the other hand, he has somehow positioned himself between Uri and their mothers, so he can _feel_ the verbal daggers as they are _unsheathed_. He can _see_ the tightness on his mother's face, and the faint green in Doctor Sohryu's eyes. "Any results from the cross-synch data?" Sohryu asks.

"Some," Mom responds, taking a plate of salad from the buffet line, "We've been charting deviations in patterned behavior between the four subjects and bleed-through from the catalyzation."

Shinji blinks, taking a plate and shaking his head. Doctor Sohryu shakes her head, grabbing a plate of pasta. "I've already scheduled cross-synchronization experiments with Project E. Let's have Third Branch's MAGI handle the data load so we can make sure there isn't engram contamination with the circuits."

"Fair enough." Mom palms a carton of milk, handing another to Sohryu without looking at her. "Third in Unit-01, Fourth in Unit-02?"

"Rather not risk anyone in Unit-00 unless we have to, and I saw the telemetry from Second." Sohryu shrugs. "I'll talk with Albert in Bethany. We have an idea for a replacement."

Behind them, Misato shrugs as she meets Shinji's eyes. She mouths the words 'Get used to it,' and Shinji rolls his eyes at her. Then he finds that Mom is staring at him. More importantly, staring at his tray. He looks down, and makes a mental inventory of what he grabbed.

"He has a sweet tooth," Sohryu says, a faint lilt in her voice implying a _question_.

Shinji places two of the three plates of cake back onto the buffet line, and reaches for a plate of noodles.

* * *

...

* * *

Hikari Horaki has had experience with the four sisters of Rei Ayanami. Oh yes. She has had _experience._ And _experiences._ A wide and vast variety, leading to many oft-remembered adventures. Which makes it odd how, for the life of her, she has never seen Hatchi _fidget_ before. Never seen what passes for _nervousness_ on the face of the blue haired, pale skinned girl as they stand in a far corner of the mess hall.

"Hey," Hatchi whispers, and places her hands on Hikari's shoulders, "I need you to help _me."_

Hikari nods. She glances over to the table- the sole occupied table in this hall, where Shinji has somehow been sat between Doctor Sohryu and Misato. She narrows her eyes. Was that _jealousy_ she felt towards Miss Katsuragi? After all, she lives with him, shares a bathroom with him and _damn it don't be catty._ "Okay. With what?"

Hatchi sucks her teeth. She dances from one foot to the other. Leans in, very close. "I need you to teach me how to _eat."_ A pause. Hikari blinks and tilts her head. "Like a _normal person,"_ Hatchi clarifies.

Hikari reminisces. Blank spots in her memory. She _has_ seen Rei eat. She saw Kei eat, as well. Conjecture leads to hypothesis that this is a common trait amongst those who share the surname Ayanami. It was with relief that she witnessed Shinji eating and saw that his idea of '_utensil'_ was not '_serving tray'._ "Why...?"

"I don't _know,"_ Hatchi squeaks, and any clarification was lost as Hatchi began to ramble. About reflexes and relative training, and _dodging_ and his _parry_ and things like that. Many of the terms are...familiar. Hikari still does Storyteller duties on their games, so the pieces _do_ connect. Far to easily for her liking.

She turns around. Glances at Uri, silently eating. Listening to Sohryu and Misato talking. Turns around and looks at Hatchi, who for all her training and bluster just looks _confused._ From the twinge on her lip to the furrow of her brow. Red eyes glance back and forth between Hikari and the table. More importantly-

"Oh my god," Hikari squeaks, "You have a _crush_ on the new pilot?"

The confusion becomes deeper. Hatchi's face blanks out. She blinks, leans in, and her voice becomes a conspiratorial whisper. For a moment, Hikari wonders if this will be some sort of conspiracy. Some gossip or girl talk that she can, maybe, string into a game session. But no. "A _wha?_" Hatchi shrugs. "What's a...?"

Hikari purses her lips. "You _like_ him."

Hatchi's eyes move. Glancing, from side to side. Working her jaw, sucking in her cheeks. "He dodged a punch."

Hikari sighs. Rubs the bridge of her nose. "Okay. He's a boy. You like a boy. Right?"

The pale girl shrugs. Then folds her arms, shifting her lips side to side. "But he's a _boy._ Why would I like a _boy?"_ She shakes her head, arching an eyebrow. "I mean, they're slower, they're not flexible, they get all blocky and stuff."

Hikari lets out a long breath. She turns back to the table. Silently curses that yes, the mess hall is otherwise empty. So everyone can see this. "Hatchi. How many boys do you _know?"_

"Do Shinji and my Dad count?"

Hikari stares at her. She blinks, and shakes her head with sad resignation. "Fine. Here's how you eat..."

* * *

...

* * *

Her cheeks are puffed out, spaghetti sauce on her lips, and she slowly grinds her jaw from side to side, back and forth, with a sound not dissimilar to sandpaper on rough wood. Shinji tries not to stare. Fails, but Hatchi does not respond. Uri glances once, blinked, and then resumed eating, while Hikari watched in something between horror and pride.

The pale girl glances over to Hikari. Hikari nods, slowly lowering her hands, pushing down. Mouthing the main piece of advice. 'Slow. Go. Slow.'

Hatchi nods, moving back and forth. Grinding the food to acceptable bits. Moving her head side to side, the sounds of stone against stone issuing from behind her lips. Eyes cross. She grabs the edges of the table, and makes a sound not quite _mammalian_ as she swallows.

Picking up the fork, she looks down at the food. Finds most of it still there. Bites her lip and glances between Uri, between Hikari, between Yui as her mother stares at her with a forkful of salad hanging over the plate.

"Oh my God!" Hikari screams, pointing at the window, "What in the _world_ could that be!"

They all turn. Uri and Kyoko out of genuine surprise. Yui with a raised eyebrow. Shinji just looks at Hikari. Then they turn back and Hatchi's plate is empty. The blue haired girl gives off a relieved smile and dabs her lips, before patting her chest with a light belch.

"So," Kyoko says, "Pilot Ikari. How many minutes did you know about the Evangelions before you were sent out to fight the Fourth Angel?"

Yui glares across the table at her rival. Her lips become a straight line, her eyes narrow blue slits. Shinji decides he _likes_ Sohryu. "Five," he answers.

"Oh we have gone _over_ this," Yui sighs. Hatchi glances at her mother. Misato palms her face, shaking her head. "Unit-01 refused to activate for me _or_ Rei when there was an Angel present. It _does_ activate for _you."_

"And yet I can't exactly see you explaining why." Kyoko smiles as Yui turns back to her. "Yui, I _know_ you keeping secrets gets Gendo all hot and bothered, but I hope you're not intending the same reaction from your son."

Shinji chokes. Hatchi shifts to the side, sliding next to Misato. Hikari glances between the two scientists and forces her eyes to keep on their faces. This makes Shinji choke again.

"Far be it from me to try to give my children a _normal_ life, _Kyoko._" The fork stabs into the salad. "I sent Shinji to live with Tomoe and Alicia _because_ I didn't want to have him going from _diapers_ straight into _plugsuits."_ The two scientists lock eyes. Something passes between them. Some mixture of anger, envy. Perhaps subtext, Shinji thinks, but he's hoping he's not reading that off his Mom.

"I'm right here," Uri states. But neither mother hears him as both stand and circle the table.

"It's 2012 all over again," Misato groans. Shinji mouths a question, but is cut off when the arguing begins _again. _Using _words._ Some kind of _words._ Words he doesn't understand. Words maybe from a made-up language, like how Mom would use gibberish when she got angry, but she stopped doing that when he was _nine._

"What are they-" Shinji whispers, but Misato's finger presses down on his lips and she shakes her head. He turns his attention from the increasingly animated, increasingly red-faced Mom and Dr. Sohryu, and turns to Uri. The redhead shrugs.

"Ladies, as much as I would insist on cooler heads prevailing, this is the sort of argument that usually ends with ripped clothing. So please, continue."

Two arms drape over Kyoko and Yui's shoulders. Skidding to a stop in front of them, the young woman with short, reddish-brown hair clicks the top button of her smart phone. Palming it, she tosses it and it is caught by the suit-wearing man with graying black hair and a matching goatee, the picture on the screen showing him smiling and the two scientists glaring at him. Much like they both are now.

Backing away, removing his arms from their shoulders, grins even wider. "That picture's going on my wall. Thank you, Mana." Spencer pockets the phone and adjusts his tie, stepping out of arms reach. "Doctor Ikari. Lovely to see you as always. I see you and Kyoko have gotten reacquainted."

"Spencer," Yui says, nostrils flaring but voice level, "Exactly-"

"David." Kyoko holds up her hand and Yui cocks an eyebrow. "Is it _possible_ that you can actually go _anywhere_ without making me want to hurt you?"

Sunglasses still on, face as intentionally pitiful as he can manage, he shoves his hands in his pockets. "But Kyoko, if you _hurt_ me, then I wouldn't be able to do that _thing_ you like."

The redhead folds her arms and sniffs imperiously. "You barely do that thing I like _as is._"

"And what _is_ that _thing?"_ Yui smirks, raising an eyebrow as she leans in towards Spencer and savors the look of indignation on Kyoko's face. "And do you think you could do it for _me?"_ Sohryu places her hand on Spencer's chest and pushes him back, stepping closer to Yui.

"Did you." She works her jaw. Neither notice Shinji _and_ Uri blanching at the table. "Did you just _make a pass_ at him?"

"I asked a _question._" Yui folds her arms, smirking. "And maybe I did it _suggestively._ Which is a far cry from how you practically _shove your hand_ down Gendo's pants whenever the Second Branch makes its monthly report!"

Kyoko takes another step forward. Face red, eyes narrowed. "If you have that little faith in your husband's ability to _keep it in his pants,_ I have to wonder what you're _doing wrong."_

"I have _perfect _faith," Yui snarls, stamping forward, one hand balled, the other planted firmly on her opposite leg, "I just wonder if the stories about you _liking to be choked_ are true. Because it _seemed obvious_ five years ago when you _asked me to-_"

_"Don't."_ Kyoko holds up a finger. "Because if we're going to air _my_ little secrets I am _more _than happy to air yours." Mirroring Yui's stance, she smirks, and mouths a word which makes Yui's carefully-controlled face turn beat red.

Eyes narrow. Yui stamps her hand forward, neither noticing Mana sitting on the bench and snapping photos. "How do you _know_ that?"

Kyoko barks out a laugh. Rather than step away, she steps right into Yui, eyes leveled with hers. "How would I _not?_ It's no _secret."_

Glancing to the side, Shinji notices Hikari blushing. Which is okay, because his face is probably just as red from the mortification. He glances to his mother and Doctor Sohryu, and now notices that in addition to the _sparks_ he feels in the air, there is no longer any space between each other. Except, they haven't actually locked horns. Rather, they've locked chests, which is when Shinji closes his eyes to keep himself from staring at his _mother's generous chest._

"I will _slap_ you," Yui says in a low, level tone, "Right in front of your son."

"So it's like 2012 all over again," Kyoko responds with a smirk, "And after that, who wears the tiara?"

Spencer coughs over the sound of Shinji dry heaving, stepping between the two and gently pushing them apart. "Now, technically I am _not_ romantically involved with Doctor Sohryu and the 'thing' that I 'do' is provide expertise on the cybernetic integration of the Evangelion equipment." He smiles. "But, if it would make you feel better Yui, you may put your hand down my pants."

Shinji's jaw drops. Mana starts laughing. Hikari and Uri both turn white. Hatchi continues stealing food from Kyoko's plate. Yui, on the other hand, turns and slaps Spencer across the face, making him stumble towards Kyoko. Who slaps him on the other side.

Which is when Uri places his hands on Yui's shoulders and forcibly walks her out the side door, followed by Shinji grabbing Kyoko's arm and walking her out the door on the other side of the mess hall. Mana walks over, one hand around a large metal briefcase, the other with a bag of ice. "You _so_ deserved that, Dad."

"That I did." He shrugs, placing the bag on the left side of his face. "Anyway. Colonel Katsuragi!" He pads over to the table, all smiles. Misato shrugs with a smirk and gestures across the table. "Sorry for the mess, looked like they were going to start punching. Let me introduce Mana and let's go over the arrangements for Prime."

* * *

...

* * *

"I think the term is 'territorial dispute.'" Two sets of elbows rest on the railing, overlooking the sea. "Normally, we're _not_ this bad. Sometimes we're _worse._ Sometimes we're civil." A sigh and she blows a tuft of brown hair out of her eyes, watching the fleet keeping time with the freighter. "Your opinion?"

Uri shrugs. "If I had an opinion I wouldn't be this confused." He turns to Yui, his face blank. "Mother isn't exactly the gentlest person I've ever encountered, but she definitely dislikes you. I'm unsure of exactly _why."_

Yui nods. Then shakes her head, a faint, silly smile on her face. "I could say a lot of things, but I'm not sure how many of them are _true._ How I'm her superior in NERV. How my 'masterpiece'," she says with her fingers wagging out air quotes, "Responds to me better than it did for her. You do know that Kyoko was the first pilot for Unit-02, right?"

Uri nods. "She directly trained me. Her synchronization score was lower than mine." A snort. "As hard as that is to believe. She could get it to walk and wave, and that was basically it."

Yui turns, leaning back on the railing. The NERV uniform jacket is open, the black blouse ruffling faintly in the wind, hem hanging over the gray slacks. "What _is_ your synchronization level with Unit-02, anyway?"

Uri laughs. "Forty two percent." He watches her eyes snap open. Sees the questions on her face. "We make up for it with tricks. Automated systems. One of the reasons Zwei has a better autopilot, honestly. So I can control it without having to concentrate as hard."

Fingers tap on the railings. "So, Doctor Ikari, _why_ were you shouting at my mother in Russian?"

Yui coughs, turning at the red haired youth. "You." She blinks. "You speak Russian?"

"Barely a word. I was taught some by Doctor Orlov when he was consulting for details with Unit-02 a few years ago." Uri shrugs. "Most of it is just 'Hello, how are you? In house of aunt, I eat potato' level. But I recognize it when I hear it."

Yui sighs, nodding and turning towards the sea. "Then let me say one of the few things your mother and I have _ever_ agreed on is that the Russian language is wonderful to swear in, has a wide range of insults, and I am fortunate that neither my son nor this particular daughter know it."

A frigate breaks off from formation in the distance. Seagulls fly past, one landing on the railing briefly before taking off with alarmed calls. "So." He turns back to Yui. "What _is_ your interest in my sister?"

* * *

...

* * *

She puffs the cigarette, pacing the deck as Shinji leans back on the railing. Forehead knotting, then relaxing. Then knotting again. Then relaxing again. Several deep breaths as she rubs her eyes with sighs and pained groans. "So," Shinji finally says, "What's this about my father's pants?"

She stops in mid step and narrows her eyes. The cigarette snaps in two in her hand. "Oh no," Shinji deadpans, "Far be it from me to question an adult on their sex life, especially when it involves my father."

"Who _taught_ you to be this passive-aggressive?" Kyoko asks.

"My aunt."

Kyoko sucks her teeth. "Dear God. I've met her." Shaking her head, she walks to the railing and leans on it. "Right. Your mother and I are rivals. But I assume you understand that. On the other hand, your father and I are old friends." She smiles, faintly. "When I was doing undergraduate work in Kyoto in the late nineties, he and I dated."

He blinks. Works his jaw and shrugs. "It's horrible. Everything about my life is so weird that I can't be disturbed by normal revelations of my parents' sex lives."

"We never had sex." Kyoko pulls out another cigarette. "He didn't have the beard then."

And then Shinji's mind, that of a typical hormonal sixteen year old, immediately begins wondering about the connection between the Beard of Gendo Ikari and Sex. How the two connect. How they work. What function it plays in the constantly imagined act of sex. His voice warbles and he holds his head in his hands.

"We _have_ met before." Kyoko glances over to him, biting down on the cigarette, ashes falling into the sea. "About thirteen years ago. I brought my eldest daughter, Asuka, with me." A faint smirk. You got into a fight with her over a toy car and pushed her. By the time Yui and I came along, she was hitting you over the head with it."

Shinji groans. "And she's not here?" he asks. Kyoko shakes her head.

"Uri is the pilot of Zwei. He has to come. I'm with him because he's my son and I know him better than anyone." A long silence. She cups her hands, resting her chin on them. "It is _odd_ though. I've read the reports, and do find it..." A faint chuckle. "Kind of amusing, the contrasts."

She leans on her elbows, turning to Shinji as he looks up from the deck he currently sits on. "You know. Considering your record." Kyoko shrugs. "I should probably ask you to give Mari some lessons."

Shinji cocks an eyebrow. Behind him, a frigate breaks off from the fleet. "Wait. The pig tailed girl? Director Langley's daughter?" He blinks. "How do you know her?"

Kyoko smiles. "Pieter Langley and I were married, a good long time ago. Mari's my youngest daughter."

* * *

...

...

* * *

Far beneath

At the depths

of the world

does the voice cry out

[**I AM]**

* * *

...

* * *

"As for what your mother wants with Asuka?" Kyoko shrugs. "I have no idea. She's brilliant, is the thing. So I guess your mother wants a protege." She puffs at her second cigarette. "Should be interesting. The two of us in the same immediate postal code. I imagine Akagi the younger will begin dreaming of _death."_

"So." Shinji shrugs. "Where _is_ your daughter? The one who called me at two in the morning?"

Kyoko smirks. "She's with your grandfather."

Shinji head snaps over to Kyoko, his face white. "I have a _grandfather?!"_ Kyoko works her jaw. Begins another speech about secrets and trust. "I'm kidding. My uncle talked with him once a week." Shinji shrugs. "So the arguments between you and Mom are...what? Because you're trying to figure out who _is_ the smartest person in the room?"

Kyoko smirks. "We're currently at a tie. She's made two Evangelions, but I've won five arguments."

There is a faint, slightest warble in the air. The boat lists as it continues on, as another frigate breaks off of formation. Sea gulls pass, warbling and calling as the fleet powers by. Kyoko's eyes follow the drifting frigate, as Shinji stands and watches with her. Watching as it makes a slow turn towards something.

Something in the distance. They tilt their heads, narrowing eyes in almost identical fashion. Until. Until, until.

Until the water breaks and a massive, white _thing_ rises from the deep, five times longer than the frigate, and wraps its jaws around it before snapping it in two. Alarms begin blaring. Kyoko's phone flashes with the word POLARIS on its screen. The director of the Second Branch Project E and the Fourth Child both stare out and speak, in unison, the same words.

"Oh what the fuck."

* * *

**[I AM]**

* * *

**Alert.**

**AT-Field detected.**

**Blood Pattern Type Blue: CONFIRMED.**

**Sixth Angel Identified.**

**Designation: GAGHIEL.**

**-End Chapter 8-**


	9. The Roaring Beast of God

**The **UN Pacific Fleet. Largest naval concentration currently present on the Post-Second Impact Earth. Made up of dozens of frigates, destroyers, and cruisers, they are tasked with the missions given to them by the United Nations- and by extension, NERV. Between the ships of the fleet, there is a dizzying array of firepower at the command of its admiral.

All of which washes over the orange hexagon that appears between them and the massive white _thing_ cutting through the sky, before the pods on the monster's back open and screeching creatures are ejected. Fins and tendrils folding out, the newborn monstrosities warble and cry as they swim through the air towards the aircraft carrier at the fleet's center.

** "**Ladiesand gentlemen, there is an Angel currently stalking the Pacific Fleet. I am going to go out on a _limb_ here and guess that the giant cyborg in the freighter I am currently inside is the main target. And here's what we're going to do about it." Pushing his glasses back up his nose, David Xavier Spencer squats down in front of the metal briefcase. The spinning holographic screen shows nothing but the stylized letterings of the EDF symbol- even if he knows that the entire maintenance crew is listening.

"Launch Jet Alone Prime on the scramjet transport. Set all systems to standby. The pilot will activate things from there. The Evangelion will take down the Angel's AT Field, and Prime will go in from there." He reaches out and taps the free floating control hovering in front of the screen. "Spencer out."

The screen vanishes. Standing, he presses his hands against his back and groans at the sound of the pop. Glancing across the otherwise empty mess hall, he nods to Mana. The dark haired girl leans on a table, pushing off of it and unzipping her black, blue lined jacket. "So, an actual Angel?"

"As said quite loudly by Doctor Sohryu as she ran in, yes." He snaps off his glasses, bright blue eyes looking out the full wall windows. The soundproofing keeps them from hearing, _feeling_ the pounding of the cannons as they fire at the target. Or targets, as it turns out. He rubs his eyes, shaking his head.

"Plan?" Mana asks, tossing aside the jacket, pulling the collar of the white undershirt before propping her foot up on a bench to untie her boots.

"Get in your giant robot and help the charming Doctor Sohryu's son kill the alien space monster." Squatting down on the briefcase, he slides open the front and presses his hand onto a plate. "Also, try not to destroy the fleet while saving it. That would help, too."

"Me killing the Angel is not going to get Doctor Sohryu to sleep with you, Dad." She pulls off her second boot, reaching into her shirt and pulling out a pair of dog tags. "I mean, it _might_ help? But don't get your hopes up."

The ship lists. Alarms blare from every speaker in the ceiling. Ignoring them, Spencer taps in a code, standing up as the suitcase shifts. Propping itself up on a pair of four smooth knobs, it folds out. Parts down the middle, blue and white lines running along the seams. Two handles rotate out and a faint hum issues from within.

"Kid, hope springs eternal." He holds up his hand and catches her dog tags as she throws them. "Now suit up." Planting his foot on the suitcase, he kicks it over.

* * *

.

**Chapter 9:**

**The Roaring Beast of God**

.

* * *

The bridge retracts behind them. Shinji is the last across, feet set on the deck plates of the Over the Rainbow while being pulled along by Hatchi. The warbling has become a shriek, and he turns, eyes wide as the first of the creatures clears the horizon. The first of them begins to rise over the fleet.

Held aloft by bones suspended in fleshy webbing like the enormous fins of a colossal fish, the silver and black flying fish-thing-monster shrieks. It shrieks long and loud, glass cracking in the windows beside him, more and more of its _kin_ filling the sky. Which is when Shinji notices that someone is _missing._

"Where's Uri?"

"Said he was going to Unit-02," Hatchi responds, red eyes narrowed, "Wait. Wait wait." She holds up a hand. Drawing it across her face, she pinches her nostrils and pulls her hand away. "Wait. This isn't right..."

Red eyes snap up. Hatchi grabs Shinji by the collar of his jacket and shoves him into the nearby wall as one of the creatures dives towards them. It shrieks- teeth line its open maw like a missile battery before shooting out in a blur. Hatchi moves faster- dancing between shots, deflecting others off her palm. Kicking off the deck, she bounces between railing and wall towards the creature.

A palm strike between its eyes stuns it. A kick to its gills makes it wheeze. Lashing ribbons hit air and laughter. Two pale arms wrap around the head and squeeze. The shriek ends with the wet _snap_ and the creature drops to the ground at Shinji's feet. It bubbles, hisses, and then becomes a sickly yellow liquid flowing off the bulkhead.

Hatchi lands, one knee against the bulkhead and wide smile on her face. She stands, meeting Shinji's own wide eyes. "So." She tilts her head. "Long version or short version?"

"Short," he squeaks. She grabs him by the wrist, walking along the wall, past the astonished faces looking through portholes.

"Short version is that I can do cool stuff," Hatchi explains, pulling off her jacket and handing it to Shinji, "Normally stuff I'm not supposed to do 'round Angels, 'cause I might get real sick." She snaps off her watch, shoving it into his hands. "But I'm not sick."

She walks onto the massive runway of the carrier. More and more of the creatures gather. Some larger. Some smaller. Some trailing bladed tentacles. Some with eyes that glow with red lightning and liquid fire. Hatchi rolls her neck. The blue haired girl cracks her knuckles.

_"Hatchi!"_ She turns and sees her mother behind the window of the ship's bridge. Hears her, despite being behind sound proof glass and dozens of feet up. Slipping her feet out of her sneakers, she kicks. One shoe, then another lands in the pile in Shinji's arms. "Get inside," the pale girl says, "I've _got_ this."

Knuckles crack. The creatures warble, surrounding her. Finding her more _interesting_ than normal prey. "So." She smirks. "Normally hunt down, like, potential pilots and stuff, right?" Her grin goes wider. Showing teeth. Flattened palms lower as she assumes a ready stance.

"Okay, then." Eyes narrow. Fists clench. "Let's _dance._" Her foot slams onto the deck. Metal warps upwards around her in a blast wave of bolts and screws, and she is launched into the air towards the first of the monsters.

* * *

...

* * *

Shoving her hands down, Mana grabs the handles and twists. Two gauntlets rise up and lock as the suitcase begins to hum and whirr. Lifting the suitcase up, Mana pulls the mass of servos up to her chest and snaps her arms out wide. A burst of steam and the suitcase breaks apart. Two long bands of silver and blue wrap around her arms. Mana rolls her head and pulls her lips into a grin.

Metal sheets ripple over her arms, pale and lean muscles covering themselves in black and silver plating. The webbing runs down her back, followed by the shifting sheets as they lock into place. A white circle glows between her breasts, followed by armor locking into a solid chestpiece.

The armor locks around her legs, down to the solid metal boots. Plates move, revealing thrusters and glowing vents along her calves, along her sides, along her wrists as she clenches two black, blue lined gauntlets.

She closes her eyes as the wiring rises around her neck, followed by the gunmetal gray collar locking into place at her jaw. Two halves of a helm rise from her shoulders, clamping around her head. Thin metal bands run from the back over her face until they become an expressionless, black helm. Then she takes a deep breath, and the helm lights up with three horizontal blue lights.

She rolls her shoulders and glances from side to side. Her hips rock to the side and she presses a fist to her right leg. A blue light paints the room, coalescing into a single point on Spencer's extended palm. "_Targeting systems calibrated."_ Her voice is faintly distorted. She palms a fist, fingers tapping on the back of a metal plated hand. Her grin only goes wider behind the helmet.

"_EDF Command, this is Rusty the Girl Robot. I am en route to Big Gal."_

* * *

...

* * *

His hand squeezes his wrist. There is a click and a hiss of air, and a grunt as the plugsuit goes skintight. At very least, Uri thinks, it could be worse. He could be neglecting his exercises, then there would be things like fat being caught, or something like that. He was there when Doctor Orlov tried to woo Mother by demonstrating his 'physique.' They had to-

The freighter jolts. Digging one heel, he keeps his balance. Hears things crashing around him as his train of thought is broken. "Damn."

He rolls around the two earpieces in his palm. Staring at the four eyed giant, he fits the connectors on. "Mother, it's Uri. I'm at Zwei. Open the entry plug." He balls his hands. Hears the knuckles crack. "Please."

A hiss of steam from the back of the Evangelion's neck. The plate slides down and the white cylinder rotates out. "_Uri."_ His mother appears in the corner of his vision, hand pushing a sailor out of the picture and Doctor Ikari behind her, "_I can have Shinji sent down to co-pilot with you! Theoretically, it can increase your synch-"_

"I'm fine here." Uri grins, grabbing onto the plates around the left lower eye and pulls himself up. "Also! Theoretically it could lead to thought noise, confusion..."

"_It worked against the Fifth!" _Yui pushes her way into the picture. Next to her, Kyoko narrows her eyes but doesn't interrupt. "_The cross-synchronization between Shinji and the three classmates was effective!"_

He pulls himself up the side of the Evangelion's head. "I don't want to risk the chance of romancing the Fourth, Doctor Ikari. Horaki seems territorial." He smirks despite himself. He wonders if he just actually cracked a joke during an Angel attack. "Start the sequence. I'm entering the plug."

* * *

...

* * *

She throws out her hand, grabbing at a lashing tentacle. It goes limp and she lets gravity do the rest. Swinging, she tucks her legs underneath. The fish warbles, screeching in confusion. Hatchi swings under it, dragging it down before she lets go and flies foot first into another monster.

The roof of the freighter bursts outward, a cloud of shrapnel and bolts rising into the air. Flame and force send something through the smoke and haze- held aloft by two jets from her feet and two from her hands, Mana shoots out of the freighter and towards the _Over the Rainbow. _Diving towards the carrier, she glances between the dozens of creatures with a grimace.

"_Awfully busy airspace, Dad."_ Beneath the helmet, she cocks an eyebrow. Her eyes center on Hatchi. She watches the pale girl run across the back of one of the fish before leaping fist first into another. "_Okay, that's new-"_

A lashing tentacle slaps her across the stomach. Mana swears, extensively and at length, knocked from the sky and bouncing once, twice across the deck of the aircraft carrier. She rolls, fires her boot jets, and lands kneeling. "_Okay then."_ She stamps her foot to the deck and pushes herself up. "_Let's go fishing."_

Inside her helmet, a screen opens up to a close up of Spencer's face. "_Uh, Mana? Sweetie? The SUIT-3 doesn't have any weapons."_

She thrusts her hands behind her. One of the fish creature _things_ notices her and dives towards with with a screech. "_Actually? Kinda do."_ Four jets ignite and she's shot forward. She flies head first into the mouth of the gaghielim, making it warble and shriek in surprise. It lurches, seizes up, spasming from one end to the other.

Mana erupts out the other end in a burst of flame and a spray of yellow liquid. Behind her, the cherubim drops to the deck and onto a parked jet. "_That's coming out of my allowance," _Mana mutters, and flies fist-first into another monster.

* * *

...

* * *

The door slams open on the bridge of the _Over the Rainbow._ Yui doesn't look up from her perch at the window. Kyoko has already commandeered a group of consoles and has drafted three officers into being her impromptu Bridge Bunnies. Everyone else, however, looks up as Misato strides in with a "_Why are the guns not firing?"_

The officers and seamen stare at the uniformed woman. Fists against her waist, arms akimbo, she narrows eyes and stares them down. One officer, a man young enough to not know better, raises his hand. "Ma'am, the close in guns don't have the targeting arc to hit the..." He coughs. "We can't turn the guns to fire on the deck."

Misato folds her arms. "Then have the _gunships_ target the angels." She strides past the officers, towards the front console and the free-floating display. "Alright, in the absence of the _UN Security Council,_ I am now ranking officer!"

Another officer raises his hand. "And by _gunship,_" Misato calls out, "I mean _every_ boat in this fleet that _has a cannon to aim at us!"_

The entire bridge falls into silence. All the eyes not occupied by Kyoko Sohyru look at Katsuragi. Questioning authority. Sanity, as well. "Spencer!" She taps the console. A close up of Spencer's face appears. "The gunships aren't accurate enough to hit the Angels while _missing_ your girl and Hatchi! You got a fix?"

Spencer doesn't respond verbally. He nods his head, making a sound similar to an excited puppy. "Do it," Misato barks, and turns to the crew once more, "Listen up! I am Lieutenant Colonel Misato Katsuragi. I am the _Tactical Operations Chief_ of NERV!" Her hand slams down on the console. Some crewman squeak. "Any protests about my seizing command of this battle group will be responded as such: I _so far_ outrank every single one of you that your _Commander_ prays to me for the _fertility of his daughter."_

The response is an overwhelming _"Yes Ma'am!"_ The ship lists, shaking from the impacts of Cherubim attacking and being attacked. A fish monster floats past the window, blithely ignoring the bridge. It launches teeth like missiles from its open maw and dives down into the battle on the deck.

"_Thank you, Colonel Katsuragi. You have successfully rustled my jimmies."_ She turns on her heel to Spencer. He coughs in response to her glare. "_Right! Patch is updated to the SUIT. Mana, sweetie? Could you please paint some targets?"_

* * *

...

* * *

Shinji currently regrets leaving his giant abomination-killing cyborg at home, because it _sure_ would be useful right now. Running through the ship, he tries to ignore the screeches of the Old Ones outside or whatever they are called, because he's far more focused on the _pertinent_ fact that he _can't find his ex-maybe-not-ex-girlfriend._

If he were a civilian inside a city-sized ship being attacked by flying space fish, where would he be? Running down the hallway and yelping in time with the inhuman shieks, he decides that any sane person would be hiding in a lifeboat.

He finds it in the form of a large, orange oval suspended over the railing. The door is slightly ajar, and he climbs into it, panting and yelling. The yelling becomes higher pitched when two hands grabs him by the collar of his NERV blazer and Hikari mashes her lips against his.

Shinji has no idea how to actually fight. Hikari took judo for four years, and hence effortlessly pins him to the floor of the life raft with a smile. "Hey," she purrs, "What's the commotion outside?"

He points to the door. "_Angel attack!"_

Her eyes go wide. The saucy smile vanishes. "Wait _what?!"_

The ship rocks. The lifeboat sways, and lines snap to release the dayglow oval. Hikari and Shinji both scream, their embrace going from romantic to desperate just as the sealed boat splashes down.

* * *

...

* * *

Mana flares her boot jets and extends an arm at a charging fish monster. The forearm opens with a _click-whir,_ extending a small black rod. The tip glows and a red dot appears on the forehead of the charging monster. The creature warbles in confusion, before shrieking in alarm at the deafening _boom _from one of the naval destroyers.

The shell hits it in the side and it bursts like an over-inflated balloon. Bits of reddish black fish melt into yellow LCL, drenching the deck beneath it. Hatchi dances between the rain drops as two fish monsters strike the deck. They grow eight legs and skitter towards her with shrieks.

One cherubim braces. Two more legs grow from its abdomen and drive into the ground. Pointed tendrils burst from its side and fly towards the pale girl. They whistle and shriek through the air.

Hatchi ducks under one. Jumps over another. Plants her feet on the side of a third and runs down it towards the creature. Another tendril lashes out and she cartwheels, letting the spike carve the deck where she had just been. In range, she leaps, bringing her fist back with a yell-

And slams into an orange wall that appears with the sound of chiming bells. Hatchi snarls, teeth bared and orange leaking from her nostril. She swings her entire body back, fingers digging into the shimmering field. With a roar she slams both bare heels into the shimmering wall. Spider web cracks spread out with the first strike. Deeper cracks appear with the second. The creature shrieks, its many eyes wide as a third strike shatters it and sends the blue haired girl flying towards it.

The fist slams between its eyes. Her arm buries itself up to the elbow in the creature's face. "Heaven!" The legs of the monster are driven back. The two embedded spikes are torn from the deck. "_Thunder!"_ The end of Hatchi's fist, buried halfway in the monster's head, flashes orange. "**HAMMER!"**

A crack and a **_boom_**rattles the deck. With a failing warble the Cherubim goes flying, flipping end over end. It slams into the sides of two more monsters, breaking bone and scale. All three drop to the deck with shrieks of confusion, anger and surprise. Then Mana hovers over them and paints them with her targeting laser.

The deck rocks again from the cannon blasts. Scale, flesh, and eyes rain down on the deck, bouncing and melting into LCL. Mana lands in a crouch and Hatchi walks over, cracking her knuckles.

One cherubim lands in front of them with a glass-cracking shriek. Another flies down and lands on top of the first. It digs spiked spider legs into the back of the first. Two more slam into the sides, grinding teeth into its flesh. They shudder, contort, and _melt_ into a golden sphere that hovers above the deck.

Two trunk-like feet slam into the deck with a bellow. The metal warps and explodes upwards in a cloud of bolts. A tail slams into the ground next, its bladed underside carving up furrows in a shower of sparks. It extends two arms ending in transparent, crystal claws. The center of its long and thin torso extends into a three part jaw and single green eye.

The creature rises up to its full height and stares down at the two girls who come up to its kneecap. Mana takes a step back, muttering a swear. Hatchi claps her hands together and _giggles._ "Ehmergard," she whispers, "They can _gattai."_

Mana turns to Hatchi. "_Okay. Teamup?"_ Hatchi nods, and extends her fist. Pale fist meets armored fist, and the two girls kick off in opposite directions before the hoof slams into the deck where they were.

Cannons fire from a destroyer on the _Over the Ranbow's_ port side. The blasts wash off an shimmering wall and the water breaks in front of the firing ship. The white beast roars and brings its jaws down on the bow. The metal of the ship tears along with the flesh of the crew, and the great beast drags the ship down to the depths with it.

"_Dad,"_ Mana yells, shooting into the air, weaving past a burst of spikes from the monster's face, "_The Angel's doing something bullshitty with its magic hack thingy! We could use some help here!"_

Inside her faceplate, another screen opens. "_Miss Kirishima, this is Pilot Sohryu. Help is incoming."_

* * *

...

* * *

There is a faint whir, growing louder and louder. The two bladed wheels built into the fins of the red giant spin, glowing red, then white, then blue. "_Electric turbines online. Battery charge at one hundred percent."_ Inside the plug, Uri nods. His hands grip the controls. His mother announces the systems in order. Screen pop up around him and blink out just as fast. The ship lists, but he does not feel it. "_Stage one passed. Ionizing LCL. Uri, are you ready?"_

He nods. Of course he isn't. "I am," he lies. Tapping the back of his left hand, he brings up the number and sends out the call. The curved pieces of technology behind his ears spark and glow. The pale gold liquid shifts and moves. Uri closes his eyes deep within the darkened chamber and takes a deep breath. One ear listens to the reports of the battle. His vision goes inward- steadying himself against what is about to come. The hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Deep below, he feels the churning within the heart of the beast.

"_Connectors charged and core contact confirmed. Synchronization in two...one!"_ The world turns shades of gray, and Uri is pulled _back._ Through the seat, through the wall of the plug, through the _world_ and _time._

_The fifteen giants of light stare down and one reaches deep within itself. The beast of light and glass breaks down the middle and becomes something more and lesser as the sky turns to blood. There are sounds in the distance and they are scattered. They are pain and confusion._

_ There is a child screaming for her mother. There is a beast howling in the darkness that is not even a void. There are the hands around the throat and the shriek of metal against flesh._

_ There is the hand against glass meeting his. Each flows, shattering and melting as the memories, the thoughts, flow from one into another. Each as they vie for control, each shouting higher and higher and louder against the storm that consumes him._

_ But he shouts louder. He shouts them down. He brings _**_nothing_**_ for them to latch onto, and _opens his eyes. The plug lights up. The walls turn opaque, flowing into every collar at once. Then they are clear and the world becomes the interior of the cargo bay.

"_Synchronization holding at forty five percent. Pilot and Core linked in metaphysical bridge. Activating the Evangelion in three-"_ Uri drags the back of his hand across his face, smearing the glove with blood. "_Two-"_ The Core rumbles. His eyes glow blue in time with the connectors and it goes silent. "_One."_

Four eyes flash green in the darkness. Uri grins and roll his neck. He cranes his head and a screen appears to his left, displaying a number. Listening to the rings, he counts off silently. There is a click, and a familiar voice. "_Uri?"_

"Asuka," he says, "Remember how you did that paper about offensively using AT Fields? I need you to walk me through this."

* * *

...

* * *

The beast charges, making a straight line towards Hatchi. Its hooves leave craters on the carrier's deck and its roar warbles, peaking. Spikes line its head, and its skin hardens like armor. Hatchi only grins, charging to meet it head on.

Guns fire out from flanking gunships. The first rounds wash off the glowing field that appears to the beast's right. Then the field on the beast's left cracks and shatters. A surprised warble from the beast proceeds the blast exploding above its head. The surprise turns to dismay, and then to pain when Hatchi's fist slams into its kneecap.

"_Miss Kirishima, this is Pilot Sohryu."_ Mana blinks, glancing to the screen inside her faceplate. "_I am using Unit-02's AT Field to neutralize the Angel's own. I apologize, but my Evangelion is not equipped for water combat."_

"No, no, this is absolutely fucking dandy." She grins, a flirty smile. "Say, Sohryu? Hold old're you?"

"_Sixteen."_ Uri cocks his head. His face is slightly distorted by the LCL, but she can see the confusion. "_Why?"_

"Because it means what I'm gonna do to you when we get out of this is _entirely legal. _Kirishima out!" The screen blinks out. She dives down and slams a fist into the beast's face. Jets fire to stabilize her and paints it with her laser. Explosions hit it on the side and crack the armor. The beast shrieks in pain and rage.

Hatchi flows around it. Palm strikes and kicks shatter the armor on its leg. A sweep of its tail is blocked by the pale girl's punch. Its underside opens with a spray of torn flesh. The ragged, bloody tears give way to blades and spikes raining down on the girl.

Hatchi dances, dodges. Moves between the spearheads, blades and arrows made of flesh and bone. One glances her shoulder. One sheers off her shirtsleeve. One strikes her foot and embeds itself in the deck, making her howl.

The beast's tail stabs towards the girl. Biting through the pain, she throws both fists forward. Knuckles bleed and bone cracks. The beast howls and the bladed spearhead on the end of its tail shatters. Stumbling back, it shrieks in _hate._ A gaghielim slams into its side and liquifies. LCL becomes bone and armor, covering its arm like a mace.

It swings the arm back. The deck caves in with a spray of bolts and steam. Twisting its misshapen body, the creature roars and brings its mace down on the struggling Ayanami.

There is a blur and a bust of flame, followed by a confused warble. Knees bent and grunting, Mana holds the club over her and Hatchi's heads. She turns, boot jets kicking in and letting momentum do the rest. The creature is carried by its own swing with just a _little_ help. Its fist is slammed into a plate that rises out of the deck. Flying underneath it, she jams the remains of its tail into a railing that runs the length of the carrier.

Hatchi pulls the spike through her foot with a yell, holding up a hand and catching Mana's. "_I just jammed that ugly fucker's tail into the launch catapult! Think you can do that magic bullshit punch thing?"_

"I can do _better!"_ Hatchi looks down and watches the wound close on her bare foot. She wiggles her toes and grins. "Here's my plan!"

* * *

...

* * *

Standard operating procedure on an aircraft carrier is that, prior to launch a team of crewmen walk at arms length down the flight deck and make sure there are no foreign objects to be sucked into an intake. In this case, all the remaining servicemen have run back into the ship and found someplace sturdy to hold onto, as the thing being launched is a thirty foot tall fish monster.

Alarms blare, there is a burst of steam, and the creature shrieks. The tail is yanked by the catapult, followed by the rest of it. Its club-like arm tears from its socket, halfway embedded into the backsplash plate. The claws of its free hand gouge three lines the length of the runway.

At the end of the runway, Mana lands and Hatchi braces. She palms her fist, taking a step forward. Ducking underneath the monster, she explodes upwards. Her arm drives up to the elbow. The creature warbles, spraying LCL over the deck, and launches into the sky.

Mana grabs Hatchi by the arms and takes off. Jets flare, the two girls accelerating towards the flying cherubim, and with spin Mana hurls Hatchi towards it. Two pale hands grab the creature's tail. Bone cracks under her grip when she pulls, swinging underneath it to plant her feet into its spine.

She runs up the creature, gracefully dodging its spittle, its spines, its flailing limbs. A heel jammed into its throat sends her skyward with both arms extended. With a gentle turn, she tucks her knees in and makes a single half rotation that sends her falling towards the still shrieking monster.

And with a yell, brings back her fist to meet it. The resulting strike echoes like a thundercrack. The clouds part from the blast wave. The shriek of the cherubim cuts off, and its limp form falls towards the carrier.

The deck craters from the impact with an explosion of boats, screws and steam. One foot planted on the neck, her arms wrapped around its tongue, Hatchi stands up and jumps off the creature, walking away from the quickly expanding pool of LCL.

"Next?"

* * *

...

* * *

Hikari shrieks, holding onto Shinji. Shinji screams, pulling her back towards the rear of the lifeboat. The water rushes in, drenching them both. The white beast roars, charging at the capsule with its jaws open and endless rows of teeth bared.

There is the sound of bells and breaking glass, and the beast charges into the shimmering AT Field. Teeth shatter and bones break. Dropping into the water, the two teenagers watch it disappear with a low, bubbling roar. There is relief, there is a silent embrace, and then they start screaming again when the lifeboat jerks from side to side.

"_Thank you, Uri! Doctor Ikari, I found the lifeboat!"_ Mana grabs the handles on the lifeboats roof, dragging it behind her. Inside her faceplate, a sonar display shows the location of the largest fish monster- the Angel- and its course around the fleet. Which go dark when another screen opens with Spencer's face.

"_Mana, sweetie? Prime is going to pass over in less than thirty seconds. Get in there, _**_now!"_** The lifeboat drops to the deck. Hand jets glow and she flies, into the remaining crowd of cherubim and through one. Warbling, shrieking, they take off in pursuit of her.

"_Got it! Hope no one minds if I clear the airspace!"_

Mana disappears into the distance with a thunderclap. The remaining Gaghielim shriek, vibrate, and disappear with an orange glow. On the flight deck of the _Over the Rainbow, _the door to the lifeboat opens and the two teenagers stumble out. Soaked, still shaking, they look to see Hatchi standing in front of them with her fists on her hips.

Two paper bags are shoved into their hands. Hikari and Shinji immediately bring them up to their mouths and hyperventilate.

"I told you to go someplace _safe,"_ Hatchi scolds, "That was, like, the _opposite_ of safe!"

Hatchi puffs and blows a tuft of blue hair out of her face. Her scrunchie is somewhere in the pacific. Sighing, she grabs her remaining sleeve and tears it off. "There, that's symmetrical." Turning back to the teenagers, she folds her arms. "When we start your training, we're gonna have to start with the basics! Like, what _words_ mean!"

She takes the torn off sleeve, pulling her hair back and tying the ripped fabric into a bow. Ponytail restored, she smiles, turning to the opening bulkhead door and the advancing Yui.

The smile fades when Hatchi gets a look at her face. Yui rushes past Hikari and Shinji, seizing Hatchi by the shoulders and looking her in the eye. Yui's hand cups her chin, turning the girl's head from side to side. "Hatchi," she says, "Are you alright? Are you-"

Hatchi coughs. Yellow leaks out of her nose and mouth. She pushes her mother back, holding her at arms length. Doubling over and back spasming, the pale girl makes a guttural, inhuman sound.

Followed by a small bit of red tentacle dropping to the deck. It spasms, twitches, and dissolves into LCL. Hatchi continues coughing, puddles of golden cherubim blood pooling before she wipes her mouth. "Sorry," she groans, "I got a mouthful of tentacle, and it wasn't _nearly_ as fun as Iti's comics say they are!"

Yui lets out a long held-in breath, pulling the girl into a hug. She walks them over to the teens, fixing them with a stern, angry look. It softens and drops within a heartbeat, and she pulls the two of them up into a hug. "Come on," she says, "Let's get inside and-"

And then whatever she was going to say is cut off by the roar, and instead becomes four different sets of screams. The water breaks. A massive wave washes over the deck, sweeping equipment into the sea and throwing them off their feet. The foam and breaking wave gives way to white flesh and endless rows of teeth. Gaghiel climbs aboard the flight deck, its bulk forcing the aircraft carrier to list. Fixing them with four glowing blue eyes, it eyes then with contempt, hate, and _hunger._

* * *

...

* * *

Jets flare and she feels the rumble. She feels the heat of the friction and the chill of the air as she pushes herself harder and harder, faster and faster. The sea speeds underneath her, a blue and white sheet. She outpaces the warbles and roars of the pursuing cherubim and feels the _boom_ of the suit reaching top speed.

It first appears as a blue dot on the horizon. Mana's heads-up display brackets it with a blue box and zooms in. Arrows and pointers mark every system, priming embarkation. The giant approaches, strapped to burning engines and red hot intakes. Behind her helmet, Mana all but purrs the order. "_Prepare to receive pilot!"_

The head bisects and splits open. Plates spiral out along its neck and reveal a faint blue glow. The jets cut on her boots and Mana throws her hands forward. The kick of deceleration pushes the air from her lungs. Twisting around, she curls up into a ball and sails through the opening.

She hits the suspended gel field and the air kicks from her lungs again. Her back slams into the seat. The metal frame groans but does not break. Her hands wrap around the free-floating controls and her boots slide into braces. The hatch irises closed, the cockpit enveloped in darkness, and the only sound is her own breath.

"_Okay girl. Let's go."_ Wires snap into her back and faint blue lights play over her her body. Screens pop into existence and the inside of her helmet becomes a clear view of the outside. Which is for the best, she realizes, because this gives her _just_ enough warning against the charging cherubim. "_Oh mother _**_fucker!"_**

The _thing_ has merged, a bubbling mass of orange and gold that slams into the giant and the flying wing. Liquid streams become thick red tentacles that wrap around the robot. The engines of the transport cut off and the cherubim drags them both towards the ocean. Screaming curses, Mana slams her fists into screens as they appear, feeling the familiar hum of the engine and the sensation of electricity up her spine.

The creature solidifies and coils its hundred arms around her. Its face becomes a mass of gold and red eyes, and it opens a lamprey jaw. Roaring, the teeth spin and yellow spittle soaks her machine's torso. Right as the circle at the center of the giant's chest flash and glows white.

"_Biolink established,"_ the voice announces, "_Meta-Encapsulated Granule Awareness System; Online."_ The yellow visor on the head flashes, glows, and a metal fist slams into the mouth of the cherubim to come out the other side.

The other arm forces its way through the hole. Sparks running along the arms, it pulls them apart in time with Mana's scream and tears the cherubim in two. Thrusting its arms down, two circles glow on its palms. Two glow on each foot. Two glow on its back. With a burst of force and flame, the engines ignite to stop the giant before it crashes into the ocean.

The remains of the cherubim and the wing crash into the waves around it, and inside the cockpit Mana lets out a breath. "_Alright girl. Lock in position to the Over the Rainbow! We've got more ass to kick!"_

The jets flare, and Jet Alone Prime launches into the sky.

* * *

...

* * *

Dragging itself onto the carrier deck, Gaghiel roars. Standing in front of her family and friend, Hatchi steps forward and screams just as loud. The Angel rears back with a warble, causing the ship to list more. Yui and Shinji clamp a hand around Hatchi's collar and bolt with Hikari scrambling after. Shaking its snout, the Angel lunges at the four of them.

Shinji more _feels_ than hears or sees the beak swinging after him, nearly blowing him off his feet with displaced air. Hikari screams, louder and louder as she pulls at Shinji's arm. Yui pulls them all along, refusing to give the Angel the satisfaction of seeing her terror.

It slams its snout into the the glowing AT Field. Slamming its into it again, and again, it fills the air with the sound of bell chimes and cracking glass. The Angel roars, rears back with a warble, and the ship yaws even further out of the water. Its lower jaw slams against the deck, the upper jaw extending out to half the length of the behemoth. It brings the teeth down on the orange wall, tearing through it to the sound of grinding stone.

The monster pulls itself up out of the water. Its fins grip the sides of the carrier, its claws digging into the deck. The ship yaws and planes, equipment, debris fall past it. Hatchi lunges past them and grabs a railing, Yui and Shinji holding onto her collar and Hikari holding onto Shinji's leg. Roaring, the Angel flattens its lower jaw against the deck and waits for its meal.

The carrier rights itself, the deck slamming into the underside of the Angel. Standing on the other end of the ship, Jet Alone Prime grinds a fist into its palm. "_Well hello there. I'm Mana, and welcome to Japanese waters! 'Cause now you're _**_sushi!_**_"_

The Angel roars its challenge and lunges across the carrier. Its underside clears the bridge tower, its jaws open and slathering yellow. Its shriek dopplers and breaks into a bass bellow, the jaw becoming wider than the robot is tall.

Jet Alone Prime ignites its back lets and flies fist first at Gaghiel. Its first punch shatters the lower jaw and makes the Angel bellow in pain. Its second punch hammers down between its eyes. Slamming its foot down on the flight deck, the robot throws back its arm. Reflective metal plates fold out and fuse to become a sectioned blade.

The first slice sends one of the fins flying into the water. The second slice carves off the lower jaw. In the cockpit, Mana pumps her right arm. The right fist of the robot opens, the fingers folding back, the forearm extending, and the glowing circle at the center of the palm extending into a barrel.

Holding the upper jaw with one hand, the Jet Alone Prime thrusts the cannon down Gaghiel's throat. "_Empty the clip!"_ Mana yells. Oversized shells drop to the deck, bouncing off and tumbling into the water. There is a high pitched hum followed by a mechanical whine. Yui grabs her charges and huddles them close, diving for the deck.

The monster shrieks. The glow shines forth from its mouth, followed by slivers of light emerging from its bulk. With a burst of light and a blast wave that rocks the carrier back, the back half of the Angel vanishes. The head drops to the flight deck and yellow blood rains down, followed by bits of flesh and organ.

Standing tall, the metal giant retracts the sword. Its cannon folds back in and the hand returns to its normal shape. Rolling back its shoulders, it slams both fists into its hips. "_Next?"_

* * *

...

* * *

With a grunt, Shinji flicks a piece of Angel off his shoulder. He backs up against the wall and grabs a railing. With a louder groan, he pulls himself up, then stumbles over to help Hikari. The massive footfalls of Jet Alone Prime make the deck rock. The metal giant strides over to the remains of Gaghiel.

"_Hold on,"_ Mana's voice booms, "_I'm gonna check for a pulse!"_

The foot comes down on Gaghiel's head. An oversized eye rolls past Shinji and Hikari. Hikari covers her mouth, Shinji blanches. Hatchi pumps her fist into the air. "_Yep,"_ Mana confirms, "_No pulse."_

Shinji looks down at his clothes and confirms that, yes, he is covered in Angel guts and blood. Turning slightly, he watches Hikari spit out bits of yellow skin and meat. Behind them, Yui wipes the gold ichor off her face. "There's no way we're getting these clothes clean," she sighs, and shoves her PDA into Shinji's hand, "Point it at the Angel, hold for ten seconds. Tell me when it says Pattern Blue."

Hatchi leans against her mother, groaning and rolling her shoulders. "That was _aaaawesome,"_ the pale girl drawls, "Never had to actually fight like that! I mean, for real! I'm gonna brag about this _so hard!"_

Yui turns the girl to her. She cups her cheeks, narrowing her eyes. She examines the girl's face, from the droopiness of her eyes to the red tint of her ears. Hatchi begins coughing again, yellow leaking from her mouth and nose. Gurgling, choking, Hatchi pushes her mother away. She bends over, spasms.

Another puddle of yellow splashes the deck, followed by still-twitching bits of red cherubim. "Sorry," Hatchi croaks, "That just got up and out there!" She weakly pumps a fist in the air. "Ooo yeah! Let's see Rei get a face full of Angel!"

Yui nods with a relieved sigh. Wiping her sleeves free of Angel blood, she pulls the girl into a hug, then holds her at arms length. "Well, in any case," she says, "This probably means you're healthier than I thought." Hatchi nods, wide smile on her face.

"Hey! Mom!" Shinji turns from Gaghiel's head, holding up the PDA. "What does _Pattern Indigo_ mean?"

Yui whirls back on her daughter and Hatchi tilts her head in confusion. A drop of blood hits the deck. Then another, and another. Hatchi touches her finger to her nose and it comes away red. Rubbing her eyes in disbelief, they come away scarlet. Bleeding from her eyes, ears, and nose, she sags, falling to all fours. Yui stoops down, hands already frantically rummaging through her pockets, and her daughter looks up to cough a mix of blood and angelic ichor down her front before collapsing face first onto the deck.

The air turns opaque gold. Off the starboard side of the carrier, a gold and black tentacle spears a destroyer before dragging it under.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**By license of he who is named I AM I have come**

**Though my form drags across the depths of these holy seas,**

**I have come.**

**I am the reaver of flesh**

**The apex of the cycle of life.**

**You have wandered into my trap,**

**For I am the Hunter of all that live,**

**Breathe,**

**And think.**

**And you are now my Prey.**

**I am the Roaring Beast of God.**

**Angel of the Creatures of the Deep.**

**I am Gaghiel.**

**I have come.**

* * *

...

* * *

Misato Katsuragi is not someone easily caught off guard. Her mind, her speciality, works by the assumption that no matter how ridiculous the situation, she can find a way to turn it to her advantage. Faced with impossibility, she finds possibility.

Standing on the bridge of the _Over the Rainbow, _she watches a harpoon tentacle pull a destroyer under. Debris and crewmen lucky enough to not be pulled down bob to the surface. Alerts chime throughout the ship, and she knows that she just got _played._ "That _mother fucker,"_ she growls, "It was _getting into position!_"

Whirling on her heel, she turns to the bank of consoles Sohryu had taken over to find Kyoko gone. "Every goddamn scanning system we have! Find me that Angel! I want to know where it is and what we can hit it with!"

The screen flips open in front of her. A green ring expands outwards, the blue shape of _something_ laid out in detail. Canyons and trenches, hills and caverns. "Find me the Angel, not the sea floor!" Misato blinks. She tilts her head and takes a careful step back. Sees the shift in the images as another scan runs over it. "Ah shit. The Angel _is_ the sea floor."

* * *

...

* * *

The harpoon stabs upwards off the _Over the Rainbow's_ bow. The foam and water splash up to Jet Alone's ankle on the flight deck, washing away the cherubim guts and drenching the handful of people left in the open. The giant extends a hand and fires. The blast from the palm mounted jet sheers off bone. The water bubbles with a shriek, the harpoon disappearing into the depths.

"_Dad, Jet Alone's not kitted for water combat! We've got a hoshit!"_ Flanking the _Over the Rainbow,_ a pair of ocean swells rose up and burst. From them a harpoon burst forth, bracketing the carrier on all sides. The spears of flesh, muscle, and metal split down the middle, unfurling into rows of jagged bone spikes.

The tentacles flex and snap, throwing two massive arcs of blades at the carriers deck. Seconds before impact, a pair of golden walls carve through the air and block the assault, ringing like chimes. Prime steps in front of the bridge and the people on the deck, extending its arms at both flailing limbs. Two more blasts of flame, force, and light send the harpoons shrieking back below.

"_Doctor Ikari! Colonel Katsuragi! We are __**sitting ducks**__ out here!" _A swell of water forms underneath a gunship. Sailors dives off the sides of the boat, swimming for safety. The harpoon splits the boat in two, and there is a bubbling _laugh_ that carries through the currents.

Underneath Jet Alone, Yui rolls Hatchi onto her back and forces the girl's shoulders to the deck. "Shinji!" She turns to her son, frozen in place. "Hold her legs! Hikari, I need chest compressions!" The two teens say nothing, do nothing. "_Now!"_

White fingers dig into the deck. Shinji holds down his sister's ankles, Hikari falling to her knees and pushing her hands against Hatchi's chest. "Mom," Shinji yells, "What's happening to her?"

"She's _sick,"_ Yui snaps back, cupping Hatchi's chin, "Damn it _damn it." _She brings her hand back and slaps her daughter. Blood sprays across the floor. The pale girl shudders and the deck shakes in time with Jet Alone's footfalls.

"Hatchi!" She turns the girl's face to her, cupping the back of her head. "_Hatchi!_ Listen to me! Listen to my _voice!"_ The carrier shakes, listing from side to side. A destroyer in the distance rises on a golden harpoon and disappears into the depths. "_Damn it,_ girl! Don't _do_ this!"

The deck shudders. Bolts and screws explode in a crowd around them, throwing Hikari off and making Shinji scramble to catch her. Two pale fists drive into metal. Her eyes snap open, blood filled and pupils absent.

With a swear, Yui straddles her. Pinning her shoulders to the deck, she backhands Hatchi and sends black blood over the deck. "_Fight it,"_ Yui screams, "_God damn it, fight it!"_ She slaps her daughter again, and again, each time rewarded with a _pulse_ that tries to send her back, throw her off. One hand grabs the collar of Hatchi's shirt, the other hand balling into a fist.

"Let her go _this instant,"_ Yui snarls, "Let her _go,_ you _marshmallow bitch!_ Or I am _coming down there for you!"_

The water underneath the _Over the Rainbow_ swells. Churning on all sides, it lifts the carrier up, tilting it back. Shinji and Hikari both hear the bubbling, gurgling laugh. Jet Alone is forced back, flaring the jets in its hands to keep balanced. The outline of a tentacle forces its way through the swell.

And reflects off a golden wall which appears underneath the carrier. It rings with chimes and bells, forming first into an octagon, then a perfect circle. It ripples outwards for a long moment, holding the carrier aloft on the harpoon. Then it pulses down and shatters the tendril.

Holding her daughter down, Yui pins her wrists and feels the bones in her hands crack. The screams- from her daughter, from her son and his girlfriend, from the Angel- make everything blend into a high pitched whine. Grinding her teeth against the sound, she does not see the bulkhead doors open, so focused is she on the pale, blue haired girl beneath her.

Who goes limp when the palm sized hypo is pressed against her neck. The hiss and whine of the injector drowns out Hatchi's fading scream. The voice counts down from five, pulls the injector back, and cups Hatchi's head to gently lower her to the deck.

"It's an LCL-based stabilization agent," Kyoko says, "You're not the only one with backdoors into the MAGIs of other branches."

"We need to submerge her in LCL," Yui says with a nod, and grabs the PDA from Kyoko's hand, "Uri! We need Unit-02 on the _Over the Rainbow!"_

A golden octagon appears in the water next to the carrier. It chimes, and the water swells before the harpoon slams into it. "Uri," Kyoko yells, "What are you doing?!"

"_Asuka and I have worked out a theory, Mother."_ The freighter slams into the side of the carrier. Another octagon appears in the air in front of the _Rainbow._ Water rushes outwards and the harpoon drives into it. "_We've figured out what the Angel is after. Or, more particularly, what it will target."_

Yui blinks. She sits on her knees and pulls Hatchi into her lap. "It's targeting AT Fields. It's after the _Evangelion."_

"_That is what we believe, yes."_ Across the deck of the freighter, the remaining crew climb aboard the carrier. Holding a briefcase and carrying Mana's clothes in one hand, Spencer is the last one across. "_However, I have a plan. Which Asuka does not approve of. So if she does call you, please apologize for me."_

The freighter jerks away from the _Rainbow,_ water churning on its sides. The water beneath it glows gold and a swell rises beneath it. "_This is Unit-02,"_ Uri declares, "_And I am engaging the Angel._"

A gold and green harpoon spears the freighter. The lance splits, surrounding the roof of the freighter like a bone grapple, and the ship is pulled under.

* * *

...

* * *

At some point, Uriel Sohryu has to figure out how to lie better. Or at least, plan better, because in all honesty he _has_ no plan. Silence blankets the entry plug. Hands wrapped around the controls, he looks out over the interior of the freighter. The walls have begun to buckle, distending from the pressure.

"Alright." He sighs, shaking his head. "What _is_ the plan?" He glances at the screen to his left. The blank display tells him the connection was broken. Due to the freighter being submerged, most likely. He leans back in the cushioned chair but does not take his hands off the controls.

"Okay." A deep breath of the yellow liquid and he brings up screens with a thought. "Let's see what we have to work with."

The first streams of water break through the hull. Drizzles at first, collecting into puddles. Then larger and larger streams. The freighter falls deeper, is pulled deeper into the abyss, and the streams become jets of seawater.

He can see the spines sticking through the wall. The cargo bay hull begins to twist, the tentacle coiling around it. It is then that the walls begin to shake. To vibrate. A deep thrum runs the length of the freighter and stops over Unit-02.

It glowers and rumbles. The sounds become a distinct, steady pattern running along the bulkhead. It is the sound of metal grinding. It is the loosening of bolts and the scraping of broken glass. It becomes the voice of something too large to _speak._ Looking up, Uri realizes that the voice is addressing _him._

**Shadow of the Father. You are the prey. I am the Hunter.**

* * *

...

* * *

The door to the bridge slams open. Turning on her heel, Misato opens her mouth to demand an update from Yui, and sees that it is not her friend and boss who is striding in. The red haired scientist runs onto the bridge. Her hands locked around their wrists, she pulls the two teenagers with her. "Sohryu?"

"No time," Kyoko snaps, "I need a manifest of the remaining ships, _now!"_

Misato snaps out her hand and catches a thrown tablet. Tapping the screen, she pitches it at Kyoko. Snatching it out of the air, she skims over the contents. "Yui! There are three freighters left with LCL reservoirs-" A tentacle thrusts up in the distance, followed by an explosion. "_Two_ freighters with LCL reservoirs! Sending you the coordinates!"

The metal giant rises, the bridge coming up to its waist. "_Got it, Kyoko,"_ Yui's voice announces over the speakers. In Jet Alone's open palm, Yui sets down Hatchi. The pale girl, wrapped in Kyoko's discarded labcoat, shivers in her mother's arms. "_What about Uri?"_

Blood oozes from Hatchi's nose, her face smeared with her own and the Angel's blood. "_Kyoko-"_

"My son will be fine," Kyoko responds, "I trust that Uri can take care of himself, and-" She snaps up a finger before Yui can respond. "_No_ that was not an insult directed at you. Get the girl to the freighter!"

The ship lists. Kyoko grabs onto a railing in front of the window, crewmen yelping, and Misato does not move. Jet Alone takes off, boot and back jets flaring, flying towards the ships in the distance. "In truth," Kyoko sighs, "Uri's in the giant war machine designed to _fight_ Angels, and we're in a ship similar to those the Angel is _sinking."_

"Yeah, I'd be more worried about us," Misato adds, "Any results of those depths charges?" She turns to a crewman at one of the sonar consoles. He shakes his head, adding something about the explosive detonating before it could reach the Angel. "Yeah, magic forcefield. Fucker."

Misato folds her arms, shifting her hips. Around them, the bridge continues its operations in silence. The door swings open again. Spencer walks in, Mana's jacket and boots tucked under one arm. "Okay, so," he starts, "From what I can tell, the Angel's sunk about _half_ of your resupply for the Evas."

Misato and Kyoko turn on him. He raises his hands with a smile, and steps behind the still pale Shinji and Hikari. "Now," he says, hands on the teenager's shoulders, "How about we talk about what we can do to _get around_ this?"

* * *

...

* * *

Yui Ikari has flown many times in her life. In planes, helicopters, VTOLs, even piloting an Evangelion. This is a new one, however. This is the first time she has flown in the _palm of a giant __robot._ "_Doctor Ikari, sorry about the turbulence! I usually have to use JAP's hand thrusters to keep'er stable!"_

The robot jerks and wobbles. Yui grits her teeth, holding Hatchi's head against her lap. Eyes scan over the remnants of the Pacific Fleet, glancing down to her PDA. A beep from the handheld confirms the identity of the boxy green freighter. "Kirishima!" She points to the ship. "That's the _Longman!_ That's the ship with the LCL reservoir!"

The voice crackles over the speakers, distorted by static. "_Got it, Doctor! Lemme just ease'erHOSHIT! Cherubim!"_

The fingers rise up, forming a metal wall between Yui and the charging fist monster. She covers her ears against the shriek. She hears the sound of snapping bone and the scream of the Cherubim. Kicking back, she pulls Hatchi with her to the back of the metal giant's palm.

Another scream, and a jagged red spine jams itself between Jet Alone's fingers. The point rests where her _head_ was.

The hand opens and Yui turns, seeing crimson and gold dripping off Jet Alone's other hand. "_Sorry'bout that, Doctor Ikari!"_ The robot jerks forward. Yui holds her daughter close, scrambling to a handhold next to the palm jet and looping her foot through it. "_Coming in for a landing! Longman, this is Jet Alone Prime and we are HOSHIT!"_

The water beneath the freighter swells, lifting the boxy green ship up and forward. Gold and lined with emerald, the harpoon bursts through it. It splits the ship down the center, spilling LCL and equipment into the water. Tendrils of crimson wrap around it, holding it aloft for a moment. Mocking Yui, perhaps. Then it is gone, disappeared beneath the waves.

"Shit," Yui breathes. "_Motherfucker,"_ Mana adds. Yui taps up the PDA, pulling Hatchi closer. "Kirishima! There's one other freighter that has the equipment we need!" She stands, pointing towards the distance, through the explosions of fired-upon Cherubim and the smoke of dying ships. "Get us there! Now!"

Scanning the battlefield, Mana swallows thickly. The sound carries over the speakers. "_Doc?"_ There is the familiar whine of Jet Alone's engines spinning up._ "I don't think we're gonna have any ships left when we get there."_

Yui sets her jaw and sits, pulling her daughter into her lap. "Then we're just going to have to hope for a miracle."

* * *

...

* * *

The walls creak and break. Water rises past the two lower eyes. Inside the entry plug, Uri grips the controls and closes his eyes. The voice speaks with rushing water and rending bulkheads. It speaks with ocean currents, grinding pressure. It is too big, too vast for a _voice._ It _is_ and he _hears it._

**You hunt in the flesh of the Father. You take His claws and teeth as your own. But we are His children. We are His choir.**

The ceiling creaks, bends. The outlines of vast coils pulls at it, grinds away at the metal.

**You have eluded us. You have hunted us. But we hunt you. We are the Hunter. You are the Prey.**

Hands wrap tightly. _His_ hands wrap, tightly, 'round the butterfly controls. The red hair falls over his eyes, a long held breath released in time with his sagging into the seat. The voice, the _presence_ of the voice, presses against him. He does not know how he understands it, or what language it is.

He just knows he can _hear_ it, and he knows it is _talking to him._

**And yet. And yet, you seem familiar. Your scent is not that of Prey. There is something within you. It is familiar to us.**

The plug glows. The hangar bay shifts, ripples in the water that now covers the ends of the Evangelion's fins. It shakes the hangar, the remains of the freighter. The coils that pull and push at the freighter spasm. There is a surprised growl from the beast that pulls them down, and the freighter flashes white like fire.

* * *

...

* * *

On the bridge of the _Rainbow,_ Kyoko tilts her head, looking at the floating display streaming from her PDA. Data, numbers scroll down. The octagon field forms, outlined around the shape of Unit-02's freighter. In the distance, Cherubim seize up, dropping into the ocean. The harpoons spasm, yellow blood staining the seas.

"Is that." Misato blinks. "Is that an _AT Field?"_ Severed harpoons bob up next to the remaining gunships and freighters. Briefly, she glances over to the distance, snatching a pair of binoculars and watching Jet Alone land.

A cherubim drops onto the flight deck and melts. The golden wall surrounding the fleet shatters, melting into light and sound. "Is that from the Eva?" Misato asks.

"Can't be," Kyoko mutters, arms folded, "An Evangelion can't produce an AT Field of that sort of power. It has to be from the _Angel."_

* * *

...

* * *

The red haired boy sits still in the entry plug. The water completely submerges the Evangelion, and he does not react. The cold and pressure would have chilled him even through the LCL, but he does not feel it. The first green and gold tentacles force their way through and wrap around the Evangelion's arms, but he does nothing.

**How have you done this?** The voice, grinding rocks and , has something _new_ to it. Curiosity? Anger? Fear? **What are you?** It asks.

The sides of Uri's mouth pull into a faint, knowing smile. "Oh," he says, voice soft and slow, "You know exactly _what_ I am." He sits up. Red eyes open. "**Brother."**

The roof ruptures. The voice splits, and he can hear _rage_ in it.

**TABRIS! You have betrayed us!**

The smile goes wider. He looks up, folding his hands on his lap. "**I have done no such thing. I am the same side I have always been. That of Father's.**"

A harpoon thrusts through the floor. The coils wrap tighter, squeezing the front of the hangar bay flat.

**You side with the Lilim!**

** "I side with the end of this pointless war. I side with Father and look to end this madness. You are a hunter, Gaghiel. You would empty this world of life to feed your ravenous urges. You are chaos and you are animus."** His hands grip the controls. His face becomes tight. "**You are a wild, unthinking beast, brother. And Father is better served without **_**your**_** voice in the Choir."**

The freighter explodes around the Evangelion. Shredded under the coils, the bubbles and foam clear, and he sees the Angel. _All_ of it. The tentacles running the length of the sea floor, the coils that become mountains. The volcanic trenches that its eyes shine forth from.

The tentacles wrap around Unit-02's arms and legs, yanking it across the green and gold mass that is the sea floor. Over the mountains and trenches, past the rotting carcasses of submerged cities.

The landscape shifts, undulating, transforming from the coiling _thing_ that lies beneath. There is no end to it that he can see, nor is there a beginning. The coils tighten and another tentacle wraps around the Evangelion's neck.

The rotted buildings crumble. The ground rises, a mountain forming of green flesh and golden blood. Dwarfing the Evangelion, it splits down the middle and reveals a crevice lined with blackened teeth. The glowing depths of its maw boil the water, the pulsing displacement of its arrival shaking the Evangelion and making Uri open blue eyes.

A gasp and he sits up. Deja vu and _something_ play across his mind, but he focuses. He wonders for a moment _what_ that was, but _focuses._ He has a job to do. Right in front of him.

Countless eyes stare upon the red giant in its grasp, and Uri feels its gaze upon _him_. Its voice speaks in old, ancient words he cannot understand, nor does he try. Instead, he takes in all the details, ignoring the blackout and the questions at the back of his mind, and _finds_ it. "There you are. _Katar."_

Two blades pop out of the Evangelion's wrists, severing the tentacles. The arms sweep down and sever the fastenings on its legs, and a thrust cuts the bindings on its neck. Bringing its arms back, the Evangelion stares down the Angel Gaghiel.

"Let's go," Uri whispers. The back of the Evangelion's shoulder fin opens and drops a spinning black missile. The glow of the Angel's mouth becomes brighter, brighter, heat displacing the ocean with steam.

The missile detonates and the Evangelion throws out its arms. Carried by the shockwave, the Evangelion is thrown up through the water. Its eyes glow, golden light of an AT Field surrounding it to decrease drag. Lava and light strikes where it was but not where it is.

Flying through the water and towards the Core at the peak of the Angel's head.

There is a scream that pulses through the ocean. Throughout the Pacific, things older than bones stir. Creatures of the deep, both those in the shallows and those so far below man has no name for them hear it. It is a cry of wonder, of denial, of hate.

It is drowned out by the sound of the red and white fist driving into the Core. "Zwei!" Uri yells, "Piston Hammer!" The back of the Evangelion's arm pulses. The fist drives into the red crystal sphere and _through_ it. Crimson shards spread out, dissolving. The scream cuts off and the miles of green, gold lined flesh begin to glow.

"Ah damn," Uri mutters, "Now how do I get back?"

The angel flashes, red lines running its length. The glow of its maw cuts out and its eyes burn. A single, final heartbeat and it becomes an expanding wave of light, force, LCL displacing the water. It slams into the Evangelion and Uri _feels_ it. A silent thanks that his low synch ratio means he didn't break anything, and he grips the controls.

* * *

...

* * *

Beneath the fleet, beneath the waves and the remains of the cherubim, the water glows. On the bridge of the _Rainbow,_ Misato grabs the railing and yells for everyone to _brace._ Kyoko grabs a chair. The crewman duck their heads. Shinji and Hikari glance at each other and hold onto each other before Spencer hugs them both.

The golden pillar erupts next to the carrier. It sprays down the deck, makes the carrier list and tilt. Crewman and civilians scream in time with the eruption. The fleet drifts with the waves. Inside one of the freighters, Yui grips the railing and thrusts one hand into the LCL pool to keep Hatchi submerged.

The light cuts out, raining LCL on the fleet. On the _Rainbow,_ the waves wash against the sides. The shifting steadies, the light dying down and the panic lessens. Everyone on the bridge takes a deep breath. Kyoko opens her mouth.

Then the ship tilts forward. The bow hits the water, the flight deck cratering from the object that slams into it in a blur. Looking up from the railing, Misato and Kyoko tilt their heads and gaze upon what has landed.

Crouched on one knee, one fist driven into the deck, water sloughs off of the red, white, and black armor of the Evangelion.

"_This is Unit-02."_ The voice crackles and strains through the speakers built into the neck of the giant. Seawater pours from every vent and seam. "_The Angel has been neutralized."_

_-_**End Chapter 9-**


End file.
